little stories of fire and ice
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: Oneshots about Hans and Elsa: halloween fic. It has its perks being a werewolf, though the past has the intention to bite you even harder. Hans meets the sister of his first victim...
1. Angel AU

"sssh... Annie, don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." smiled Hans with a croaking voice to his granddaughter. With a trembling hand the former prince wiped the tear away from her cheek.

"But grandad..I don't want you to go!" said Annie with big red eyes.

"Me neither, sunshine.. but that's life. Everything has it's time." She was the only person to whom he couldn't lie to. She was too pure, to innocent to be changed by the monster that he was.

"Grandad?"

Hans' eyes flickered open once more, feeling already Death at his door. He wouldn't give in.. not yet anyway. Everyone had to bow down to him, kings and beggar's alike. he had to be strong, for her sake. "Yes, sunshine?"

"Are you going to see grandmother? Can you give her my greetings?"

Hans gulped to keep his tears at bay when Annie mentionned his late wife. She had passed away 15 years ago, but it still felt as yesterday. "I...I.. don't think I will see her, Annie" whispered Hans with trembling voice.

"Why not? you two belong together, always and forever!"

Hans burst now fully into tears and his vision blurred. Vaguely he saw a shadow come towards him, and he recoiled before realizing it was his granddaughter hugging him. "I've done horrible things, Annie... Your grandmother... she saw the man I used to be, and tried to pray as much to God to forgive me. But I don't think I have ever repented in His eyes."

"Then God is just terrible!" exclaimed Annie in anger. "I don't care what you did! you're still my grandfather!"

"Oh sunshine... don't say that!" said Hans with a reprimanding tone. However, the trembling in his voice didn't make it that convincing. "God... just makes the rules of what is right and wrong. I didn't follow them.. and what happens when you don't follow them?"

"You'll get punished?" Annie's eyes went watery at the thought of seeing her grandfather being punished.

Hans blinked, and blinked once more when he saw a black figure standing at the door... Death was getting impatient. "Sunshine.. Granddad has to sleep right now..."

His son had to get his granddaughter out, kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs on how unfair God was to him. the former prince swallowed as he saw the figure come forward. Oh, yes he was afraid of what will be done to him in the Afterlife. The Scythe blinked in the descending light, and his breath went quicker, and the sweat formed on his brow..

"Stop!"

Hans shifted his head to the left, to see a familiar face in the seat next to him. "Have you come to gloat, Queen Elsa?" smirked Hans to the winged woman. "Well, you certainly have the first row seat for the event of the century!" Hans laughed hallowly, but coughed when his breath stocked.

"Your granddaughter..." spoke Elsa as the black figure kept itself at bay by her glow.

"I swear if you'll hunt her for my sins, I'll go out of Hell myself to rip you apart!" threatened Hans as he tried to get upright. He failed however and another coughing fit took hold of him.

Elsa stayed quiet for a while. After her death 20 years ago, she had begun to hunt the prince in his dreams for what he had done to her sister. At first she relished in it to see her former enemy crumble under the weight of Anna's feelings of betrayal and pain.. untill she realized she began to affect the other family members of the prince as well. It didn't do her much.. untill she gave Hans' wife a heart attack, causing her to die...

She had never forgiven herself for that; even when her sister and Kristoff told her that she was in her right, she couldn't keep the memory out of her killing an innocent human.

still the guilt ate at her, and she began to talk to him, even when he didn't want to hear her. It took 3 years for Hans to break that silence. It took another 5 years for them to become... friends in a way. And after another 2 years... they fell in love.

Which was actually creepy to think about it since Hans was already in his 60's and Elsa forever her 21 year old self.

"I will not hunt one member of your family, nor your descendants.." spoke Elsa softly.

"Thank you" breathed Hans out with a pained gasp. "But still... why are you here?"

"You know why..."

"Elsa... no... stop." gasped Hans in more shorter gasps as Death came closer and closer. "You don't need to do this! Your family is waiting in Heaven for you to come back!"

"I don't belong there." said Elsa as she took Hans' aged hand in hers. "I killed an innocent human. How is that I get to stay in paradise, while you simply did what you needed to do to stop me?"

"It is still done. And even good intentions can lead to Hell." whispered Hans as the sleep began to take over. The prince's heart stopped for eternity at that moment and Elsa watched as Hans' ghostly figure left its body. as it did so, the prince's appearance turned into its 23-year old self once more.

Immediately, dark shackles appeared arround the prince's wrists and the floor vaporised, revealing the firey depths of Hell below. The prince shuddered at the tormented screams he could even hear from such distance. Soon, he would join them in eternal punishement.

"NO!"

As he fell down, Hans could hear Elsa scream and he looked up - or where-ever up is - to see Elsa fly downwards with him.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" screamed Hans as Elsa took hold of him.

"No, I have as much sins on my back as you!" retorted Elsa as she fought against the prince's attempt to untangle themselves.

"Don't be such a heroic idiot, and get to your family."

"You are my family, Hans!"

Shock went through the prince and he wanted to retort when the fire burned his ghostly form to crisp. He was dying, being reborn, and dying again... and this was only the first part of his punishement.

They crashed down, and Death released Hans from his shackles, knowing full well that the prince couldn't escape without wings like Elsa's. His unseen eyes narrowed to the Angel next to the condemned prince: He didn't like when things didn't go by the Book. However, every entity was bound by choice, something He had to bow down to.

So the silent figure vanished to do his eternal work once more on Earth, leaving the two on the firey pits of Hell.

"My my... what have we here..."

Hans shook like a leaf when the Judge Minos came forward. He would condemn which Circle he would be put to... and he already knew which one.

Treachery. The lowest Circle of all...

Suddenly Hans felt himself being roughly taken by the collar, and felt Elsa's lips upon his. He felt her cold fingers roaming arround his neck and shoulders and he couldn't help but lean in as well.

"uhm... Greed... Anger... Treachery... But, I see those came all from Lust..." Minos scratched his beard at such a complicated condemned. His eyes then locked on Elsa's burning wings. "Ah.. falling Angel, that explains it."

Hans screamed when he was thrown down the abyss but sighed in relief when he felt Elsa take him safely downwards. All arround him he could feel the aroused noises of succubus and he blushed severly. "Why.. why did you do that?!"

"I couldn't just see you fall all the way to Treachery. Lust is one of the furthest Circles of Hell. Its.. the least I could do, although I wish I could do more."

"You've already done enough... now please... for my sanity, return to your family." begged Hans.

Elsa sighed. "Fine. But, I want to have one favor in return."

"Which is?"

"When you return to Earth in one of the next months... give me some... demonstration of your work." whispered Elsa in his ear.

Hans frowned, but then smirked at her request. Who said Angels were all Innocent?


	2. viking AU

DOOONG! DOOOONG!

Hans shot awake in his bed, and frowned confused when he looked at the sky. It was barely the beginning of dawn... what had caused abt Lucas to ring the bells so early? Yet, the reason soon came to him in screams of battle and fear.

the monk ran to his window, to see armed people roam into their gardens without any regard for the healthy plants or the sick whom were attended to in the chambers below.

Northmen.

with great disgust Hans looked upon the crazy men, who bit in their shields. the bouncing upon the door entrance to the hall he resided in, made the man aware that he would be in danger if he stayed any longer and he began to run, along with his fellow brothers.

Where to? He had no idea, and Hans prayed to God to show him the way.

"Out of my way!"

Hans hissed when a brother pushed him against the stone walls, crazing through his skin and drawing blood upon his arm. So much for caring for one another... Sometimes Hans wondered if the church wasn't straying from its path. Once he had seen a brother steal from the voluntary taxes they had asked during sunday church. Before the man could recover, another brother passed by, knocking him down once more.

He had to get out of here..

"filthy heretics!"

Hans watched with utter disgust and shock as his fellow brother fell down with an axe in his head. the man looked up, to see a viking step forward, taking the axe out with ease.

Hold on... was that a woman?!

the man was so engrossed in his staring, that he completely forgot the woman spoke to him. a scream tore from Hans throat when the woman slammed him against the wall, asking the same question in her language: "where is the gold?"

"In... church." replied Hans out in the same language with his thick scottish accent coming through.

"You speak our language." spoke the woman with surprise. "where did you learn it?"

It was far more difficult to speak it then to understand it. Once more, Hans replied in their tongue, hoping he didn't say something offensive. "My mother.. was from your country."

"What was her name?" asked another viking woman.

"I do not..know. Monks... did not want to... say...her name. My mother... died from...from..." Hans stuttered as he did not know the norse word for "childbirth." Hans moved his hands arround his stomach to imply a pregnant woman.

"fødsel (childbirth)?" guessed the first woman.

"ja (yes)!" replied Hans with relief. His smile dissappeared quickly when the red-haired woman put a sword at his neck. After that, the woman began to speak so fast in norwegian, Hans could not follow it. But by the tone of her voice it was clear she did not believe him.

"Anna, how else could he know our language!" whispered Elsa in norwegian as she glanced to the priest in front of her.

"It could be a trick from those iron cladded men to have a spy in their midst" replied her sister.

Elsa laughed. "Sister, why would they do that? They know our reputation and they know we take no prisoners."

"Good!" smiled Anna as she raised her sword to remove the man's head.

"Wait!" Elsa took her sister's wrist in an iron grip. "I did not say you could kill him. He can be of great value to us as a slave."

Anna grumbled but pulled Hans' brown robes away to feel his biceps. "As weak as a baby."

"For now. He's healthy and young."

"all the men you could get at Arendel.." Anna shook her head at her sister's interest into the man.

"Don't you start like my father" growled Elsa as she heaved the man up with one hand.

They didn't bind his hands. Hans knew if he even tried an attempt to escape, they would slay him where he stood. Especially that red-haired woman..

"I apologize for my sister." spoke Elsa slowly in norwegian to the monk.

Hans chuckled. "Now that is new. A viking who apologizes. Are you going soft so quickly for me?" the man groaned in pain when Elsa twisted his arm ever so slightly as they walked upon their ship.

"I believe that is still custom in your country. But if you insist on having mine.." smirked Elsa.

Hans grunted when he felt her fists upon his back and head. Her nails ripped through his ragged brown monk clothes, making him naked safe for his private parts, causing laughter from all the northmen.

"Row, slave!"

and he did. For how long he did not know exactly, but he had sported a beard by the time they arrived in Elsa's homeland, so it had to be arround a month. the pains in his muscles soon vanished, making them hard and tanned from both rain and sun.

"Move, faster!"

Hans was not the only prisoner that Elsa had taken with her. A few brothers were here as well. Not that he could count on any of their support: they refused to comply to the vikings - heretics, corrected Hans to himself. they were heretics.

Still.. their refusal to even aid them in their journey home, had caused a rift inbetween Hans and his fellow brothers. They had pride in defying them. Even when Anna - Ah-na, corrected Hans by himself - killed one of them and tossed them out on the sea, they still refused any food.

Hans didn't have any pride. No, scratch that. He didn't have the will to starve himself to death. He wanted to live, even if that meant that he had to follow every word these heretics said.

I do not wish to offend you, m'lord. I merely wish to announce your Name in this world...

"Is that it?"

Hans glanced carefully from under his eyelashes, to see a bulky blonde man come forward.

"Most of them were in good condition before our departure, Kristoff. However, because of their "God", they rather die from starvation then live with us." shrugged Anna.

Kristoff huffed as he noticed the weak state of the monks. "their choice it is. Hell will have them soon enough if she's merciful."

They all died in that same night from their weakened bodies and the harsh cold temperatures. When Elsa glanced in the wooden hut, only Hans was standing up.

"Why did you betray your God?"

"Excuse me?" frowned Hans to the viking woman behind him. Immediately he felt his hand upon him. Right. Looking forward.

"You let us take all your gold. Why betray your god? who's to say you won't betray us as well?"

"Gold is not what matters to Him. Its the ways of the Heart and Mind that are valuable to Him."

"You've a weird religion, priest." spoke Elsa after a long pause. "Heart and Mind.. ha! War is what the Allfather desires, to let us all obtain valhalla!"

"Allfather? that's.. Odin right?"asked Hans.

"Yes. move faster!"

He was brought into a huge house; probably it was of their King, since it was draped with beautiful gold and wolf skin. Hans was put aside several other slaves, and the bidding began from left to right.

"I give 2 sheeps for him!"

"3 gold pieces!"

"I give 30!"

the room went quiet when Elsa's voice galmed across the hall.

"Elsa! what are you-"

"You told me I could get my own slave for my 21st birthday." spoke Elsa coldly to her father as she tugged at Hans' chain. "And isn't a Jarl's word everything?"

Agdarr glanced to the scottish slave. Hardly used to working, he saw that much. "Surely there are other and better-"

"No." Elsa could set her foot down as much as her father. "I want him." Elsa tugged once more, and Hans had no choice but to follow her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"That guy... that weasel a few feet away from you, quite had the eyes on me. I pity the slaves who get into his service."

Elsa hummed. "And you, Hans? Are you happy to be in my service?"

Hans paused. "Yes. Yes, I am." a smile tugged at his lips, and the viking woman smiled back, for the first time in forever.


	3. Mermaid AU

"hi honey!" Hans placed a kiss on his wife's cheek, before putting the catch of the day down on the table.

"How did it go?" asked Elsa with a smile as Hans unpacked his sack.

"Good, as usual" after that, the fisherman put himself to work, cutting the fish in proper, big pieces with an experienced hand.

Elsa sat herself next to him, and aided him in filet the fish from its skin. Her hand wavered however when she saw a shiny tail, imbedded with pearls mingled in the grey fish. "What is that?" asked Elsa with a trembling voice as she stared in horror to the piece.

"Hm?" Hans followed her gaze and stiffened. Right...

"You killed again didn't you?" accused Elsa as she put her knife down.

"Elsa, please let me-"

"I told you, Hans, I don't wish to see the mermaids harmed!"

"I know you do!" spoke Hans as he stood up from the table. They had had this conversation a dozen times. "My brothers and I had no choice! They attacked our boat in the middle of the storm!"

"And that's a reason to attack them as well?!" argued his wife back. "You promised me-"

"I promised not to hunt them anymore" replied the fisherman with stern eyes. "And I didn't. What, you wish I don't defend myself and let myself be eaten alive? You wish to be rid of me and become a widow instead?" Immediately after he said those words he regretted them. He knew how worried she was when he went on the seas.. and he knew how she was against killing those sea creatures as vicious as they might be. "I'm sorry." whispered Hans as he wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right." sighed Elsa as she cuddled him. "I..I know you've tried to uphold your promise. Its just.." her body shook once more, and Hans shushed her.

"I know." Hans kissed her forehead. "They saved your life.. and they brought you to me."

Elsa let out a soft laugh. "Yes they did."

They had met at the beach... well, it wasn't exactly a conversation. More like Elsa crawling out of the sea, close to death and him finding her unconcious. As she got better, Hans became inflictuated with her enthousiasm about the mechanisms of the boats. She wanted to know everything, from the lowest deck till the highest mast. Even his brothers, who normally didn't like a woman on board for bad luck, loved to hear her sing.

and oh, how she could sing.

" _Fathoms below, below_

 _From whence wayward westerlies blow_  
 _Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing_  
 _In mysterious fathoms below"_

But as much as they liked her presence, the brothers quickly decided for Elsa to stay on land. The mermaid attacks became more vicious as time passed. Her stubbornness kept their decision at bay for a little while longer though. But when Elsa was nearly taken down the sea by one of the creatures, Hans put his foot fully down.

It wasn't soon after, that the mermaid attacks became too much to handle for the fishermen, and they asked the King for aid. Immediately a decree was ordered arround: whoever found a mermaid was allowed to kill it on sight. Myths told that the tears of a mermaid could heal all wounds, and that its scales could stop men from aging.

When Hans came home that night, with the filet mermaid, Elsa became hysterical and burst into tears at the sight of it. Whatever he tried, she didn't speak. "I don't understand" begged the man as he tried to comfort her. "Elsa, please.."

"She... she saved me" whispered Elsa at last as she averted her eyes from the red shining hair. "When I was in that storm I told you about... she helped me on land.."

Oh... now, everything became so much clearer. Hans knelt besides her and tried once more to put his arms arround her, but she evaded them with ease. "Don't hunt them again. Please Hans. swear it."

And he promised. The mermaid he had killed, he had buried it at the sea and he grieved with her. However, it still took weeks for the couple to return to their normal life; and it would have lasted far longer to get to that sense of normality, if not for special occassion...

When Elsa told her husband she was pregnant of his child, he swirled her arround and peppered her with kisses. the mourning of Anna - Elsa had caught her name before she was left on the beach - was eased with the expectation of their child.

However, a few weeks into the pregnancy, Elsa fell ill and Hans worriedly spoke with his brothers. the doctors said nothing was wrong with her, yet Elsa spoke of pains in her legs, accompanied with a pounding head.

"We can go on the sea, and catch a mermaid for her tears" spoke Jurgen after Hans' finished his tale.

"No." answered Hans sternly. "I promised Elsa not to hunt them. I will not ever break that promise again."

"Hans, her condition is getting worse every day!" said Lars, equal concerned for his sister-in-law. "She's carrying a child as well... if she were to lose it..."

the man swallowed, torn in breaking his promise or the possibility of losing both his wife and child. I'm sorry, Elsa... I really am.

they went on the sea once more, fighting against the winds itself to get to their destination. "There!" screamed Jurgen as he spotted a blue tail shimmering above the sea surface. The brothers threw their nets out, and readied their harpoons. Franz was the one who wounded her - red blood began to color the sea and the brothers cheered. That didn't mean they had won though. The sea creature screamed and desperately tried to get away from their nets, but in the end tangled herself stuck by her desperate attempts.

Hans grinned when he saw the mermaid shudder like a fish on dry land on the deck. His wife and child would be fine... they all would be fine... again the mermaid screamed and Hans' eyes narrowed when he saw blonde hair shining through. the same color as his wife. How fitting...

Then her head turned, and eyes as blue as the sea burned through. He knew those eyes. the same eyes as...

a scream tore through Hans' throat, knocking his brother's harpoon away that was meant to be the final blow. please let it not be. please let it not be. the man took the nets from the creature's body that were harming her so much and stared at his wife.

"how?" brought Hans out with a dry throat.

"I was granted...human form by my father. so I could know the thing... that humans call love. now, I see its nothing but a lie. you... you broke your promise!" gasped Elsa with angry eyes. "now, you'll have your riches you so desire."

"I... I broke that promise for you. You were ill and according to..myths a mermaid's tear can save you and..." he couldn't talk anymore as his eyes went to her bleeding stomach. he burst into tears as his hand met her slight bump, where there now dead, unborn child resided in. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry"

Elsa's eyes widened at the reason for breaking his promise, and she wept too, now knowing that her husband truly loved her. "you did it with the best intentions... your soul is pure." trembled Elsa as her life slipped away. "Now that I've learned to love, i have gained a soul as well... we'll see each other in Heaven, my love."

"No!" screamed Hans as Elsa's head rolled away. "No, please, no Elsa!" a scream tore through the storm, and the man wept, hardly feeling his tears mingling with the rain.

 **\- Unknowingly Hans had killed Elsa's sister**

 **\- Elsa became human, but still needed the closeness of the sea. When she had to stay on land, she had to return after a few days as a mermaid. (hence the pained legs, and the pounding head). She could not say who she was. If she did, hen she would stay that way forever and not be able to be with Hans.**

 **Hey, it does not always have to be a happy ending right?**


	4. Vampire AU

alright. perhaps she should have stayed with Kristoff and anna tonight in the valley of the living rocks, thought Elsa as she guided her horse back to the castle. But then again, she had to be present for the arrival of the Prince of the Northern Isles... it was important to present her country in a good picture. and she couldn't do that if she weren't present.

the queen shuddered when she heard the nightly sounds. At night, everything looked so much edgier. sharper. What if someone was hiding in one of those shadows? what if wolves would- gah, stop it! reprimanded the queen her panicking thoughts. you're making yourself scared!

a howl made Elsa shriek slightly and her heart pounded when she realized it was closeby. When she heard it a second time, the queen frowned. It didn't seem... offensive towards her, but.. rather as if it were in pain. "hello?" it was stupid she knew to call out. And even crazy to step off her horse and investigate. "hello?!" in the soft moonlight the queen saw a dog like creature laying on the ground. its fur glinstered with blood and it whimpered from the pain. "oh poor you..." She would have to kill it. if not, the animal would suffer for days before death claimed it. But as she stared into its eyes the queen felt herself strangely moved. She wasn't quite the animal person but... "the pack left you all alone didn't they?" whispered Elsa as she knelt on the ground to show she was no danger to the wolf. "I know how that feels." slowly she crept closer untill she could look at the damage.

The wolf growled upon feeling the ice upon his wound, but soon it relaxed. The mere fact that it didn't react to her touch worried the queen even more. Quickly she made a carriage under the wolf's body and took her horse to bind it on.

* * *

"A wolf Elsa? really?" asked Anna with wide eyes as Elsa gave a dead chicken to the animal. with a grimace, the princess saw the wolf devour it all. ew. "we are having breakfast you know!"

"so does he." said Elsa as she petted the wolf's head. a gasp tore from the queen when the animal snapped, putting his teeth arround her arm.

"Elsa!"

it took quite a while for Kristoff to remove the beast's teeth from her arm. "don't hurt it" ordered Elsa when Kristoff wanted to take the beast out.

"Elsa its wild-"

"and every animal can be tamed!" said Elsa before Anna hurried her to the hospital.

* * *

The wolf bit her still frequently - although, not as hard anymore. It wasn't meant to be vicious either, as the wolf had become quite comfortable arround her. Elsa assumed the animal was still growing up - and like every young wolf it played with his friends. Whenever he bit her, the wolf would lick the wounds afterwards as if he were sorry for inflicting it. Elsa didn't tell her sister or the ice harvester about this: they would freak out if they knew, telling that it could carry sickness.

"Goodnight" hummed Elsa as she gave a round steak to her friend. After petting him (it still growled slightly but let her do it) she went to bed, drifting asleep immediately.

The wolf's ears went up when he heard his master was properly sleeping, and his eyes changed color from yellow to green. Within a second, the wolf changed back to its human form.

It was a good thing he couldn't make any sound anymore, thought Hans as he paced arround the room, contemplating on what he should do. Goddamnit, off all the people he had to encounter, SHE had to be the one to find and bring him in?!

The vampire sighed as he stared at her sleeping body. He had been close, very close to starving to death. So close in fact that he was stuck in his wolf form, unable to change when he wished to. Not that he wanted to remain like... well, this. He couldn't bear to kill humans every night for his own needs and he had thought that he could make it with animal blood. He had stubbornly held on to that, even though he knew it didn't sustain his thirst.

Hans swallowed as he was reminded of his dry throat, and his fangs lengthened on response. He heard her heartbeat pounding strongly in his ears and... The vampire shoved it aside. He could deal with the thirst a little while longer. For now, he had to decide what to do with her.

Being so close to death, had made his predatory survival instincts kicking in. Meaning that his fangs contained the poison that could turn a human into a vampire. emphasize on "could". You didn't become a vampire after the first bite, or after lacking too much blood yourself. if that were the case, the world would be swarming with them.

Hans groaned. He had had several Donors before in the past (most of them were whores he had paid for his desires), and he had always ended up killing them. Why? Well, he didn't like to feel obliged to protect that "donor". He didn't wish to have one.

She had saved his life twice. First time on his trial during his former life as a prince. And now, in his new life, half starved to death. He owed her this.

But that also meant he would have to show himself to her. Sure, he could take her blood while she was asleep... but how would he do that in the future, when she had a husband? When she had kids? Wouldn't she question increasing heartbeat and headaches, due to blood-overproduction?

Hans bit his lip as he sat on the bed next to her. the bed didn't creak at his movements as his head shifted to her neck on instinct. He held back however and instead laid his fingers across her forehead. For a moment he contemplated to peak into her dreams, but decided against it. It was wrong to break her privacy.

"wake up" commanded Hans as his eyes flashed red during the said words.

Immediately, the queen's eyes flickered open, but upon seeing who it was before her, she opened her mouth for her guards. a hand was clasped across her mouth, preventing her from calling out. Immediately an ice spike pricked at his throat.

"To answer your questions. Yes, I'm Hans Westerguard. Yes, I'm alive and no, its not a dream and I'm not going to hurt you. As for how I came here, you carried me here from the forrest in the form of a wolf because I was a vampire halfway starving to death, unable to get to human form and- you need air" realized Hans as he had kept Elsa's mouth a little bit too shut for her to breathe properly. the man took his hand away and immediately the queen gasped to take as much oxygen in as possible.

"Why not kill me with your inhuman strength, o vampire?"

Hans' eyes darkened at her mockery and took hold of the ice spike in front of him. With a mere pinch of his fingers, the ice broke. "Whether I like it or not I owe you my life, twice now. And because I..."

"Because you... what?" asked Elsa with narrowed eyes. but then the queen remembered what he said. "Oh god, you bit me!" shrieked the queen in horror. "you bit me several times in that wolf form! You made me a monster!"

"Relax!" hushed Hans the queen down. It wasn't difficult to do. With his inhuman strength the vampire easily held her hands at bay. However his smile dissappeared when an ice spike once again pressed itself at his throat. "Relax, your majesty you won't become a creature of the night by simply being bitten by one. There are 2 ways: the person has to be bitten 3 times or more, by the same person... AND, the vampire who bit you has to share his blood with the victim. Or, in my case, you have to die in a chair on full moon."

"So, I stay human then?" said Elsa as she removed the pressure away from his throat.

"yes..." replied Hans, but the queen soon felt it wasn't everything. "Arround the third bite, or multiple bites, the vampire and victim are "bound" together as a preparation for the potential bloodsharing and conversion. To help the bond even further, the increasing blood cells inside the victim become richer in order to accept the vampire's blood should that time arrive. As a consequence, the increasing blood cells causes the victim to overproduce blood. Again, that is to strengthen the bond"

"That you will need to feed from." realized the queen as she put herself down her chair. "Why did you do this to me?!" screamed Elsa.

"I had no choice... or at least, it happened on instinct!" explained Hans. "I was near death when you found me..I hadn't fed myself for days if not weeks. I just.. I just can't do it." whispered the man as he turned his eyes from Elsa's throat.

Elsa wanted to ask how he had become this way, but the throbbing headache prevented her from thinking. "Can I die? If you don't feed off me?"

"Yes." replied Hans without giving the specific details. It was gruesome to even think about resented Donors and their fates.

"Then I order you to feed of me." said the queen as she stretched her hand towards him.

"No! I-"

"You said it yourself, you owe me your life." snapped Elsa. "If we have to be "bound" together, then at least we must try to make the best of it in the time being and find a way to fix this."

"There are only two ways. Either you die, or you become a vampire like me" whispered Hans with pain in his eyes. With a quivering breath, Hans let his thirst consume his mind at last and drove his fangs inside her neck.

It didn't hurt that much as she had expected. But still. The fact that they would have to see each other almost everyday for the sake of their survival...Elsa's eyes brimmed with tears from anger. "and If I kill you?"

"Then no one will feed of you. The other vampires can't take a Donor that isn't their own." said Hans after taking his fangs out. He licked his tongue over the two marks, which healed immediately and then faced the queen once more. "I truly am sorry. By the time I had a grasp of reality in my wolf form, i had already bitten you 7 times."

"Oh, that's really comforting." scoffed Elsa as she went back into bed. When she realized Hans was still staring at her, the queen glanced with dark eyes to the vampire who had ruined her life. "are you going to stare at me all night?"

Hans shook himself out of his thoughts. "No. Goodnight, your majesty." the vampire opened the window and transformed himself into a bat - after being locked inside for so long, he was in desperate need of fresh air.

* * *

"you need to feed again?!" growled Elsa as she saw Hans re-appear after 2 days. "You said you could last with your last feeding for an entire week! are you making excuses?!"

"No, I'm not." replied Hans with green eyes that shone from the hunger. "Its just-" he couldn't keep his control anymore and within a second he had the queen in his arms as he sucked her life force away. For some reason, her blood wasn't as strong as the other victims he had tasted. It was.. flat. it didn't even smell delicious. And yet, he was craving it, compensating his hunger by taking bigger doses. After the feeding Hans picked the dizzy queen up and laid her on the chair.

"I don't understand it either" said Hans as he gave the queen some water to drink. "I drink more then I normally do, yet i feel weaker. how is that possible?"

"Dunno." slurred Elsa as she drunk a few sips. Her hand however trembled from the blood loss and Hans caught it before it fell on the ground.

"Here." Hans helped the queen to drink the rest, smoothing her hair out of the way.

"Thanks"

Odd. Now that he was helping her, her blood seemed... richer in sent. Only a little bit, but it was there. "Elsa..." asked Hans slowly. "Are you.. angry for this situation?"

"what a stupid question is that?!" snapped the queen angrily. "Off course I am!"

Hans wrinkled his nose at the aroma her blood was giving, but smiled now that he knew what caused the weak quality. "I think I know the reason. The Bond we have, responds to our emotions. And emotions affect the body, and therefore, blood. Since you are angry, the quality drops. We simply need to go into the opposite direction."

Elsa looked with disbelieving eyes to the vampire. "what, so I need to be happy arround you?! You nearly killed me, forgive me if I don't have a good memory to pick."

"Not happy, but at least more comfortable with me." said Hans diplomatically. When the queen didn't answer, the vampire went on. "When that happens, I'm sure we will both be able to cope far longer gaps inbetween feeding."

Elsa sighed. "Fine. So what are we going to do to feel more comfortable with one another?"

"Beating your aggression upon me?" smirked Hans.

Elsa's smile went up, a little bit. "I could do that when I get tired of you. But, what I really wish to know is how you changed."

Hans' smile melted like snow in the sun. "I'd.. rather not talk about that."

"Okay..." thought Elsa out loud. Then a grin came up her face. "I know! let's do a guessing game!"

"About what?"

"I can guess what the weaknesses are from a vampire... I assume they aren't the same as in the books?"

Hans nodded. "alright, then I'll guess.. about your kingdom. Ladies first." offered the vampire as he seated himself comfortable in the chair next to her.

"Alright... you burn in the sun." began Elsa.

Hans shook his head. "We can walk into the sun, but our powers are greatly limited to the point we are human. Our eyes can't cope with sunlight so that means we are almost blind. Our ears are oversensitive to the human activities, same for our nose."

"Interesting..." murmured the queen.

"My question... Your kingdom has a monopoly on... reindeer skin, wool and.. ah damnit!" growled Hans as he couldn't remember the last one.

the seconds passed and Elsa decided to count down. "5..."

"Hold on, I get it!"

"4..."

"don't, i almost-"

"2"

"that's cheating!"

"1"

"no fair" grumbled Hans as Elsa stood up from her chair.

"I was thristy." said the queen nonchalantly. After realizing what she said, the queen's heart went faster. "i mean..."

Hans chuckled as he saw her put a red wine upon the table.

"Can you actually drink or eat?" asked the queen as she tried to open the bottle. Hans took over and the curk got out. after that the man filled her glass with the liquid.

"Yes. but I never drink...wine."

Elsa grinned at the quotation of Bram Stoker's Dracula and took a sip from her glass. "Oh..." as she put her glass down, the queen saw the northern lights appear at the sky. "Come on, the sky is awake!" Forgetting all her earlier disputes with Hans, and now fully feeling relaxed in his presence due to the wine, Elsa dragged the man with her on the balcony.

"Its beautiful." agreed Hans as they stared at the view. When he saw Elsa was fully invested in the northern lights, the man sunk his teeth once more into her neck. o gods. as he gulped her blood down his throat, Hans now felt invigorated by it. Yet, his hunger remained.. in totally other way.

Elsa sighed when she felt his teeth inside her. Although Hans had drank earlier from her, her body seemed to respond to his approximity, already making up for the previous blood loss. Her position however was quite unbalanced and she had to shift her feet in order to stay upright. Immediately, she felt two strong arms support her and she moaned, making her head roll away so he had more access. It was indeed different from the other times. Elsa actually began to enjoy being submissive to another. Which may seem odd seeing she was such a control freak as queen. But for now, she didn't need to think. She didn't need to bark orders, she just... needed to experience.

Hans shuddered at her pressing her body closer to his. It was elektrifying, to know that she enjoyed this as much as him. Her blood... god, it tasted like the nectar of the gods at this point and yet her blood production kept going in sync with his increasing need. Her heartbeat pounded in his ears, calling to him.

Aroused by the blood rush and her encouraging behaviour, Hans began to roam his hands across her body, while keeping her supported. For a moment, the man was afraid she would reject him, but then he saw her face, with open mouth from extasy.

"o god.."

"yeah..." breathed Hans as a comfirmation. Their eyes met and their lips thereafter.

Elsa felt the copper tasteof her own blood in her mouth and when they kissed, Hans' fangs pierced through her lip, drawing blood once more.

"I'm sorry..." breathed Hans as he went downwards, grazing his lips back to her neck.

"Don't be." answered Elsa as she searched his lips once more.

 **uhm... yeah. I'm going to leave it here. I would die to have a vampire!Hans having sex with Elsa, but I'm not good at writing such content. If someone wants to write that, You have my full permission.**

 **I dunno if I should do a two-parter? Elsa has to become a vampire at some point, but I'm stuck on how to reach that event. Give your ideas in the comments!**


	5. Actor AU

It was one big chickennest when he arrived - as usual. Camera's were put up, the lights were done, the green screen... Hans felt small as he walked among the large crew. Unlike Anna, Elsa and Kristoff, he didn't have that many scenes, which causes automatically a rift in terms of comradery. It weren't there real names off course.. but the Director had insisted on letting them use their character's names instead, to help them get into the role. Some "new" acting way or something. He didn't know what the newest methodes were: he was the oldest, safe for that Duke.

Despite feeling isolated from everyone, and being in an age gap, Hans couldn't help but feel enthousiastic about the role. Come on, its for Disney.

DISNEY.

and he was going to be the first Prince Charming ever who's going to be a totall asshole. Hans chuckled as he imagined everyone's reaction to the big twist. He had done those scenes with Anna a few days ago. A real sweet woman really. Unlike what you might think off set, she's nothing like her character. She mostly sits in her caravan, rehearsing her lines and only comes out for food, or to the make up departement. It was a shame really, since he actually wanted to get to know her better.

"Hi!"

Hans turned arround and gniffled at Elsa's hairdo: it was done in a black net, to keep her braid clean. Not that it would matter for the Snow storm scene they were about to do next, but still.. standards.

"Hi, I'm hans."

"Yeah, so I gathered" smiled Elsa as she pointed to his chair, where his name stood written upon.

Hans went red at his blunder. Really good Hans, you fucked it up.

"uhm.. is it okay if we rehearse some lines?" asked the blonde woman after a long pause and watching the crew putting on the scenery.

"oh.. yeah sure." blinked Hans. He hadn't expected her to ask him this. He was but a minor actor after all. After finding the right page, the man coughed his throat and began to say them. She was good. And this was not even on camera yet, thought Hans as Elsa pleaded to take care of her sister. "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold! She said you froze her heart! Her skin turned ice, her hair turned white.. your sister is dead, because of you!"

Hans glanced to the woman next to him, who stared with open mouth. "uhm.. did I do something wrong?" asked Hans hesitantly.

"This was great!" said Elsa after another few seconds.

"Uhm.. thanks?" blushed Hans as he saw her well-meant smile.

"Alright, actors up!"

* * *

With a sigh, Hans went back to his caravan. After a whole day shooting the Storm scene, the man felt himself completely empty inside.

"Hans!" Startled, the man looked behind him to see Elsa walk to her caravan as well. "See you tomorrow!"

"That is if I don't poison your wine tonight!" joked Hans back to her. A grin went up his face when he heard Elsa laugh at his comment.

* * *

Next was the ice palace scene. Hans had thought out on how it would look like: probably with green screen once more. But when he walked on the set, his jaw dropped at the complete room they had constructed. It wasn't out of ice (off course not otherwise it would melt under the lamps) but out of glass.

"No wonder I get a low check at the end of the month" murmured Hans as he thought of how many zero's must have been behind the number to finance that.

"Impressive huh?"

"It is indeed. Shall we do rehearsals again?" offered Hans this time, surprised of his own boldness.

"So you can kidnap me and become King?" smirked Elsa as they put themselves apart from the others.

"No" said Hans in a serious tone. "I'm just going to throw you off the balcony."

Elsa chuckled and then focused back on her lines. Mostly it was Hans who had to talk here, giving his "don't be a monster" speech.

"You know I don't understand something."

"What?"

"Why does he save her?" asked Elsa to the actor next to her. Like everyone they searched for motivations for their character in order to feel that personality more.

"Well.. its quite mixed how I see it really" said Hans after a long pause. "He needs her off course for his own selfish reasons but.. he also doesn't want her to become a villain."

Elsa raised her eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"Because he doesn't want to see her become who he is now. Because he knows that if she crosses that line, that there is no turning back from it. You've killed someone once, and then it becomes always easier and easier to do it, untill there is no morality left inside you." Hans blinked. "I'm sorry, I'm just rambling on.."

"No its fine really." smiled Elsa as they stood up to take their places. The last bits of makeup were done on their faces while the small actors came by in ardellian uniform.

"Alright, so you 2 go here, and you two here.." indicated the director for the 'guards" to stand. "Hans, you will stop here" indicated the man at the little line.

"And then I look to the man there and then to Elsa" nodded Hans to let him know that he got it.

"Good. Quiet please! and.. action!"

It went well. And by god, her expressions were simply amazing. The surprise and shock on his face wasn't played this time as he saw her face turn arround, lowering her arm and staring at him. Hans noticed the man lift his crossbow and he spurted towards it. But then...

He was supposed to turn it to away, yet the man had been genuinely surprised by the rapid speed he had managed to get by him. The arm went upwards, instead of the left side. Well, thought Hans tiredly, we'll have to re-do the whole thing once again.

But then he heard a crack, and he looked up with a chill in his heart as did all the actors as the chandelier fell down.

"Elsa run!" screamed Hans as he saw her frozen into place. (roll credits!) "Elsa get away now!"

That seemed to get her out of her shocked state and she ran, nearly trippling over her overlong dress as the chandelier crashed down behind her. However, her pace was too quick and she fell down thanks to her high heels hitting the camera with her head.

"Stop! bring the medics!" yelled the director as the crew screamed in shock.

Hans got there first, turning her body slowly on its back. God.. that was going to be a serious concussion. The man ripped a piece of Elsa's dress away (the clothing departement would go in a rage, but he couldn't care less now) and put it on her head to stop the bleeding.

"Sir, get on the side please!"

Hans was shoved aside as the medics took over to put her on a medical bed, bringing her straight to hospital.

In the end she had but a mild concussion, causing everyone to breathe in relief. It would have to take a few weeks before she was able to act again, and Elsa felt simply bad about it. Safe for the Dungeon scene, all the other things had been filmed, so she had missed out on Kristoff's and Anna's goodbye party.

"What do you mean? We would have to do the ice palace scene over again right" frowned Elsa when Hans visited her.

"Well, actually.. the director found our last take the best one." said Hans with a wry smile. His green eyes stood full of guilt, still. "There had been a left over camera hanging you see, at the chandelier which is why it caused to fall down. It was still operational and it showed your scared face. The director found it so natural-"

"It was natural. Come on, who can play when a chandelier is falling on your head?" said Elsa with an eyeroll.

"So, he decided to edit that in too." went Hans on.

Elsa noticed his somber expression. "Hans its not your fault. It was an accident."

"You could have been killed Elsa" whispered Hans with teary eyes.

"But I'm not." spoke the woman stubbornly. "Hans look at me." the woman took hold of his cheek and wiped his tears away. As her eyes went over his face, his eyes, his mouth and nose, the woman leaned in to lock their lips together.

Shock was the first that came to him. Then, blissfullness untill the kiss ended, before reality crashed in. The two gazed in each others eyes before leaning in once more.

* * *

"Stop this winter. Bring back summer. Please" brought Hans out as Elsa evaded his gaze.

"Don't you see?" whispered Elsa back. "I can't."

Hans looked into her eyes before letting out a sigh from the cold. They had actually made it colder to make it look realistic. Poor Elsa. She was literally shaking in her blue dress. Unlike the snow queen she wasn't immune to the cold.

"You have to tell them to let me go!" pleaded Elsa with big eyes as she showed her chains to Hans.

"I'll do what I can." Hans stared back at her with regret before turning his back to the camera. The man frowned when no one said "stop".

He turned arround to Elsa, who was just as confused as him.

And then the whole room cheered in a thunderous applause.

"Ron, make sure we don't lose those takes" threatened the director at the camera man. This had to be the best scene the two actors had ever done together. it was a shame really that he couldn't do the other scenes between the two. but due to budget, to Elsa's concussion and recovery, he had to scrap them.

"C-c-cold!" shuddered Elsa as Hans pulled a blanket over her.

"Easy snow queen, you'll get warmed up in no time" hushed Hans as he went with her to the caravan. Her lips were blue, as were her fingers. Perhaps SHE should have played Anna's frozen statue, thought Hans as they arrived to her caravan. "Here you go."

Elsa sighed relieved when she came into the caravan, but still shuddered from the slight hypothermia. Hans let the water run and then returned to Elsa to massage her arms to get warm again.

"O... that'...that...that's n-i-i-ice" shuddered Elsa with a smile as she crept closer to him.

Hans grunted at her cold temperature.

"S-s-s-sorr-sorry"

"Its nothing." said Hans as he carressed her back. She had become slightly warmer now, but if she really wanted to get warmed up she would have to go into the bath. "Come on, let's get you in bath."

the man pulled the blanket away, causing Elsa to shudder even more. "Oh-sh-shit!" groaned Elsa as she tried to open the dress. "i-i-can't.. m-my fin-fingers..." They were stiff and without feeling. The longer it took the more frustrated it became.

"Here let me."

"t-t-thanks"

Hans swallowed as he undid the buttons of her dress on her back. Slowly he went downwards and helped the halfnaked woman to step out. As for not to ruin the costume, Hans carefully laid it on the sofa.

"h-h-hans?"

"yes?"

"C-c-could you..." Elsa pointed to her bra.

Hans gulped. "Yes." said he a little bit higher then usual. After he had gotten her bra off, he had already his back turned when a scream made him look back.

She was naked.

Hans forced his head upwards. "What is it?"

"Its too warm" said Elsa as she showed her red feet.

"Ah. uhm..." She wasn't the only one who was getting warm. "Well, perhaps I can help you slowly in?" Thank goodness she put a towel on that moment, otherwise he might have stuttered all the way through.

She would refuse that. defenitly. No one would ev-

"Yeah thanks."

o-kay... Hans blinked and picked the girl in the towel up, before getting with his wet socks into the bath. "Now... slowly... whoah!" He slipped when he was kneeling down, taking Elsa with him.

A scream tore from her throat when her undercooled body came in contact with the hot water and she ran out, not caring if she were naked before him or not. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine..." his clothes were soaked, but other then that no concussion. "Come on its great!"

"I don't know..."

"The cold doesn't bother you, surely the warmth must not?" said Hans with a grin.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle and slowly tried once more. "That's... nice..." breathed the woman out as she began to get used to the temperature. Yet, there were still shudders that came on her body, and Hans carressed her arms to get some warmth back. It suddenly came to the man that they were together. in bath. Practically naked.

"Elsa?"

Her eyes turned to his and his heart hammered in overdrive. simultaniously their lips locked - in mental synchronisation, thought Hans as Elsa helped him undo from his clothing.

The Snow Queen got warmed up way quicker then usual.


	6. Stronger then hundred men

He'd raised his sword expecting to hit soft flesh. It had to be quick and precise, as for not to let her suffer any longer then need be.

Instead he met solid hard ice of that of a frozen Anna. He couldn't stop his sword if he wanted to, and it clashed. How did she get out? He had no idea, and he had no time to ponder on that. The moment his sword made contact with the princess's arm, he saw the sword break before his eyes due to the harsh cold it touched. But it didn't stop there. It went past his sword, across his right arm and he screamed when he felt it cut through his skin upon his face, hot and cold at the same time as his head wobbled on his neck.

The tremor in his bones went on, and he felt his feet being pulled from the ground as well.

Then he hit the ground, and a blinding pain spread across his back and head as he fell upon the frozen waters. God if the queen would see her sister's state… he tried to find his sword once more, but he couldn't move himself up. He could not feel his body at all.

The sheer shock that went through him, and the stress his body had endured in those 5 seconds, were enough to render him unconscious.

He went in and out of the darkness, not quite knowing if he should trust his own mind or not. But in the end, his body answered at last and relief washed over him as reality returned.

A groan escaped his lips as he felt his throbbing head and the strain upon his back. God… Hans winced as he thought of the harsh fall he had made on the fjord. That.. honestly should have killed him. If not, he should have a severe concussion, or being paralyzed by being so harshly hit on the back.

How on earth could he feel so… normal? It was as if the blast hadn't affected his body at all.

Something blue and purple came his way, and Hans blinked to get his vision clearer. "Anna?" Wait, he had seen her stop his sword in front of him right? "How…but she froze your heart?" blurted Hans out as he heaved himself up. His mind still had to catch up with his questions as he took his environment in. The summer was back, the Queen was unharmed.

Hans shifted his head confused when Anna spoke to him. Hold on, what had she said? Did she expect an answer or something? But then she turned around and a punch was launched upon his nose.

It didn't hurt in the slightest and that, was something the prince was most concerned about. He stumbled back and he tippled over the edge as his feet couldn't prevent him from standing any longer.

You would expect falling on your back would hurt when you jumped in the water like that. Okay it wasn't exactly jumping but… you get the idea. Hans opened his eyes when he went underwater and he peddled up towards the surface.

His mind came back to reality when the guards put the shackles on his wrists, and all questions about how he could have possibly survived all of this, were put out of his mind. He was alive, and he would have to pay for it.

And o how he would.

* * *

Elsa narrowed her eyes when she saw Hans' shackled in-between four quite nervous guards, but her eyes widened ever so slightly when she saw how bound he was. His arms were completely shackled with various chains, as were his feet.

"There is no need for chaining the prisoner so tightly, prince Lars." Said the Queen with a frown to the man before her. "He may have commited crimes against my crown, but this is just inhumane."

How could he possibly even breathe? Elsa's eyes searched that of Hans, but he kept his head down, and his hair was preventing her to see any expression.

"Believe me your highness, what we did was on Prince Hans' own request."

Both sisters looked startled at this revelation and Hans squirmed under their gaze. "why?"

"He…" Lars seemed to become uncomfortable as to explain the situation of his brother. "During his assassination attempt on you, your grace, I mean to hear he had been blasted away?"

Elsa frowned as she tried to recall that moment. "I'm sorry but…I'm afraid I don't remember any of that. My concern was first an fore most to my sister."

"I can testify that" said Kristoff, before realizing he didn't have the permission to speak among royals. "Excuse me your majesty."

"Its alright, mr, Bjorgmann." Said Elsa with a careless gesture to the mountain man next to Anna. She wanted to have this done and over with as soon as possible and have this scoundrel out the kingdom. "Please, go on" spoke the queen to Hans' brother.

Lars nodded as if that seemed to comfirm his theory. "your majesty, may I request you get your blacksmith here with a stick of pure iron?"

Elsa's frown became even more prominent on her face by such a strange request. "Guards, do as Prince Lars asks."

Neither said a word as they waited for the blacksmith, and all this time, Hans kept his head down, trembling like a leaf.

"You wished to see me your highness?" The blacksmith came in, his face ashen and sweaty from the hard work he had been doing.

"Yes." Spoke Elsa as her eyes travelled once more to the southern prince. "Prince Lars, you've got your request. Get on with your explanation."

Lars turned his attention to the blacksmith. "Can you bend the stick in your hands?"

The blacksmith let out a chuckle. "Even for a blacksmith its barely possible." Said the man as he took the bar in his hands. The man's muscles bulged, and his face went red from effort as he managed to bend it, barely noticeable to the whole room.

"Thank you." Lars took the bar from the blacksmith's hands and then turned back to his little brother. "Guards, please undo the prisoner of his chains."

Any would be happy to be released – so it was with great surprise that both sisters saw the prisoner protest against it. "No, no Lars please don't!"

"Hans…hush, its only temporarily."

Elsa felt a chill go up her spine when she heard Hans pleading not to release him.

 _Please, I don't want to hurt you…_

It was oddly, very familiar to her own.

"Guards, release him right now." Commanded Lars for a second time. But the guards didn't bulge from their spots, sweat forming on their brows and their skin paling at the foresight of it.

"Let my guards take over." Said Elsa as it began to take too long. Her patience with this audience was getting thinner by the minute. As she commanded her guards to take over, the queen noticed a relief shining from the guards of the Southern Isles. What in the world was so terrifying by one man?

Unless… The queen glanced to the bar Lars held in his hand, before glancing back to the youngest southern prince. No. that could not possibly… no man was as strong.

Stronger then one, stronger then ten.

The last shackle fell down and Lars held the bar in front of his brother, who took it as if it were a small child.

Stronger then a hundred men.

Hans swallowed as he took the bar in his hands. His muscles tensed up and the bar bended without any effort as if it were a mere rope. There was not a sweat of effort on his brow and the whole room watched in utter fear as the man bended in all sorts of forms he could think off.

Then, he let it fall down with a huge CLUNK, causing the iron to make a form into the wooden floor.

"Why did you bring him here?" brought Elsa out as she kept staring in horror to the bended iron bar in front of her.

"We did not come here to threaten you, on the contrary, we want to help him get rid of it."

Anna huffed. "As if. You took him in our castle. Who's to say he won't break our backs the first chance he finds?"

Elsa saw Hans wince at Anna's theory and she stepped down her throne. No man could play this kind of fear or despair.

"Elsa, don't go any closer-"

"I'll be fine" snapped the queen to her sister. "And you think my magic is responsible for this?" spoke the queen as she turned her attention back to Lars.

"Not only that…but that it can lift his curse as well." Went Lars on.

"Do you see it as a curse, prince Hans?" It infuriated her that the prince had barely said a word through all of this, not to mention his head that was kept down. "Look at me".

The prince raised his head, and a gasp came from the queen's mouth when she saw a large scar go from left to right across his face, his skin slightly blue like across one part, with normal human skin on the other. Even his eyes were different in color: one eye had lost all green, and was replaced by a color not so different from her own. Above that blue-like skin, there were streaks of white hair in it, like Anna had once.

Elsa's eyes travelled downwards and pulled his sleeve up. his right arm was coated in a frost-like manner, hard and unbendable.

"Don't touch me!"

It wasn't angry or full of hatred as she expected – it was utter, genuine fear and when he recoiled from her touch, placing his hands across her chest as she did once, her heart broke for her former enemy. She had wished him the worst kinds of things…but this was not what she would ever give him as punishement.

"You said my magic was the cause of it. What if…" Elsa made a spike in her hands and stretched it out to Hans, who carefully took it over. But when the prince tensed his muscles up, the spike stayed whole, no matter how much he tried.

Tears sprung into the prince's eyes and he knelt on the ground. In the past few months, his strength had grown so exponentially, that everything had taken the texture of mere paper.

No matter how much he did try to prevent something to break, it wasn't enough. Untill now.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Wept the prince as he took hold of her dress.

Elsa, unable to keep her cold behaviour, knelt next to him and before the prince could prevent her, she took him into a hug. She knew it was dangerous to do such an experiment. Since she was the source of her magic, and since Hans could not break it, it seemed to her she would not get harmed either. She was willing to take the risk, as he hadn't been given a hug in quite a long time.

Even monsters need affection...

Hans stiffened up when he felt her arms around her neck, and he carefully placed his arms around her as well. When he could hold the queen without breaking her like a matchstick, the prince broke into tears once more at the human affection he hadn't had in ages.

"We'll get through this." Whispered Elsa as she kept hushing the trembling prince in her arms. "I'll help you."

 **Don't tell me you are just fine after falling on ice with such speed. So, I began thinking. What caused Hans to stand up so easily? Wouldn't that blast have had consequences for him? There are other stories here that involve around Hans being cursed with a frozen heart due to the blast. But I wanted to make a different route with that Idea. And since there were theories circling around about Anna having superstrength, I thought: what if it were Hans instead?**

 **This was an idea that got stuck in my head for quite a while and I'm glad I could write this. I'm unsure if I would continue this in the future, but for the moment, I want to finish "The Reflection of me" first.**


	7. Superhero AU

"Finally… the Snow Queen's reign is over…" smirked the duke of weaselton as he saw the hero struggle with her iron shackles. After years and years of trying to find out her weakness they had finally found her weakness: pure iron.

Elsa desperately tried to call up her powers, but it was of no use – each time she tried she felt herself growing weaker the more the poisonous metal was burning on her skin.

"But first… let's see who is under the mask shall we?"

Elsa screamed when the iron was placed against her icy mask, causing it to vaporize like snow during summer. As the mask disappeared the iron made contact with her flesh around the eyes. Elsa's eyes became watery from the stinging pain she had to endure.

"My… My… Elsa Ardelle." Spoke the Duke with mild surprise. The famous, shy nerdy CEO of Ardellle Enterprises was the fearsome Snow Queen?! After the shock was gone the Duke simply laughed. What a coincidence that he just gave her sister Anna the merger contract for their two companies! Without her sister's influence, Anna would have signed it immediately without a thought. With the CEO gone, its legacy would fall to Anna, who would be so grieved by her sister's "car accident" that she would hand it over immediately to him! "This is truly two birds in one stone…" gniffled the Duke as he took hold of Elsa's chin. "Nothing to say, Snow freak?"

"Go to Hell." Spat Elsa.

"Certainly my dear… But as a gentleman, I would ask the ladies to go first." Grinned the mafia boss as he pointed his pistol to Elsa's head. "adieu…"

Elsa closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come.

PAW!

The Snow Queen flinched, expecting the bullet to end her life… but nothing came. Confused Elsa opened her eyes. It was impossible for the man to miss her! How…

And then she saw the answer right before her eyes: a familiar man in red was fighting the two thugs off, while the duke's pistol lay broken into pieces on the ground.

Anger flooded Elsa's mind. What was HE doing here?!

Hans didn't know why he had come to save the Snow Queen. He was the villain, she the hero. Simple as that right? Except…

The man blocked effortlessly the thug's fist and slammed his own hand into the man's chest. With a smirk, Hans saw the thug fly away several meters before he crashed down the ground. He could lift a car with one arm without breaking a sweat, and he could run at 100 kilometres per hour. Unlike the Snow Queen he didn't give himself limitations. And why should he, when he was always in the shadow of his older brothers?

"AAAh!"

Hans rolled his eyes – seriously? Why do they always scream when they try to do a sneak attack? The man shifted his feet and turned around to face him when – oh no. Before he could react he was shot with the iron bullet in his chest.

"My.. my… I certainly get a lot of surprises these days." Spoke the Duke as he recognized the Red Torch falling to his knee.

Hans shivered when he felt the duke's iron handgloves grab him by the neck. "I thought you two couldn't get along together." Mused the mafia boss as he looked back and forth between Elsa and Hans.

"We don't!" snapped Elsa with repulse, as she had no clue who actually was under the mask.

Hans gasped when he felt the grip on his throat tighten. "We… had a deal." Growled the man. "You would find a cure for the Snow Queen."

"And I did. It seems it works the same for you" said the Duke interested as he noticed Hans' burning flesh. Their powers seemed to be of the same offpring…

* * *

 _"Anna what are you doing?!" screamed Elsa as she saw Anna walking inside the bright experiment room._

 _"Its just a small problem, sis, I be back in a minute!"_

 _"She'll be fine, Elsa" stopped Hans the older sister in her tracks. "She knows the infrastructure even better then I do. Have some faith in her."_

 _Elsa sighed and ruffled annoyed through her dark brown hair. "You're right." Mumbled Elsa. Yet why did she feel so nervous about her sister going into the room? Elsa checked once more the variables and felt a little bit more relieved when she noticed that everything was in order. Or… A chill went down Elsa's spine when she saw the variables suddenly rise out of their normal behaviour. "Anna get back here!"_

 _"Geez, Elsa relax! Its just a little-"_

 _"Anna, this is serious!" blaffed Hans as he noticed too the sudden inbalance. "Get out now!" Hans pressed his hand hard on the door button to allow Anna back in._

 _"She's in!" yelled Elsa as she saw her sister make it safely behind the metal isolation. "Close it!"_

 _"I… aaaah!" Hans roared from the pain when he touched the button again – red burns had begun to swell upon his hand and the man blew desperately on his hand to calm his oversensitive nerves. God why couldn't he be immune to heat?! "Elsa no!" Hans stopped her from reaching the button with his other good hand. "You'll get hurt!"_

 _"The door needs to close!" retorted Elsa as she tried to think of a solution. If they couldn't close it the whole building could be blown up!_

 _An idea popped back into the prince's mind. "The emergency handle!"_

 _"Hans you're a genius!" grinned Elsa as they ran off._

 _"I know princess. No need to tell me."_

 _Elsa smiled but her face became serious again when they reached the destination. "You do the controls, I do the handle!" yelled the woman._

 _"Got it!" In normal circumstances he would have joked that it was a man's job to do the heavy lifting – but these were no normal circumstances anymore. Hans immediately began to press the code in order to give Elsa the permission to use it. "Clear!"_

 _Elsa clattered her teeth from the coldness that the ice generator projected. God, How she wished that the cold didn't bother her at this moment! With a grunt the woman began to heave the handle downwards, which was proven to be much more difficult with her freezing stiff fingers._

 _CLUNK!_

 _"uhm… Hans?!" screamed Elsa worriedly. "Is this supposed to happen?!"_

 _"No!" answered the man frantically as he kept on pressing the buttons. "With the apparature being overheated, and the cold from the ice generator…" With a frustrated yell Hans slammed his hand on the control panel._

 _"You got to be kidding me!" spoke Elsa deadpanned as she saw Hans run towards her. "Isn't there any other-"_

 _It felt as if their ovaries exploded. The next thing both Hans and Elsa knew was utter blackness._

* * *

"Well, nevermind what your history is…" spoke the Duke further on as he kept Hans under shot. "Since you aren't to be trusted and keep on turning leaves by the second…"

PAW!

Hans screamed when the bullet embedded itself in his leg. With ragged breath the man was tied up by the recovering thugs, next to the Snow Queen.

Elsa smirked when she saw the thug punch his fist into the Red Torch's face. "Aren't so fantastic now are we freak?" mocked the thug satisfied when he saw the blood drip from the man's nose. Still… of all the times to die with someone, it had to be HIM.. thought Elsa with repulse for her hatred enemy.

"AHW!" A sharp pain in the arm made Elsa wince and when she looked to her left she saw the Duke take blood from her with a needle. "What… what are you going to use it for?"

The Duke didn't answer and went with a second one to Hans, who grunted at the unpleasant feeling as well. "patience my dear… patience."

As Hans recaptured his breathing he looked to the left, expecting to see the Snow Queen's mask… only to see Elsa's hateful eyes staring back at him.

"What?" bit Elsa back when she saw him staring.

"I… uhm… nothing" mumbled Hans as he tore his eyes from her. O. my. God. Hans could slap himself for his own foolishness. It made so much fucking sense: the ice generator incident… the fact that the Snow Queen appeared almost at the same time as him. The similarities between their powers, that even the Duke noticed. "Elsa, we need to escape from here." Whispered Hans when the Duke and his gang were out of view.

"How do you know my name?" asked Elsa suspiciously.

Shit. He couldn't reveal to her who he was. She would kill him!. "Who doesn't know you?" smiled Hans from behind his mask. "You're the most rich CEO in town."

Elsa relaxed at his lie and Hans sighed relieved that she had fallen for it. However, Hans was already aware of the second question Elsa was going to ask: "Why did you save me?"

"You spared me several times" recalled Hans as he remembered their various encounters. When he had robbed a bank, or stolen a car, or even set his brother's favorite mansion on fire, burned a rapist alive… "I thought to return the favour to you."

Elsa's eyes narrowed as her surprise was quickly replaced by disgust. "Don't expect me to wipe you clean of your crimes. You still need to answer to the law."

"If we get out of here, you can chase me with heart's content Ice Princess." Smirked Hans, receiving only a deadly glare from Elsa. The Red Torch's face turned serious again. "I don't like whatever they are doing with our blood samples."

Elsa bit her lip. "I agree for once with you. I'll let you free… if you promise not to commit to theft or any other crime ever again."

"Its not the time to debate" snapped Hans. "Neither are you in a position to give demands to me!"

"You are a villain!" bit Elsa back. "How else can I trust you?"

"You simply can't. And neither can I trust you to keep your word. But for now we need to stop whatever that weasel is doing." Retorted Hans. "Can you use your ice to cease the shackles?"

"Yes but not for long." Answered Elsa with still a lingering hint of suspicion. "Why?"

Hans sighed. "First lesson in chemistry. What happens when you use hot and cold together?"

"It breaks under the fracture." Realized Elsa with a grin. The Snow Queen closed her eyes and willed her ice to cease itself around the iron. With gritted teeth the hero ignored the pain that caused her.

Hans breathed slowly in and out and placed his hand on the wall – dark obsidian crawled across it like weed towards Elsa's shackles. "Almost there…" whispered the Red Torch. "Almost…"

Elsa gasped when the shackles finally broke under their combined pressure. With a relieved sigh Elsa stretched her arms to get the poisonous metal out. With a flick of her hand, she let her mask appear once more. Alhtough the Red Torch knew her identity, she couldn't risk that someone else recognized her too!

"Now that you've admired yourself can you please release me?" joked Hans with a grimace as the metal crawled inside his blood system.

"Yes off course." Elsa grunted from the sudden weight upon her when the Red Torch simply collapsed in her arms when he was freed from his shackles. "Can't you stand?" asked Elsa annoyed as she let the man fall down the ground.

"I got two bullets in my chest and leg!" growled Hans with a shudder. "Forgive me for recovering!"

"Oh… I'm …. Sorry." Elsa knelt by the man and looked to the chest wound. "Do you mind if I…"

"Please do… You don't see the Snow Queen attending me on my death bed every day."

"If you want to die, I can gladly solve that" spoke the Snow Queen coldly, causing Hans to shut up. "Now.. on one… two…."

Hans gasped as Elsa prayed her fingers inside his wound. Sweat had begun to appear on the man's face as Elsa managed to take both of the bullets out. "They aren't fractured don't worry." Spoke Elsa as she took the last bullet out of Hans' leg.

The Red Torch sighed relieved as he felt the constraints on his power vanish. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Both hero and villain smiled to one another before realizing their goal. "Right…" murmured Elsa. "They are all of metal off course" sighed the Snow Queen annoyed as she saw all the metal walls.

Hans hummed. "yes. But they probably have counted the right amount of metal only for YOU. Not for the two of us."

"Perhaps…" mused Elsa as they stepped forward. Well, they never know unless they try. The two glanced to one another silently and counted down. "Three…

"Two…"

"One…"

Both gripped the metal as tightly as they could. After a few seconds it began to bend under the two's combined strength until it was thrown out of the henches by a very annoyed Hans.

CLU-cludam! With a few loud bangs on the floor, the metal landed several meters away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Elsa shocked.

Hans' raised his eyebrows. "Its just a door. Besides I don't want that metal any longer in me then necessary." Retorted the Red Torch as they walked on.

"No, I meant that they will know that we have escaped."

"Good." Murmured Hans darkly as his hands lit on fire. "I need some warm ups for today."

* * *

 _Hans grinned as he blasted the roofdoor out of his henches. Everything had gone great tonight. The man glanced to his left hand, where he had the most precious juwel of the painter Rapunzel: the Coronian Crown. Gold, with sharp diamands of 14 karat laid inside. This was going to SELL on the black market… grinned the Red Torch as he casually walked on the rooftop. On the other hand it was quite a shame to sell such a juwel immediately. Better wait until the price of the missing treasure went upwards after the theft. Since Rapunzel was expected in Dunbroch for a paint competition, the man found it the perfect timing to strike. "And all without a scratch"_

 _TSSSJJJJJ!_

 _The Red Torch frowned confused when he saw a ice wall form in front of him. As the man breathed out, he could feel the cold shifting of the air towards him and he swirled around to vaporize the ice spikes._

 _"Yet." Spoke a female figurine in the shadows. "That thing doesn't belong to you."_

 _"The owner is the one who has it in his position." Replied the Red Torch. "Which seems to be lucky me."_

 _"You broke the law."_

 _Hans laughed. "And what you are going to stop me? Take my advice and stick to autothieves, frosty. I really don't want to upset you by burning your mascara off."_

 _The Snow Queen's cheeks became red from rage. "You are really testing my patience. I don't want to use violence."_

 _"Well, neither do I" nodded the Red Torch. "So lets just assume our paths never crossed shall we?"_

 _"I won't let you."_

 _Hans sighed deeply. He had heard of this so called "hero", the Snow Queen as they called her. "Look frosty, just because you wear a custome that makes you seem all though, it doesn't make you a hero. So go home, and play with your Barbie dolls."_

 _The Snow Queen landed on the roof Hans was on, and Frost coated her hands. "Oh, I'll play with yours alright."_

 _"Gladly" smirked the Red Torch. "Do you prefer me on top?" The man laughed and shielded himself when Elsa attacked him with ice spikes. Not a moment after that, the Red Torch felt the woman's feet go through his obsidian against his stomach. "Apparently not." Commented Hans when he saw the Snow Queen stand upwards again._

 _Elsa swung her fist, but all her blows missed their target as the Red Torch Averted her easily. Unfuriated, the Snow Queen used the maximum of her strength, only to widen her eyes in surprise when the red-clothed man blocked her without effort. How.. no one had ever matched her strength!_

 _The two stood still with parred arms as they tried to break through. "You're strong." Admitted Hans._

 _"I know." Retorted Elsa with a smile._

 _The Red Torch smiled back and the tension seemed almost gone when –_

 _"AH!" with a calculated move, the man had untangled himself from her grip and Elsa saw stars when he punched his elbow in her face. Vaguely, the Snow Queen saw the man's hand come again, and she held her hands up in order to protect her face once again. As she did so, the hero shifted her feet, causing frost to crawl underneath the man's feet, making him slip as he tried to pin her down._

 _Before the man could react again, Elsa jumped upwards, to punch her fist into his face._

 _CRACK!_

 _The man had shifted his head away, and the Snow Queen's head duked the stone roof in. Again the Snow Queen screamed as she felt the man's legs around her body, turning their positions._

 _"Not bad moves." Smiled the Red Torch. The man's eyes travelled downwards to see her cleavage. "And not a bad body either"_

 _BWAM! Ice rose up from the ground at the Snow Queen's command and the man was blasted away. The Snow Queen didn't waste time though, and used frost under her feet to speed herself to the Red Torch, punching him once again. When she tried a second attempt however, her fist was blocked by the man's hand._

 _The Red Torch took hold of her body with his other hand, and lifted the hero above him, before smashing her carelessly down the roof._

 _Elsa grunted when the man's flaming fist came towards her, and used her ice in order to counter it. As they both tested their ability on one another, the police came on the scene, unsure what to do._

 _"Don't shoot!" yelled the leuitenant when one of them wanted to shoot the Red Torch down. Just at that moment, the Snow Queen had gained the upperhand and blasted the man away from her. Again, the two began to spar, not only using their powers, but their combat training as well._

 _With a kick of her fist, the Snow Queen inbalanced the man once more and immediately kicked her foot against his knees, making him fall again on the ground. Quickly, Elsa let frost appear on the man's wrists and feet. "Its over." Breathed Elsa heavily from the fight._

 _"Not for me." The Red Torch exhaled, and a whalm of fire came out of his mouth, making the Snow Queen avert her eyes. The man concentrated his heat on his frosted immobilized limbs and the frost cracked. Before she could recover, the man butted his head against her and threw her away._

 _The Snow Queen groaned from the painful landing, but shook her head when she saw the Red Torch run off. Oh no you don't." With a well calculated swing, Elsa directed her ice on him._

 _Hans gasped when he felt the cold strike his back, and his legs gave out on the edge of the roof._

 _Shit! She had meant to immobilize him, not to accidentally kill him! The Snow Queen ran without stopping to the edge of the roof and threw herself off in order to save the falling man._

 _When she had finally a hold on him, the Snow Queen let out a layer of frost on the building, connected to her arm. When they finally stopped speeding down, Elsa sighed, as she held on to the frost like a spider to its web._

 _"Well, it seems you DID catch me today." Came the voice from the Red Torch who she held in her other hand._

 _"Don't move. I'll help you up." Retorted Elsa as she pulled the man closer to her. As they looked face to face, she saw green eyes looking back at hers._

 _"Thanks but I don't want 'help' in order to get myself in prison. Besides…" smiled the Red Torch. Before Elsa could stop him, the man kissed her on the cheek. "Did they never tell you not to get too close to the fire? You might get burned."_

 _"Ah!" Elsa winced from the pain when the man once again used his breath in order to shoot fire at her face. Instinctively and unwillingly, she let go of the man. Oh no! The Snow Queen saw the man fall down the streets, when the man suddenly flew back up, surrounded by a warm orange aura. Just like the Snow Queen he was using the temperature of the winds in order to levitate him._

 _"See you later, frosty" grinned the Red Torch to the astonished Snow Queen. "Keep working on those moves. In a few years you may come close enough to hold yourself up to me._ _Ta-ta."_

* * *

Hans sighed. Thank god, he was home… and Anna hadn't notic-

TICK! The man blinked against the bright light and smiled guilty to the angry red-haired woman. "You're late." Spat Anna with her arms crossed.

"I… I had to work-"

"Spare me your excuses" interrupted Anna angrily.

"Honey, I had a report to make about the Snow Queen-"

"Do you know what day it is, Hans?"

The man blinked confused. "Its… 4th of march why?" If he wasn't immune to heat, Anna would have turned him into a pile of ash right now. Hans flinched under her gaze. "I…I mean.." Oh shit… He had completely forgotten their anniversary together! "Anna please let me explain…"

"That's all you ever do! Snapped Anna as she pushed Hans away. "That Snow Queen is all you can talk about! If she's so important to you, why don't hook up with her hum?" Hans' cheeks went red and Anna's eyes widened. "Get out."

"Anna-"

"Get out. NOW!"

Silently, Hans went out of the apartment. After his footsteps had disappeared, Anna broke down into tears and called her sister.

* * *

Elsa stretched her aching muscles and groaned at the thought of her warm bed. She had deserved it after this stressfull yet… funny night. The Snow Queen blushed when she thought of the Red Torch, but stiffened. God, no off all the people… Elsa shook her head trying to get his image out of her mind. He was a villain! He stole and killed whenever he liked! And yet…

* * *

 _"Why did you save me?"_

 _"You've asked that question already Snowflake." Retorted the Red Torch as he held one of his hands outstretched with a dancing flame on it. If they turned on the switch, the Duke would know something was off._

 _"Don't call me that" growled Elsa as she let the room become colder. The man however didn't flinch at the extreme dropping temperatures. "There is always an other motive with you, to give you an advantage."_

 _"Think whatever you like Snowflake." Smirked Hans as he let the room return to its normal temperature. "Unless you want to get noticed you are doing a fine job."_

 _"You already betrayed our position earlier... but you are avoiding my question."_

 _Hans had become irritated by her questions and threw the Snow Queen against the wall, causing the metal to be molted into Elsa's female form. "And you are infuriating me." Spoke the Red Torch slowly. "Don't make me regret my decision to save you. Why I did it is my own business." The auburn-haired man let Elsa slowly go and began to walk on._

 _"I thought you and the weasel worked together, that's all." Spoke Elsa after a long silence._

 _Hans let out a soft laugh. "We did once, to take your powers away. The fool that I was, thought he would only strip you of your powers."_

 _"A taste of your own medicine" grinned Elsa as she saw the irritation in the Red Torch's eyes. Her face became serious again. "So.. how did you get your powers?"_

 _Hans stiffened. "Does it matter? We have them now." Retorted the man._

 _"Its just… I never noticed the similarities between them before until the Duke pointed it out." Murmured Elsa as she let a hovering snowflake appear on her hand, just like Hans had done with his fire._

 _"Look we can chit-chat later on about rainbows and unicorns if you wish.. But lets now focus on the task at hand shall we?" spoke Hans with a rude voice. Partly because she did get on his nerves, and secondly because she had become so close to the truth… it wouldn't take long for her to put two and two together…_

 _"Fine." Frowned Elsa confused by his behaviour._

* * *

RIIING! RIIIING! Elsa shook herself out of her thoughts and frowned when she saw her sister call. At this hour in the night?! Elsa picked up, only to immediately take her ear away from the crying sobs of her sister. What was going on?

"Elsa… its Hans…"

Oh that Snake! Elsa balted her hands to fists. What had he done this time? "Yes?"

"He forgot our anniversary!" sniffed Anna muffled through the phone.

It costed Elsa every bit of will power not to break the phone into pieces. At that moment she wanted to tell Anna "I told you so". She had warned several times about this playboy, yet her sister seemed to see only the excitement of his "darker side"… but she couldn't say that off course. Her sister needed her support right now. "I'm coming to you."

* * *

"Mister Westerguard!"

The man sighed as he saw his boss step towards him. Great. Could this day get any worse? His girlfriend hated him, The Duke escaped WITH the blood samples AND to top it all off Anna's sister was the Snow Queen. Hans groaned as he felt his double-life become more and more complex by the minute.

"We need someone to take an interview with Elsa Ardelle."

Oh man…. "Sir, Surely someone else can…"

"Flynn rider is off to Corona to interview painter Rapunzel. And Kristoff Bjorgmann is off to vacation to the north valley in Bergen."

"Yes sir." Nodded Hans as he felt his stomach sink. He was going to be DEAD.

* * *

"You have quite the balls to come here, Hans" spoke Elsa as she saw her sister's boyfriend enter. "If you think you can make it up with me-"

"I came for the interview, miss."

"Oh." Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to twist my words just like you are twisting your own?"

"No." spoke Hans with red cheeks as he concentrated his eyes on the questions of his paper. "Unlike you m'am, I know how to keep work and home separated." Gave Hans as sharp retort.

"I wasn't talking about that." Answered Elsa as she took out the paper from the week before.

"THE SNOW QUEEN AND HER MIRROR"

"What is wrong with it?" asked Hans with a straight face.

"Wrong with it?" asked Elsa incredulously. "You depict the Snow Queen as a vigilante, a threat!"

"Isn't she?" asked Hans with raised eyebrows. Now this was going to be interesting… "With her powers she can cease the whole world in a new ice age."

"Perhaps." Spoke Elsa calmer. "But she could have done that immediately after displaying her power. Why wait if she she's so powerful?"

"Maybe because the Red Torch is stopping her from doing it?"

Elsa let out a soft laugh. "The Red Torch is a sadistic sociopath. Everyone knows that Hans. Why are you turning the perspective in those two?"

"Good and Evil are just what the society says, Elsa." Spoke Hans. "Many see the Snow Queen as a hero, and the Red Torch as a villain. But the Snow Queen is just as bad as the Red Torch: she takes away the police's work."

"Because they can't do their work" gritted Elsa her teeth as she was reminded of the lack of competence of those idiots. Her parents had been shot by a Gang 3 years ago – and thanks to those bumbling idiots the trials to the murderers got lost.

"And by law, the citizen is forbidden to enact justice himself" Retorted Hans to a fuming Elsa. "The Snow Queen is a citizen who breaks this."

The two locked eyes and silence filled the room. "Now, are we going to have the interview or not?" snapped Elsa furious. "I don't have all day."

"Certainly." Smiled Hans, knowing all too well that he had won the debate

* * *

"Are you sure you are going to be fine?" asked Elsa concerned as she took her sister into a hug. With Hans' relationship on the brink, Anna needed to get out to sort things on her own out.

"Off course I'll be fine. Don't do so dramatic. Its just a few days away to Kristoff." Smiled Anna as she huled her backpack on her shoulders. When the girl nearly tripled by the huge weight, Elsa quickly took her arm to balance her.

"I know, I know…" sighed Elsa. It was thanks to her that Kristoff and Anna met actually. The CEO had invited him for a drink after meeting him in the rock sculpture club. It had been the catalyst to talk to one another, and Anna had often teased of her and Kristoff becoming a couple.

No way.. Kristoff was a great friend, with many similarities in hobbies and characteristics like her.. thought Elsa with a smile. Oh there had been moments when they had tested out if it could become more.. but they soon found out it didn't click. The friendship they had was fine.

"Its just the flight I'm worried about Anna. Its 10 hours." Spoke Elsa her concern.

"I'm 18, Elsa." Spoke Anna with a hint of annoyance. Her face softened when she saw Elsa's hurt look. "Oh, sis, I didn't mean to…" Ever since their parents' murder 3 years ago, Elsa had become quite protective of her. And while she understood her older sister's feelings, she didn't want to stick to her all the time.

"No, Its fine. I overexaggerated." Smiled Elsa weakly. "Just be careful." The two sisters hugged each other once more.

"Always." Before Anna went through the douane, the red-head turned around. "Besides, flight is the most safe way of travelling. Nothing's going to happen."

* * *

"I should have shut my mouth" cursed Anna herself as the hostess announced one of the motors had caught fire. The girl glanced to the old lady next to her, on who the same fear was written and took her hand. Although she wasn't quite religious Anna began to mutter a prayer, like everyone else.

* * *

Hans smirked as he passed by the guards. God, they were so easily to avoid! The man's smile wavered however. Normally he was so thrilled to rob banks or cause chaos… Now he felt only empty. Hans frowned but shrugged it off him as he propelled himself on the chamber's roof.

After flattening his palm, the Red Torch let the heat flow through his body. In just a matter of seconds the metal had begun to glow orange-red due to the intense heat. Well… show time…

Hans jumped upon the weakened spot and he crashed downwards into the control room. Before the men could recover from the shock, the intruder had already taken out two of the 7 guards.

"Freeze!"

"I'm afraid I can't quite do that." Retorted Hans as he melted the bullet mid-air. Before the man could fire again, Hans had broken his arm and knocked the man unconscious.

"You scum!"

Hans gritted his teeth when he felt the fire extinguisher being used upon him.

"What are you going to do now huh?" smirked the guard secure of his victory. He had stopped the Red Torch! The papers would be full of it!

Hans simply closed his eyes as he felt the man come near him. As he concentrated on his heartbeat, the man's muscles tensed up from the building power inside. Almost…

He felt the extinguisher open once more, but this time he was ready – The soap that had covered him once before now melted in a matter of seconds. The Red Torch raised his hands and steam began to fill the room as fire met the chemical cold soap. When he saw the extinguisher shudder from the lack of liquid, Hans smirked. Unlike the guard his power wasn't limited.

"No… no please no!" begged the man as Hans advanced upon him. "I beg of you."

"What, like you wanted to hear ME beg?" retorted the Red Torch emotionlessly.

"I have a wife… children" shivered the man as he was trapped in between the wall and his enemy.

"Then you should have thought of running instead of crossing me. Life doesn't give anyone favors.. and neither do I. Treat the people as you would want to be treated seems to be a lesson you have forgotten…"

The man screamed when Hans placed his burning hand on the man, causing the guard's flesh to roast. The pain was so unbearable that the man's eyes rolled away from the shock, and he fell unconcious.

The guards looked with shock, repulse and utter fear to the masked man.

"Leave." Threatened Hans when he saw in some souls a slither of resistance. Fools they were… "Don't let me make you do it"

This time the men ran off leaving Hans alone in the control room. Now… where was… ah, there! Hans grinned when he saw the code panel for the entrance of the bank. The man's eyes flared red for a second as he searched for the warm spots on the ciphers. Now… 5,7,4,7.

With a heavy clunk, the safe went open. Just when Hans wanted to enter the building, the news made him stop.

"The Boeiing 400 is at this moment crashing down near the city park" commented the female voice.

 _Boeiing 400?!_ Hans paled. _Wasn't that the plane that Anna took?!_

"The flight was meant to go to Bergen at 5 oclock this evening when something-"

 _Shit! She was!_ Hans growled and his hands burst uncontrollably into flames. After taking a deep breath and ceasing his burning hands, the villain paused. It wasn't his concern. Anna didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Their relationship was over, she had made it very clear.

 _And you are letting her die for that? Hasn't she been your friend, supporting you through thick and thin?_

Elsa was still there to save the plane. And while she was saving her sister, he could rob the national bank of Norway. Hans bit his lip.

"Wait… yes, it's the Snow Queen!"

 _See?_ Hans relaxed when he heard her name. _No need to stress out._

"I don't think she's going to make the plane avert collision, Mary" retorted the second reporter. "The heat seems to weaken her."

Damn it all! Hans paced around and ruffled his hair, feeling himself at crossroads.

 _You could prove yourself.._

No. They would always see him as a villain. No matter what he did.

 _But would you risk Anna for your pride?_

… fine. But this is only ONCE.

With soaring fire from his hands, Hans propelled himself in the air towards the city park.

* * *

Elsa groaned from the scorching heat that the plane gave off from the friction. She couldn't cool it down, nor could she take hold of the plane without her losing temporarily her powers!

 _Anna was still on board…._

The Snow Queen once again took hold of the nose and screamed as her limits were pushed to the extreme. She couldn't… Sweat had begun to spiral down her face, making even her custome melt under the intense heat.

With an exhausted cry, Elsa let again unwillingly go of the plane and spiralled downwards. She was so damn tired..

"Huh?" Elsa blinked when she felt two arms supporting her legs and back. "You again?!"

"If you wish I can return after the plane crashes" spoke Hans nonchalantly as he let the Snow Queen go. He couldn't let Elsa notice how much the air plane crash actually affected him.

"No." snapped Elsa. "I mean…" A growl came out of her mouth as she couldn't comprehend this man. Why was he suddenly playing the hero?! "Why?!"

"Again this is my own business" Retorted Hans coldly. "Now, do you want my help or not?"

"Yes." She hated to admit it but she needed him to land the plane safely. "But you WILL explain to me after this is over."

"Freeze the engines at the back. I'll take the front." Said Hans as both flew back towards the descending plane. The man grunted as he took hold of the plane's nose, clawing his fingers into the metal. Slowly Hans breathed in and out through his nose as he willed his body to absorb the heat around him. As his body took the heat inside, Hans gasped as a sudden rush of power came back to him. Interesting… and useful. Slowly, Hans managed to change its direction.

"Done!" yelled Elsa as she took hold of the now cooled engines on the back.

"Great. Now, try to breathe through your nose, and take the cold inside of you." yelled Hans back. If it could increase his strength… then so could Elsa's right?

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Alright… Elsa did as the Red Torch instructed as she concentrated on the cold air around her. Oh… now she realized why he told her to do that! "Red! We can't stop it from crashing!"

Hans looked behind him to see the city already… In just a matter of minutes it would crash down, even with their combined strength. "No, but we can change its direction." Hans' eyes travelled to the sea. "We have to land over there!"

Elsa nodded and the two pulled on the right, making the plane change its course.

"Get the plane back upright!" yelled the Snow Queen as they neared the water.

"I'm on it Snowflake. Relax" smiled Hans back as he changed his position from the nose to the bottom of the plane. The man frowned when he saw frost appear on the lake itself. It took another second for the Red Torch to realize that Elsa was making barriers in order to slow the plane down when he made contact in the water. Huh. Creative of her.

BWUAAAAM! With a loud impact the plane came down on the water, before crashing further on due to its speed it had gained. Hans groaned when the ice spikes splintered in his face. The plane went on, until it finally stopped in the middle of the sea. With a sigh Hans raised himself out of the sea as the Snow Queen broke the emergency doors, allowing the people outside.

"One at the time, keep the children close. Make sure they all have a orange swimming vest!" ordered Elsa as she gently helped a kid down the waters.

FLASH!

Hans squinted his eyes as the helicopters arrived flashing their bright lamps on the scenery– no doubt the press and the first-aid nurses.

"O my god…"

"The Red Torch works with the Snow Queen?!"

"He saved us…"

Hans swallowed and looked back upwards to see the police arrive as well. Shots were fired and Hans hissed when the bullets made contact with his skin – they were luckily copper, and not metal. Still they prickled quite annoyingly...

"No, stop!"

What was she doing?! To Hans astonishement, Elsa flew in front of him to protect him from the bullets.

"Snow, stay out of this" murmured Hans. The media wouldn't understand, and they would gossip. He didn't want her to become an outcast on his own decisions.

"I won't!" snapped Elsa back before returning her attention back to the helicopters. "The Red Torch helped me to bring the plane safely on the ground" declared the Snow Queen loudly, ignoring all the shocked cries. "He did this willingly, and for reasons even I don't understand. For now, I will answer no questions, and the Red Torch will not be harmed until he and I have settled our differences."

Before Hans could react he was taken away By the Snow Queen at blinding speed. When they were far enough into the forrest, Elsa dropped the Red Torch harshly on the ground.

"And now you are going to tell me WHY you did this stunt tonight." Said Elsa with blazing eyes.

"I don't need to explain my motives to you. Since you are already so sure what they are" bit the Red Torch back.

"I thought I knew." Admitted the Snow Queen as she forced herself to calm down. "Everything was so damn simple before you rescued me. I was good, you were evil. Now I just see grey in both of us." Hans stiffened when he saw Elsa step closer to him. "Why won't you tell me who you really are?" whispered the Snow Queen softly. "You know my identity… why haven't you tried to kill the ones I love most?"

"I only know I need you for the moment." Spoke Hans harshly. It hurt him to talk this way, but it was the only path he could take if he wanted to keep his identity hidden. "The Duke has betrayed me by not keeping his word and wanted me just as dead. I want to repay that favour to him. And since you are just as hell-bound to see that weasel brought to justice, I thought –"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Nodded Elsa as she followed his train of thought. "You are quite good at avoiding my real questions… But I see through them. Tell me who you are."

"I can't. I wish I could, but I can't." spoke the Red Torch.

"Why not?" pressed the Snow Queen on. "You saved me from the Duke, you helped those people… you care about the people in a tiny small unselfish part of you. You didn't even reveal my true identity to the outside world." The man didn't answer and the hero took it as hint to continue. "You know…I have to admit I like our fights. Its nice to know there is someone equal to you. To know you have somewhat a limit, a challenge."

"I don't want boundaries" replied Hans as he turned his attention back to Elsa. "I have had them way too much in this life. Don't you ever think that we were destined for this? To be Gods?"

"We aren't Gods. And just today, you gave yourself limitations… You stopped robbing the bank and instead saved the people on that plane… which means There was someone on the plane that you cared about isn't it?" Elsa felt the man stiffen. "Its okay. I won't prey further."

"I shouldn't have saved them." Muttered the Red Torch.

"Because I know your weakness? Red, there are 200 people on the plane who you may or may not care about."

"It isn't that. People SAW me, Snow. And they will gossip. Theorize as for why I suddenly turned another leaf today. They will search for explanations and the first thing they will come up with is that you and I are working together." Hans knew enough of the media's power and their twisting of their words.

"That isn't true, before we never-"

"You defended me in front of the whole world." Interrupted the Red Torch. "How would that look for the people if their hero suddenly defended the villain she always fought against? They will frame YOU as a fraud and villain as well. And its all my fault."

"Red, I'm sure we can-"

"No. We can't. And neither can we be seen together for a while." Hans wanted to fly back home when the Snow Queen stopped him.

"Red wait!"

Hans turned around, only to feel her lips lock onto his. Lost in the moment the man kissed her back and embraced her. However, when the man could feel The Snow Queen's hands go for his mask, he smirked against her lips.

"Not yet. When everything has calmed down, I will let you." whispered Hans as he pushed Elsa's hands away. He needed to truly close off his relationship with Anna first, before he would ever consider to show his true identity to Elsa.

"Thank you for helping and saving me" Spoke Elsa before kissing him again. "It means a lot to me."

"Even so my crimes are white-washed?" dared Hans to ask.

The Snow Queen narrowed her eyes. "Now don't push my good mood to you."

"Don't I always, Snowflake?" grinned the Red Torch back. After a few steps backwards Hans flew back in the air, leaving a flustered Elsa behind.

* * *

The Duke grinned at the positive green light. Perfect. After nights of searching he had finally found the right dosis.. Now he just needed to implement it. The old ice generator was stationed in pieces and gambles on the attic of the old college school… but with the building plans circulating on the old website it was quite easy to hack it and improve it even tenfold.

"Come on boys…" grinned the Duke as he held Elsa's needle in front of the first one. The man grimaced as the needle went inside his blood. "oh don't be a baby" muttered the duke as he went on to the next. Here he did the same procedure, but with Hans's.

"You're sure it will work boss?" asked the first thug a bit nervous.

"It worked for Elsa Ardelle during her school years with only a test-model. I'm sure the fully modified intended model from Hans Westerguard will do its job even better." Said the man as he followed the instructions carefully as the notitions of the former student said.

When searching up information about Elsa, the duke stumbled upon her miraculous survival during an experiment. The Ice generator was a project by Hans Westerguard and the two Ardelle sisters for their last year. They wanted to search for a way to increase the amount of ice, to stop the melting of the northern and southern pole. The fact that the three students had survived the explosion in such a short radius of the blast, had raised the Duke's eyebrows. True, one of them had been isolated behind a heavy metal wall so she had been protected… But according to Elsa's testimony, she had been the closest to the explosion. The experts had gone crazy with theories on how a human could survive such a blast…

Except… thought the Duke as he went on. She hadn't been completely human anymore. When he had looked to the records of the Snow Queen's appearance, it had been 6 months after the accident. Coincidence? The man didn't believe in that… The Ice generator had to be the source of her powers.

The man averted his eyes from the bright light and he heard his thugs scream in agony. Well, better to test it on them first. When he stopped the machine, the duke looked up. "Marvellous." Grinned the Duke. "Absolutely marvellous."

Fase one of his plan was completed.

* * *

 _"Why did she defend –"_

 _"He saved us all-"_

 _"Perhaps he is luring into thinking the people-"_

 _"Don't you find it strange that the Snow Queen-"_

Aaah! Elsa growled and shut the TV off, unable to see anymore of the plane crash, her or the Red Torch' debate. It was across all the TV.

"Got fed up with the whole Snow Queen too?" asked Anna who walked in just as Elsa turned the TV off.

"Partly yes. Why would they think she's in an alliance with the Red Torch?" asked Elsa while waving her hands around in frustration. "That doesn't add up to the fights they have had."

"They could always have faked it together." Shrugged Anna. "I mean, she displays herself as the so-called hero, but maybe they are both diving in gold from the robberies that the Red Torch made."

Elsa huffed. "Come on Anna don't say you believe this crap as well."

The younger sister's eyebrows raised upwards. "Geez, what got you so worked up today? Are you and the Snow Queen penpals or something?"

"No." retorted Elsa as she kept a blank face. "but I know not to believe everything that the media says. If they were to tell that I had a relationship with Kristoff-"

"WHAT?!" squealed Anna in shock as she spoiled her milkshake.

"Relax, we are NOT together. You know that, that that isn't the truth. But the media can easily twist the words and make it so to the outside world."

"huh." Thought Anna out loud. "I didn't think yet that way." The two sisters decided to do a "Lord of the Rings" marathon today, and they had brought the necessary snacks with them. "Double cheese pizza for me!" grinned Anna as she snatched the pizza for her own.

As they watched Frodo meeting Aragorn, Elsa let her mind wander off. The Duke knew her identity, and yet he had done nothing yet to Anna, or her company. It didn't feel right. However… Elsa frowned when thinking of the plane itself where Anna was on. The Duke was powerful indeed… but having so much money that he can actually sabotage a plane?

It was a possibility… And the only way to solve this mystery, and to keep ahead of the duke, required help.

After Anna fell asleep on the couch, Elsa slowly opened her laptop to search on the internet. Her first instinct was wrong on this matter: the plane was indeed owned by Weselcorps.

The woman sighed and closed once again her device. A cover she had: a discussion about an eventual merger between their companies. However, with the Duke knowing her secret… If she took a witness the Duke wouldn't dare to do something to her.

* * *

One… two… three… Hans huffed from the metal weights. True, he was stronger then a regular human but that didn't mean he should let his physique slide downwards right?

RIIIIING RIIIING!

What now? Thought Hans irritated as he ruffled his sweating hair.

RIIING RIIING!

"Elsa?!" blurted Hans out surprised when he saw the brunette girl in front of him. "I…uhm.."

The CEO blushed in embarrassement when she saw his well trained body underneath the very, VERY tight shirt. He had always been good looking before, but he had really buffed out in those last 3 years. "I.. can I come in to speak with you?" said Elsa as she forced her eyes upright.

"Look if this is about Anna again-" began Hans with thin lips.

"It isn't about that." Interrupted Elsa.

With a sigh, Hans let the woman inside and closed the door behind him. "Coffee?"

"No thanks." Both sat down the couch and Hans waited for Elsa to start. "I fear that the plane crash from yesterday wasn't an accident." When the words came out of her mouth, Elsa bit her lip on how stupid it sounded.

"Alright…" brought Hans slowly out, indicating for her to go on.

"And I want to go to Weselcorps in order to find out what the exact reason is." Elsa frowned when she saw Hans' muscles tense. Perhaps he had already a inrun with the man before?

"The research is still going on, Elsa"

"I know… But I want to speak with the Duke himself. Just to feel alright."

Hans glanced hesitantly towards her and sighed. "What do you need me for exactly then?"

"Since you are a reporter, you can ask-"

"No. I'm not going to stick my hand in a spiderweb" Spoke Hans sharply.

"Hans please… I have never asked you for a favour."

The man stood up and crossed his arms. "2 days ago you practically wanted me gone due to what I did to Anna. And now you are suddenly begging me?"

"I know it seems strange, but I would really appreciate your company…"

Great… groaned Hans. Now Elsa was asking to join in his whole mess. If something went wrong, if one of them even slipped…

 _we still need to find those blood samples… Besides, he doesn't know you are the Red Torch._

Yet. Reasoned Hans with his inner voice. Not yet. The Duke is clever. With the records of the incident, and the similarities of their powers… It wouldn't take too long for him. Better to stay hidden.

 _And if you don't go with her, the Duke might do something to neutralize her. He'll then come after you…_

"Fine, I'll come with you." sighed Hans, causing Elsa to grin.

* * *

"Elsa Ardelle.. I see you have the guts to come here a-" The duke blinked surprised when he saw Hans next to her. "Mister Westerguard. If I may say… press is strictly forbidden during merger meetings." Spoke the man suspiciously to the reporter.

"I'm not here to interview you or miss Ardelle, sir." Replied Hans smoothly. "Although, we could have one, together… after the meeting?" The man narrowed his eyes when he saw the warmth colored shape of a pistol on his lap.

"Sure we can…" said the Duke with thin lips as he put his pistol back into its shelf. "I still am surprised to see you here, accompanying miss Ardelle." Said the man as he flickered his eyes to Elsa.

"I sprinkled my ankle." Said Elsa with a smooth face. She couldn't go full attack on him – there were other stakeholders present here. "Hans merely helped to drive me here. And besides the merger, I would like to speak about the accident with the plane last night. How very convenient that my sister is on that plane when you are just giving a merger contract to me."

"My dear, you made it very clear that you didn't agree to my terms. I would have nothing to gain if your sister, who was much more considerate, to die. The Ardelle family has already witnessed enough tragedy as it is, don't you think?"

Elsa's face went red from rage but was stopped when Hans put his hand around her arm.

"It was a mere accident, my dear. " spoke the Duke. "Accidents happen all the time, and not even the Snow Queen can be there 24 hours a day. Your sister was so very lucky she was there… Or unlucky I have to say. Seems, the Snow Queen is working with the Red Torch to tear this city apart…" sighed the man dramatically. "How hero's can fall due to words… But nevermind that. Are you agreeing to my terms or not, miss Ardelle?"

"No." answered Elsa sharply.

"Shame… Then your company will fall to ruin the same way as the Snow Queen's. I looked _so_ forward to us working together."

As Hans and Elsa left, the man could feel the duke's eyes staring it him. Yep. It had been a mistake to come… Not to mention that he had threatened Elsa – both her, and her Snow Queen alias to bring her life to ruin. "Are you okay?"

"You were right. I shouldn't have done this."

For a moment Hans contemplated if he should tell her who he was. With Elsa – and indirectly Anna as well, being threatened…. He had searched the entire room for the blood samples with his heat vision but nada. They had gained nothing except more questions and fears... perhaps it was better to tell her and get at least some of the mess cleaned up...

"Elsa, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I am-"

"Elsa, Hans?!" yelled a female voice. Hans swallowed his words and looked away from a fuming Anna. "What the hell are you two doing together?"

"I… we visited the Duke of Weaselton about the trade."

"Why? He's not part of your company to sign the contract." Snorted Anna as she looked to her ex. "If anything I should be present!"

"We simply arrived at the same time, Anna. I had an interview with one of the stakeholders, while Elsa was discussing the merger contract."

"Really?" frowned Anna as she locked eyes with her sister. "So you agreed with the terms?"

"No."

"WHAT?!" yelled Anna furiously, causing bystanders to look in shock to the loud yell. "Elsa, Weselcorps can help us out of the debt that our parents caused!" spoke Anna incredulously. "Why would you turn such an offer down?!"

 _Because he's my sworn enemy and he can hurt you!_ wanted Elsa to say. "Anna please, there are still other good companies-"

"Like?" asked Anna with her arms crossed.

"I…uhm…"

"Do you even CARE about the company anymore Elsa? You are the damn CEO, but you sure don't act like one!"

"Anna wait let me-"

"You two are MADE for one another you know" answered Anna icily. "Two egoistical lazy uncaring bastards. When the plane crashed down, everyone managed to reach their families! Except who do you think?! You didn't even pick up the phone when you knew damn well enough that I was on that shitty flight!"

With tears in her eyes Anna disappeared in the crowd.

Elsa trembled and her feet gave out.

"Wow easy there princess!" Hans glanced worriedly to the collapsed woman in his arms. "Its alright…"

"No its not alright!" sniffed Elsa with red eyes from crying. "I can't do this anymore!" She was so tired of all this secrecy, the lies and anxiety that something might happen to her little sister or friends.

"Shhh… easy princess…"

As she finally began to regain her normal self, Elsa frowned. Anna had said: BOTH of them hadn't picked up the phone during the flight. She had been saving the plane…but what did Hans do that night?!

* * *

The duke scratched his skin as he looked to the hospital files – Normally he couldn't access them, but with a little bit of hacker magic, you could get anywhere. The man typed in Hans' name and family name and clicked for the right file.

 _Hans Westerguard._

 _Gender: male._

 _Birth place: Bergen_

 _Birth date: 25 February 1993._

 _The man scrolled down the man's descriptions of his health, until he found the right date – the same date on the famous ice generator accident._

 _Third degree burns on his back due to the explosion of the control panel. Broken arm by the collision and severe memory loss…_

The duke grimaced from the gruesome description and went on.

 _Patient woke up 5 days after the take-in…_

 _Broken arm healed in just a week…_

 _The burns disappeared after 15 days…._

The Duke tapped his chin and searched for Elsa's file. Here, she showed the same abnormal recovery from the explosion… Elsa Ardelle had been closest to the explosion.. but had she been alone? The man searched back into the testimonies of the police, nurses and Elsa herself.

Well, well, well… The Duke grinned when he saw a particular sentence standing out.

 _"Hans tried to run towards me, but then the ice generator exploded…"_

Oh this is just fantastic. The Snow Queen defending the Red Torch had been unexpected, but it worked in his favour nevertheless.

The Duke took his phone and typed the number in.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Ardelle. Forgive me for speaking at such an inappropriate late hour.."

"No, no, its fine"

The duke grinned as he noticed Anna trying to hide her sobs. So, there had already been some tension.. perfect. "I still am convinced of the merger contract between our two companies… however, during my research, I found something… disturbing." Said the Duke with fake concern. "Involving both your sister and Hans Westerguard." The man glanced back to the picture in his hands. "I'm afraid they have been keeping a very big secret from you that you deserve to know."

* * *

Elsa sighed as she went to the bathroom in the restaurant – Hans had invited her to dinner, but she needed some moment to calm herself down. _He had the same height… the same posture even… And the similarities between their powers… It could have been by the ice generator… right?!_

She nearly wanted to confront him with her suspicions.. _But what if he wasn't who she thought she was? Then she would have to explain why she accused him of such lies and.._ Elsa groaned, torn in between asking or not. After splashing some water in her face to cool her down, the woman went back to her seat. Just when their dinner was served, when the tables suddenly shook. And not just the tables… the walls as well.

 _This wasn't good.._ thought Hans as he and Elsa locked eyes.

Again a large tremble went on the ground, and this time the plates on the table fell down as well.

"There seems to be an earth movement under the ground, causing many disstabilities for the buildings…" came across the radio.

 _Damn it all! Couldn't she have ONE peaceful evening?_ Thought Elsa infuriated. The woman nearly stood up to excuse herself back into the bathroom when she stopped. _No. She would sit back and do nothing… If she wanted to see if her her suspicions were right, she could test it right now..._ Elsa glanced back to Hans who looked with a tenseful face to the news.

BWUAAAAM! The TV crackled from the recorded noise. One of the buildings began to wobble.

 _Why wasn't she doing anything?!_ Thought Hans as he saw Elsa just sit there. The man looked back to the screen, to see the building threatening to fall below the dozens of citizens. If she wouldn't save those people… Hans swallowed and pressed his mobile phone, making its ringtone go off.

"Uhm, excuse me for a minute" played Hans surprised as he stood up from the table to take the call. Well, it wasn't really a call, but he had to make sure Elsa didn't find it strange that he disappeared. "Yes… What, now?" played the man on against his imaginary boss. "Sir, now is really not-.. okay. Yes. Yes, immediately sir."

Hans sighed and glanced back to a surprised Elsa. "My boss just called. He wanted me to report on the situation."

"Now?" asked Elsa worriedly. "Hans, are you sure you.."

"I'll be fine. And I'm sorry." Hans ran out of the restaurant, straight into the small alley behind it. He couldn't believe he was doing this AGAIN. All because the ice queen doesn't want to save the world today… Hans' anger flared up and his normal clothes went on fire as he changed his appearance.

As he soared through the city Hans could already see the building toppling over. O my god… Hans looked downwards to the citizens who would get squashed underneath it. With a yell the man took hold of the stone infrastructure, just before it would collapse below. With a heavy breathing from the huge effort Hans looked below him, to see stones fall down towards the crowded street… Shit! He couldn't save the people below, AND keep the building up!

Just then a white-blue flash let the heavy stones vaporize into harmless rain of little peddles.

"I was wondering when you would come." Grumbled Hans to the Snow Queen.

"I didn't need to. I see you got everything under control." Smiled the Snow Queen back as she helped to support the building. "Get inside, and find a way to stabilize the construction. I keep it up."

As the Red Torch dove inside the building, Elsa's smile wavered a little. O my god.. it was him… Anger flooded the woman's mind as she thought of all those times that Hans could have simply confessed.

"Done!"

Elsa slowly let go of the building – and indeed it was perfectly stable. "Good work." Now was not the time to confront him on why he kept it a secret. When this mess was over, they would have a VERY long talk.

Another scream tore their attention – on one of the construction crane's a man fell down from the sudden movement.

With a grunt Hans took hold of the falling man. Due to the gravity it wasn't easy to slow his speed down and the Red Torch breathed heavily as he carefully put the man on the ground. Not sooner had he done that, or a loud crash could be heard. Oh great… Now the crane itself was moving out of its henches!

"I got it under control" snapped the Snow Queen as she tried to keep the heavy thing from falling.

"Admit it, you like to get your aggression out on me" smirked the Red Torch as they slowly let the thing descend on the ground.

Cr-ra-aaak!

A chill went through both of them as they heard the loudest crack yet. The dam…

"Snow, freeze the water!" yelled Hans as they arrived – already they saw the cracks multiply exponentially.

"I can do that to a lake, but don't expect me to freeze this bastion in a second!" screamed the Snow Queen back.

The Red Torch looked to the dam… Even if he tried to repair it now, it would be of no use. The construction was already weakened. When he repaired one part, the water would simply find another path to freedom… Hans looked downwards, to the city. Perhaps if… "Keep the water inside as long as you can!"

"What are you-"

Elsa averted her eyes when the man lit the whole ground on fire, causing a large hole into the former fertile ground. As the man flew on, Elsa began to see what he did – he was making a way for the water to flow into the sea. The Snow Queen gritted her teeth as she felt the pressure raise by the second. "Red…" With a panting breath the woman used her powers to freeze the water on the other side of the dam. It would give some respite.. however much less then the Red Torch needed.

WHUAAAAAAM! With a loud crack the dam broke, causing the water to burst out.

Oh man… Hans felt the shaking of the approaching water already and the man doubled his efforts as he drilled the earth away. The man shook his head from exhaustion. No. He needed to finish this… His hands trembled and he let them slimp by his side as he felt the water rush towards him…

"I got you!"

The man blinked as he was heaved up into the air, just inches before the water could crash into him.

"Thanks…" brought Hans out as the Snow Queen heaved the man upon her shoulder.

"You're welcome." Both flew back towards the ground, completely mentally exhausted from the stress. As it whined, the two grinned and they embraced one another. "We did it!" laughed Elsa happily. "We actually did it!"

"Yeah…" smiled The Red Torch less enthousiastically. He saw it in her eyes… she knew who he was.

"Hans. Cut the façade." spoke Elsa softly while the Red Torch swallowed the lump away in his throat. With a sigh, Hans let the dark obsidian disappear from his face, waiting for her to lash out. "Why?"

"During the change… well, l guess it was the same for you and that you freaked out as well." Began Hans. "It was at the same time when… when Anna and I wanted to go further in our relationship. When we began our intercourse I broke one of her wrists." Winced Hans at the memory. "She shook it off as 'weak bones', and our relationship continued. It became clear however with my transformation that I needed to be careful all the time. I couldn't touch her let alone sleep with her."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Why didn't YOU tell her?" retorted Hans the same question. Elsa stayed quiet and Hans nodded. "Neither of us wanted to lose one another, but it was clear that my unwillingness to go further… well it made her angry. So that's when I decided to take on the mask and become the Red Torch. To get the aggression and fear out, to get my powers back in check and have a normal life with her. At first I was just picking fights – random people and later on, you." Hans looked to the descending sunset, lost in thought. "It went good for a little while, although my secret identity still caused a rift in-between us. I came often late at home and Anna began to get suspicious that I had another mistress…"

Elsa put her hand on his shoulder and stayed silent. There was more to come.

"As the months went on, I had gotten quite the taste of my nightly escapades. It made me feel powerful to take on a whole new identity… And, to battle a certain ice princess who was equal to my own." Smiled Hans to the woman next to him. "The secrecy however began to weight on me. I knew I had to tell Anna eventually… Either that or I had to leave her. So I chose the last option, telling her that I needed time to sort everything out."

The sun was nearly under now, making the stars visible.

"Anna didn't give up easily. So, we tried again… but It didn't feel the same as before anymore. It took me a while to figure it out it was you." chuckled Hans while Elsa's face lit up surprised. "I had become quite obsessed with the Snow Queen. I wanted to know who you are under the mask, instead of being with my girlfriend. So, I approached Weaselton.. the rest, you know." Cut Hans suddenly short.

"I'm so sorry Hans."

"What for? You are not to blame for the accident, nor the breakup between me and your sister."

"But I am…" whispered Elsa as tears blinked in her eyes. "My sister hates me…"

"O, Elsa…" Shushed Hans as he hugged her again. "She doesn't hate you… Its just because she feels we are holding secrets for her that makes her mad. We'll need to tell her one day or another."

"I know. I'm just dreading the moment…"

"Hey, you forget you are bulletproof" grinned Hans to cheer her up. "You'll survive."

Elsa laughed and turned her head towards the man. They were so close… Slowly their lips met and their eyes flickered back open only to dive back in again.

"Did I ever tell you you look so good in that costume?" whispered Elsa in-between kisses as she froze his obsidian costume away.

"I… Elsa wait!" stopped Hans the woman from kissing him further. "I.. I can't!" spoke Hans in horror. He still remembered the pain he caused Anna.. He couldn't do this to her!

"Shhhh… relax… you aren't going to hurt me." Whispered Elsa as she kissed his tears away. The man trembled like a leaf underneath her touch, like a young deer scared of the hunters. "You told me earlier… push your limits… well now you can. You have been teasing me far enough" spoke Elsa's dark eyes as she threw Hans into the ground with one hand.

"I have NOT been teasing you" frowned Hans confused as Elsa crawled on him.

"oh.. please, Hans don't act dumb…"

Hans gasped when he felt her cold lips kiss his neck. "Alright yes, I did… A little bit!" confessed Hans with an irregular breath. Slowly the man traced his fingers on her back and grunted when Elsa pulled him closer.

"You still aren't showing the best of you…" smiled Elsa to the still nervous man. "Go on, take control?"

Slowly Hans used a bit more of his strength and fearfully he looked to her skin – nothing. Nothing at all.

"I told you" grinned Elsa as she saw Hans astonished look. True, the man did know that Elsa was just as strong as him… but his embedded fear of sharing a bed had been in his mind for so long that he didn't want to believe it at first.

Hans swallowed. "If I hurt you… you'll-"

Elsa nodded and lost all air when Hans planted his lips on hers. O my… Elsa shuddered at the feeling of his hands grabbing her. just like Hans, she had had intercourse with the other sex before... But with the change, the girl always dominated her sex partner so easily due to her increased strength. Even when it wasn't her intention, it still happened almost naturally. Elsa's body trembled again when Hans pulled her closer.

After they stopped kissing Hans looked downwards to her costume. "Needs to go." Whispered the man as he burned it away with a mere thought. He'd forgotten how good it felt to just feel completely with his hands, without always having to think about constraining his strength.

Both tried to catch their breath as they saw each other naked. The hero-villain business had paid off for them both. While Elsa's muscles weren't as defined as Hans's, they were still hard. Besides, thought Hans, it kept her feminine form without looking TOO bulky.

"O boy…"

Elsa grinned as she kept kissing the strong abs of his sixpack. Each time she did it, she could feel Hans' muscles tense up at her.

"Stop!" With a growl Hans turned their positions around. As much as he liked it, it was WAY too much teasing for him. "May I?" whispered Hans to the sweating girl under him. After her permission, the man slowly penetrated her. "Shhh… are you alright?"

"Fine…" brought Elsa out as she forced Hans back in for a kiss. A groan came out of the man's throat when he went even deeper inside her. "Hans…"

The next few hours, it was only a blurr of their sweating bodies moving together.

* * *

"I… I can't believe she lied to me…" trembled Anna in anger as she saw the pictures. "So… it is true then? What they say on television?" asked Anna as she tried to dry her tears. On the picture she held, she saw the Snow Queen and the Red Torch kiss in the forrest – who she now knew to be Elsa and Hans…

"I'm afraid so my dear. They attacked me at night." Spoke the Duke with a shudder.

Anna's eyes locked with the man. "What do you require of me to take her down?"

* * *

They talked on for hours. About their difficulties on hiding their powers, their jobs, hobbies..

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" muttered Elsa as they laid chest to chest. "I mean, with you out of the villain business, we are now with two to defend the city."

"But, it makes you scared that we would spend too much time together?" answered Hans as he realized her fear.

"yeah. Not that I don't appreciate it, but I still want a life on my own. I don't want to stick to you like a bee to a honey pot."

Hans gniffled softly but became serious once again when he thought about her fears. She was right off course: how often didn't couples break up because they spend too much time with one another. "Perhaps in shifts?" proposed the man. "Like.. I dunno, each two nights of the week, one together?"

"hm." Mused Elsa. "We could try that out… We still have our normal jobs to maintain after all."

"oh man!" Hans untangled himself from Elsa and looked to his phone a few meters away. It was still 5 am in the morning, but he had already 14 missed calls.. All from Kristoff. Why would he call right now? He had just returned from his vacation? Hans pressed the button and took the phone up his ear.

"Hans!" barked Kristoff angrily through the phone. "I have been trying to call you all night, where the hell have you been?!"

"I overslept" lied Hans smoothly. _Well, sort of…_

"Overslept?!" asked Kristoff incredulously. "have you been sleeping under a rock? Its all across the news!"

"wow, easy… what has happened?" frowned Hans.

"You don't know? Hans, of all the people who SHOULD know, its gotta be you!" spoke the man at his wits end. "Get to the Daily News NOW!"

CRUCK! A dazed Hans was left when Kristoff hung up.

"What was it? It sounded serious…" frowned Elsa worriedly.

"I don't know honestly. Kristoff said it was all over the news… I need to go." Hans kissed her quickly on the cheek and flew to his appartement to change into his normal clothing. That was the most annoying thing about the hero-villain business… _the amount he went through clothing, was getting out of hand_ , thought Hans as he combed his hair. On topspeed (well, what was considered for a normal human to be topspeed) the man then ran down the stairs to take a taxi.

When he arrived, it was like a chicken nest. Everyone was crazily writing, telephoning or discussing. "Hans, there you are!" the voice from Kristoff made Hans turn his head around.

"Can you tell me what is going on here?" asked Hans irritated to his friend. The man blinked surprised when Kristoff suddenly held a paper before his nose.

 _O my god…_ Hans swallowed when he saw a picture of him and Elsa kissing in their superhero aliases. "Is this… real?!" A small hope came up. _Surely it had to be photoshop right?_ But no.. Hans clearly saw it was taken at the evening of the plane crash.

"Yeah." Breathed Kristoff as Hans snatched the paper out of his hands. "an anonymous man faxed it to us around 11 pm last night. And not only to us, but to the TV as well."

"So, what do they all say?" asked Hans nervously.

"The Snow Queen isn't to be trusted and needs to be eradicated for the safety of the people" answered a new voice – it was Hans' boss. "Anyone offering her help will be seen as an enemy of the state."

"But sir.. the Snow Queen has saved yesterday several people during the earthquake." Protested Hans. "Her actions don't apply with what you say."

"One more objection, Westerguard, and you'll lose your job." Bit the man as he poked into Hans' chest.

The red-haired man nearly wanted to protest when Kristoff stopped the man. "Don't." sissed Kristoff.

"We can't just be spreading lies like this!" whispered Hans back.

"The picture is not a lie. Experts have examined it."

"I don't mean the picture." Dismissed Hans with a wave of the hand. "I mean painting the Snow Queen as evil. Why would she still save the people when she is presumely co-working with the Red Torch?"

Kristoff frowned at the man. "Hans, if I recall you were one of the first to accuse the Snow Queen of being a vigilante. Why so suddenly defending her?"

"I… I was saved by her." Muttered Hans a new lie up… _although, it wasn't really. She had saved him from becoming a monster…_ "Even when I made her the black sheep, she still saved me. and there are millions of other people who own their lives to her just as much as I do. We owe this to her." Hans looked back to the blonde man. "Kristoff, we can't do this."

Kristoff glanced around nervously, before whispering into Hans' ear. "While I find it very suspicious about her kissing the Red Torch… there has to be more to the story. Its very convenient that it just now has been sent to all the media, just when her reputation has been repaired from the Snow Storm incident…"

Hans sighed relieved now that he had at least one ally. "Can't you find out who sent it?"

"Hans, that's defiling privacy issues." Sissed Kristoff back.

"but you could!" Hans noticed a few people were looking to them and he took the man with him to a more private corner. "Someone is trying to frame her… we need to find out who." He had already his suspicions on who it was. If they went into the lion's den once more, they needed full proof that it was indeed the Duke of Weaselton.

"I can see if I can arrange something." Spoke Kristoff after a long silence.

"Thank you Kristoff. I owe you for this." Grinned Hans relieved. After they both seated themselves back to their work Hans quickly sent Elsa a message.

 _You saw it too?_

Two seconds later he had already a reply: _Yeah. Hard not to ignore._

Hans glanced from under his eyelashes and quickly sent another one.

 _We need to tell Anna. Right away. No excuses._

 _Fine. I'll call her to meet us at 7 pm tonight._

Hans smiled but was taking out of his thoughts when the phone was suddenly snatched from his hand.

"Texting on work is still forbidden, Mister Westerguard. Or do I need to let you write the general agreements of our contract 10 times like a little school boy?" spat Hans' boss.

"No sir."

"Since you have so much free-time, I'll let you interview Rapunzel Gouet this afternoon."

"wasn't Flynn interviewing her?"

"He was until he tried some avances towards her. Rapunzel was not pleased with his insinuations and kicked him out. We need this interview for the sales, so don't blow our reputation as well." Threatened the man.

"But sir, It's 5 hours driving and the meeting is already in 2 hours!" Hans quickly caught his mobile phone when the man threw it back.

"Then I suggest you hurry." Stormed the man off.

Hans ran outside as well – his hands trembled from frustration and the stench of smoke swirled from his fists. _God damnit._ After taking a few breaths, Hans managed to keep himself in check. "Taxi!" When he was seated, Hans quickly texted Elsa.

 _Have to go interview Rapunzel Gouet. Can't make it tonight in time._

 _Should I cancel it then?_

 _No. Tell her. I know you'll do great._

He hated that he could not be with her to support her. Hans put his phone away and looked to the traffic. _He could fly over there with his powers… but then how could he change his clothing when he arrived at the hotel? If the Red Torch flew in and asked for a room…_ Hans snorted at the picture in his head. _No, that would be ridiculous.. and stupid._ With a sigh, Hans tried to sit a bit more comfortable in the backseat. He couldn't fly, he couldn't search for their missing blood samples, and he couldn't help Kristoff with the fax. The auburn-haired man felt his eyes close. _When was the last time he had a good night sleep? He couldn't make himself useful right now… better to have quick nap._ In just a few seconds the man was asleep.

* * *

 _Great… now that she had checked the accountancy, they could finally go over to the final balance of the year…_ thought Elsa as she took another cup of coffee. They had been busy the entire morning and the first 2 hours of the afternoon, and they all really needed a break. The young woman took a sip from the dark liquid and made a grimace from the hot drink spreading down her stomach.

"Now… next.. the assets." Began Elsa as they all turned on the right page. "Jurgen, the validity of our cars are way too high. Can't we lower them and take less expensive ones?"

"We could but they are meant as a bonus for the stakeholders madam."

"12 years is still way too long. If we take different cars from different companies it can boost our image and the sponsors" spoke Thomas this time.

"It takes too long to find them. Besides the contract is still set."

"The contract is on long term if I recall correctly" spoke Elsa this time. "6 months of notice is enough for us to find them. Its better to have multiple horses in the race then only one after all. Next-"

RIIIING! RIIING!

 _Dang, she had completely forgotten to put her phone silent!_ Elsa nearly wanted to reject the call, when she found it was her sister. "Excuse me for a minute" apologized the CEO as she stood up from her chair. "Personal reasons." The woman ran to a nearby toilet. With an annoyed sigh, Elsa took out her phone and pressed "ok". Off all the times Anna had to call… "Hello?"

"Elsa.. please help me!"

 _Anna?!_ The CEO nearly sunk to the ground when she heard her scared voice. "Anna where are you?!"

"I don't know… I don't know… Elsa plea-AAAAH!" Cracks and rustling made the connection fall away, and Elsa gripped the phone tighter.

"Anna?!... ANNA!"

Suddenly a familiar voice came out. "If you want to see your sister alive, come to Yorkville College, 2nd floor, 6th class. You have one hour." With a crack, the connection was broken.

Elsa's hands shook from anger, and the phone shattered into a million frozen pieces under her hand.

* * *

"Was it really necessary?" asked Anna a bit guilty to the Duke.

"Off course my dear. How else would we lure her over here?" said the man smoothly as he nodded to the ice generator.

"I guess… So this gave her her powers…"Anna felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner and connecting the dots.

"Yes… or, remove it."

"Remove it? Sir, if you are going to use Iron-"

"Oh, no my dear, Iron would hurt them! The difference here is that Iron temporarily weaken their powers… but it will not remedy them. This little baby however can, thanks to a few modifications I made." It was simply really: the ice generator could both create and absorb the ice back.. so if he simply did it in reverse Hans and Elsa's power would simply vanish…

"So, they'll be completely normal then" smiled Anna relieved that it wouldn't harm her sister or Hans too much.

 _Normal enough to shoot a bullet through their skulls.._ Smiled the duke darkly when Anna wasn't looking "Indeed, they won't be able to terrorize the city any longer…"

"But what about Hans? I heard from Kristoff that he was going to interview Rapunzel Gouet?"

"Patience my dear. We'll do the same trick after your sister is normal again." Explained the Duke to the Ardelle sister.

Anna nodded and turned her head away. She couldn't help but feel a bit.. scared of this almost obsessed man.

 _He's not obsessed you idiot. He just wants the city to be safe from harm. Just like you do._

Yes.. but how can he be sure that it would work? What if something bad happened to Elsa-

 _Your sister slept with your boyfriend behind her back! They kept their powers a secret for over 3 years! Sure perhaps it will hurt when they will be stripped of their powers… but will it measure against the pain you have right now?_

Anna sighed. Honestly, she didn't know for sure anymore. Perhaps it had been better to confront Elsa and Hans about the truth, and let them explain why they held it a secret from her. Elsa, had after all sent her a message to come over tonight..

 _why are you defending her again?! She's not a saint! Besides, Its too late to turn back now.._

Anna's eyes hardened again.

"She's almost here my dear. Get ready." Murmured the Duke as he stayed in the shadows. The man could barely keep himself still from excitement. He was so close…

* * *

Elsa glanced around the old building. No cars, no guards… nothing. That didn't feel good for the Snow Queen.

 _This was a trap…_

Why yes off course it was a trap. Reasoned Elsa as she hid behind another corner. They have Anna as bait…

 _And you find it not strange that it is in the same school where you got your powers?_

As the realization dawned, he Snow Queen shivered – not from the cold, but from the memories.

 _Man up, Elsa!_ Bit the woman to herself. _Anna counts on you…_ With one leap the woman landed on the school's roof. Now if she remembered, the class was right… here. Elsa balted her fist as she let her magic build up into it. When she landed it on the roof, the old infrastructure broke immediately. Elsa didn't waste any time and jumped downwards, ready for a fight. The woman blinked confused when she saw no one awaiting her. _Huh. Was she in the wrong room? No, she was right!_ Shook Elsa her head as she saw the familiar walls.

"Elsa?!"

"Anna!" The Snow Queen spurted to her sister, who was shackled at the table. "O god are you okay?!"

"I..I'm fine..but…" Anna's eyes went up and down in shock. "You're the Snow Queen?!"

Elsa swallowed. "Anna, I am truly sorry. I know I should have told you but I couldn't find the courage. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Only if you can forgive me for this." Whispered Anna back.

Elsa frowned but gasped when she felt Anna press a piece of pure iron against her back. The woman's face contorted in pain and she sunk on the ground as Anna began to bound her feet and arms. "Anna… what…"

"I'm terribly sorry sis. But I can't let you hurt anyone else." Spoke Anna with tears in her eyes. "But everything is going to be fine after this. The contract with the Duke has been signed, and the debt of our company has been paid off."

"What… Anna, what have you done?" brought Elsa in short gasps out.

"We can't let you ruin every single life in this city anymore… Its for the best." Spoke the Duke as he stepped out of the shadows.

"YOU!" screamed Elsa as she tried to get up. The mere movement was already enough to cause a wave of pain in her body and the Snow Queen slumped back on the ground. "I swear if I get this off, I'll choke the life out of you!"

Anna paled at her sister's words and the Duke saw her reaction. "You see my dear, how she threatens to take my life?"

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw what the Duke's plan was. He was turning her against me… "No… Anna, please listen to me, he's lying."

"Oh yeah?" asked Anna as she took the picture and waved it in front of Elsa. The Snow Queen cast her eyes down when she saw he kissing the Red Torch on the foto. "Is he lying about this too, Sister?"

"No." whispered Elsa guilty. When Duke heaved her up towards the ice generator, Elsa tried to fight him off, but it was of no use. "Anna get out of here. Don't stay here please, for me!" begged the woman as she was thrown into the chamber. "He's going to kill us all after me and Hans lose our powers!" screamed Elsa as she banged against the closed door.

Anna couldn't help but shudder at the pleas of her sister. They felt so real. To genuine almost.

ALMOST.

The youngest sister watched the Duke turn the handle and a bright light made her avert her eyes, all while Elsa's screams went on

When she could finally open her eyes and the Duke gave her a nod that it was safe to go, Anna rushed to open the door.. to see her sister with her normal dark-brown hair.

"sshhh… its alright sis" whispered Anna as she helped her weakened sister up. "Everything is alright now."

"Thank you so much for your help Anna. I couldn't have done it without you."

A CLICK made Anna stiffen in fear and she slowly looked up the duke who held a pistol to her head.

"What… what are you doing?" brought Anna out with a dry throat.

"Such a shame really.." grinned the Duke as he turned on the radio. "Now that the Snow Queen has lost her powers, there is just a gigantic monster on the loose. OOOH, what will all those people not think when she doesn't show up?"

"You little piece of-"

Anna was stopped when the Duke pushed the safety trigger away. "Ah-ah-ah." Clicked the duke with his tongue. "Don't want to get a new color on your shirt now would we?" The youngest sister stepped backwards once again. "Good girl. Now, lets make another call to your lovely ex-boyfriend shall we?"

With trembling hands, Anna began to type Hans' phone number.

* * *

Hans felt his phone shake in his pocket and sighed, trying desperately to ignore it as Rapunzel spoke on.

"You can pick up your phone, mister Westerguard" smiled Rapunzel as she noticed the man's unease. "I can wait."

Alright then… Hans frowned when he saw Anna's phone number. Well, SHE was the least that he expected to call him! "Hello?"

"Hans…" The alarmbells went on as he noticed Anna's shaky voice. "Hans, I… You need to help me! I'm.. I'm in Yorkville College..."

"Anna, is everything okay?" tried Hans to calm her hysterical voice down.

"Please help m- DON'T GO HANS, IT'S A TRA-"

PAW!

Hans paled when he heard a gunshot go off, and Anna's screams mixed with what seemed to be a fight. With a sudden Click the connection is broken.

 _O god, Anna…_

"Mister Westerguard are you okay?"

Hans blinked and turned his attention back to the painter in front of him. "I need to go. A friend of mine… she…" He couldn't even bring up a lie, so shaken was he by what could have happened.

"You can't go yet."

Hans' eyes locked with Rapunzel's. "Excuse me? I can very well go when I please." Bit Hans as he stood up to walk to the door.

"You misunderstood me, mister Westerguard. I heard on the phone the danger your friend is in. I want to help."

Hans shook his head as the brunette woman followed him. "You can't help with this, ma'am." Just when he reached the door, he felt Rapunzel's hand take hold on his arm. The man gasped when he felt her grip tighten and he looked in shock to the little woman next to him.

"You're not the only one here with superstrength, Hans." Smiled Rapunzel warmly. "Or should I call you Red Torch?" Rapunzel glanced downwards to the man's hand, that had begun to smoke. "Don't worry, I will not tell anyone." Assured the girl. "Just as I hope you will not reveal me as well."

"You're the Golden Shimmer." Narrowed Hans his eyes, causing Rapunzel to grin.

"Correct."

"And you didn't blast me through the window the minute I came in because-?"

"Your little love story with the Snow Queen has gotten even more attention with the superheroes then in normal media. Unlike those idiots, we listened to her, before drawing our own conclusions." Rapunzel ticked her fingernails on the couch, and sparks flew off it. "Although, I still want to see that crown returned that you stole from my bank."

"Yeah…" rubbed Hans his neck. "Sorry about that." Although he loved their conversation, the man wanted to concentrate on the situation Anna was in. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why do you offer me help? I can handle it on my own."

"In normal circumstances I would agree. But a few minutes before you came in , there have been reports on the news about a creature that is attacking your city right now." Responded Rapunzel as she turned on the television.

"Good God…" Hans' eyes widened when he saw the two thugs of weaselton – or at least, the two, heads of it. Their bodies had mixed themselves together into one, gigantic body. Hans grimaced at the sight. It was like Frankenstein's monster…

"What do you propose then?" asked Hans as he turned his attention back to the brunette girl.

"I'll try to delay that…thing" said Rapunzel with a grimace. "And try to keep the citizens from harm. You try to free Anna… It surprises me that Elsa hasn't arrived yet."

Indeed. Wondered Hans as he saw that thing fire another building down. "Yes… she was going to be in a meeting today at Ardelle Entreprises.." said the man as he tried to call her. No answer. Now this was certainly NOT good…

The two turned their head around when the door suddenly opened. "I knew it!" yelled Eugene enthousiastic. "I knew you were the Golden Shimmer!"

"Calm down!" sissed Rapunzel as she shoved the man away. "I saved him when he was stabbed in the back by two thieves." Mouthed the girl as she easily held the man at a distance.

"And you, the Red Torch!" spoke Eugene as he clasped Hans' on the shoulder. "I knew you were always a hothead, sideburns, I never thought it would be literal."

The man was yanked away from Hans by Rapunzel. "One more word about this superhero stuff, and I'll throw you off this building."

"Sure, love! Then I get rescued by you once again…" grinned Eugene.

Hans had enough of the man's antics and slammed him hard against the wall. "I'll break your balls off if you don't shut your mouth right now!" growled Hans as Eugene's shirt began to get black burns.

"O…okay." Stammered Eugene as he saw Hans' angry eyes. "I just… I wanted to see you again." Muttered Eugene sad as he glanced to Rapunzel.

With a sigh Rapunzel beckoned Hans to let him go. "Fine, We'll go on a date!" gave Rapunzel in. "But you'll promise not to reveal the aliases to anyone. The exit through the window still available."

"Finally, I thought you never was going to give in!" celebrated Eugene as he kissed her cheek. "Go save the world blondie."

Hans shook his head and ran out of the door, quickly followed by the brunette girl.

* * *

The Red Torch winced as he heard another explosion in the city – That thing, whatever it was.. it didn't seem to slow down even with Rapunzel's efforts. Hans shook his head. _First free Anna. One problem at the time, Hans._

As he jumped on the roof, the Red Torch frowned when he noticed a freshly made hole. Voices could be heard and the man kept himself low, as he let his hand go around the edges.

Elsa's magic no doubt… Hans's eyes flickered concerned to the vaporizing frost on his hand. _If she had already tried to free Anna… what had happened that prevented her from doing so?_

"You know my dear, I was planning to shoot you in the stomach…but then I realized that I wouldn't get any leverage. Well, besides Elsa off course" echoed the voice of the Duke.

She was still alive! Relief washed over Hans when he heard Anna insult the Duke in the most foulest of words. A small smile came over the man's lips. _That was the Anna he knew… but what about Elsa? How come she didn't do anything?_

An uneasy feeling came over Hans as he thought of the Ice generator. He couldn't have possibly…

 _He could have reversed it._

Hans swallowed. With the city under attack by those two thugs, Anna wounded and Elsa bereft of her powers… It all came down on him. And the moment he went in, the Duke could use either Elsa or Anna as leverage… or even kill one of them if he didn't comply to the man's wishes. No, he couldn't run in there and rely on his powers. He had to play it smart….

* * *

"How does it feel now, freak?" laughed the Duke as he kicked Elsa over and over in the stomach. The woman gasped from the pain and stars began to form around her eyes when the Duke kicked his foot in her face. "Huh? To be human again? What?" mocked the Duke as he noticed Elsa's defying look. "Still think your little lover boy is going to save you?"

Elsa shivered as she felt cold. So cold in the first time in years… The woman couldn't keep her scream in anymore when the Duke hit her again – this time, on the shotwound in her hip. He'd shot both her and Anna so they wouldn't be able to escape nor to fight. A "little present" for Anna's defiance when she tried to warn Hans on the phone.

Anna's tears mingled with the dust on her face. _God… why had she done this?! This was all her fault…_ The younger sister couldn't bear to see Elsa being beaten anymore and she closed her eyes… but she could not erase the pained screams.

"Anna…"

The girl's eyes snapped open when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move your head." Whispered Hans from behind her back – due to Anna laying close to a brick wall, it prevented the man from being seen from this angle. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"but Els-" brought Anna in a barely audible whisper out.

"I come back for her." Spoke Hans quietly as the Duke kept pummelling the older sister. His worst fear became comfirmed when he saw her messed up brown hair… The Duke had indeed stripped her of her powers. The man carefully began to move his arms around the younger sister, but it wasn't easy: due to her shotwound, the girl had to bit her teeth in order not to scream from the pain.

Slowly, Hans began to move the girl up in his arms and began to step backwards when-

TSJAK!

Shit! Before Hans could do anything, The duke had his pistol pointed at Elsa's head.

"One move to fly, shoot or whatever you can do, boy.. and her brains will fly out" growled the Duke as he held Elsa in a tight grip around the neck. "Let Anna go, and get over here."

"Hans, don'-aaaah!" Elsa desperately tried to pray her fingers in-between the tight grip of the man in order not the choke to death.

"NOW!" barked the Duke when he noticed Hans' hesitation. With no other choice, Hans placed Anna carefully back on the ground, before stepping forwards to the Duke. "Get into the chamber and close the door." Ordered the Duke. Again, Hans did as he was ordered. "Anna!" barked the man to the wounded girl. "Push the buttons"

"Which ones sir?" asked Anna as she could barely keep herself up from the increasing blood loss.

"Second on the left, Third on the right, then again second on the left." With trembling fingers the girl pushed the buttons.

The trio all had to avert their eyes as the ice generator did its work once again.

"No, Hans..NO!" yelled Elsa powerlessly as she saw Hans stumble weakly out of the chamber. A pained gasp came from the woman as she was thrown away against the power panel. Her head hit the hard metal table and Elsa lost consciousness from the harsh blow.

The Duke pointed his pistol now to a barely standing Hans. "Kneel." Sneered the Duke to humiliate the man further on. With shaking knees, the auburn-haired man sank in front of the man down. "My goodness, I destroyed two superheroes in one day, I have a merger contract.. not a bad evening at all" grinned the Duke triumphiant as he undid the safety trigger.

"No please don't kill him!" begged Anna as the duke pointed his pistol to Hans' forehead. "Please do-" Anna closed her eyes when the gunshot echoed through the class. With a quivering breath, Anna opened her eyes again, to see the dead body of her friend next to her…. The girl blinked again when she saw Hans still on his knees, alive and well.

"What…" gasped the Duke as he saw the copper bullet fall on the floor. Before the man could comprehend what happened Hans took hold of the man's arm.

Anna grimaced when she heard the snapping of the man's bones, accompanied with the Duke's agonizing screams. The pistol fell harmlessly on the ground, and Anna quickly kicked it out of the Duke's reach in case he could dive back for it.

"Indeed not a bad evening at all" spoke Hans as he lifted the Duke without any effort from the ground. "Oh, don't look so surprised" rolled the man his eyes at the man's shocked face. "Before I tried to get Anna out of here, I simply reversed the Ice generator. I must say, you really outdid yourself, Duke. My powers have doubled thanks to you… I think I can take you as my first test" Mused the man. Hans' fist collided with the duke's face and the man was blasted through the school wall.

"Is he… dead?" asked Anna with wide eyes as she saw the duke-shaped form in the wall.

"Nah…" waved Hans away. Then the man paused. "Perhaps." Shrugged Hans as he picked Elsa up in bridal style. Gently the man laid Elsa back in the chamber, before returning back to Anna.

When the process was over, both Hans and Anna went inside the chamber to see Elsa still with brown hair.

"Why didn't it work?" asked Anna concerned.

"It will. It has to." Said Hans as he stared intensily to Elsa's hair. As they watched on, the two saw Elsa's wounds heal at an exhillerating rate, before its hair finally turned back blonde. "Elsa?"

With a loud gasp, Elsa awoke. The woman blinked again when she saw both Anna and Hans smiling at her. "Hans? Anna?" With a cry, the Snow Queen took both of them in a hug.

"Ahw, Els… awh…" grimaced Anna as she felt herself being squashed to death.

"oh.. I'm so sorry!" Elsa quickly lessened the pressure on her sibling and then glanced back to Hans. "How…I saw you being-" The Snow Queen frowned confused at the man's hair. Before it was auburn.. now the red color was even more prominent.

"I simply reversed it." Grinned Hans. The man frowned when he saw Elsa's hair change. "Uhm.. Elsa, your hair is turning white."

"It is?" Elsa took hold of her messed long hair and stared downwards.

"How is that possible?" asked Anna amazed. "I mean, for Hans it is understandable – his powers doubled… and apparently it makes hair becomes more redder and-"

"Hold on… my powers doubled?" interrupted Elsa. "But I only went in there once, not twice like you. And how is it even possible for YOU to double your powers?" said Elsa worriedly to Hans. "Your molecules were already satisfied with the altering blast… it shouldn't have any effect on you anymore if you went in a second, third or an infinite amount of times."

"Worrying indeed" muttered Hans as they walked back to the panels to check on the variables.

"Hans over here…" Elsa pointed to the little screen, where they could see which molecules were released in the past few times the Ice Generator was used. As they watched the evolution from the first to the last time it was used, the trio went silent.

"Wow." Muttered Anna.

"Wow indeed." Agreed Elsa. "It seems its getting more and more instabilized the more we use it… While it is modified better then yours – no offense" spoke Elsa quickly to Hans. "in our test model its possibly what caused the big explosion in the first place."

"Yes… I fear that, if we reversed the process again, and lost our powers it would be for good." Commented Hans. "Its like a car without a break.. Its effect just keeps growing and growing until its irreversible." The man went silent again. "We need to destroy it. The plans, the infrastructure, my notitions…" Hans' lips quivered.

"Hey.. " shushed Elsa as she took hold of his shoulder. "If you wish, I can…"

"No, its fine really." Smiled Hans her concerns away. It was just sad to know this would all… die. This project had been the catalyst of all these events. While he knew it was for the best, so the Ice Generator couldn't be used again for purposes as the Duke's… it still hurt to let it go. "Come on. Let's leave-"

A groan came from behind the wall, and the trio looked confused to each other.

"Seems he's still alive after all." Said Anna almost disappointed.

"Anna!" scolded Elsa with a playful punch from her elbow. "Sorry, sorry!" apologized Elsa as she saw her sister wince in pain.

"Its fine." Said Anna while Hans heaved the Duke out of the rubble. His nose and chin were completely broken, making his face gruesomely bloody.

"You could have hit him less harder." Scolded Elsa as Hans dropped the "package".

"I did!" defended Hans himself. "Or at least, I thought I didn't hit him that hard…" said the man as he glared to the man at his feet.

"You think its over?" slurred the Duke. "You can never take on my two thugs."

"What is he talking about?" frowned Elsa at the man's words.

"He used our blood samples on the thugs and experimented with the Ice Generator on them." Said Hans.

"And you know this-?"

"Golden Shimmer told me."

"Who what now?" asked Anna confused.

"Rapunzel" clarified Elsa for her sister.

"SHE's Golden Shimmer?!" gasped Anna out in surprise, causing Hans and Elsa to grin. "o my god!"

An explosion stopped the conversation and the trio looked to the destroyed burning city. "Speaking of Rapunzel, she might need our help." Commented Hans.

"Indeed" grinned Elsa to the red-haired man. "Then we can immediately test your limits…"

Anna frowned confused at the chosen words when Hans' cheeks suddenly reddened.

"Yeah sure." Coughed Hans as he looked back to Anna. The man gave Anna his mobile phone. "If he tries anything at all-"

"Oh don't worry mister, I won't let him out of my sight" said Anna with a deadly glare to the Duke. "Now go on, save the world!" grinned the girl.

Both Hans and Elsa smiled and soared into the sky.


	8. Game of Thrones AU

_he fell in love with a woman "with skin as white as the moon and eyes like blue stars". He chased her and loved her though "her skin was cold as ice", and when he gave his seed to her he gave his soul as well._

Hans squinted his eyes against the heavy winds that brought the snow upon his bare face and nuzzled himself more deeply inside the warm cloak. Although the Long Night had been gone for 20 years, it didn't mean the White Walkers were so easily defeated despite Azor Ahai bringing victory to the side of Men. They still tried to break through the Great Wall, causing various skirmish between the undead and the living.

And unlike the Walkers, they didn't have an unlimited supply of fighters. Hans bit his lip, thinking of the missing men he had send out – the second one, that had gone missing. Normally they would just go to the Antler River and follow it till they reached the Shivering Sea. Going there and back would take a week. That is, if everything went well off course. Which probably wouldn't.

His plea for more men to replace his dead Brothers had gone on deaf ears in the South – The aftermath of the War for the Dawn occupied the Lords and Kings in their castles still till this day. He could understand that off course.. if it hadn't already been for 2 decades! Hans gritted his teeth: would they want another invasion of the Walkers so badly? Hadn't there been enough blood spilled already? If only he could make them listen like his brother Bran, the King in the North…

A, yes his o so perfect brother. The unneeded spare that he himself was, had thought to find satisfaction when joining the Night's Watch. To cease that burning desire to achieve power like his lineage allowed him to have if his brother hadn't been there…

Hans let out a sigh, seeing the cloud escape his lips as he stared in the distance. He'd been elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch at the age of 29. An honour and a curse in one. A Commander never lived quite long these days as the ferocity of the Walkers increased. Even he had now to take watch on the Wall, as the shifts had begun to wear on them all.

"Lord Commander, look!"

Hans was taken out of his thoughts when his First Builder pointed to the vast frozen wasteland. "What is it, Loran?" His own eyes weren't as good as the others. A faint slither of hope sparked inside the man. Perhaps the riders had returned from their search?

"Look! It looks like.." the man paused. "It looks like a woman, Lord Commander."

Hans squinted his eyes and indeed, there was a womanly figure walking on the other side of the wall. "Nevertheless a woman or not, if she's a wildling, shoot her down." Said Hans as he began to retire to his chambers.

"I don't think she's a wildling, Lord Commander." Spoke the First Builder, stopping Hans in his tracks. "She doesn't seem to wear any animal skin that they wear. In fact.. I uhm.." the man coughed to get his urges under control. "In fact I think she's not wearing anything at all." The man's cheeks reddened, but he hoped his commander would see it as a cause of the harsh winds instead of his desire to have a woman in his arms.

Hans… come to me, Hans…

The man blinked when he heard a voice whisper in his ear, and he shook it away. But then he heard it again, begging him to go beyond the wall and see her.

What are you even doing here?

"If it's a wildling trick, it surely is a poor one." Mused Hans as he thought of an excuse. "I'm going out there."

"Lord commander! Surely you can't-" the man went quiet upon seeing Hans' angry gaze. "Forgive me, sir."

Hans nodded as he went towards the elevator. "Give First Ranger Tumar the command until I return."

* * *

A storm began to pick up, draining his energy and sight from seeing a few miles ahead. But the female voice that rang in his head, kept him going on towards the Haunted forrest. Hans sighed when he found some shelter among the trees and shook some of the snow from his shoulders and head. The road was familiar to him – every Brother of the Night's Watch went this path to say his vows at the Heart Tree.

Always seen as the useless spare… always unwanted, unseen…

"Hallo?" his voice was hoarsh from the winds and he coughed to get it clearer. "Hallo!" This was getting ridiculous. He was chasing ghosts really.

"Hallo to you too."

Hans took his sword in his hand, towards the voice whom had spoken, only to see it pointed to an indeed naked woman with skin as white as the moon and blue eyes shining like stars. The man blinked, losing his breath as he saw the beautiful creature in front of him. He hadn't been with a woman ever since his vows…

"What do you want from me, demon!" No. This was not a woman, this was a Walker, whom would want to eat his flesh or convert him to the dead. The fright in her eyes couldn't possibly be real…

"I don't want to fight you, you fool!" hissed the woman as she took hold of his sword – There was no blood on the hilt as she janked her arm back, taking Hans on the ground as well. Desperate for his life, Hans took out his dagger, only for that to be taken out of his hands as well.

"Then why did you bring me here? Where are the rest of your kind to slay me?"

The woman simply smiled as she cuddled herself closer against his chest, not at all ashamed of her being naked in front of him. "If that's what you prefer..I can bring my children here so they can play with you."

"Children?" croaked Hans out. "The White Walkers are your children?" His body shuddered, but not from the cold as he felt her hands unclasp his cloak, before opening his leather shirt.

"Why yes." Breathed the woman as she began to plaster kisses on his bare skin.

Hans' mind reeled as he tried to keep his thoughts rational from the woman's affection. "I uhm.. I'd rather prefer your company actually" If he were to die, getting fucked by a woman was far more pleasant then being a first class dinner for the undead.

"That's what I thought…" purred The woman as she undid him of his pants.

For a moment, Hans was reminded of his oath.

"I shall take no wives, no children, no glory…"

"Wait, I…" his sentence was never completed when the woman took him inside of her, and all resistance flew away as the desire took over. All he could utter during the intercourse was: "why me?"

"I know your desire for power and despise the ones who rule the Seven Kingdom.. we're the same in that regard. You can be immortal at my side, with powers unheard by any man" whispered the woman as she kept going on. "All you have to say, is yes."

"Y-yes please!" brought Hans out as his eyes snapped open. They weren't green anymore but just as blue as hers. A pained gaps tore through the man's throat when the woman took his beating heart out, letting ice spread across it before plunging it back inside his chest. His hair went white at that moment, and the last bit of humanity left the former Commander of the Night's Watch as he kept cradling the woman for dear life.

The man breathed heavily when his climax passed and he glanced downwards to the petite woman in his arms. "What can I offer you in return for this gift?"

"Give me flesh to eat, blood to drink and Westeros to rule" moaned the woman as their lips met.

Hans smiled, and his blue eyes shone without any compassion left for his fellow Brothers on the other side of the Wall. "Certainly, my queen."

 **By the Old Gods and New, what have I done?! *blushes***

 **For those who are not familiar with the Lore of Game of Thrones: The Legend of the Night's King is written by G.R.R. Martin and therefore completely canon.**

 **The story - or rather, the legend in the GoT-universe - involves arround the 13th(!) commander of the night's watch just after the Wall was build, after the Age of Heroes. One day he gets seduced by a female white walker and they return to the Nightfort. After the unholy union, he declared himself king and her his queen, and ruled the Nightfort as his own castle for thirteen years.**

 **During the dark years of his reign, horrific atrocities were committed, of which tales are still told in the north. It was not until Brandon the Breaker, the King of Winter, and Joramun, the King-Beyond-the-Wall, joined forces that Night's King was brought down and the Night's Watch freed.**


	9. Unification (1)

She did not know what kind of man to expect at her shores – and that was the most terrifying, not knowing how he'd be. When he had offered her by letter to meet on neutral ground between Corona and Arendelle, Anna had immediately exclaimed it was a trap, to gain revenge.

"While he's at war with the ursurpator of his own country?" shook Elsa her head in disagreement as she kept staring to the Southern sigil she hadn't seen in 5 years. "He may be cunning, Anna, but even he knows a war on two fronts is suicidal. Besides, it may give us a chance to amend our differences."

"Differences?!" exclaimed the princess enraged by her sister. "Elsa, he practically tried to –"

"Yes, Anna I am aware of what he almost did." Snapped Elsa – the nights were short, and her patience even shorter these days. "But this isn't about our personal feelings, its about the welfare of our people and our neighbouring countries! I will hear what he has to say."

The reports regarding the causes of the coup d'état during Prince Caleb's coronation (now 5 years ago), were muddled. And that was an understatement. Some said it was because the King had spared his youngest son. Others say it was his agreement to cut ties with Weaselton.

Nevertheless, the result was that all sons of King Julian Westerguard had been slain at Crown Prince Caleb's coronation, safe for Prince Hans who managed to escape in all the chaos from his prison.

The reason for wooing Anna had ironically saved his life: Being invisible and forgotten for so long in the dungeons, made Head-Advisor Yarwin think Prince Hans wasn't a threat to him. He attempted to kill 2 innocent women; who would ever support such a ruler?

Elsa smiled wryly at that rhetorical question. Yes, she had once thought the same about Prince Hans when she heard of his escape. But although his crimes were horrible, she couldn't deny that he had been a good and kind leader to her people during the big freeze.

The Westerguards had ruled the Southern Isles for countless of generations – and they had always meant stability not only for its country, but for its allies as well. With 'King' Yarwin on the Southern Throne, many felt worried about his sudden change of direction.

The Northern Star – an alliance between the Southern and Northern Isles, Arendelle, Dunebroch and Corona – frowned when their agreed 70 year long trade- and peace negociations were questioned by the newly crowned Southern King. While they were horrified by the vile murder of the Westerguards, they didn't wish add more instability to the Southern people with another forced transmission of the Crown. However, discussions between the 5 countries went so out of hand, that King Yarwin was voted out of the Northern alliance.

Not even 2 months later, King Yarwin began to occupy the Coronian coast with armed soldiers.

From there… The Ardellian Queen sighed. Lets just say things went downhill very fast. Normally the Northern Star would have intervened immediately and aided Corona with troops if King Yarwin hadn't caused quite the divide between the remaining 4 countries. The Northern Isles and Dunebroch approved of the criticism that he had brought on the table, while Corona and Arendelle - who were closest to the Southern Isles in terms of trade and geography - stayed convinced that the Westerguard name should stay.

The Northern Isles and Dunebroch hadn't been pleased with her answer as they had expected that her personal feelings would made her dissapprove the remaining Westerguard – wherever he currently was. A small smile came up Elsa's lips when she thought of their surprised, enraged reactions when she sided with Queen Rapunzel. She more then anyone knew how NOT to let emotions sway one's judgement.

And as a result, the Northern Isles threatened to invade her country across sea, while Dunebroch's infantry joined that of the Southerners against Corona. The situation would have looked dire, if Prince Hans hadn't reached her by Raven, offering her an alliance.

One would find it strange to accept a prince (even with a legit claim to the throne) his aid when he had no army at all, but the attent Queen had found next to that of the Southern Sigil that of Andalasia. Those countries were related by Prince Edward being Hans' father's cousin. She knew the Andalasian army to be large, but… they had always been quite a neutral party in the wars of the past. To know that Hans had powerful allies by his side, the queen was inclined to accept it.

However. Due to their past, she was also inclined to have security. If they were going to work together, they would need to share strategy, armies and geographical information. all of which would become quite useful for him if Hans decided to invade Arendelle. Now he was still focused on retaking his homeland and avenging his family's murder, but after that?

The queen blinked to get her head back to the present when she saw the small rowing boat come their way and she squinted her eyes to make out the famous red-haired man, but she saw nothing due to the mist that bathed above the waters.

Just like her, he had not come alone as a precaution, flanked by his guards. The small island was divided between both Corona and Arendelle, used for harvest and cutting wood. However due to the war, all grounds were unattended to, making them its only visitors. Queen Elsa searched for his famous green eyes, but they were far from the ones she remembered.

Once, they stood aglow with arrogance, pride and sarcasm. Now, the eyes had dulled in the firstly named traits and hardened with the sight of war, composure, and determination. "Your majesty. I thank you for the time you give my words."

The queen nodded at his words. "Our past meetings may not have been on best terms, but the past is not now. The situation has changed… we both have."

She saw his eyes widened slightly in surprise, before they filled up with what she could only call gratitude. Again, it was something strange to see. Somehow he had managed to let the mask slip away and give her a sense of his honesty. It made her more comfortable and so she stepped forward, with her guards still at her side. It was merely protocol – both she and Hans knew more then their men what she was capable off. She saw his swordarm relax upon his hilt, letting it slip past his side.

"However" continued Elsa as she clasped her hands in terms of habit. "I hope you can understand that, if we forge this alliance both to siege the Northern and Southern Isles, I want security that you would not misuse the information that we give in confidence."

He nodded comprehensively at her slight distrust towards him and she saw his mind work in synchronisation with hers. "I understand. I too want this alliance to work. Not only in terms of war, should we manage to take the Southern Isles but in trade and law as it was before with the Northern Star alliance." He paused when seeing her reaction – not yet quite convinced in his good intentions. "I see your majesty is not yet persuaded…" His eyes seemed to shift and melt, both a certain sadness and shame on his features. "Let me take you as your wife." Said the prince boldly yet suddenly, as if he would otherwise have stopped himself from asking.

"Then what is stopping you from killing me in my sleep once we've said our vows?"

"Your sister would have me hanged and lose the Adalasian aid, your country would be overrun by the Northern Isles and Corona would fall under King Yarwin's clutches" replied Hans. "No one would benefit, except Death itself."

The Queen of Arendelle stared to the man's eyes and before she could rethink herself, she heard herself say "I accept your offer".

Her sister would say she was crazy, as would Kristoff, as would every single Ardellian, thought Elsa as they both went in secret to the Church that same day to say their vows. It was one of the reasons why they did it before she re-met with her sister in the capitol city. No one would try to assassinate them or try to talk her out of it. This was a fully self aware choice. The Queen glanced to the Prince next to her and she smiled as he put a worthless ring of wood around her finger.

She didn't need any feast – war was not something to celebrate. She didn't wish for a fancy dress either – it had to be simple like the words they said. She didn't want to wait – it was a marriage of convenience, a burden of the Crown that they were both prepared to bear for the sake of their people. They say that relationship is based upon trust, which he showed to her by fearlessly coming here to negociate himself, and which she had returned upon seeing his humility.

The queen put a self made ice ring around his finger and upon hearing the priest declaring them husband and wife, she let him kiss her without feeling any repulse or fear in both of them. The man who had lied to her sister to obtain power would never have humiliated himself so low. That man had died a long time ago and she couldn't help but feel curious to re-discover the man who was now her husband.

Speaking of discovering… Elsa smiled when she saw the prince enter her room. Even in the half-dark room she could see that he was nervous and she couldn't help but giggle. The prince had gained quite the fearsome reputation on the battlefield – the scars and fresh wounds on his revealing upper body were witness to that, yet he was scared to lay down with a woman?

"What's the matter, my King?" murmured the Queen as she let her dress vaporize with a mere thought.

"I've already hurt you enough for a lifetime." Whispered Hans back, not wanting to meet her eyes. "if you don't wish, I –" the man couldn't speak anymore when Elsa kissed him on his lips.

"I don't wish. I want." Commanded the queen a bit breathless after parting from their kiss.

war always stopped every man from releasing the spend up adrenaline of the battle and stress in their veins. In short, they didn't need much to get turned on. The prince lost all self-control when he felt the queen kiss his neck and could not speak until the stars vanished from his eyes.

"I was preferable, was I not?" breathed Elsa out as they lay naked under the blankets.

"Yes, you are." Came his whisper as response.


	10. Unification (2)

"You are absolutely crazy going out of my Guard's protection. For God's sake Anna what were you thinking?" snapped Hans as he let her drink from a bottle of wine. It would make her drunk, which was his intention to numb the pain that would follow.

The princess had broken her arm due to falling from her horse and she would even have been crushed under the calvary, if Prince Edward hadn't pulled her to safety in time.

"I'm the only one who may kill you" slurred Anna with unfocused eyes and a big grin on her face as the alcohol began to work. "Don't you tell me what to do, you stupid red."

"Bite on it." Ordered Hans as he shoved a piece of blanket in her mouth. The prince used his weight to keep her down and nodded to Cassandra to begin. He closed his eyes when he heard Anna's muffled screams due to the sudden movement of her broken arm and after Cassandra nodded that it was done, the prince let his unconcious former fiancé go.

"She will be alright." Spoke Cassandra softly as she saw the prince's worried face when the sleeping princess was dragged to the hospital. "Her arm will heal. It will not be working as good as it once would, but… she won't lose it unlike so many unlucky."

"Sire?" Hans glanced to the incoming messenger, who held a small paper in his hand. "There is a letter for you."

Even from afar, he could see the Crocus seal of Arendelle and a smile came up his face. "Thank you" As quick as he could, the man opened the letter, eagerly reading what Elsa wrote him.

 _Dear Hans,_

 _All is going well here with me – only the fear of losing you keeps me awake at night. Well, that and Iwar off course. He's quite taken with the Christmas present you sent to him – already he's playing with the horses and sword like a general leading its troops, just like his father._

Hans gently stroked the letter at seeing his son's name. He hadn't even seen him yet, as he had ordered Elsa out of the warfare before her pregnancy became too noticeable. But according the descriptions she gave by letter, Iwar had Elsa's features, safe for dark brown hair like the boy's grandmother.

Besides a few trusted ones, their son was kept a secret, living in the far north with the Sami– after all assassins were easy to get through any castle. No one would ever expect the Prince of Arendelle to be with 'filthy commoners'.

 _He's quite quick off some adventure if we don't keep a close eye on him. Last time he nearly would have fallen through the Ice if Kristoff hadn't pulled him back to safety, sinking into the cold water himself. Don't worry, he's fine. He's got a thick skull – but please don't tell Anna. She would give Sven away if Kristoff would ever go ice harvesting again. Please, do her and Rapunzel my regards._

 _Love, Elsa._

Hans blinked his eyes dry as he thought of his little family he hadn't seen in ages.

For over 2 years they were now at war, and it began to weight upon them all. It took 8 months to break the Northern Invasion of Arendelle. To stop the loss of unnecessary lives, The prince had offered the Northern Isles amnesty if they kept out of the war between Arendelle, Corona and the Southern Isles: no revenge would be taken for their part in the war. The same had been offered to Dunebroch, but unlike the Northerners, they kept stubbornly at Yarwin's side.

However, the Northern Isles had agreed, and taken their troops back home – a small victory was theirs, but the war was not. Corona still was under siege by the Southern Isles. He could ignore them, but then he would break his own vows regarding the Northern Star Alliance. Not only that, but the chance existed that they could overrun Corona and lay siege to a now very vulnerable Arendelle – the queen had taken her troops with his after all. Sure there were still reserves left in the castles of the Lords, but hardly enough to hold out a possible invasion.

It took another year and 7 months before Corona was freed. Queen Rapunzel had promised to stand at his side when he would go for King Yarwin himself. As had Arendelle and Andalasia. However… to fight the men he had once called friends, drained him in guilt every time it came to a confrontation. He wanted to be King for the sake of stability, for the sake of offering them protection. The moment he lays siege to the Southern Isles, not only soldiers but innocent commoners would be in the middle of it all.

Hans sighed and stared to his desk full of papers, candles and maps of geography. He would love to serve Yarwin's guts to the dogs for what he did, but he had to think of his people first. After thinking a little while on his words to the unrightful King of the Southern Isles, the prince began to put his words down.

* * *

"You said he wasn't a threat." Yarwin stared down at the Captain of the Guard who was brought before him.

"Yes, sire. He has never been popular among the people. Especially not after his crime to Arendelle." Stammered the man. "He has nothing to back himself with. A prideful boy he's at best."

"Nothing…" cooed the man softly as he stood up from the Throne. "He's just a boy…" he stepped downwards till the Captain could stare at Yarwin's feet. "A boy who nearly won every battle, a boy who has himself backed with 50.000 men strong!" with a roar the man struck the captain on the cheek, leaving a blood red print as a reminder of his rage. "Get out!" Yarwin returned to the throne, his fists clenched in anger at the mere taunting of the youngest prince in his letter.

He would not lose to that insolent criminal who thought he could have the throne by merely throwing his name around. His eyes wandered around, hearing suddenly the whispers of the court. He saw glimpses of relief accompanied with the mention of Hans' name.

He had been merciful to the loyalists to the former King… it seems he needs to change his approach. They had had way too much freedom – give them too much and they will take everything.

Not a half an hour later after Yarwin's decision, the main square's grounds were painted red from the ministers' beheadings.

* * *

Hans clenched his hand around his sword when he saw not Yarwin, but the master of arms himself who had allied himself with the ursurpator. To say they didn't like each other was a mild way to put it. Many times too often the instructor had taken glee in the then untrained Hans, battering him blue.

"I come here on behalf of King Yarwin the first, rightful ruler of the Southern Isles." The silence kept building up, as neither Hans or any or his allies returned its greeting.

"Has Yarwin grown so fat upon my throne that he doesn't have the audacity to see me for himself?" bit Hans to the messenger.

"King Yarwin doesn't concern himself to meet with a traitor. A name you may have, but that doesn't give you the right to rule." huffed the man arrogantly back.

"Treat carefully, Lord Raynar. You have messenger's immunity, don't think that will stand when you're only here to throw insults."

"Threaten me all you want, it's the truth." Spoke the man in a manner of fact. "Don't you think this war is a little out of hand? There are already enough deaths to last a lifetime."

Hans stayed quiet for a few seconds at his last remark. "You're right." Agreed the man, causing surprised looks from Anna, Eugene and Edward. "People don't need to die any further for the personal quibble between myself and Yarwin." His eyes then flickered back up to meet that of Raynar's. "Convince him to bend the knee to me, dog. If he doesn't, he suffers the same death as that of my brothers" Hans pulled his reigns back to indicate the conversation was over and done with, when the shoutout of Raynar made him stop.

"You can stick your offer up your ass!"

The hiss of metal drawn was the last thing Raynar heard before his head was removed from his neck. The other guards that had accompanied the now headless lord, hesitated to draw theirs.

"I hope you are not his Kingsguard to meet my sword tomorrow, should Yarwin have the balls to face me on the battlefield" glared Hans to the remaining men. "Get out and give his body back to his family members." Pointed Hans to the grey corpse before giving his horse the command to return to his camp.

 **Apparently you all loved this scenario so much… XD and who wouldn't? Hans being a total badass warrior-King is something I wished we could see – unfortunately, its Disney. Poor children would get scarred for life.**

 **I made him quite dark here, which was my intention. That guy has been at war for 2 years – Any little insult becomes something big in his eyes. Hans has always been quite a ruthless man, but with the loss of his family and the continuous killing makes him hot-tempered too. (get it? HOT-tempered? XD okay that was lame.)**


	11. Unification (3)

All he remembered, was the whizzing of bows being released. Instinctively he knew he had to duck, to get out of their range, but it was already too late. The pain hit his body like hot iron and he screamed himself raw, trying to get the pain away from him. Anything, just make it go away! He commanded his hands upwards, but they didn't obey his mind to pull the arrows out by himself.

"Get the Ki-"

"Shiel… up"

"Foll… them, take the hor-"

Everything swam out of focus, and nothing made sense to his ears as he tried to re-orientate himself. But besides a few words, the screams and battle sounds were overpowering them.

"Hans, Hans!"

Vaguely, he saw a black-haired man next to him.

"Hans, stay awake you hear me?!"

Pain. So much more pain, as not only his hearing but his whole world turned upside down. He felt himself lifted from the ground, feeling his own blood warming the places where he wasn't protected by armor. The pain his body was put under was too much – to protect itself from trauma, the body shut down, rendering the prince unconscious from his wounds.

The moment he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a piercing pain at the level of his eye, his arm and part of his chest. Hold on… Slowly the man registered only one of his eye that was working. No… god…

"You're awake. Careful now" added Eugene as he saw Hans wished to move his head. Slowly as for not to add more pain to his injuries the former thief helped him to sit up and give him some water.

With a grimace, Hans saw the huge bandages around his wounds. "How long was I out?" coughed the man after his voice was more or less hearable after drinking some water.

"5 days."

"Fi-" A whine came from his throat when he tried to move himself too quickly, causing his wounds to play up. "I need to go back."

"You're in no shape to fight."

"They are counting on me, on my advice-"

"Which you gave them." Spoke Eugene in that same calm manner. "They carry them out as you speak. You're a King, which means you don't need to do everything yourself."

"What happened? All I remember is the arrows flying towards me…" Hans paused when he saw Eugene stiffen at his question. "Eugene. What's the matter?"

The Coronian King looked very uncomfortable now, avoiding his eyes. "Eugene, WHAT happened?" barked Hans as he forced the man to look at him with his good arm.

"5 lords who received amnesty from you, along with their own men, were among the attackers." Whispered the man. "We've managed to capture 4 of them, but one managed to escape. We've send our fastest horses after him."

If that man got away, he could provide Yarwin with valuable information that could cost them the war. The man's hands clenched to fists. Ignoring the pain, Hans put himself upright. It was easier than before, now that he focused on his anger.

"Hans, you need to-"

"Get those traitors outside, bring the officers together." Bit Hans back as he nearly stumbled from his weakened balance. "And get me my sword."

It was done as he asked, and Hans stared down at the 4 men who attempted to take his life. "I offered you all amnesty; I even let you all keep your autonomy of your land when you swore neutrality to me. I now realize, I have been far too kind." His eye flickered to the men under their command. "Hang them."

"Wait, please, sire!" pleaded one of them as he got taken into a strong grip by two Coronian soldiers. "I only watched, I had no part at their plans!"

"This was the watcher. Hang him last so he can see the others die." Spoke Hans' cold voice before turning his attention back to the 4 highborn men.

"NO PLEASE! Sire, please!"

"What are you going to do, boy?" sneered one of the Lords as Hans stayed silent at their side. "Give us a whipping like your pathetic father did?"

Their smiles vanished when Hans took his sword out of his hilt. "I'm not my father. Kneel and say your final word!"

"Please… sire… I didn't mean to do it. I will serve you I swea-" Before he could finish his sentence, his head was already on the ground.

The crowd was eerily quiet when the last man was executed.

"I shall forgive any mistake at my side except the breaking of your fealty!" boomed Hans' voice across the camp. "Either you're with me, or against me – the latter, will be rooted out of their keep and left for the crows!"

Hans returned as quickly as he could to his tent, sinking to his knees in agony when his stitches re-opened.

"You god damn fool, I told you to lay down!" growled Eugene as he aided the prince up his bed.

"They needed to be made an example off." Murmured Hans, who's eye flickered to Rapunzel who just walked in. Her face was pale and her eyes wide from what she had witnessed, but she didn't comment on his decision to execute them – neither did Eugene for that matter. But he could feel their silent disagreement, and he let them have it as Rapunzel refreshed his bandages. Perhaps, he had gone too far – but if he wanted to avoid mutiny and not appear to be weak, well…

Hans sighed – in war, all morality went away. His eye flickered back to Elsa's letter he hadn't opened yet. Slowly as for not undoing Rapunzel's work, the prince took it and unfolded it to read.

* * *

He only counted in months now, not days. 9 had passed, and they had finally reached the main southern Island where Yarwin hid on, the main capitol city. It would all have been avoided if Yarwin just stopped wasting innocent lives.

Instead of going to the capitol first, Hans wanted to make sure that the High Lords were behind him. He did not want a repeat of that ambush, and so he went to each one of those islands first to secure their loyalty. That was only one of the reasons. The other was that he and his men needed to heal from the previous two wars with the Northern Isles and Corona. He more than anyone knew how thick the Westerguard Castle was. Laying siege to a castle is not something to laugh with, and he needed them all to be at their best.

His eye had to be removed from the arrow piercing it – otherwise it would infect. As for his chest, none of his vital organs had been hit, but he had difficulty moving his arm due to its damaged muscle that the arrow had caused.

It just had to be his swordarm, had it?

Hans sighed, using his other hand to get hold of his hilt. Well, one good thing out of it was that he was now ambidextrous when it came to sword fighting. There weren't that many who achieved such a feat, but his had been out necessity, not because he was a prodigy with the sword.

"Sire?"

"Speak freely." Gave Hans his permission without looking to the messenger. Just when he thought he could get a clear head, always was something going on that needed his diplomacy.

"The Lord of Codence has arrived."

Finally. Hans turned on his heels, away from the fresh sea air and returned to his tent to receive the man. He was the last one to come to him and say either his fealty or his resentment towards him. Besides the 5 lords who attempted to assassinate him, there had been two more lords who didn't support his claim.

He'd gone through with his word and executed them, risking the families' wrath in return. 3 out of 6 had done so, and sided permanently with Yarwin, 2 had bended the knee to him, and the last one still had to say what side he was on.

Revenge for a father, revenge for a brother, revenge for a son… mused Hans as he waited for the lord to enter. It was a never-ending circle, that he didn't know how to stop.

"Lord Eirik of Codence!"

Hans stared at the two guards, frowning when he didn't see the Lord. Where wa- his breath stocked when his eye went downwards.

No. The prince felt he could throw up any moment at the 5-year old boy in front. Around the same age as his own son.

For such a young age, it shouldn't have seen death and blood and yet it had. "Lord Eiric. I'm sorry for your father's loss." Spoke Hans softly.

"And yet you killed him" spoke the boy with the simplicity of his mind.

"I did, because he tried to kill me."

"You could have simply taken him prisoner." Eiric's eyes widened – he had spoken against a King! Surely that was treason!

He couldn't be angry at him – he spoke the truth, even if that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Hans bowed his head. "Yes. I should have. They say that a man doesn't need to keep anything from his childhood, but there are some values that we've simply forgotten about. I would like to let you remember me that."

Eiric's eyes widened at the Prince. "Sire, I…"

"I would like to take you as my squire. That is, if its your wish." Added Hans.

"Yes! Yes! Off course-" Eiric dulled his own enthusiasm sheepishly when he was about to scream the whole tent down. "I would gladly serve you, sire." Spoke the boy as he recomposed himself before bending the knee.

* * *

Hans heaved from running up the high stairs towards the inner tower – The courtyard of the castle finally had been taken, and whoever put their swords down was taken prisoner. He didn't wait till that was done and had ignored both Eugene's and Anna's advice to let them come with him. A scream made the prince aware of his opponent before he even appeared. After parrying the man's sword, the prince thrust his dagger through the man's throat.

Further, further… 2 now appeared to face him, but their majority proved to be their undoing: they couldn't use the swing of their sword properly to strike and they fell down too.

Hans hesitated and quickly replaced his dagger with that of a similar, lighter sword that he held in his other hand. Unlike most warriors he preferred speed and agility over brute strength. After 8 hours of fighting, a long-sword became tiresome and even life-threatening, how beautiful it might look on the family portraits. The short blades he held, made his moves much quicker and deadlier.

The young prince slew the final man down that had guarded the door that led to the throne room. It took him a bit, but the doors finally gave in, revealing the killer of his family.

Its only natural you print in the last seen face of that particular person when you are going to re-meet him after such a long time. Yarwin remembered the 13th prince of the Southern Isles to be quite the talented musician on the piano, with a just as gifted voice. He would have been quite the star on Court if he weren't so shy to show his talent. Often with nose in the books along with Henry and Lars, he was intelligent for his age, but again – shy to speak up against his superiors.

As for his face, it was a bit fat and rosy, clearly of a man who hadn't seen much outside the castle. Well-build, but that was by heritage and not by effort.

The man he saw before him, was barely recognizable. His sideburns had grown into a beard, and his hair was even longer then he last saw him at his trial, going as far as his shoulders if you would take it out of its ponytail on the back of his head.

His face had thinned, revealing lines due to the weather he had endured at sea. As for his eye on the left, there was nothing, except a creepy gap. Yarwin was suddenly reminded off the Norse god Odin when he saw the returned prince.

"You've come to try to kill me, I see."

He said nothing.

"A yes.. you wish to know what happened to your brothers. That's why you're here right? Oh alright, I'll tell you. Your oldest sibling was being ripped open from head all the way down his spine. Your mother was next and by god, she squealed like a whore in a tavern, begging me to spare her sons. Then your nephews. I let their throats be ripped open before they could reach their parents, who were strangled by their own rope trying to reach them."

His expression didn't waver, and Yarwin hesitated. It should make him angry, right? Why wasn't he consumed by it, why wasn't he attacking him in blind rage?

"Thank you for the reminder" spoke Hans' voice calmly as he walked towards him as if nothing had been said. "But I'm not going to kill you in a blind rage." A smile came up his lips. "You don't deserve such a quick death."

"Words are everything, but just admit it that you're afraid."

"Says the man who hides behind the back of his own soldiers." Retorted Hans as they kept circling each other.

"I wouldn't want to humiliate you by letting you be beat by a grandpa in front of your allies" smirked Yarwin. He had been trained with the sword for over 30 years, ever since he could hold one.

Hans seemed to read his mind, as he nodded. "Yes, I know you're quite skilled. And what have you done with that said skill?" His eyes travelled downwards, to see Yarwin's belly that pressed against his belt. "Got a bit too much krumkakes I see" Hans tutted as if to chide a child, like Yarwin often did when little Hans stole cookies out the kitchen.

"I'm still your better in terms of experience boy." Yarwin had to fall back when Hans suddenly attacked with a fast series of moves.

"And you seem to stretch out the moment." Said Hans as he kept pressing on. The fight was only going on for a mere minutes now and Yarwin's breathing was already becoming irregular. "Let's make an end to this, shall we?" Within 5 seconds, Yarwin's sword clattered on the ground, with the point of that of Hans' against his neck.

"What's the matter? Too afraid to take a life?" spat Yarwin when Hans wouldn't cut further.

"On the contrary." spoke Hans calmly as he kept him at swordpoint. The man glanced only slightly aside when he saw his men burst inside, with Anna and Eugene at the front. It took only a slight nudge from his head to let the two know he needed assistance. "But you spared mine, so It seems only fair that I spare that of yours."

Yarwin screamed when the prince dismembered his hands from his limbs, unable to soothe it now that he had nothing to grab on to for help. "You will never strike an innocent again" said Hans emotionlessly as he saw the man howl in pain. As quick as they could, both Eugene and Anna bandaged his remaining stumps to stop him from bleeding to death. Oh don't worry.." grinned the prince in Yarwin's face. "My present to you isn't over yet. You shall see me crowned King: the last sight you will ever see before I let the smith poke your eyes out and drop you on the street."

Repulsed at the sight in front of him, the prince ordered two guards to take Yarwin down the dungeons. And as he silently watched the throne room, his friends and the liberated city, he suddenly realized that.. it was done. It was over. He should feel relieved and happy, but he wasn't. He was home, but it didn't feel that way. Not when something was missing.

* * *

"I crown thee, first of his name, King Hans of the Southern Isles." The Crown wasn't as grand as he had once seen his father bear, but it felt just as heavy. After taking a deep breath, the man stood up to greet the cheering crowd.

It had been a wish since childhood, one he had fantasized often. But now he would wish for nothing more than his simple invisible life at the court. How strange, how people wish, yet when they get it wish for what they had. A sigh escaped his lips, barely hearable due to the crowd. Friends and allies he had fought with, who would become friends for life. Hans' eyes saddened at the empty spot where Prince Edward normally would stand. He died during the castle siege, trampled by the horses. As had Eiric of Codense who stubbornly ignored his orders and got shot full of arrows.

And so had Hurik and Vern and… Hans swallowed at all the lives he had taken to the grave, feeling repulsed at himself. Had it really been worth it? All the fighting, all the-

His heart stopped when he saw the familiar icy dress, but his feet ran. If the crowd would not go out of his way, he would have pushed them carelessly in order to get as fast to the person – persons – he most wished to see than any other.

It had all damn been worth it for her. Hans stilled, for the first in nearly 5 years seeing his wife and son.

His son.

A gasp came from the man's mouth when he saw him at her arm, and tears sprung at his eye upon seeing his face.

He was so much more beautiful than he had ever imagined him to be.

"Daddy!"

He completely lost himself at that point, and sunk down his knees. Then he saw him run - RUN – towards him without any guidance from his mother. Without any shame he cried for everyone to see, as he took his son in his arms for the first time. Through his tears, the newly crowned King searched for his wife, to pull her in as well, peppering her and their son with kisses.

Whoever would try to prey them apart tonight, he was going to kill him with his bare hands.

* * *

They barely made it to the bedroom fully clothed. but hey, it wasn't as bad as Anna and Kristoff who only managed to get to the servant's quarters. As quick as he could, the King turned the knob of their bedroom door to lock it, before searching for his wife's body once more. It was dark – vaguely Hans thought of lighting some candles.

Then again… his wife made it quite difficult when she had him pinned against the door with her body against his.

"Bed. Now." If they weren't touching each other's skin, they were searching for clothing to be removed. The King heaved her up, without stopping to kiss her and the two tumbled down the bed when he lost his balance.

They weren't strangers to one another's body – but the situation had changed. During the war, they had barely time to see one another, let alone speak in private about themselves. Always there was something that needed their attention.

The only time when they could actually be some sort of alone, was when they bedding one another. No one would disturb with a message when two people were doing it. So, in-between these little moments of pleasure, the two took the time to get to know each other a little bit.

It was fine and all, but the nights were often short. Which meant also their alone-time. Which meant that their consummation had to be quickly done if both wished to avoid awkward situations.

They had become so used to that routine, that Hans willed himself to calm down. "Elsa. Hush. No one needs us." Stopped the King his wife gently as he kept hugging her close. "There is no time limit, love"

"Oh. Right." Realized Elsa with a blush. "Sorry, its just.. I hadn't seen you in a long time, so I…"

Hans' eyes narrowed. "You like it when I'm rough with you."

"A little bit." Confessed the queen with a chuckle as she stroked Hans' damp hair. "But, if you wish to go slow-"

"I told you, we've all the time in the world. We can go a few more rounds after that." Grinned the King before he kissed her on the mouth.

"But don't forget you'll need to be up at 7 to meet with Queen Fenella of Dunebroch." Said Elsa sternly. "I will not cover your explanation."

"I'm the King. I can do whatever pleases me. And I, want to please you, my queen" murmured Hans. "May I?"

"You may"

 **Sidenote: becoming a squire is one of the highest honours you can get in medieval time. And it is not strange to be so young to rule at that period. For example, Queen Christina of Sweden was only six years old when she ascended the throne.**

 **History aside, I loved writing this AU! I didn't expect so many would like it**


	12. Unification (4)

"What in all the Islands were you thinking?" snapped Hans furiously to his 15 year old son.

"I'm not a boy anymore, father."

"No, you aren't." acknowledged Hans the fact as he stood up from his throne. "But that doesn't mean you can do whenever you please."

"So what am I supposed to do? Sit here for the rest of my life and getting lazy on my throne?" said Iwar with a scoff. The prince winced when he saw his father's eye flare up.

" _Your_ throne?" bit the King as he stared down at his son. The man's mouth twitched. "You are my son, you are therefore a prince, but you are barely acting like one should."

"Because you won't let me!" shot Iwar back. "You told me yourself that to maintain order, you need to whip the lash once a while."

"Because of your impulsive action, we're on the brink of war with Weaselton!" paced Hans around. "Years of negociations are gone thanks to you and-."

"Well, I never liked Gerard-AGH!" the prince screamed when Hans slapped him across the cheek.

"Your King speaks!" Hans was utterly furious now with his son interrupting and attempting to speak his actions good. "This isn't about feelings, this isn't about you, this is about our people!" Before Iwar could stop him, the King took his son's sheath away. "Your title as Admiral will be taken from you, and you shall be put under supervision once more as Captain. Any order you make, shall be noted and either accepted or refused."

"Father-"

"Say one more word, and I'll give you a Leuitenant rank instead" the man stopped to catch his breath and to stop himself from saying things he would regret. "Get out." The man turned around to indicate their conversation was over. "And don't even dare to persuade your mother into talking me out of this." Added the King as he heard his son walk out.

"He never asks me to." Come a sudden voice from his right. Hans turned his head, to see Elsa coming out of the shadows.

"Really? I'm sorry Elsa, but it seems to me, you always take his side." Shot Hans back. "Iwar needs to learn he can't just do whatever he wants. Give him too much freedom and he takes the whole arm instead of a hand. Thanks to him, we-"

"we're at war with Weaselton? Seriously, you are overdramatising a lot Hans." Reprimanded his wife as she took Hans' arm to walk outside the gardens. "I'm sure the Duke will listen to reason when you let Iwar explain what truly happened."

Hans huffed at her answer. "That boy-" the King hissed when he felt frost on his sleeve and he glared to his equally angry wife. Over the past few years, the two had had differentiating views about raising their son.

"He's not a boy anymore. You say you don't see him that way, but you still think it."

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"As if you didn't make mistakes at his age." Shot Elsa back. "Do I need to remind you of our first meeting?" Immediately after she said that, the Queen regretted it when she saw his depressed face. "Hans, I'm sorry."

"No, its fine." Sighed Hans as he untangled her arm from his, watching the ducks instead with his back towards her. "Its just… I don't want him to become a spoiled kid who gets everything handed to him like I did."

Elsa hummed. "I understand that. But what he did, was not because of spoiled behaviour, but because he wants to prove himself to you, Hans."

"He doesn't need to do that for me." tried Hans to avert the subject. He loved his son - he didn't need to to do all those things to try and win his love, because he already had it.

"But he wants it." went Elsa on as she clasped his hand. "And he needs your support - even more so when he fails."

Hans sighed. "I know but..."

"But you want to protect him. I know that. But you'll need to let him spread his wings at some time." smiled Elsa as she cupped his cheek. "Go out in the woods with him. You two used to go hunting a lot when he was small."

"When he was small" emphasized Hans. "I doubt he would want to resort to such childish shenanigans when he wants to prove himself to be a man."

Elsa chuckled. "I somehow doubt that he would refuse" smiled the Queen. "Everyone remains a child in their heart. Even you my King."

He couldn't help but return a smile to his wife. "God, you are just so unbelievable." The King leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I know" grinned Elsa as they parted. "Don't need to remind me." They stayed chest to chest however, enjoying each other's warmth in the decreasing daylight.

"oh, such a shame..." murmured Hans as he let his hands slide downwards to her hips. "I was just thinking to show my appreciation to you... but, since you've no need of me tonight, I can return to my paperwork."

"I didn't give you permission to leave just yet." came Elsa's voice as she froze Hans' feet to the ground. Slowly, her fingers went across his chest, unbuttoning his vest as she worked downwards.

Hans chuckled at her answer. "Oh God, I committed treason... what's my punishement?" A moan came from his lips when Elsa began to trail kisses down his neck.

"You need to stay awake all night with the queen..." grinned Elsa as she melted the ice arround his feet, guiding him towards their bedroom.

"Thuran isn't closeby is he?" asked Hans in-between kisses. It had happened more then once that Iwar's younger brother nearly walked in on their activities. For now the boy was still oblivious to what mommy and daddy did under the sheets.. but there would be a time when he would.

"No. Off to play with Lya" answered Elsa breathlessly.

"Good." Giggling like two forbidden lovers, the two made it to their bed at last.

* * *

"Iwar"

The young man's sword missed his calculated swing, startled by the sudden voice of his father. "Father! I'm sorry I didn't know you were here!" spoke the boy as his father came towards him.

"Always mind your surroundings when you battle" said Hans sternly. His eyes softened when he saw the shame upon Iwar's features, and he remembered Elsa's words. "I want to go hunting today... Care to join me?"

"Sure, father."

As they walked towards the stables to get their horses, the silence grew in-between them. Neither knew what to say, afraid to anger the other about their previous conversation.

Before riding out the castle, the two took bow and arrows with them, along with camping gear. As for their clothing, they had switched to more simpler commoner clothing. But that didn't stop the people from recognizing the one-eyed man as their King. Normally Hans would have stopped and even have talked to the townspeople, but didn't when he saw Iwar's more somber expression the more people greeted him.

The King decided to let his horse go in full draft, asking his son to do the same to get out in the woods. The sun was now fully rising now and fresh breeze in the forrest cooled their slightly sweating bodies down. Hans glanced to his son at his side, who was looking anywhere but him.

"Did mother ever tell you how we met?" asked Hans to break the silence.

"She said you two met at her coronation as queen of Arendelle." frowned Iwar surprised. His mother had always avoided the details about it, and his father had always brought up another subject. why now bring it up so suddenly?

"And?"

"That was it really. Why? Was there more?" dared Iwar to ask. His mind began to reel. "Did.. you two have some secret relationship behind the curtains?" To his further surprise, his father didn't become angry for such insinuations.

"Let's stop here for a while and make a fire." ordered Hans as they came by a open spot. The sight to the sea was beautiful here - but mostly he needed time on how to break the truth to his son. To let him understand why he didn't want him to be so ambitious, why he wanted to shield him from danger.

Iwar did as he was asked to, while Hans watched his son absent-mindedly spark a flame into the wood. The young Prince knew it was something important that his father had to tell him, and he knew that he had to be patient - if not, he would shut up completely.

After they had eaten, Hans knew he couldn't delay it any longer and began to talk. About Elsa's sister, about his brothers, about the Big Freeze, about the War. He couldn't look at his son as he said it all, waiting for his answer.

"Do you love her?" asked Iwar quietly, searching for his father's eyes.

"Yes. I do." Hans' eye stared back to his son, who nodded at his answer.

"Good." said the prince simply as they watched the waves roll onto the shore. Iwar chewed his lip, contemplating on his thoughts. "I had heard stories of your actions during the Unification War from mother, how you led legions of men, both by land and by sea. And I kept hearing them, as I grew up here."

Hans stayed quiet, knowing that there was more.

"And many said to me, how much I was the son of my father." A low chuckle came out of the prince's mouth. "But, the more I came into manhood, more questions were asked. Why didn't I begin my training at 12, like you? Why wasn't I so gifted with sword, like you? Why wasn't I Admiral at my 14th year? Father, how can I ever gain their respect, how can I ever lead them when I'm worthless in their eyes?! I can't lead 50000 men into war! I can't swing be as stern and bold as you, I can't-" Iwar stopped himself, tears visible at the corners of his eyes. "I can't do anything."

"Iwar, look at me. LOOK AT ME." ordered Hans sternly as he forced his son to look into his eye. "You have my blood, but that doesn't defy you. Queen Anna of Arendelle thought the same as you did once, yet she saved her entire kingdom of annihilation and punched me in the face."

Iwar blinked - Did he seriously mean that? Queen Anna did that to his father?!

"Yes, she punched me so hard I fell overboard" grimaced Hans with fondness to that memory. "She thought she was worthless too. But she found her own strength in the most unlikely situation. As will you. bringing peace and keeping it are two different things." sighed the father to his son. "I've learned how to rule through ferm hand because of the ways of War, and it clashes with what I've build today. Unlike you, who has witnessed a land without war during your life. They may say what they want, but you look more like your mother then you might think." smiled Hans as he poked into the fire to raise it higher. His face became serious once more. "Just.. be your own and don't let the people say what you should be. You'll know what to do, once the time comes."

"I'll try.." nodded Iwar as he chewed on a piece of grass. "But... Father, promise me you'll let me do so? I want to learn, yet you keep me down. I can take care of myself." The prince stood up to the pieces of wood they had assembled for the coming night, when a sudden hand grasped him by the neck.

On reflex, Hans' hand went to his sword and took it out, its metal glimmering in the orange descending sun when he heard his son scream. "Such pretty horses.. we'll take them from you unless you want your little squire dead. Drop your sword." Hissed the thief who held Iwar captive.

"Hans don-" Iwar yelped when he felt the blade's pressure rise up.

Clever boy. Hans smiled in himself when his son didn't adress him as he should. And indeed, soon one of them recognized the elder man.

"Oh my.. as if that isn't the King of the Southern Isles himself! This is our lucky day" grinned one of the 5 thieves as they walked with their unsharp swords towards the man.

"Come closer, and you'll see how lucky you'll get." spoke Hans in a sweet voice.

"Now, we wouldn't want your little companion dead." reminded the leader as he nodded to Iwar in-between his hands.

"That boy means nothing to me, so your attempt is futile, really" shrugged Hans nonchalantly. Inside however, he knew he was playing a dangerous game and his heart hammered in his chest. "So, kill him, and you got nothing left of your leverage." the King glanced to each one of them. "You can still walk away without taking a life. You haven't taken our horses or food with you. You aren't yet thieves, so I would let you go in peace." spoke the King softly. Some of them, he saw began to doubt, and he slightly lowered his sword. Yet a sudden movement from the corner of his eye, made him turn his attention back to Iwar, who's hand was slowly reaching for his dagger.

Hans kept his face up front. Good, he'd taken precautions... "This doesn't need to end in a fight. Lives doesn't need to be lost. Think of your wives, think of your children what they would think if they were here!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" The scream on his left made him aware Iwar had struck the man with his dagger, and Hans sprinted towards the 4 men to defend them both. The first fell immediately: completely inexperienced and only using his sword to threaten untrained frightened merchants. The other 3 however proved to be quite the challenge for the King to uphold himself. But finally, he managed to cut another down.

As for Iwar, the young prince had become tangled into its leader, trying to get the upper hand in their wrestling match. When he felt hands arround his neck, the young man pushed his fingers into the wound he had caused with his opponent, while the other hand was used to gain more air.

"You little piece of sh-ah!" the man groaned when Iwar head-butted him, and with the already painful wound the prince had opened further, the man released slightly the pressure. Iwar didn't waste the opportunity, and punched the man out cold. Slightly disorientated from the fight, the Prince looked arround to find his father holding off 3 men at the same time.

Yet, as he went towards him to aid him, taking his opponent's dagger in hand, he saw the fourth man stand up from its grave to strike his father from behind. Completely on reflex, Iwar's hand went up and the dagger flew across the air.

Hans' felt the presence behind his back, and when he managed to drive the 3 back for a moment he swirled arround, meant to cut the man in half, when he saw the guy sink down the ground with a dagger through his throat. He didn't have time to contemplate, already turning his attention back on the main three. He just wanted to go through the right man's defences, when a sword stuck out from behind his chest.

With now only two-on-two, it was only seconds before the two men disposed of them.

Iwar stared with wide eyes towards the two men he had killed. After making secure the bandit's leader was secured to the tree, Hans went back to his traumatized son.

"I... I killed them." trembled the 15-year old. "I..." The boy buckled and threw up on the ground, disgusted with himself.

"Iwar. Calm down" hushed Hans as he forced his son to look at him. "Calm down."

"I killed them. I'm a murderer. a murderer" stuttered Iwar hysterical.

"No, you aren't. You saved my life, twice. You acted out of self-preservation, Iwar not because you liked to kill."

Iwar's breath went irregular now, and Hans embraced his son, for the first time in years. "You did good Iwar. You did good." Over and over, the King kept speaking comfortable words to his son, slowly managing to calm him down. Hans withdrew from their hug, taking his son by his shoulders. "You're not a man untill you kill your first." whispered Hans as he squeased him. "And I've never been more prouder to be witness to that."

Killing a human being for the first time had changed him - had changed Iwar right now. But unlike his son, he didn't had any support from elders if he had been in the right or not. By not having the affirmation that you weren't a monster, well.. you became one.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Father?"

"Yes?" asked Hans, stopping in his tracks to look back at his son.

"I..I'm not sure if I want to be Admiral anymore." confessed Iwar with his head down in shame. "I..I realize I'm not fit for..that life."

"Alright" nodded The King as Iwar began to walk towards him. The moment the two met, they began to walk side by side. "Then, what would you want to do instead?"

"Well..I've always interested myself in Law and Economics."

Hans hummed, a smile forming on his lips. "Then I'll find you a tutor as soon as possible." The King huffed when he felt the sudden weight of his son against his.

"Thank you, father." whispered Iwar. "For believing in me."

"No. Thank you for being my son."

The two prepared their horses after giving the 5 men a proper grave and they rode in silence back to the castle - but it wasn't uncomfortable anymore. Hans' glanced upwards, to see his wife on the balcony, waiting for them. He saw her worried eyes when she noticed the blood on their faces and hands and he shook his head to indicate it wasn't theirs. After a smile and a nod, the Queen went back inside with Lya on her arm, leaving her two men to be alone just for a little while longer.

 **I wanted to explore Hans and Iwar's relationship here - But also, the changes in both Hans and Elsa. Hans has gained quite an intimidating cold presence that he has maintained from the War, and it went over into his way of ruling as well.**

 **As for Elsa, she became more relaxed and free due to her not being in the middle of war like Hans did, keeping her husband in check should he go too far in his ferm hand.**

 **Aren't they just the cutest couple who complete each other? *melts***


	13. Cinderella AU

"I thought breakfast was ready."

"It is, sir. I'm merely mending a fire" said Hans as he shook the flames higher up.

"Well, in the future don't call untill all the work is done." bit his stepfather before placing himself at the head of the table.

"As you wish." In a hurry, Hans stood up to get the bread and cheese on the table.

"Hans, what is that on your face?"

"Sir?" Hans frowned as the question was quite sudden.

"Its ash from the fireplace" spoke one of his stepbrothers with glee.

"Do clean yourself up"

"oh! oh!" exclaimed Jurgen as he came up with a brilliant idea. "I got a new name for him: Dirty Hans!"

"Coal-boy!" shouted another.

"Oh no! I got it!" spoke a third. "Cinders! that's what we will call you!"

With cheeks red of embarassement, Hans took a towel to get the cinders out of his face and hands - it barely did the trick, as it stuck to his sweating face. With a sigh, Hans then returned to the table, taking his own plate with him so he could have a breakfast as well.

"Who's this for? Is there someone we've forgotten?"

"Its my place" said Hans with a smile as he made a movement to sit down.

"Oh, it is too much for you to prepare breakfast and then sit with us. Wouldn't you like to have your shores done first, Hans? Or should I say Cinders?"

Hans' arms trembled as he took his plate from the table to the kitchen, hearing his stepfather and -brothers laugh for his humiliation. His eyes stung with tears, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry for his own misery. It was not untill his plate fell down due to his decreasing sight, that he broke down completely.

They had stolen his home, his family.. and now his name. the man tried to dry his eyes but more tears kept streaming down. as he put the plate pieces back on the table, Hans paused at seeing his own reflection. Dull eyes. ruffled hair, an overgrown beard and a face full of ash.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out now. the man spurted outside and took his horse without even saddling it. He had ridden a few miles when he heard a horn call.

Hunters. It was autumn, and the hunt season was in full bloom right now. the man paid no attention to it and rode further on untill he heard a female voice scream in fright.

"ho-hoo, easy boy, easy!"

"Madam? hold on, I'm coming!" yelled Hans, after which he gave his horse the reigns. As he passed by the horse, he took a glimpse at the woman before taking hold of the reigns. "ho boy, easy!" yelled Hans as he commanded the lady's horse to calm down. "Easy, easy, shhhh!" Finally the horse calmed down and with a panting breath Hans glanced to the woman next to him. "Are you alright madam?"

"Yes..yes I am. Thank you" she gasped. An akward silence grew untill the woman's eyes lit up. "oh! I haven't introduced myself. I'm-" Elsa hesitated. She didn't want this man to humiliate himself in front of her. She hated how people treated her as if she were a goddess. She didn't deserve their attention. For once, she wanted to be treated as a commoner would be. "I'm Elsa. how do they call you?"

"Never mind what they call me..." the man extended his hand, after which the woman hesitantly took hold of it. "What brings you alone here, in this forrest?"

Elsa laughed. "I'm not alone I'm with you."

"indeed you are. But if I were a man with less then good intentions it wouldn't be a civil conversation right now." warned manservant.

"And are you?"

"Its not up to me to decide that." said Hans with red cheeks. "Where do you live, Elsa?" He would love to see her again on a sunday like this.

"At the palace. My mother, she's..teaching me her trade."

"you're a handmaiden" replied Hans with a grin. "that's very fine. Do they treat you well?"

"Better then I deserve most likely." answered the princess.

"ah, there you are, yo-"

"Its Elsa! Elsa!" said the princess quickly before they could spoil her secret.

"Well, we better get going, madam." said Kristoff amused, barely stiffling his laugh.

"Like I said.. that's my name..." Elsa turned her horse arround but paused midway to face the manservant once more. "I hope to see you again, mister."

"And I you."

* * *

"now remember, when you present yourselves to the princess, you-"

"wait! please!" a shout from up the stairs made the stepbrothers and their father look up to Hans who ran off the stairs. "wait for me..."

"Father you promised he wouldn't go!"

"We have given him enough shores so he wouldn't get ready-"

"Boys!" snapped the father, causing them all to be silent. "We did make a bargain.. and I never go back on my word..."

Hans swallowed upon seeing his stepfather's gaze. it didn't stand friendly at all.

"Those shoes.. they fit you wonderfully. Don't you think, Jurgen?"

"No, I think they are hid-" Jurgen stopped mid-sentence when he saw his shoes he had thrown away. "Why you filthy thief!" within a second Hans was pummeled on the ground.

"And that! that's my cravat!" screamed Franz as he tore it from Hans' neck, nearly choking him in the process.

"boys! stop please. That's enough." ordered their father after the humiliation of Hans had gone on for a while. "the carriage awaits. I don't want you to be upset about it any longer." after the stepbrothers were outside, the stepfather paused. "Goodnight."

If he could cry, he would. He had already run out of tears a long time ago. With the greatest difficulty, Hans pulled himself upright, stumbling towards the water pond to tend to his swollen face and bruises. the man hissed upon making contact with the cool water but soon it brought relief for him.

"Young man?"

Hans startled, expecting one of his brothers to come and beat him up once more. he relaxed sligtly however when he saw it was an elderly woman. "Could you give me some water? or some bread?"

"..yes, yes off course." Hans grunted as he stood up, his back and ribs protesting. "Forgive me if you have to wait so long, my body doesn't want to follow my mind."

"What did you do to deserve such beating?" asked the woman after Hans returned with a piece of bread.

"it doesn't matter now." sighed Hans as he once more put some water on his face.

"well, i'd love to talk more but you really need to hurry up now, Hans."

Hans' eyes widened when he felt his wounds heal by their own. Slowly he turned his eyes back to the old woman.

* * *

"and now, her royal highness Elizabeth of Arendelle will take her partner for the first dance!"

Hans hurried towards the doors. On such a night as this, he really didn't want to miss seeing the princess! quickly the man bounced with his glass like gloves on the door. After a few seconds, it opened and Hans stepped inside the ball room. It took him a moment to absorb everything. It was so light and... beautiful. Slowly Hans went down the stairs and bowed (hopefully not too clumsy). His eyes went across the room, hoping to see Elsa alongside the many invited guests. A flash of dissappointement came over him when he didn't find her.

Hans frowned when he saw the crowd go out of the way for him. Why would they do that? he wasn't a prince. it wasn't as if the princess herself would ask HIM to dance, she doesn't know who he-

His breath dissappeared when he saw Elsa stride towards him in a stunning blue dress. her hair wasn't messy but beautifully put into a bun. and her eyes... "madam Elsa..." smiled Hans as the princess stood in front of him. A giggle reached his ears. He bowed once more. "It would give me the greatest honor, if i could lead you through this first dance."

Elsa nodded at his request and shuddered when Hans took hold of her back. It was a simple dance really, one that both commoner and royalty know alike. soon the two glided across the floor, amidst all the others. "Please... come with me" asked Elsa, and Hans obliged, taking them both out of the spinning couples, towards a more private place.


	14. Scars and lashes

"What is your judgement for this man, your grace?"

Elsa couldn't help but clench her fists. Although she couldn't forgive Prince Hans for his crimes, she didn't wish his blood on her hands. Even her people had to admit Hans had cared and ruled over them as a good leader should – as she should have done. And so she had pleaded to the court to spare his life and condemn him to prison.

"Hans Westerguard, you are hereby sentenced to live in the dungeons for the rest of your miserable life." The King paused, staring down at his youngest son. "Her majesty gave you her sentence for the offense against her crown. Now I shall give mine. You shall be whipped on the square for all to see." The king turned his attention to the two sisters now. "Give me the amount of lashes he deserves, as it is in your right."

"25!" shot Anna up from her chair, nearly knocking it down by her sudden movement.

Elsa paled at the number her sister said – did she know how much a man could bear? She had seen those whippings for then once, with her papa. The longest a man had held out was 14 lashes… Her father had, with huge protest from her mother, been witness to those punishements at the age of 16. The reason that King Agdarr gave, was that Elsa needed to know what consequences her decisions would be when she ruled in his place.

Hans too, seemed to have been witness to that punishement, as he winced at the shoutout, after which he trembled like a leaf.

"Very well, your majesty" nodded the King at Anna's answer. "Take him outside."

In complete silence, Hans went with the guards without any resilience. The two who accompanied him, released him from his chains, binding him to the post instead.

KZZZSSSH! The shirt of the prince was ripped open on the back to receive the lashes, and even from afar, the queen could see his back already covered with sweat from pure fear.

"Begin"

K-TSJAK! The first lash went down, clacking with an immense sound against the weak flesh of the prince. After the first meeting of the whip, a deep cut began to appear on the prince's back. There wasn't blood yet, but already the skin was turning red where the lash had left its mark.

K-TSJAK! The second was as chilling as the first and Elsa had to shut her eyes when she heard the contact. When she looked up, the second lash had caused blood to trickle down. First slowly, then in far bigger quantities.

K-TSJAK! He screamed at the 6th lash – Elsa hadn't expected him to keep up the silence for such a long amount of time. She couldn't make out his skin anymore, as the blood covered his whole back, with the dark swelling thick lines of the received lashes standing out. Her eyes began to get teary as she watched the whip go down for the 8th time already.

K-TSJAK! The crowd's cheers had slowly died more and more as the lashes went on. No one screamed anymore around the 14th lash, except the whipped prince himself. His back was fully open now – even skin began to tear off, and his blood found his way to the ground due to gravity.

K-TSJAK!"

Elsa… I never meant… I thought…" whispered Anna as she sought her sister's hand. Even she could not bear the sight anymore.

"You didn't know-" Elsa stopped mid-sentence when the 15th lash came down and both shut their eyes, searching for each other's hands in comfort.

And there were still 10 more to go…. Breathed the queen as she saw the 16th lash make its way towards the prince. She glanced to her right side, to see the King, his wife and Hans' brothers.

While the queen had very much difficulty to keep her tears in at seeing and hearing her son in pain, the King was stoic. Sure, Elsa had learned to "conceal, don't feel" but how could one remain calm when they saw their own child in pain?!

As for the brothers, the mixed reactions couldn't be more mixed. Some looked repulsed and pale, others unwavering like their father.

"Stop this!" came Elsa's voice up, but she had to command again as her voice had difficulty going through the bile in her throat. "I said stop this!" yelled the queen horrified as the King wouldn't stop.

Even the executioner seemed to be glad to stop, noticed Elsa as she ran towards the post the prince was chained to.

"What are you doing?" barked the King of the Southern Isles as he saw the queen position herself in-between the executioner and the prince's back.

"Your majesty his punishement has gone far enough! This has gone past the morals we all value!" said Elsa, not backing down in the slightest.

"Your own sister wished to let him have 25 lashes." Reminded the King as he pointed to a very pale, guilty looking Anna.

"Yes, but she still needs to answer to me! And I say its enough!" The queen didn't wait for an answer, as she walked around the post so she could meet Hans' face. "I'm getting you out of this, I promise"

"Don't."

"What?" asked Elsa, completely in shock. How could he still be conscious after all this?

"Your sister…" A shuddering breath followed, mixed with a groan. "Your sister asked 25. She… she shall have them."

"Hans don't be stupid, you're barely keeping yourself up!" tried Elsa to reason with the prince.

"GET ON WITH IT!" snarled Hans with a sudden ferocity, for all the square to hear. He didn't look up, focused on a spot on the ground as if it was his very life belt.

"As you see, your majesty, he wants his punishement to continue. Captain, carry on." Said the King as stoic as ever.

Elsa saw guards appear – no doubt they would drag her away if she kept defying the king, guest or not. Slowly the queen went aside, and the executioner raised his hand again, both with equal reluctance.

But unlike the queen, the man didn't have a say in it. And so, the lashes went on, with lesser and lesser time in-between as for not to prolong the prince's suffering any longer then need be.

The screams that echoed lost their clarity, taking on a more animalistic raw whisper as the prince's voice gave out. As for his body, itbegan to stop trembling from the lashes he had to endure, falling completely limp. Silently, Elsa prayed that he went unconscious so he wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

"24…" counted the Captain completely white as a sheet. His hand trembled too from the horror he inflicted upon the prince. With the highest difficulty, the man let the lash whip one last time, before letting it fall down on the ground.

Not sooner after the 25th lash was done, the queen spurted forward to undo the prince of his shackles. He didn't even react to her, his eyes completely closed as she tried to make him loose. But as it took more and more time, the queen became utterly frustrated.

"Allow me, your majesty" offered the Captain as he opened the shackles. One arm was free now, and it fell downwards.

"Hans…. Hans look at me." Whispered Elsa as she heaved the man's arm up with one hand, and his head with the other. "Hans…"

No response. The queen huffed surprised when she felt the full weight of the prince upon her, and she glanced to the side, to see one of Hans' brothers kneel next to her, who had freed his brother. His green eyes stood wide and full of horror as Elsa passed the heavy, unconscious man to him.

With a grimace, the queen saw the brother's hands, wrists and sleeves turn red from Hans' blood, that began to drip downwards on the ground still. "We need to get those wounds closed" brought Elsa out as he heaved his youngest sibling up. She saw the brother look at her with mild curiosity and gratitude, before his attention turned to Hans once more.

"Open the door, first left" ordered Lars to the captain, as he tried to keep up with their running pace. "Your majesty, if it is your intention to aid-"

"It is."

"Then fetch some blankets, needle and dread" ordered the Southern Prince immediately after, relieved he hadn't offended her. "Captain, get the door open the sixth on your right!" Lars stormed inside his own chamber, racing towards his bed to lay his brother down the cushions. Slowly, the prince turned his brother around, so he was now laying on his stomach. With a grimace, the man saw the damage upon his youngest brother and quickly spurted toward the bathroom to let some water rush into a bowl. As he returned, he saw the Queen with the asked objects and he nodded in gratitude.

After taking a deep breath, the man took on his doctor-role, erasing all thought but only one: aid the patient. With a grumble, Lars muttered the water wasn't cold enough. His complaint quickly died on his lips when he saw snowflakes dwindle down, dropping the water temperature.

"Thank you." spoke Lars quietly as he began to wash the dried and fresh blood off the man's back.

"It's the least I can do." Answered Elsa as she took another blanket, soon aiding the prince in cleaning Hans' wounds. She worked slowly around the lashes, not wanting to tear Hans' skin open any further. But after refreshing the blankets, the bowl began to gain a red color soon enough.

"I'm going to get new water" noticed Lars, and he took the bowl with him.

Elsa, still busy by attending the prince's wounds, lay the blanket aside when it didn't absorb any blood anymore. Around half of his back was now properly washed off – leaving somehow an even more gruesome sight with the lashes standing out like a moose during hunting season. Slowly, the queen waved her hand above the prince's body, and a layer of frost appeared around the wounds to cool the pain.

A sigh escaped the prince's lips as he felt the cold, slightly stirring him awake. That sigh quickly changed to a groan as he felt the piercing pain of his lashes.

"Shhh… stay down. Lars is going to help you." whispered Elsa as she gently pushed the prince down.

Hans' troubled face opened slightly his green eyes, still disorientated from the pain. "shouldn't.. have saved me…" breathed the prince out, wanting to get up again. However the pain and trauma caused his body to shut down again, and Hans' eyes rolled away.

"And?" Elsa looked startled up to Hans' brother who came back with fresh water.

"Nothing." Spoke the queen too quickly, wincing under Lars' stare. Soon enough he returned his attention back to his brother, and she rapidly did the same.

Hans woke up several times, but only very briefly and without saying a word. After cleaning the wounds, the two silently began to stitch his torn skin to his back once more.

"Why did you aid him?" asked Lars softly as they began to bandage Hans' back to stop any infection from getting to him.

"Its only natural you aid people in need of it." Replied Elsa as she took over the bandage to turn it around the prince's side. Immediately after, the queen went upwards with it, circling the bandage around the prince's neck for sustenance.

"You would have made a wonderful doctor." Said Lars softly as he kept Hans upright so Elsa could keep bandaging him.

"Are you doing this because you have to from your profession?" asked Elsa with a frown to the man.

Lars stilled. "If I weren't a doctor, I would have tried to aid him all the same." Answered the prince to her hidden accusation. "He's a criminal, yes, but he's still kin of mine." Lars slowly laid Hans' back onto his bed, before taking up the messy material they had worked with. "Would it concern you should I go and disinfect them?"

"No. Not at all, I'll be fine." Shook Elsa her head. The Queen didn't spare a glance to Lars anymore, looking to Hans instead. "I know you're awake. You don't need to pretend anymore."

Hans opened his eyes at that moment, staring with a mixture of fear, anger and gratitude to her. "You shouldn't have saved me." Repeated Hans hoarshly as if he hadn't said it before.

"That wasn't your choice, but mine."

"I don't deserve to live. I deserved that punishement." Went Hans stubbornly on, avoiding her face.

"I wouldn't even wish that upon my greatest enemy" whispered Elsa. "No monster deserves such torture, such pain. Even monsters are human. I couldn't just let them kill you." added the queen when she saw she couldn't break through him.

At the last remark however, he turned his eyes back to her. The anger had vanished, as had the fear. His breathing became steady once more and his eyes closed. For the first time, the queen saw all tension disappear from his now sleeping face, making her realize just how young he was. True she knew his physical age… but here, he looked almost as innocent and as vulnerable as a child. On impulse, the queen bended and placed a kiss upon his forehead. "I won't let them hurt you ever again."

 **Yeah… so… As you may have noticed I LOVE tortured!/sick! Hans with nursing!Elsa way too much then I should.**


	15. Beauty and The Phoenix (1)

Anna sighed contently as she felt the warm clothes protect her from the cold. The castle she had encountered on her way to Corona, had saved her life in this unexpected storm. She couldn't find anyone who inhabited this place, but instead had found clothes, for which she let some money behind in return.

The storm had passed during the time she warmed herself up, and not wanting to misuse her unannounced presence any longer, she left when the storm dwindled. To be honest the place creeped her out. Nearly all of the castle was burned and covered with ash as if a fire had taken place.

But now, as she researched her way back to the outdoors, a shining light on her right took her attention. Unable to resist her never satisfied curiosity, the princess peaked inside, to see a beautiful snow globe on a table.

 _"What should I bring you from Corona?"_

 _"A Snowglobe.. I heard they were quite crafted in it." Came her sister's reply._

Slowly, the princess looked around, to see no one to ask permission to. It was quite a expensive one… Anna frowned to her bundle with coins. She had JUST enough to repay the exact sum for this article. As she placed the money on the table, reaching for the snowglobe with her other hand, the princess screamed when a vice like grip stopped her from touching it.

"Where the clothes I gave you not satisfying enough?" growled the man behind the trembling princess. "Do you have to steal from me as well?"

"It.. I was going to pay the right amount for it." Gulped Anna. A hiss escaped the princess' lips when she felt the man's hands grow unbearably hot and she writched to get away from the pain.

"Its not buyable." Hissed the man as he let her go, returning to the shadows instead. "You didn't answer my question. Why did you take it?"

"It.. It was for my sister."

A chuckle seemed to come from the man's lips, bitter and angry. Anna didn't pay attention to it, terrified by the huge burned hand like shape on her arm. He'd burned her, with his hands. As if.. as if he had magic too.

"You shall have a snowglobe nearly identical to this." Spoke the man after a long pause. "Give it to your sister, and then return to me within 24 hours. If you do not.. I burn your country to the ground." He couldn't risk to let anyone find out he was here.

Anna shuddered and nodded, quickly accepting the snowglobe that appeared next to the original one. Unable to stay or even look at the man, the princess ran out off the castle to ride home.

* * *

"I've come to take my sister's place."

"I asked for her, not you." Snarled Hans, still keeping his face in the shadows.

"How can you be so heartless to rip a girl away from her soon to be husband?!" snapped Elsa back with equal ferocity. "She's about to start a life on her own. It was my fault she took that snowglobe from you, just as it was my fault we were both shut out from the world. If anyone should be punished, it should be me not her." Elsa stopped for a moment, but when she didn't hear any objection, she went on. "I've heard from my sister that you seem to possess magic similar to my own. I could try to count-"

"No one can counter it. Unlike your powers, mine were bestowed as a curse" spat Hans, his fists shaking from keeping his fire inside. That didn't stop smoke to raise in the already toxic air, causing Elsa to cough.

"A-" Elsa coughed once more to get her voice clearer. "A curse? Who-"

"That's none of your business" stated Hans coldly as he turned his back.

"It is still proper to state your name and bow before a queen" came the snow queen's equal cold reply.

"You're in my domain, not yours, your majesty" bit Hans without turning his head as he walked up the stairs. He didn't get any further when his feet froze on the stairs.

"And it is still proper to face someone when speaking"

His anger made the fire in him boil – it took a mere second for her ice to fracture and melt around him and made his head pound. Each passing day, the accidental usage of his magic due to his rage, caused not only mental, but physical pain as well. Most of his arms and face were covered in red and black burned spots. Angry that he had lost his cool again, angry that SHE was here, the very cause of his bestowed curse, made his hands and arms completely engulf into flames, revealing his face to her.

A groan came from his lips as he tried to let the fire die out, but it was too late. She had seen him, but not recognized him. Another part of the curse was that no one remembered him or his brothers.

"Now you've seen me. I hope you are satisfied?" asked Hans with a deadly glare to the queen.

"I.. I'm sorry" stammered Elsa at last, as she stared at the half-burned face of her captivator.

"My servants will help you to your room."

"My room?"

"If you prefer to be locked in the dungeon I can arrange that as well" interrupted Hans, tired by her never-ending questions.

"No! no, off course not. I just thought.. since I am your prisoner-"

"The dungeon is a small cage, into a far bigger one." grinned Hans cruelly at her, before he went back upstairs. "The space doesn't matter when you know you are bound to a certain place, how beautiful it might be, isn't it, your highness?"

"You speak as if we've met before." Noticed Elsa as she went with the magma-creature. "Yet, I've never before encountered someone like..me." The queen yelped when she was suddenly pushed away by the fire-creature towards her destination.

* * *

" _what i_ s the meaning of this?"

The prince's voice was low and calm – definitely not a good sign if you knew him as well as his brothers did. They literally sweated under the increasing temperature – they were transformed by the troll into wood-like creatures. If Hans were to go into a fit and they were too close, well…

"We thought she could be hungry" came Lars' quiet voice.

"Did I say she could eat whenever and whatever she wants?"

"No.. but… It was to make her more comfortable" tried Franz this time, wincing as he felt the air tingle around his wooden form. It wouldn't take much anymore to catch fire…

"more. Comfortable?!" gritted Hans through his teeth to his 8th brother. "She's the one who got us cursed in the first place!"

"We.. don't exactly know that." Said Ulrich to avert the heat away from Franz. "Per-perhaps she isn't aware of what the troll did to you.. to us." Stammered Ulrich as he slowly backed away from his youngest sibling, who looked to be quite on the edge of unleashing an inferno in the kitchen. "She could be the one to break the spell."

"HER?!" Hans waved his hand towards the door, and a huge blast of fire roared from his palm, leaving nothing but ash in its place. The man laughed at the absurdity of it. "I don't love that ice monster and never will."

"Look who's calling who a monster" murmured Caleb, brave enough to say the words that was all on the brother's minds.

"What did you say?" whispered Hans, causing all the brothers, safe for Caleb to run off in utter fear. His eyes had completely lost their green, taking on a red color instead.

"You heard me" said Caleb casually as he stood his ground to his youngest sibling. His arms began to smoke already due to his proximity with Hans.

"Say it again." Threatened Hans as he lit his hands on fire. "Then I'll see how long you burn in my fireplace tonight."

"She could have easily have you killed for your nearly regicide to her and her sister, while she gave you a chance to redeem yourself instead. In return you lock her up for a bloody gift her sister wanted to give her!" shot Caleb back. "So tell me, who's the real mo-"

"Caleb!"

"No!"

The brothers screamed in horror when they saw their eldest sibling being lit alive by the fire prince, but they didn't dare to aid him. Otherwise they would all perish.

Hans watched, and heard the screams of his brother piercing his ears. A scowl came from the man's lips, unable to fullfill the deed and pulled a glass around him, smothering the fire due to sudden lack of oxygen. "Next time.. It will be for real." Warned Hans to his smoldering brother before storming out of the kitchen, leaving burning footsteps upon the floor.

* * *

She was tempted to refuse their offer, but decided to put aside her pride and eat. Besides, it was without Hans, so his brothers had told her his name.

"But.. if he's a prince…" tried Elsa to comprehend during her meal. "Why isn't your family name, nor this country, known to me?"

"it's part of our curse." Said Eric simply as he wanted to refill her glass with wine, but refrained when Elsa stopped him.

"But you aren't to blame for whatever he did!" spoke Elsa with a frown. "Did you?"

"We… let's just say the non-existant kindness we have shown to Hans is what you and your sister received." Answered Thomas with a guilty look on his face. "We sparked his hatred, like wood does to flames."

"Maybe you didn't aid him before, but you are trying now" observed Elsa as she saw the smoldering spots on Caleb's body. "Does it hurt?"

"your majesty, I-"

"Does it hurt?" went Elsa on.

"Yes." Sighed Caleb, not wanting to refuse her a second time. The eldest prince stiffened, but then relaxed when feeling the cold frost numbing the pain of Hans' magic.

"I wish I could do more" said Elsa sadly as she let the frost linger upon the wounds.

"Its already too much I can return to you." Whispered Caleb gratefully while Elsa stood up from her chair.

"You could return the favour by giving me a tour around the castle, instead of Hans." Answered The snow queen as she walked outside the dinner room. "I prefer your company much more then his"

Caleb noticed the bite and anger in the queen's voice. "he's not as terrible as you might think, queen Elsa. He's.. lost in himself and putting on a mask like you once did. While yours was fear, his is anger."

Elsa didn't question how he knew all that – probably had to do with the memory loss that the curse had given her. She wished she still remembered whatever connection he held towards her and her sister – judging by their knowledge, it was quite a lot and therefore they had to be connected on a far more personal level then even her servants – a friend perhaps?

The queen rubbed her head due to the headache that came up from thinking too hard. It didn't matter anyway if he was a friend or enemy. She would never like that arrogant twat for as long as she lived here.

 **I chose a snowglobe instead of a rose. Why? Because according to earlier drafts of the movie, Hans was supposed to give Anna that object as a gift to her.**

 **I see often that Elsa is the beast in Beauty and beast!AU, due to her frozen heart. But Hans fits the role far better, because his was truly frozen in every sense of the word.**


	16. Beauty and The Phoenix(2)

Elsa turned and turned, but she couldn't get asleep. Her head was too occupied with the events that had transpired and the queen decided to get up and walk around.

That was easier said then done. The castle was huge and while she had toured it at daylight, at night it was a different building entirely.

Elsa frowned as she heard noises from stairs to her left. Perhaps it were the brothers, still talking to one another? Maybe they could point her to the kitchen to get some warm milk… The queen tilted up her skirts to go up the swirling stairs, the noises much clearer the more closer she went.

Hold on.. it sounded odd. Like someone was…

The queen stiffened on her stair, utterly shocked and paralyzed by what she saw in front of her. A huge, black-roasted deer was on the ground, still smoldering from the fire that Hans had engulfed it with. Her stomach began to turn as she saw the prince bend and cut open the meat with his knife, sucking the marrow from the bone.

Unable to see the sight any longer, the queen turned around and fled with tears overflowing her eyes and cheeks.

"M'lady?! Where are you going?" asked Caleb concerned as he looked up from the chess game he and Eric were playing.

"I need to go out for a while" choked the queen out as she hastily put on her cloak around her neck against the stormy weather.

"M'lady, wait, stop, its not-" Eric's words died on his lips when the queen disappeared outdoors. Oh no… "Hans, you need to come down here!"

She had taken her horse to ride – it had always managed to calm her down with her hair in the wind. It returned slightly the feeling of being just as free as she was when she was on the north mountain. So, she let the horse take control and let him guide her towards nowhere in particular. She knew She stayed inside the borders of the huge ground that the castle offered - Hans would be after her soon enough to take her back, and she didn't wish his brothers to take the blame upon themselves for letting her leave.

Suddenly, Elsa felt her horse tremble and decrease its speed, snickering worriedly. "What is it boy?" asked Elsa as she felt its flank – it stood stiff, as if ready to flee. A shiver not from the cold, but from fear came over her when she heard a huge roar. And judging by the sound, it was already quite close! "Come on, boy, hiyah!" spurred Elsa her frightened horse on to stay ahead of whatever was chasing her.

A schriek came from above and instinctively the queen looked behind her. "o my god.." A dragon, three times as large as a carriage! Ice cold fear began to seap into her heart, and her emotions caused her magic to burst out, hurting her animal in the process.

The horse staggered in pain, and Elsa was hurled off with black spots before her eyes as her head hit the ground. No, no… get up… With a groan the queen tried to shake the dizziness off but the headache only worsened. Vaguely, with a throbbing head, Elsa saw the dragon open his mouth, with fire already forming inside it…

The heat was excruciating, but it didn't burn her. Elsa blinked, to see a black figure amidst the firey inferno – apparently, holding it back. "You won't hurt her."

Hans?!

The dragon simply roared, not happy with the new adversary that stopped him from eating his prey.

"Get out. I won't ask so nicely a second time." Gritted Hans his teeth. But as he said the words, he already saw that the dragon's mouth went open once more to roast him and Elsa to crisp.

"I said… BEGONE!" roared the prince and Elsa had to avert her eyes from the sudden gold-white fire that emerged from Hans' body, spreading harmlessly across his body as if he had wings. Gold-white met Orange-black in the middle. However, it seemed the dragon's fire was advancing upon the man, dimming the heat and taking it for his own.

Hans hissed as he felt its breath upon him – magic wasn't just magic. A wizard's magic was entirely different because of the user itself, hence why he couldn't command the dragon to his will. It would be so easy… The pain of his curse would stop. He could let the fire consume him and let him turn to ash in a second flat if he wished.

Hans nearly lowered his hands, when he saw the half-concious queen on the ground, barely able to keep herself up, with her arms wide open like a beautiful angel. The fright and innocence in the face of death, that same face that he had witnessed on the fjord, made the man steel himself once more. With a scream, Hans let all the spend up anger out and the night sky seemed to vanish for a moment as the gold-white fire engulfed the roaring dragon.

It wasn't dead when the prince let his hands drop back to his side – dragon's skin was practically inpenetrable, but the dragon flew away nonetheless to search for a far more easier prey.

As he watched the dragon fly away, the prince noticed his sight becoming blurry and he staggered a couple steps before falling down like a rag doll.

She could run away now – he was unconscious, now was her chance! Elsa spurted back to her horse, ready to saddle it when she hesitantly turned her gaze back to the man who saved her life. It wouldn't be fair not to return the favour to him as well. "Hans…" Slowly the queen knelt by the man to get him more or less awake. "I need you to stand."

With a whine tearing through his dry throat, the prince managed to get himself on his feet, his head swaying back and forth, in-between dream and conscious. When he finally felt the warm flank of the horse under his body, the prince's sight turned black.

"Hold still" commanded Elsa sternly as she wanted to put the cold blanket upon his feverish face. He hadn't cold in the slightest. Probably due to using so much magic at once, thought Elsa as she was reminded of a similar experience of her own.

Hans screamed when the cold made contact with him, causing fire to soar out of his mouth like the dragon he had defeated. "That hurts!" hissed Hans with blood red eyes as he pulled his arm away

"It needs to be disinfected." Argued Elsa as she tried again.

"I don't care" snarled the prince as he took hold of her wrist. His hand began to hiss from the smoke and heat, but the queen quickly countered his heated temperature with a protective layer of frost.

"Oh aren't you quite the baby" bit Elsa back as she shoved his arm away.

"A baby? Look who ran off like one" scoffed the prince.

"'cause you were eating from a crisped deer"

"So?" asked Hans, not understanding at all her point.

"That.. that's disgusting!"

"Forgive me your highness, but In case you haven't noticed-" Hans waved his hand and the curtain burned up in second. "It's a barren wasteland out there with barely enough crops. I'm lucky to have SOME meat in my stomach for the next few days!"

"Your brothers cooked a meal for you –"

Hans huffed. "As if that means anything to them. They just do it because they are scared I'll turn them into matchsticks. Which I probably will after what happened today."

"You are a heartless asshole you know that?"

The prince turned his head around. "Says the one who doesn't even thank me for saving her life."

The air cracked with tension, as the temperature was in a constant battle with itself.

"Because I wished to return the favour you did to me." Replied Elsa after a long agonizing pause. "Let me help you, like you helped me."

Hans sighed, causing a cloud of smoke to dwindle upwards from his breath. His body was still weakened from his collosal use of magic – he wouldn't make it to his chambers without collapsing. "Fine." Gave the man in as he returned to his chair.

"Hold still." Said Elsa fermly as she held his arm into place. "it will hurt."

Hans groaned, his body sweating from the cold he couldn't bear. It was necessary though, and he knew and felt it. His body temperature was going out the roof. If he didn't cool down, literally and figurately, he would burn up.

Slowly but surely, the prince's body cooled down and Hans couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Thank you"

"No. Thank you, for saving me." Replied Elsa as she wanted to stand up to return to her chambers. A large hand upon her arm stopped her.

"Stay. Please." Pleaded Hans as his breathing became irregular once more. "I can't keep my temperature down for long, I…" blistering, new red spots began to appear on his already scarred and burned body.

"Shhh…" hushed Elsa the man down, as she let a new layer of frost appear around the man's burning wounds. The prince's face was completely drenched in sweat, and the queen cuddled closer to him, her own unnatural cold temperature radiating to his burning one.

Strangely enough, his heated temperature didn't hurt her as much as the dragon nearly did. That warmth had been terrifying, scorchingly hot as if she were close to Hellfire. Hans' made her remind of a soothing warm blanket during harsh storm weather. Instinctively, she nuzzled closer, to take more of his warmth in her. Just because she was immune to cold, didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the opposite of it.

Everything felt wet and soft under his touch. She, on the other hand was hard and cold as the ice she could wield. It made him feel content, to know that he could touch someone without destroying them permanently. Hans shifted his arm to place it around her back. She stirred and vaguely he thought she didn't like it, but soon relaxed when he felt her come closer to him.

"Who was… the dragon?" asked Elsa sleepily. Marshmallow represented her need for Loneliness. Olaf was her shining childhood. Their magic was similar in a way that it could also apply to the creatures they created.

Hans knew what she meant, yet stayed quiet for a while. "the hate I bear for myself. Cause no one can match me in that. Not even you, Snow Queen."

"Who said I hated you still?"

Before the dark claimed him, he thought he could feel a butterfly kiss his cheek.

 **There is something there that wasn't there before guys! XD**


	17. Beauty and The Phoenix (3)

"My love is like to ice, and I to fire:  
How comes it then that this her cold so great  
Is not dissolved through my so hot desire,  
But harder grows the more I her entreat?  
Or how comes it that my exceeding heat  
Is not allayed by her heart-frozen cold,  
But that I burn much more in boiling sweat,  
And feel my flames augmented manifold?"

They walked side by side as Elsa citated the poem from the book she held in her hand. They stood still now, admiring the view. Hans glanced to the dark rocks, enlined with dried magna – it was like the the bloodveins of their body.

"Its like I'm seeing it for the first time" commented Hans softly as he took the environment in. He had obtained an inkling why Elsa saw any beauty in his powers. Himself, however had seen too many times how fire destroyed. "Still.. as beautiful as it may be, it consumes everything green and alive." The man blinked, realizing he had stopped Elsa from going on with reading aloud to him. "I'm sorry. Is there more?"

"Yes, there is…" the queen suddenly gained a faint red blush on her cheeks as she turned her attention back to her book.

"What more miraculous thing may be told,  
That fire, which all things melts, should harden ice,  
And ice, which is congeal'd with senseless cold,  
Should kindle fire by wonderful device?  
Such is the power of love in gentle mind,  
That it can alter all the course of kind."

"Oh.." Hans closed his slightly opened mouth, staring into the queen's eyes that met his. He knew that look all too well, and he felt the urge to kiss her…"we should return to the castle" said the prince bluntly as he retreated his head. "It's getting dark." What if he tried, and what if she refused it – which would be very likely. Life was no fairy tale. People didn't fall in love with monsters like him!

"Please, I want to stay for a little while longer." Asked Elsa as she breathed the environment on.

Hans sighed, yet he couldn't keep a small smile from appearing on his lips. "Don't tell me you like the ash and cinder I decorated this place with? Its ugly and… death" commented the prince as he stared from the place he created, back to his hands that had caused all that.

"Not everything is dead" disagreed Elsa as she knelt down to take some of the ashen ground away. After digging for a little while longer, the queen smiled and beckoned Hans to come over. "See?"

At first, he didn't see anything and he nearly wanted to snap at her, when he saw what she meant. A little, tiny plant was visible, growing greener by the second the more sun it received.

"There is always Life after Death. It's a never ending circle, like the phoenix." Whispered the queen softly as she touched his warm hand. She let their foreheads bump together and they sat there in their knelt positions. "I know what you're going through. And I know its hard to see your powers as a gift instead of a curse. But I have no doubt you'll see the beauty in it soon enough."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" brought Hans with a shaky voice out. God, he didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve any of her support or courage!

"Because I see a phoenix where a dragon once stood."

Hans chuckled at her response, standing up from his knelt position before heaving the queen up as well. Silently, the two went back to the castle for their dinner.

* * *

"Franz come on give it back!" yelled Rudi furious at his brother as he tried to take his glasses from him.

"Try to catch me first." Grinned the stealing brother as he ducked and evaded his younger brother with ease.

"Guys, please, calm down!" snapped Lars this time, trying to get them apart. "Franz, give it-" It was no use – soon, Lars was interwined with the two, kicking and stumping as well. "Caleb, get over here!" asked Lars for his eldest brother to settle the conflict.

"Franz, Rudi, listen to your elder brother!" came Caleb's voice absentmindedly from the other chamber.

Lars groaned at the foresight of having no aid in this mess. "Franz, Rudi, stop it!"

"Get out of here, bookwurm."

"Bookwurm?!" Franz yelled when Lars pulled his full weight upon him, stopping his fists from reaching his face. "I'll show you!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The other brothers began to see something was up and upon the foresight of having some entertainement, they began to cheer and bet on who would win.

"10 bucks on Franz." Commented Rhun.

"I'll give 5 for Rudi!" shouted Richard.

"Come you you lazy bastard! Punch him in the nose!" yelled Eric who had bet on Lars.

"Get your arms around his neck!"

"Break his-" Thomas' voice died out when he saw Hans in the doorway, and the others, surprised at the sudden silence of their brother went quiet too.

Hans sighed. It was always like this when he came in. Every sense of happiness dwindled away whenever he showed. "I'm just going to search for a book." Said the fire prince bitterly to fill the akward silence. The man glanced to Rudi who had still Franz' glasses. "Give those back. And Caleb - keep them in check if you don't want me to do it for you."

"I didn't know you were suddenly such a avid reader." Commented Thomas surprised.

"Yes, well… Elsa had recommended me a few of her favorite books."

The brothers glanced to one another. Elsa?! Since when did their little brother abandon etiquette?! The moment Hans' footsteps had vanished, the brothers screamed excitedly.

"It could be right?!"

"He wouldn't call her by her name for nothing…"

"And they DO spend a lot of time together. I saw the queen go to him, even when she wasn't needed to cool his temperature down."

Their enthousiasm dimmed a little at the reminder of their time limit. More then 3/4th of the Snowflakes had touched the ground inside the snowglobe. And the more time that passed, the more frequent those feverish attacks happened to their brother. In the past 2 months, it had gone from once in 2 weeks to 3 times in a week. Afraid that Hans could set the palace on fire in his delusional state of sickness, the brothers had decided to take watch beside him and warn the queen when they saw such a moment happen.

It took time to get to her – and their legs had begun to decrease in flexibility due to them becoming more wood then human. Due to the increasing amount of time needed to reach her, and the augmenting fever their brother began to gain, the queen decided to stay permanently with him, afraid to lose him in one of the next few days should she not arrive in time.

"Well, then we'll simply have to 'raise the flames' a little as they say." Spoke Franz with a mischievous grin as he thought of a way to bring the two together.

* * *

"What was I thinking?!" brought Elsa out as she let Hans' sister-in-law's do her hair and dress. "I was merely joking when I told Franz I would dance with him! I never thought Hans would actually say yes!"

* * *

"I hate you all." grumbled Hans to his conspiring brothers.

"Good. That's what brothers do" smirked Franz as he gave Hans his gloves to put on his blackened burned hands.

"I said I would like to dance with her in the renovated ball room and then you manipulated us both to- Agh! I can't just go dance with her!" exclaimed Hans agitated, causing flames rising up from his feet. "I mean.. Its almost like a rendez-vous! Its utterly wrong without a chaperone and I would need to ask a family member for a blessing and-"

"And you need to confess that you love her!" interrupted Thomas this time as he wacked Hans across the face to stop him from rambling on. "We've only have so little time!"

"I KNOW!" Hans' hands caught fire at the last word and quickly the man pulled them in water to cool them off. "I know but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know how." Confessed Hans. "If I do this.. who's to say she loves me back?"

"She does, Hans. According to Helga, she was humming the song you composed for her anniversary." Said Lars to calm his brother down.

"That doesn't mean anything once the curse is broken. She'll remember who I am, and she'll have me locked up or hanged…"

"You don't know that.. she can see past the beast now, who says she can't again when that moment arrives?" smiled Caleb.

"Hans… She's awaiting you."

Hans gulped when he heard Eric at his door. "Yes. I'll…" Hans coughed to get his nerves under control. "I'll come shortly."

* * *

"Where is it?"

"I…It should here somewhere!" said Anna restlessly, as she circled her hands around. "I remember this tree, falling down due to lightning but… now it stands back up again and.. there was a path here towards that.. castle…" pointed the princess out to the direction. But instead of a well-ridden path, there were only sharp obsidian peaks that were blocking the way.

"You are wasting our time with your so called fairy tales, your highness"

"They aren't fairy tales, it's the truth!" shot Anna back to the Duke of Weaselton who had volunteered to aid her in her search.

"I'm done with this play of yours. The Queen has sadly disappeared, which means you need to ascend the throne in her place!"

"She isn't dead yet!" snarled Anna back.

"Alright, suppose she isn't." went the Duke in her train of thought. "Suppose she's alive in that.. castle of that fire monster of yours. She gave up her life to save that of yours, didn't she?"

"Yes. But-"

"Then you should honour her wish and tend with your husband to your kingdom."

Anna's head slumped downwards in defeat at the Duke's words, realizing that he was right. But now that they were close, so, so close.. she felt it, she was almost there!

"We can still look for her tomorrow on the same path, your highness, while you tend to your people. We finally found the right direction you went with, which means we'll have no difficulty to sniff her out with the hounds." Went the Duke on when he saw Anna wouldn't give up just yet.

"Alright." Gave the tired princess in at his wise words. True, she was exhausted from the days of searching, yet the people's life went on as usual. Her sister wouldn't want to see her people neglected for her sake. "Fine, yes, we'll return back."

Before turning her horse, the princess looked behind her a final time before giving her horse the signal to ride on. However, the princess frowned her eyebrows when she didn't see the Duke, nor her men. "Lord Duke?! Wait up for me please!" With a faint nudge in her horse's flank, the princess went into draf onto the bridge. "Lord Duke? Hello?!" The princess turned her head to her right, when her horse suddenly staggered and buckled. "ho, boy easy, ea-AAAAAH!" screaming in utter fear, the young girl felt herself being hurled off her steed, tumbling down the ice cold river.

* * *

"It has been so long that I've done this" breathed Hans heavily from the dancing. "You…" look so beautiful. "I honestly thought you couldn't dance."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, you refused to dance with any bachelor at your coronation, so I assu-" Hans' voice died off. Right. She didn't remember THAT self of his. It was so easy to forget she didn't know his deeds.

"You've been at my coronation?" asked Elsa with surprise and wide eyes.

"I.. yes." Swallowed Hans. "I need to ask.. what do you remember of it?"

"Well.. I got into dispute with my sister for marrying a guy she just met and.." Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry, its just.. the memories are too painful for me to think about and I don't want to speak of such a heavy subject on this evening. You said you had a surprise?" Her eyes met again that of his and Hans' breath caught when he saw them sparkle like diamonds. Any thought of telling her the truth about what really happened, vanished.

"Yes, I have." Hans put his fingers in his mouth and whistled on them, long and hard.

"That's all?" asked Elsa amused and a bit disappointed. Her amusement quickly transformed to fear when she heard a familiar shriek in the sky and she took Hans' hand for comfort. "Hans, perhaps its better to go back inside."

"Why not?" grinned Hans as he walked forward while taking Elsa with him. "The view is beautiful here, my queen, but the view of the Gods is something few are been given."

With a shriek the dragon landed in front of the two, and Elsa trembled at the sight of it. Was it her, or had it grown in size?!

"Relax, snow queen, he won't hurt you anymore." Breathed Hans in her ear. "I took your advice regarding my powers and to get in tune with them… It took some time to get accustomed to one another, but I'd say-" Hans stretched his hand and scratched the creature above the nose. "We've come to an understanding."

"I knew you'd see the beauty in it!" beamed Elsa as she took him in a hug.

Hans hummed in slight disagreement. "No, snow queen. I'm afraid I will not see it anytime soon. It was the control of our temper and the discipline that made us agree."

"Still.. you're making progress." Complimented the queen as she placed a kiss on his cheek. The dragon let out a sound, impatient and perhaps even jealous at the lack of attention he had been given. "Oh poor you.. does he have a name?" asked Elsa before petting the dragon skin.

"Brand." Spoke Hans out as he walked towards his new friend. Like the skilled horse rider that he was, the prince hurled himself up the dragon's long neck, before extending his hand towards the queen who was still on the ground.

"Hans what are you.. no way I'm climbing on-" The queen went quiet when she saw Brand growl at her. "Fine. Alright." Brought the woman out with a small voice as she let Hans lift her up. "Its just.. I'm very, very afraid of HE-eiiiiighs!"

Hans chuckled at her scream when the dragon took off, and took hold of one of her sides while using his other hand to keep on to Brand. "Open your eyes, snow queen." He felt her tremble against him, and he pulled her closer then the etiquette required.

Elsa relaxed when she felt his hold on her tighten, and she slightly opened her eyes. Immediately the fear came rushing back in and she dug her nails into Hans' neck. She was going to fall! She was going to die!

"Shhh, Snow Queen…you won't fall while I'm here." Hushed Hans her down.

Elsa swallowed the bile away as she kept hugging Hans for dear life. But as time went on with the slow realization that she wouldn't fall to her death, the woman relaxed more and began to take in the view around her. "Wow…" breathed Elsa out. It was as if she were as free as a bird! A laugh escaped her lips, reminded of her time on the north mountain. She didn't part from his arms even after she felt completely comfortable with the altitude. Almost on reflex, her nose found her way towards his body, smelling the smoke through her nostrils. It reminded her of campfires and roasting marshmallows.

"it was amazing…" whispered Elsa softly as the dragon landed back on the ground. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Answered Hans as he took her in bridal style of the huge animal.

As they walked back into the torchlight, the queen couldn't fail to notice Hans' increasing amount of blackish burns on his body. "Isn't there anything I can't help you with to break the curse?" asked Elsa in a quiet voice.

"No. No, you can't." spoke the prince as he returned Elsa her feet back on the ground. "Thank you for this evening, your highness. I honestly have to admit.. I never thought you'd be such a brilliant dance partner."

"My father taught me.. and after that, my sister." Smiled the queen sadly at their mention.

"You must miss her a lot."

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment to blink back tears. "So much."

Hans went quiet for a moment at seeing her grieving face, before his face cheered somewhat up at an idea. "I know how you can see her again." Proposed the prince as he guided the queen back up the stairs. "Besides the Snowglobe, and turning my brothers into wood, the troll gave me a mirror as well. It could be both a window as an escape to the outside world. The cruellest trick of all, because who would ever talk with a monster like me…" Hans pulled the blanket off the dusty glass to reveal it to the queen next to him. "Just think of what you wish to see.. and feel it in your heart."

Slowly, the mirror shifted to reveal her sister on the edge of an ice cold river, coughing furiously from the cold. "Anna!" The queen put her hand before her lips when she saw her sister on the verge of hypothermia. "O god, she's going to die there!"

The green eyes of the prince went from the mirror, back to the snowglobe in which only 3 snowflakes were hovering. "Then you must go." Croaked Hans' voice out.

Elsa too noticed Hans' gaze and she stilled. "But.. the Snowglobe.. Hans you'd d-" she didn't speak the words, afraid they might actually come true.

"Go to her. Your sister needs you more then I at this point." Urged Hans as he turned her away from the snowglobe.

"but what about your curse? Your brothers will die when you have another fever!" spoke Elsa torn in two sides.

"That's my problem, not yours anymore. You're free of your vows. Get to her and do whatever you wish with your life."

Elsa's head turned back to the mirror and slowly stepped into it. Just before she was completely gone the queen's eyes sought that of the prince. "I'll come back for you."

Hans' knees gave out the moment she was gone, feeling the fire roasting him alive already. It was only her proximity that made him go on for such a long time.

"So, how did it go?" asked Hans' family who had come out of their chambers.

"I let her go."

"That's splend-hold on. WHAT?!" asked Eric as the sentence began to sink in. "Hans, do you realize how little time we have? To find someone else to fall in love with-"

"He's already in love with her, you idiot." Scolded his wife Catelyn. "Aren't you, dear?"

Hans' eyes were enough confirmation for them all.

"But.. but, why did you let her go like that?!" sputtered Lars this time.

"Because I love her, I need her  
Like Earth needs the Sun  
I need the one I love  
To keep my hope bright  
My head right  
My heart fighting on  
Until I am back in her arms"

He would wait for her and hope she would come back like she promised. Foolish? Yes it was.

"Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Tristan need Isolde like this  
Now I see clearly  
I need to give up all I have  
So whatever my feelings are  
I'll bid her goodbye  
I'll give faith a try  
And all because I love her!"

 **The poem Elsa recites is "Ice and Fire" from Edward Spencer.**

 **The song Hans sings, is from "Swan Princess 3", with slight modifications.**


	18. Beauty and the Phoenix (4)

"Someone grab him!" yelled Eric when he saw Hans' feet gave out. Yet in their genuine concern, the brothers had forgotten their flammable body, as well as Hans' increasing fever. Soon, they had to run back from the heat and pain, not able to aid their brother when he needed it the most.

"We got to cool him down somehow" spoke Lars agitated as they saw no life in their brother. He wasn't dead – if he were they would all be.

"And how are we going to achieve that genius?" snapped Franz back to the 3th eldest sibling. "I rather not fuel that guy's fire by becoming a matchstick!"

Lars pulled his fictional hair upon his head as he thought deeply for a solution. "I don't know! Only the queen's magic-" the brother stopped mid-sentence. "The queen's magic! Off course! It doesn't imply that the queen herself needs to be present, right?!"

Judging by the blank stares he got, the prince sighed. "the Statues she created. In her chamber?"

"On it!" Immediately, Rhun and Rudi sprinted away to retrieve it.

"Alright, but how are we going to get it to Hans? He's already too weak to stand up, let alone hear us." Commented Franz concerned at a possible miscalculation in Lars' plan.

"We could throw it?" offered Jurgen sheepishly.

"This isn't bloody pétanque*!" spoke his wife deadpanned. "What if it shatters or worse: falls down the balcony?!"

"We could ask Brand for help." Came Caleb with his proposition.

"Uhhh..I think I'll go inside to Hans instead, thank you very much!" spoke Franz with a pale face. He would NOT be eaten alive by that.. beast! At least the fire would give him a quick death…

"Ho no you won't." commented Lars this time as he kept his brother into place.

"That dragon is going to eat us for his four-hour snack!" shot Franz back. "So thanks but no thanks!"

"Dragons are very intelligent! Besides, he's bound to Hans' fate as much as we are. When he knows we want to aid as much as he, I'm sure he won't attack us!"

"Just because you are the most well-read out of us thirteen, Lars, doesn't mean you know everything! Books don't make up for practise!" shot Franz back.

"Oh yes, as if you –"

"Quiet! While you two bicker, Hans life is on the line!" barked Caleb this time, shutting the two up. "Franz go with Lars. See if the dragon wishes to help us. If not, we'll.. try and throw the ice statues to him."

With a grumble, the two brothers went to search for the dragon and Caleb's eyes went to the portrait of their cursed parents. Because of their non-existing affection and upbringing of their children, they got just that: being Unable to guide their bickering cursed children to salvation. With a sigh, the eldest prince let a hand go up the painting, but refrained to touch it. Who was he kidding anyway, by imagining their unspoken advice? If they were here, they would scoff and tell they were all weaklings to be bullied by a troll like that.

A rustle in the wind made everyone glance towards its sound, to see Brand land upon the balcony along with the two brothers they had sent. While never admitting aloud, the watching brothers couldn't help but feel a tiny bit relieved to see them unharmed. "Could you give these to him, please?" asked Thomas with plea as he rolled the little ice statues towards the creature. "They can cool his temperature down we believe."

The Dragon's eyes squinted at the sibling's explanation but took them carefully in his mouth before strumping towards the feverish Hans.

"Elsa…" brought the prince out when he felt a familiar cold touch nearby. "You..you came back.."

Brand groaned, carefully nudging the man to wake him up from his dream-like state. It could feel his still out of proportional body temperature, and he wouldn't make it by the statues alone… Slowly the dragon inhaled as much of the prince's warmth as he could for his own.

Now, Hans' eyes flickered open, more clear now and they broke upon seeing it was but a mere imagination that the ice queen was here. I'm sorry for selfishly wishing you here, ice queen, while your sister needs you more then I. His heart soared a bit upon the memory that she would come back – she had promised so.

A coughing fit overtook him and Hans clutched his chest as smoke began to form out of his mouth. No. She wouldn't come in time, he knew that much when he saw his blackened, burned hands. And even if she did, who was to say she loved him as much as he loved her? And suppose, suppose she did.. would she still love him when she regains her memory of him?

Each scenario, towards a fairy tale ending, become more and more unlikely with slimmer and slimmer chances of ever happening. With a grunt, the prince tried to heave himself up, only to be aided by Brand.

"Thank you…" Hans kept holding on to Brand's side as he faced his siblings and their children. "All of you. I don't think I would ever see us as a family but… I do. If I could lay my life for you all to get you free of this curse, I would. Alas…" the prince closed his eyes to get his tears at bay, but they dripped down nonetheless, sissing on his skin in his already scarred face. "We will all die when the last snowflake falls." Whispered the man as he looked to the snowglobe. Hans' eyes hardened at speaking the fact aloud. "I promise you, I won't take my life before it does. I'll keep on going, for your sakes, not mine."

Hans screamed in pain when another snowflake fell – only two were left now and the overall temperature rose out of the roof. The ice statutes were immediately burned up, leaving almost nothing left for Hans to cool down.

"Brother.. we…" brought Franz out as the heat became unbearable for them.

"Don't apologize. Go. Be with your wives and children." Gasped Hans as Brand helped him upright again. "Brand, get me to the balcony." Ordered the prince, and the Dragon did so without a second thought. The slight cool air aided him solidly to breathe more easily and Hans stared up to see the moon, waiting for the end.

* * *

"Elsa?"

"Shhh… Anna, you'll be alright" shushed Elsa as she put another warm blanket on her face.

"But.. you.. that freak said he wouldn't let you go unless you want to see the kingdom burned?!" brought Anna hysterically out.

"He let me go to find you Anna." Smiled Elsa as she began to massage her sister's hands to get their feeling back. "He isn't the man you met anymore."

Anna opened her mouth to answer her sister's explanation, when a knock prevented her from speaking.

"Yes?" asked Elsa irritated when she saw Gerda in the door. Her gaze softened slightly upon seeing upon her scared face. "Gerda, what is it?"

"The Duke wishes to see you."

"Can't he wait? My sister nearly died and-"

"I'm afraid not, your highness. He was quite persistent."

With a sigh, the queen glanced to her sister for permission, who nodded. "What does he want from me?" gritted Elsa her teeth.

"He.. along with the council members, wishes to know where you went for half a year, your highness." Spoke the eldery woman with concern. "If I may be frank, your highness, but the people question this as well, along if you are fit for wearing a crown."

"And you?"

"I have supported your father, God bless his soul, as will I now support you, your grace."

For some reason, they didn't believe her sister's word about Hans and the bargain they had made – and it infuriated the queen to say the least when she strode outside to meet her people in the Courtyard.

"It's the queen!"

"She's back!"

They weren't cheering, noticed the queen with a bile in her throat. Worse: they were angry at her. "Yes I have returned from…" she couldn't say freak. "From my captive's castle, whom set me free from this day forward to attend to my sister."

"So its true then?!" came a voice from the crowd. "So there is a freak in an enchanted castle threatening to destroy our kingdom!"

"No!" stopped Elsa the assumption. "He may have once have said those things, but he has changed his ways."

Murmurs came from the crowd. "You said you were held in a castle, your highness?" asked one of the Council members.

"Yes, I was."

"We've searched for weeks after we noticed your disappearance, your grace and we could not find the castle your sister described to us."

"It exists." Glared the queen the man down. "And I can prove it." Elsa took the ring off her finger – it was a last present from Hans. Smash the ring on the ground, and a portal towards my castle will appear…

With a crack the ring broke, and dark magma rose up as high as a door, before revealing a misty image inside it. Screams of awe came from the people, who drummed together to see it.

"Nevertheless… who's to say that freak will uphold the bargain?" theorized the Duke. "Who's to say it isn't a trick?"

"It isn't, Lord Duke. He would never harm any of you."

The Duke stared at the snow queen as realization dawned upon him. "if I didn't know better I'd say you cared for him!" Before Elsa could speak further the duke now addressed the crowd. "He has her under his spell to think we're all safe!"

"What?! No!" tried Elsa to reason with the people. But it was too late – she more then anyone knew how fear could be contagious. "Lord Duke, please don't do this!"

"She's not cursed Lord Duke" came Kristoff forward. "I have seen people with those symptoms when my family healed them, her majesty has none of those."

The crowd seemed now more swayed, torn in-between the safety of their own and their loyalty to their queen.

"Species seeks species. Here it is no different" scoffed the Duke enraged. How dare they put the obvious danger aside?! "Would you really let a country be run by a witch-queen, a troll-lover and an incompetent princess, whom let freaks like herself in without thinking for her people's welfare?!"

"NO!" yelled the people with their fists in the air. They hadn't forgotten how the queen had carelessly run away while they starved in their houses during the big freeze! To know she'd rather sided with a freak like hers, well… It showed her non-existing compassion towards them!

"Then lock her up without harm in the dungeons! We can't let them go after us and warn him!" ordered the Duke.

"Lord Duke, please no!" screamed Elsa as the tears dripped down her cheeks. Oh god what had she done?! He would die because of her! "Don't do this PLEASE!" Her screams, along with Kristoff's protesting ones, were quickly forgotten by the bloodlusty crowd whom vanished through the portal.

* * *

"Is it her?"

"It must be! The portal has been activated!" spoke Eric as they tried to look for the familiar ice dress the queen wore. Their slight euphoria was quickly crushed when they saw a large angry mob come their way. "Oh no…"

"Thomas get the children safe!" said Caleb, who's shock was the first to pass. "And find whatever weapons we can use to fend them off!" As wood like creatures, they couldn't hold a proper sword anymore because it was too heavy. They would have to rely on their creativity instead of brute strength.

"Well, so much for true love" muttered Lars with a sigh as they ran towards the door to defend it.

* * *

Roughly they were put inside their shackles next to a shivering Anna, and after the guards went away, only silence greeted them. "Are you okay?!" asked the princess worried upon seeing her sister's face.

"O god Its all my fault, they are going to kill him!" Elsa began to pull at the chains, but they only budged a little. Even if she used her powers to try and break them, it would take too much time to do so. Time that they didn't have. "We need to get out of these quickly!"

"I think I might know a way to break them." Spoke Kristoff calm as always. "You see those chains are all connected together into one big chain at the end yes?"

Elsa, slightly calmed down by Kristoff's soothing voice, nodded. "Yes."

"Well, if we put pressure on it by going more and more away from one another, along with your magic, they might break a lot sooner."

The two sisters obliged Kristoff's idea, and began to walk more and more backwards till the furthest end they could go. A peeping sound began to emerge and Elsa's eyes began to gleam. Almost! Come on! The snow queen concentrated on her hands, and tried once more to use her magic on the metal.

SCREE-tch! The sudden breaking point made the trio slightly stumble from the removal of the extra weight. "Kristoff, you're a genius!" grinned the queen as she hugged the ice harvester for their victory. That feeling quickly made way to concern for Hans. "Come on, we need to stop the duke!" the wooden door was but a mere thought to blast into pieces and they ran out, ignoring the shouts of their concerned guards.

* * *

"Hello, freak." Bit the Duke as he held his pistol to the prince's back. "So much of a coward to look death in the eye?"

"Just let it be done." Answered the prince hoarshly as he held on to the wall, barely keeping his feet upright.

Just when the Duke undid the safety pull of his pistol, a brown blurr came inbetween the two. "No, don't kill him!"

"Rosa, get away from there, now!" Hans paled upon seeing Jurgen's eldest daughter prepared to take the bullet for him. They would all die – but at least they would die painless when he drew his last breath.

His niece screamed when the accompanied surprised soldiers opened fire upon her, thinking her to be a threat, and she clutched her dismembered arm in pain when it was shot to mere splintered pieces. The prince himself was hit too, straight through the shoulder – but the fact at seeing his niece in pain by the men in front of him, made him forget his own wound.

With a mere wave of his hand, the man who had fired his arrow was surrounded by obsidian spikes, plastered against the wall, with barely enough space to move, let alone breathe.

"Fire!"

The sheer familiar adrenaline made his senses far more sensitive – from the corner of his eye, he could see the other man move his crossbow upwards and he waved his hand once more to blast it to pieces.

More arrows came his way, and with a mere exhale, a walm of fire came out of his mouth like a dragon.

"No stop!"

But it was too late – the battle fever had already taken hold of everyone, safe for the duke who tried to stop his men from attacking the prince. Seeing how their arrows hadn't effect, they drew their swords instead.

Hans' vision meanwhile had become bloodred with rage as he saw his attackers advance. And instead of keeping a defensive stance, the man now lunched forward, taking the first sword with his bare hand.

It didn't even cut through his skin, as the sword melted due to the prince's boiling temperature. Before the man could draw his dagger, Hans knocked him flat out before conjuring a obsidian sword on his own to cut through his second opponent's sword as well.

A scream came from the man's lips when an arrow pierced through his arm, and he was forced to let his weapon drop. If he was angry before, he was completely beserker now. With a snarl, Hans raised his other hand and the soldiers were blasted away by the hot air. The soldier he had knocked down earlier, attempted a second time to take his life by sprinting towards his sword.

"Oh no you won't" dark obsidian walls appeared on both sides, leaving the man completely stuck. Hans conjured up another one, meant to push the man off the balcony to plummet to his death.

"Stop please!" The Duke sprinted towards the prince with the intention to talk him out of it. "Please, we'll leave you alone if that's what you desire, we swear never to-ughhhh!" the old man's eyes bulged out when Hans took hold of his neck, lifting him off the ground with zero effort.

"And that will give my niece back?!" growled Hans as he walked with the coughing duke in his hand towards the balcony to let him hang above the abyss. "Hm?!" The prince's other free hand glowed dark-red – he merely needed a single thought to kill the other men in this very room with his powers.

"No.. no" coughed the Duke as he tried to prey his fingers in-between his neck and the prince's hand. "Please! I'll do anything. ANYTHING!"

Hans stilled upon hearing the man's shout, releasing the bloodlusty fog in his mind. He would be the monster they feared he was if he did this. Slowly, Hans backed away from the abyss before dropping the Duke harshly on the ground.

"Leave." Bit Hans out as he let his magic vaporize from the soldiers. The Adrenaline of the fight began to drain away – so did his resilience to the pain of his curse. The man sunk to his knees before dropping to his side, barely breathing through his nose and mouth. "Get out of here, before I die, Old man." Gasped the prince as he tried to keep his fire in. "You'd be among the flames like everyone else in this building if you stay" They didn't bulge from their spot. "GET OUT!" Flames and their heat began to spread, and the prince's body began to glow unearthly bright before dimming down in its ferocity once more, like a flickering candle. With a sigh of relief, the prince saw them vanish from his blurred vision. It would be over soon… A pained gasp escaped his mouth, as the pain began to increase around his body in the rhythm of his heartbeat. If he weren't so boiling hot already, he would have made himself wet from the fear that took hold of him right now.

"Hans!"

Had he died already?! No. He could still feel his heart and lungs and the pain. So how… all fear for his upcoming death vanished, replaced by pure worry for the woman he saw vaguely next to him.

"Elsa… no.. please you can't be HERE!" brought Hans the last word out in a pained shout. "You need to leave before I do. Don't die for my sake… you…" For a moment everything went black as he couldn't breathe for a couple seconds. "Your country… your sister… they need you more…" He wanted to say so much more, but the strength lacked in doing so.

"Don't talk like that!" he was scorchingly hot under her fingers, even when she applied frost as an extra layer of protection. "You won't die on me!" choked Elsa as she saw his eyes close. "Hans, stay with me!" yelled Elsa out, afraid it would already be the end for him.

"Can't… I.. I… need to confess…"

"Han-" her complaint died off when he grabbed her arm with a sudden ferocity and she winced from the slight burns his fingers gave on her wrist.

"I.. was a beast… before I met you. Not-" a groan escaped Hans' lips as he clutched his chest. "Not just on the outside, but even more on the inside. The reason why I was cursed.. was because… because of a horrible crime to you…And I'm sorry. So, so sorry.

"To me? But.. I don't…"

"No. You don't remember. You will…soon." Whispered Hans as his eyes closed. "Go and find.. find someone worthy to earn your affection, snow queen."

"No!" screamed Elsa as she saw his head drop completely. "Hans, you're worthy to me! I love you!" the queen shook at his shoulders but yelped in pain when burns began to appear on her palms. The heat became unbearable now, and the crying queen was forced to back away from the now dead man. Instinctively her magic flared up to protect her – but it was of no use soon enough. Shaking both from grief and fear for death, the queen stayed, taking her head inbetween her knees. Even if she ran, she would be insinerated anyway before she reached the outside doors.

If she were able to look up she would have seen a figure come forward. It didn't seem fazed at all by the heat like everyone else. Bulda – Kristoff's adoptive mother – stared from the queen back towards the prince. She had been too late with her declaration of love to save Hans, whom loved her in return. They may be wicked in the punishements they gave mankind for their behaviour – that didn't mean they could also be merciful should the person actually learn from his deeds. With a mere wave of her hand, the troll let the ashes of the prince rise up, reversing the effects of the curse while doing it.

* * *

He felt..

Warm.

Well, off course he felt warm – but the sensation had become different. It wasn't painful anymore, but soothing, even. Hans blinked, slightly disorientated and slowly descending back with his feet on the ground.

Even the ground felt soft and cool to his bare feet, and he looked downwards, surprised by the feeling he hadn't had in years. Hold on… Hans' eyes went to his white, slightly transparent shirt, where no scars of burned skin that normally grazed and etched his skin so much were visible. Shocked Hans began to feel his stomach to make sure of it, only to stare at his hands. What the… He stretched his fingers, doing all sorts of motions with them to make sure it wasn't some sort of illusion.

The changes to his lower body, made him also aware of the non-existing pain on his face and neck. Normally when he moved, the blistering burned wounds would burst open and cause him unbearable pain. Now however… he went with his hands across his cheeks, feeling only soft skin.

He was back to normal. A laugh escaped his lips, but it stocked immediately when another realization hit him. But if the curse was reversed then that meant… He had been so engrossed in rediscovering himself, that he had forgotten someone was still present in the room – whom had made it possible in the first place.

Slowly Hans turned around to face the shocked queen in the corner of the room.

 **hehe. leaving you all with quite the cliffhanger ;)**


	19. Beauty and the Phoenix (5)

She felt the urge to throw up. No. It couldn't be. It couldn't-But it was. With an ever increasing repulse for the prince in front of her, the queen remembered all.

"Your sister is dead… because of you."

He'd used her, flashed through the queen's mind as she forced herself to move upwards. She raised her hand in case of defense towards the quiet man. He'd used her, like he had Anna.

Hans swallowed when he saw the hatred return in her eyes. He would have run towards her, but then she would take it as an assault towards her. So he stayed perfectly still, holding his breath.

She wanted nothing more then to let him pay for what he'd done – what, he'd thought he could escape justice?! His eyes glanced downwards, and she followed it. He wanted to pick that sword! She raised her hand, and ice spikes raced towards him. Not to kill him, but to move him backwards towards the edge of the balcony.

Instinctively he moved his hands as well, when he saw the ice spikes – and a familiar unpainful warmth went through his veins before gold-red fire burst from his hands. He'd still had his magic?! No time to contemplate – again she attacked and he evaded as much as he could, not wanting to hurt the woman he loved.

Why wasn't he attacking her?! The image she had regained from the man in front of her, didn't add up with what she saw.

"Your majesty, please hear me out!"

Elsa swallowed upon hearing his voice, contemplating on granting his wish or not. "You.. you used me" bit the queen out as she stopped the spikes from attacking the prince. She didn't drop her blue glowing hand however. "Now surrender or I'll be forced to kill you."

"If you wish to be rid of me, I'll gladly take my life on your command"

Elsa narrowed her eyes when she heard the man's voice tremble. "Stop playing games with me! You can't be… him. You tricked me into loving you, you filthy bastard!"

"I did not misuse your feelings… because I involuntarily fell in love with you, too." Whispered Hans. "For me and my family's curse to be broken, I needed to earn someone's affection..and love her in return."

Horror began to etch on the queen's face. "No.. you can't… we…" Oh, how she wished it to be true! How she wished the dying phoenix to be alive in the man before her! But she was afraid, so afraid it had all been a game to him, that the flaming man had been shed along with his appearance. Even his words she couldn't trust. The conflicted queen lowered her hand to erase the spikes around Hans, trembling and sobbing. "Prove it." Commanded Elsa weakly. "Prove you are the man I met, inside the monster I see."

Hans frowned his eyebrows, thinking for a moment that only they had known together. It wasn't an easy one though – always one of his brothers or their wives or his cousins came by. A small smile came up his face though, when he remembered one. One of his favorite moments with her. "There was one night, where you couldn't sleep because you were homesick and missing your sister" began the prince softly as he walked quietly towards her. "Our paths very coincidentally crossed, because I was in need of some water from the kitchen. However with my powers slipping out of control, the water began to boil – so did my frustration."

Elsa couldn't help but let out a stifled laugh.

"Was that a laugh?" noticed Hans with a crooked smile.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"NO, it wasn't." crossed Elsa her arms, becoming the ice queen once more to indicate her patience was wearing thin.

"So, you countered with your ice before I could burn the whole chamber down. Still quite frustrated I commented you could build a snowman in it because there was so damn many snow in the room. You burst into tears because of that, and after many attempts I learned it was a common tradition for you and your sister to build snowmen in the room." Went Hans on. "I offered to build one with you, which you refused. So instead-" Hans slowly raised his hand to take the queen's into his. "I sang you this song."

She hissed – not because of fear but of pain as her irritated, burned skin made contact with his. There wasn't needed much for her burns to cause her discomfort. The prince noticed this, and took both hands lightly.

 _Love can't be denied_  
 _Love must have its way_  
 _Once it gets inside_  
 _Love is there to stay_  
 _Once you let your heart awaken_  
 _Love can't be denied_

 _Try to run and hide_  
 _Try to slam the door_  
 _Love can't be denied_  
 _Love keeps wanting more_  
 _Love won't let itself be shaken_  
 _No matter how I've tried_ "

Nearly the queen wanted to take them away from him, when gold-red fire swirled around her burned palms, healing them completely. Tears brimmed as she listened to his song – the song he had composed for her 23th birthday.

 _"_ _It flows through my veins_  
 _It burns beneath my skin_  
 _It calls my name_  
 _And says, "You fool! Give in!"_

Slowly, her hand went back to his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat underneath, and she forced her eyes once more upwards to look him in the face. She could feel his organ pumping against her hand, in the exact same rhythm as the man she aided in taking his fevers down.

 _"_ _Tear inside the doubt_  
 _Cast away your pride_  
 _Love can't be kept out_  
 _Love can't be denied_  
 _Let yourself be overtaken_  
 _And swept before the tide_

 _Love's the only thing_  
 _No one is above_  
 _I can love_  
 _That love can't be denied"_

His eyes stood wide from concern, but other then that… they stood soft and melted like the man she had shared poetry and music with in this castle. No other would know of this song, safe for him. The prince whom had tried to kill her and her sister was dead in the ashes, for good…

"It… it is you, isn't it?" whispered Elsa, barely breathing as she kept staring into his eyes.

He couldn't answer – He wanted to tell he loved her, but he couldn't find the words to describe what he felt right now. His heart was practically hammering out of his chest, soaring from joy because he hadn't lost her to the hatred he had had for his former self. So, he simply nodded multiple times, his throat completely stuck as if he were a mute.

He didn't say anything, but his facial expression was enough for her – the man she'd grown to love was still here, and her other hand went upwards, cupping his cheek to feel his slight beard growth tickle her. She couldn't help but let out a relieved laugh as the realization completely settled in and her eyes began to tear up.

Could one die a second time? Cause, he practically just did at this very moment when he saw her smile, one he returned to her. Suddenly simply holding her wasn't enough. He wanted to feel her arms around his, and cuddle and worship this magnificent woman to show how much he adored her.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks when she saw his gaze – she never thought it would be possible, to gain affection as she had witnessed with Kristoff and Anna. Her hands travelled upwards, curling around his neck, feeling his broad shoulders as she pressed her body closer against him. Through the slim shirt he wore, she could see his well build physique and she sighed as she felt his strong arms around her waist. He was still alive and breathing and… Oh god, this man was hers and hers alone… he was so, so beautiful, even more so on the inside. Elsa was never the one to be the "damsel in distress", but seeing Hans' caring and smiling eyes, to know that he had literally died for her, that he would protect her against whatever the world threw at them…In an impulse reaction that even surprised her, she stood up her tiptoes, closing the gap between their mouths.

He had expected them to be stiff as ice, but they felt soft against his – and after recovering from his shock, he kissed her back with equal force.

A blast went across the whole kingdom, causing everyone's memories to be returned. The land previously scorched by the prince, became healthy once more

"No, Elsa stop!" brought Hans out, barely catching his breath as he slightly untangled themselves from their position. "Stop please…"

"What's the matter?" whispered Elsa, just as equally breathless as him. "Hans, you're not going to hurt me. I want this as much as you."

"Its not that.. that I don't want it." Swallowed Hans as he kept himself from kissing her neck further down. "Its just… I want this to do the right way. I want to ask your sister for your blessing – I wouldn't want to take you as my own and then hear her refusal. I don't want you to deny your chance to be with another of her chosing."

"She'll agree to it, whether she likes it or not."

Hans shook his head before kissing her forehead. "I don't want you to give up your sibling for me. Please. Let me ask her blessing first."

Elsa sighed. "Fine…" She knew how important it was for the prince what others thought of him. "Fine. Alright." The queen placed another kiss on his mouth, and he returned it.

"Elsa.." tried Hans to keep his voice stern. It didn't work, as his laugh came through it when Elsa began to try and take his shirt off again. "Later, Snow Angel. Later" promised the prince as he gave a glance towards Elsa's slightly revealing cleavage. After a last kiss and making both of them somewhat presentable, the two went downwards to find their families.

"Hans!"

The youngest sibling was nearly crushed underneath his brother's bodies as they ran towards him – all this time however, he held Elsa's hand in his as he tried to make everyone out.

"God, you're alive!"

His face hurt from smiling so hard, gripping and taking in his brother's faces he hadn't seen for so long.

"Daddy!" Rosa, who was still on Hans' other hand, now reached for her father, who peppered her with kisses.

"Son?" Hans' stiffened upon hearing his father's voice, but turned around nonetheless to face him. The prince sighed in relief, but didn't forget the protocol and bowed before his parents. Shock went through him as he felt his father's and mother's arms around him as well. "You don't need to bow to any of us anymore. You saved our lives. Both you, and this fine woman I will gladly welcome in my family" The King of the Southern Isles glanced to the snow queen, who courtisied as well. "Thank you, for showing him the love we didn't give."

"No. Thank you for having such a man as your son" spoke Elsa back, glancing lovingly up to the prince.

"Oho. Seems the vows have already been said" murmured Franz with a smirk as he saw the queen's lustful gaze towards his youngest brother. He knew that look all too well that a woman gave to their man.

"No vows have been done." Glared Hans, who'd heard him speak.

"Your majesty-" Elsa turned her head from Hans and his brother's discussions, this time facing the Duke of weaselton. "I am terribly sorry for everything I did. I beg your forgiveness."

"There is nothing to forgive, my lord. You did it with good intentions… No man or woman shall judge you falsely for protecting them"

"Elsa?! Oh thank goodness you're alright! I mean… you look alright!" her fear for her sister's safety made Anna blind for the man next to her, and she hugged her sister as tightly as she could. "Do you still have all your fingers? Can you move your arms?!"

"Anna, I'm fine, really!" smiled Elsa as she calmed her sister down.

"yeah, but the shock always comes later! Maybe you won't feel it now, but next day you are going to feel it. Believe me, I know from ex-" Anna stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Hans next to her sister. "You!"

"Anna, no stop!" Elsa could barely stop her sister from clawing hans' eyes out. "He's changed! He's not the man you used to know anymore!"

"Horseshit!" spat Anna with a red face from anger and effort. "He's nothing but a greedy son of a-"

"I love him, Anna!" shot Elsa out, stopping her sister from insulting the prince any further. "I love him. As does he – he would have died otherwise if his feelings weren't true."

That made the sister slightly stop her struggling – but she had learned her lesson, and wasn't convinced just yet. "and I suppose he has asked to marry you before you came for my blessing?" spoke Anna bitterly as she shrugged her sister's hands off her.

"Your majesty…" Hans sunk on one knee, laying his sword in front of the princess. "But.. I wished to have your consent first. I hereby humbly ask of you the permission to court your sister."

Anna stared down the knelt prince in front of her. Honestly she hadn't expected either of the two to calculate her feelings on the matter. To know he respected her sister enough to wait and take his time, well… it showed he wasn't motivated by greed or power anymore. It then occurred to the princess that everyone was still expecting an answer off her. "Oh, you may uhm.. you may rise." Grinned Anna sheepishly to the still kneeling Hans.

"And?" asked Elsa this time, slightly irritated for her sister's silence upon Hans' judgement.

"Oh! Sorry. Yes, you may. Court my sister, I mean… not marry her. Well, not immediately marry her, like not in 2 days like we almost-" right. She should shut up right now, thought the princess with red cheeks from shame.

"Thank you." nodded Hans as he pulled the queen closer to him. Everyone was talking to everyone right now – taking it slow for once and appreciating each other's company. Soon however, music began to sound across the giant courtyard by Thomas on his lute and it wasn't long before everyone danced on the rhythmic song.

"What is it?" Asked Hans when he saw Elsa slightly frowning face.

"How do you think about growing a slight beard?"

Hans' laughter echoed at her remark, before lifting her up and setting her down like the folksong entended them to do. "I love you." breathed the prince out as he let Elsa turn around his arm.

"I love you too."

 **And then, Elsa got murdered in her bath by her jealous sister, just like Belle in the original tale.**

 **THE END**

 **Nah, just kidding. XD She would go with Hans flying into the sunset with Brand.**


	20. Gold and Blood

Hans watched emotionlessly as his brother turned to ashes on the pyre – as did many others. They only wanted to live in peace as outcasts. But it wasn't enough apparently. The former prince glanced to the Snow Queen next to him. She too, had known loss in a completely yet just as traumatizing way.

His fists clenched. Oh if only he had the power to kill on thought, he would kill every single one slowly and as painfully as possible. A sudden hand clasped his and he glanced to the Snow Queen, trying to give him some sense of comfort.

After all, that is what family does, isn't it?

To think he had nearly killed his own sisters at Elsa's coronation, still plagued his mind. Or worse, what would have happened if the truth had come out after he had married Anna…

Secondborn to the Ardellian throne – and rightful ruler as it is the male offspring who inherits the crown. Normally he would have laughed for fate answering his prayers, but now the crown didn't matter to him anymore. The gold on your head was nothing more then a mere symbol. He wanted to lead – not rule, because those two things are quite different.

It was needless to say the dairy of Elsa's mother found by the council had caused quite the turmoil in Arendelle. But that wasn't even the top of the iceberg. Hans glanced to the other mages who were gathered around the bonfires of the fallen. Seems odd and even naieve of them all to think only the Snow Queen possessed magic. They had been wellhidden but had come out when they head of the ruling snow queen.

The Crown and the Occult were never meant to be unified in one person. Once, a long time ago it had been that way, He'd learned. It went as well as you'd imagine: the Power corrupted them and their use of magic upon the weak. History repeats itself always and a civil war rose up. After the cleansing, the mages were hunted down till the verge of extinction for their misdeeds. That was how it always went – one man did something wrong, and the whole population was to blame for it. The innocent generations, like the present one hid now in fear for the still ungoing purges.

"You alright?" asked the Snow Queen when she saw Hans' calm face. He hadn't cried one tear ever since his brother died – although he wasn't truly in blood, Hans had still considered Lars to be his kin.

"I'm fine." Came his short reply. His eyes turned to her then, and they stood aflame with hatred. "I know you won't approve to lay waste to your own sister, but-"

"My sister has already died." Interrupted Elsa. Anna was headstrong, but it came to bite them both when Hans' true heritage was revealed. Normally he would be executed for his crimes but since it had technically been for his own blood and since he was the true heir well..

They had found a compromise – that was, Elsa herself, the Council and the Southern Isles themselves: Hans would be taken back into prison to the Southern Isles. Anna however was enraged Elsa let him wander off.

"It would still be killing our own blood! How do you think the world will react if we condemn one of our own?"

"He's not my brother!"

"No, he is not in your heart." Tried Elsa to reason with her sister. "I know you hate him sister, but please consider the political-"

"Just chop his head off and be done with it." Snapped Anna back. "What if he wanders free and tries to land another coup d'état?"

"The people would never allow him to sit on the throne."

"You don't know that when we are both gone! Even with the decree that stripped him off his title, the Council can renounce it anyway-"

"Which is very unlikely-"

"It IS still likely."

Elsa sighed and rubbed her head before glancing to her brother. It was still odd to see themselves as siblings. Yet on the other hand.. it felt it had to be that way. She had always had some sort of connection to him even before the reveal of his heritage. "Should the time come, where you and my – our sister come to clash…"

"Elsa…"

"No listen to me. I give you permission." Brought Elsa out with a quivering breath.

"I don't want you to chose between us two." Whispered Hans as he bumped their heads together. "And I completely understand if you don't want any part in this and wish to depart from me. She's more a sibling to you then she has been to me, I…"

"You've been more a sibling when I needed one the most." The isolation had alienated the two sisters completely from one another – one hug did not solve all problems. Habits didn't vanish in one day, increasing the tension along with the verbal dispute they had. It seemed however that that dispute would be put on hold when Gérard came by to tell that he could aid her in her powers – and to remind her off the Separation between Gold and Blood. She had listened and understood his reasons. Frankly, she had had no desire to rule, safe for her own ice castle. Yet… she had been prepared to rule but not Anna. And when she told her sister that it would take time before she could abdicate the throne, the princess took it as a final proof that her sister still didn't trust her.

Hans sighed at her answer. "You think too high of me, your highness."

"I'm not a queen anymore. If anything I should address you."

"Please don't." shook the man his head. "I don't have any desire to have a Crown anymore and I don't need you to restate that addiction."

"Then you should stop calling me that" grinned Elsa as she shoved him away from her.

Hans smiled back, although it wasn't a wide one and his tone changed back to a more serious one. "Then, with your permission…" His eyes sought once more her comfirmation which he gained from her. The man turned around, facing the other mages – young and old alike. Freaks and outcasts to society, yet they felt like family to him. "We've all been in hiding. Some for only a short while, others for their whole lives." Boomed Hans' voice across the forrest. "We thought we did society a favour, that we did ourselves a favour if we did this. But it isn't enough to them. They won't stop until every mage is dead and gone… so that's exactly what we'll do and show them what we can take." Spat the man with growl. His heart hammered in his chest, but it wasn't from fear. Far from it. They were going to show them all what true power actually is – not that what is given by gold, but by blood.

All he wanted was to sit and enjoy life. But they had kept coming to the people he held dear and now they had crossed the line. Now all he desired was them death at their feet.

They wanted the streets filled with blood? He would give it. Hans whispered Words from his mouth and his hand began to glow blue-white. The blast that he had endured from Anna's curse had settled inside his body. It would even vanish if not for the torture he had endured in prison. Like Elsa, his magic responded to his emotions and the ones he had had during that time had fuelled instead of quelled his powers.

It was nowhere near that of Elsa's however – he had to rely on spells in order to harness it. Which was quite an exhausting thing to do. Unlike warlocks like the Snow Queen, they had to be carefull on the amount of usage.

Slowly the man raised his hand concentrating on the task to create a portal – not towards Arendelle, but towards Dunebroch. They would be safe there temporarily. The magic there was still strong and they could rest from the horrors they had survived today. When it was complete Hans' knees shuddered weakly and he quickly sought support from his sister to keep him upright.

"You are using too much at once, Hans." Spoke Elsa worried when she saw his pale face.

"It will get better.. over time." Brought Hans out. "My sword will aid me…" The man groaned as the pain slowly subsided, transferring it towards his Artifact. Every mage had one to aid them in controlling their magic better. For Lars it had been a feather. Quite fitting for a writer and historian – each Artifact was based upon that person's personality.

Hans bit his lip as he felt his body regenerate – its feeling was quite addictive. The easiest way to describe the usage of magic was by comparing it to a muscle. Balance in-between training and resting was the key. Over the past few months, he'd grown stronger and he would continue to do so.

"You could have asked help you know?"

Hans smiled when he saw Flora come their way. "I knew I could take it." Replied the man as he untangled his arm from Elsa's shoulder, no longer needing her assistance.

Flora hummed. "Perhaps now. Yet the danger exists you'll get too addicted to your magic and its effects on you. You know what happens-"

"Yeah, I know."

"Really? Cause its seems you haven't shut your Connection for over the past 2 weeks." Commented the mage as she crossed her arms. "I won't let you pass until you do."

The man groaned. "Fine. Alright." After a few moments of concentration, the man shut his magic out like a blocade.

"Easy!" Elsa could barely keep her brother up when he fell down like a rag doll.

"God everything is so dull-looking" growled the prince as he tried to reconnect to his magic once more. He didn't succeed however as he felt something preventing him from doing so, and he glanced accusingly to Flora.

"Admit it, you were getting addicted." Stared the woman with equal ferocity as she aided him up with Elsa. She had witnessed the stages a magic-addict went through. Hans' wasn't yet alarming but still.

"A little bit." Affirmed Hans unable to lie to her while they stepped through the portal. As they arrived in the dunebrochian forests, the man immediately wanted to go out and regulate everything. But his body didn't wish to work as well as his mind. "Flora… the tents-"

"I'll take care of it, sideburns. You go and rest for a while. God knows we'll need it all."

 **Sooo.. yeah. Just a random story that popped up my head. XD Let me explain why I made this theory:**

 **-Hans has quite a few facial similarities with the King of Arendelle (green eyes, auburn hair) and Anna (auburn hair).**

 **\- Royals being raised at another's court wasn't so odd during the time and to secure his extra safety, the king could have asked the Southern Isles to treat him as if he were his own and never tell him he was Arendelle's heir (plus it would explain why his so called brothers hated him)**

 **\- At the time of the shipwreck, Elsa was 18 and thereby Hans 21 (the age on which Elsa was crowned) and its voyage could have been to tell Hans of his true heritage.**

 **-seems odd that the king and queen would let their emotionally unstable daughter with destructive ice powers rule the kingdom. They would need a reserve right? "they have Anna" I hear you say. But why didn't they train her properly then? Because they already have Hans as a properly trained heir.**

 **\- Also, we would have the reason why Hans was so suddenly the bad guy: the writers wouldn't let a brother and sister kiss XD**

 **\- Yeah, I know. It would be pretty gross and I fear I just have destroyed your innocent lives by insinuating a near-incest in a disneymovie.**


	21. Don't want to remember

"Come on get rid of her gown, she won't be needing it any longer!" grinned the Duke as he grabbed the queen's butt.

She let him do it – after all, this was in the Court. Showing off her powers wouldn't do her any profit, since they were counting on one mistake of her part.

One mistake, one attempt to escape, and Hans would die by their hands. He wasn't as important as Elsa after all – 13th in line? The King wasn't concerned when he had so many sons and let the Duke take the youngest son in his court to teach him humiliation.

Elsa clenched her fists when she felt the old man's hand grab her from behind, before going upwards to her back. She couldn't see someone die by her fault. Even if that said someone was a traitor and the almost murderer of her and her sister. The Duke knew it and abused that weakness of hers to keep her in check.

* * *

"Kill me" he'd said one time in the silent Church. "Kill me – you'd have your revenge, you'd have your freedom. You could go back to Anna and remove all bargain the Duke has."

"But.. your father-"

"He won't risk thousands of lives for a son so low in heritage of the crown. He doesn't do it for me, he does it in the hope of your gratitude.. and your hand in marriage" He interrupted bitterly. "Do it." Elsa gasped when he forcefully took her hand, placing it upon his chest, close to his heart. "Goddamnit, Elsa, do it!" growled the prince.

"No. Either we leave together or not at all."

"There will be no bedding ceremony" spat Hans out. Normally he would keep his mouth shut and observe from the shadows, like always. But the combination of wine and anger had made his tongue more lose this night. The bedding ceremony involved the wedded couple consummating their marriage… along with other men and women to watch them do it. Otherwise, there would be no proof they had actually done it. He would not put Elsa through that torture. Marrying him was already enough.

* * *

"There will be, when I say so!" huffed the Duke, not even giving a glance to the prince.

T-TSJAK!

The dinner room went dead as a grave when Hans' eating knife echoed upon the wooden table. "Then you'll be fucking your own wife without a cock!" bit the prince out with a growl, his hands white due to taking the knife so tightly.

"What did you say?" The duke's eyes settled on the prince now. "WHAT did you say?!" screetched the man enraged by the prince's insult.

"I'm sure my husband didn't mean to threaten you." came Elsa's reply, as calm and reserved as ever in the otherwise tense situation. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Hans' adam apple bobbled, while his white fingers were still on the knife. "Off course not, honey." The prince's face changed within a flip of a coin, taking on a more slurred voice and loosening with great reluctance his hold upon the knife. The prince giggled, staring glazingly towards the man.

"He seems to be clearly quite drunk, Lord Duke. Forgive me if I retire to care for his well being?"

"I am… GUILTY!" shouted Hans the last word out as he stood up from his chair with wobbly legs. The man walked around the table, but had to hold on to the one next to him when he went too fast. The guests made disgusted faces when the prince threw up on the floor. After sweeping his mouth more or less, the man continued his rather difficult journey towards his destination."But..Its my wedding night. Me and my wife have a job to do!" grinned the prince as he finally made it to the queen. Or rather, was kept upright by the queen. "Come on wife!.. I vomited on a whore during the act, once." Mused the prince before bursting into another giggle as he and the queen made their way towards the exit of the dinner room. "wasn't quite pretty that one.. contrary to you. OEW!" Hans fell like a rag doll on the ground when the queen let him drop in their chambers, before closing the door behind them.

"That wasn't nice at all. Bad wife." Pointed the prince with a swaying finger towards Elsa as if he wanted to chide a dog. "Very, very bad wife."

"Thank you" whispered the queen as she tried to get Hans more or less upright. After a few failed attempts, she stopped however, sitting on the ground next to the laying prince.

"Apparently.. too nice… still." Slurred the prince out as he forced himself upright to take the bottle of wine. He didn't want to remember this night, and frankly, he didn't want the queen to do so either. "Drink."

"I don't-" Elsa went quiet when she saw the bed they would share in just a minute. They were married. Man and wife. She wasn't a fool on what happened during their first night. Although she didn't want to see him dead, well.. To know she would lose her virginity to this man.. No scratch that. She didn't want to know. As soon as they had an heir, his job would be done and over with…Almost robotically, the queen took the bottle and swallowed several gulps of wine. They wouldn't be present during the deed, but they would still check the sheets if they had actually consummated their marriage the next morning. She coughed when she felt the alcohol burn her throat – the wine had to be quite old and strong. Good: would take less time to get drunk. Again she swallowed some wine down, not even waiting for the effects of the alcohol to kick into her brain.

"You spilled some.. here." Murmured Hans as he erased the wine dripping down her chin.

The queen giggled upon feeling his thumb. "That tickles" The alcohol began to soothe her mind, erasing all her bounderies.

"Wasn't asking for your opinion." Rolled Hans his eyes as he reached for the bottle once more. He was stopped however from taking it to his mouth when the queen took it.

"You've had enough already before. Don't wanna see you vomit on me."

"I won't." said the prince suddenly in quite a serious tone, his head dropping on her shoulder.

"Oh no!" quite forcefully the queen shook him off her, sending the prince on the floor due to his slow senses. "I got drunk…so you could put a baby in me without me ever, ever knowing HOW you did it." hiccuped the queen.

"But it was so niiiiiice!" moaned Hans as he tried to snuggle his way back to her shoulder. He pouted his lips and glanced with puppy dogs up to the queen.

"Shut up and do it already." Bit Elsa, now completely impatient with the prince.

"As.." the prince hiccuped, before continuing. "As my queen commands."


	22. Oh Hans don't be so overdramatic

"Oh, Anna… I'm so sorry." Apologized Hans when they parted from their kiss. He'd thought to break the truth right then and there but decided to go a little while longer with the "prince charming" act, for her sake.

"It did not work… why didn't it work?" Anna's eyes were unfocused, completely devastated by the fact that Hans wasn't her true love. O god she was going to die! The princess's breath became ragged at that point, hiccupping as the tears began to spill from her eyes.

"I.. I don't know." Said Hans, for once speaking the truth as he stood up. "Anna, I…"

"Do you even love me?!"

Damn. Should have smothered her with that cushion and be done with it. He just HAD to take pity on a dying girl, didn't he? Now he would still have to explain everything to her! "No. I don't." came his flat reply as he glanced at her.

"You lied to me, you filthy egoistical son of a b-"

Lie?! Now wait just a minute! "Did I?!" Interrupted Hans with a cold voice as he took a few books from the shelf. A wry smile came up his lips when he saw its cover: fairy tales. He turned one of the books around so Anna could see it. "Wake up, Princess. Life isn't a bloody fairy tale where the Prince saves the day with True Love's Kiss!" With a careless gesture, the prince threw the books into the fire to highten up the flames. "I proposed to you because I wished an alliance between our two countries." That was only one of the reasons, and not the most important one why he did it. Again, he decided to go soft on her – again, why should he now? It wasn't as if she would jump back into his arms after their failed kiss and his true intentions. Might as well go on. "Well, that and because I wanted to go higher up on the ladder, that's all. As 13th in line I don't have chance to rule my own land, so I simply sought another elligible bachelor close to my age. Off course, King-consort hasn't the same amount of authority and power as a King, but.. close enough for me to be content."

"So.. so what you used me like a… a trophy?" spat Anna the last word out.

"I would prefer 'chess piece'." Hans moved his side to avoid the cushion that was thrown to hit him, and watched with slight amusement as the princess tried to pull herself upwards. "Like I said before, I didn't love you when I proposed, I still don't, but.. we could have been happy, you know. I would have cared and been a good companion to you. Shame your sister couldn't see that." The prince noticed her narrowed eyes.

"What are you going to do with her?!"

"DO with her?" A chuckle escaped his lips at her accusation. "Seriously do you think me a savage, your highness? Unless you find your 'true love' as you claim it would break that curse she bestowed on you, well.. she's the only heir to the throne left to marry into. I can't exactly leave Arendelle's throne vacant can I?"

"Elsa would never marry a man she just met!"

"She would when the people are calling for her head. The Council is looking at me to rule in her absence and waiting for you to take over the throne... which will sadly never happen. I'll protect her like any other husband would. And if not for her life, well, she would certainly do it for the better interest of her kingdom.. for all the destruction she caused that YOU were supposed to solve as acting regent." Came Hans' sharp reply. "Leaving a random stranger in charge, without any instructions, without any care for your own people… If I had less then noble intentions like the Duke, all the people you saw today wouldn't be alive. For someone with such destructive powers, she sure has the best heart out of us all." Muttered the prince as an afterthought. His eyes flickered back to the weakened princess. "I'm sorry. You'll probably won't believe me and frankly I don't care whether you do or don't." shrugged Hans his shoulders. "I offered you my aid along with company of the soldiers that coronation night. I even went out to look for you when your horse came back, I tried to break your curse. Basically, I did everything within my abilities I could to aid you." Hans paused as he saw her hair turn completely white. "Do you wish me to stay with you?"

"Go. Away."

A sigh escaped the prince when he saw her accusing, angry eyes. Fine, if that was what she wished, to stay in her fairy tales, then she could. He would honour that pathetic narrow-minded girl's wish. "As you wish, princess." He didn't look twice when he locked the door up.

 **I always felt the Library scene felt too... unrealistic. Like, seriously, Hans becomes like the over the top villains of old and it is still is one of my least favorite scenes in the movie because of that. Again, him as a villain is a brilliant idea - just the execution was done very poorly. If they had toned the cheesiness a little bit down and explained his motives more in depth, he would have made an awesome grey character like the Duke.**

 **Next time, you'll see him meet up with our lovely snow queen. :)**


	23. Oh Hans, don't be so overdramatic (2)

"Prince Hans!"

"Princess Anna is fine" assured the man with a little assuring smile. "She wanted to be informed about the kingdom's condition, and wished to retire early so she could recover from her slight hypothermia. Could you please place some guards by the Library so no-one enters the room?"

"I'm glad to hear she's all well" spoke the Duke up, as his and the dignitaries' faces lit up at the good news. "And we'll make sure no one disturbs her majesty, off course." The old man went silent again, and Hans took it as an opportunity to leave. "Prince Hans?"

Oh, great what was it now? "Yes, Lord Duke?"

"Concerning Queen Elsa…"

Hans couldn't help it and let an irritated sigh escape his lips. "Lord Duke, She told me very specifically that she can't stop the winter she created-"

"Then she's condemning thousands of citizens to death!"

"Which isn't intentional from her part!" shot Hans back as his hands curled on the chair in front of him. "She's treated like she's some sort of criminal!"

"It is for the safety for-"

"Her powers are responsive to her emotions: the more explosive they are, the lesser control she has over them. You saw how scared and asocial she was during her coronation, even before her powers were revealed to us all. She didn't behave like that because of the people… She was scared of herself, what she could accidentally unleash if she lost control. Do you want to see her reach a second breakdown in 4 days flat?"

perhaps rightfully so, seeing your reactions at this moment!" The Council went quiet at his comment, ashamed by themselves. Hans took the time to take a deep breath, and went on a much calmer tone. "Look, we can't give in to panic ourselves and make decisions just because we CAN. You may perhaps not believe me due to my current…proximity witsh the royal family, and say that I twist my words in favour of her majesty" Spoke the prince as he glared towards the French dignitary. "Let me disprove that as well by bringing her here to explain everything to you all."

"Very well.. but you will not go alone, Prince Hans." Added the Duke as an afterthought. "Simply for safety precautions off course should her majesty harm you."

Hans bit his tongue as for not to lash out to him – Still they were convinced of her as some apostle of the devil. They were giving in to his terms – it wouldn't do him good if he let his self-control slip away. Especially in such a delicate moment like this. "Thank you, m'lords. I'll return with her shortly." While he merely saw her as a stepup to the ardellian throne, he wasn't oblivious to the queen's power either. If she could somehow control it...Hans shuddered slightly at the hypothesis as he walked towards the dungeons. A goddess among mere men she would become, but he couldn't allow her to reach that point on her own.

"My power.. it responds to my emotions.. if I'm angry, or scared…" He'd seen the ice crawl further up the dungeon when she said that and he quickly took a few steps back to let her regain her comfort.

So, how tame a such an emotionally unstable force of nature? The answer was simply really. Like any goddess she needed to be loved and worshipped unless you wanted to face her wrath. They had already had had a taste of it with the Big Freeze as its result. She was now at her most vulnerable, most open to proposals that could be her or her kingdom's salvation. In a way, she was no different then Anna, only much more harder to crack her interior walls. He would redo the same play all over again, and she would fall for him just like her sister. Whoever controlled her, controlled the ice in her hands. And oh how he would show her the potential he knew she had!

The mere thought of possessing the most powerful woman in the world, made the prince tremble. The queen may have the destructive physical aspect, he was dominant in the more mental area. Hans chuckled at the dignitaries' lack of vision. Oh how they would regret not to come into graces with her now! To think he had had no chance whatsoever.. now the road to a kingdom, no an empire was practically paved before him. "Your majesty?"

No answer. Hans signalled the two guards to open the cell door for him. "Sire, it won't open!" spoke the guard, who was immediately joined by the second to try to budge the wooden door open.

The prince frowned, and aided with the two other men. Whatever was preventing them from opening the cell, suddenly went away and the three men stumbled in the now open cell, feeling the wind freeze their faces. Oh no… Hans glanced to the shattered iron chains, before glancing to the hole the ice queen had made. "Get me my coat!"

* * *

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain, weak and cold! She said that you froze her heart!"

"What? No…."

He saw her crumble under his words, yet he knew she wasn't broken just yet. He needed her past her breaking point, how cruel it might be… in the end it would be all for the best. Elsa would break, and he would be her savior, her only light in the dark. "She needs a true love's kiss to stop it! I tried but… It didn't work!" croaked Hans out, his eyes not teary from grief, but from the raging storm around him.

"Oh god no…" Elsa stumbled, completely devastated by the news of her sister so close to death. The tears began to spill and overtaken by guilt and despair the sobbing queen fell on the fjord. "Anna, I'm so sorry.." wept the ice queen as she tried to stop her tears.

Hans slowly approached her, anxious she would lash out to him, but knelt by her side when he saw she was not paying attention to him. "Your majesty, please tell me you can reverse this!" She couldn't off course – if she couldn't erase this winter, how could she erase such a small curse like that of Anna's?

"How?! I can't control this weather, let alone erase something as delicate inside my sister's heart!" choked Elsa in her own breath.

"Surely you must try!" begged Hans again. And oh how he would love to see the princess alive. While he wanted to prevent casualties, he knew they weren't always unavoidable. He had tried, hadn't he? "Perhaps we can still reverse it in time! I put her under guard as for not to raise suspicion to the other dignitaries, but it can't delay them for long" breathed Hans rapidly out as he saw Elsa try to take everything in. She was confused, disorientated by the rollercoaster of emotions, exactly the place he wanted her to be. "If you go with me now, and they see you try to save your sister, you'll prove to everyone that none of this is intentional!" waved the prince with his hand around the frozen wasteland.

"I… yes.." stuttered Elsa out as she took the prince's offered hand. "yes, get me to her please!" the queen wiped her tears more or less from her face and leaned on the prince's shoulder, more for emotional instead of physical support.

"Anna!"

Hans frowned and looked behind him, to see a blonde man in reindeer fur race across the fjord towards them. Who was this?

Kristoff took several breaths to recover, seeing the queen holding on to prince Hans. "Your majesty… where is Anna? I need.. I need to see her!"

"And what right do you have to ask for an audition with her?" answered Hans instead as the queen moved under his embrace like an impatient child. Feeling that they shouldn't waste any time on simply standing there, the prince turned around, still keeping the queen close to him.

"Hans, wait.. he's brought Anna up the north mountain." Realized Elsa as Kristoff began to run in a draf alongside the two royals.

Really now… Hans took another glance towards the frightened, agitated commoner. If he didn't know better, he'd say his concern is just as great as that of the queen if not more. Oh… the prince turned his head back on the ice ahead when he saw the brown eyes stare back at him.

"Hans?! As in..; the prince she's supposed to marry?!" brought Kristoff out. Shock quickly turned to anger. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to kiss her!"

"I tried, but It didn't work!" snapped Hans back as he scooped the surprised queen up in bridal style. She may control ice and snow, she was way too slow in her high heels! "Do I actually see content in your eyes?!" exclaimed Hans when he saw the man's expression.

"What?! No,-"

"Seriously, you're GLAD I'm not her true love, and that she's still freezing to death?!" With great satisfaction, Hans saw the queen's eyes squint at the ice harvester with disgust. The art wasn't in telling a lie – merely molding the truth to your advantage.

"Because I AM her true love!"

"You met her for what? Only three days?" spoke the queen up this time as the two men raced inside the courtyard. "At least Prince Hans had the decency not to say such an assumption with my sister when he asked my blessing!"

"But your majesty, the trolls said-"

Elsa stiffened in the prince's arms. "The trolls? You know them?"

Oh oh… he couldn't let the ice harvester take over what little control he had over the queen! And he couldn't let the man kiss Anna either, should it by miracle actually work! "Your majesty, he's keeping you occupied with his stories!" reminded Hans the queen to her mission. "You could ask him afterwards about-"

"No. I won't ask him anything anymore." Spoke the queen as she saw what Kristoff was doing. "Guards, give him his payment, and escort him back out!" She wouldn't let him talk her over with his nonsense – her sister didn't have time for this at all!

"No wait, please I need to see her!" yelled Kristoff, but was harshly stopped when the guards blocked his path inside with their spears. "please just a couple of minutes!" But whatever he did, the guards weren't swayed by his begging and the ice harvester was kicked outside the castle, with the gates closing behind him.

* * *

"Anna! Anna-"

"Let her pass!" ordered Hans to the two guards who stood watch before the library.

"But sire-"

"Now!" growled the prince with blazing eyes. The two men quickly obeyed, and the two royals stormed into the library.

"El… Elsa?!" Anna's teeth clattered, even with the heat of the flames so close to her in the hearth. "O god, Elsa I know you'd-" The princess stopped mid-sentence when she saw Hans appear behind her sister. "No.. no, no no, what is he doing here!" pointed Anna's finger with fright towards the man who had broken her heart.

"Anna, he brought me back to you!" tried the queen to calm her sibling down as she knelt beside her. "I'm so, so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

"Wh-what?!" shivered the princess completely dumbstruck. Hans.. brought Elsa back to her?! What had he to gain with this? Nevermind what he thought, when she would tell her sister, she would believe her! "Elsa.. he.. he wanted to marry me, he.. the kiss…He said he loved me but it was all a rouse, all fake!" brought Anna out with shuddering gasps.

"Oh Anna… I thought too, that our love was strong enough to break your curse" whispered Hans as he knelt down as well.

"I'm not talking to you!" snapped the princess, but winced when her hands turned blue.

"Shhh… Anna, take it easy!" whispered Elsa as she took her sister's hands in hers. "I know you're upset that the kiss didn't work.. believe me, I wish it had." Swallowed the queen.

"No, no, you don't understand! He LIED, Elsa! He did it all for the throne, he locked me up here!"

"For your own safety." Explained Hans with a concerned voice as if he were talking to a child. "I couldn't let you wander off on your own in case something happened with you! Your majesty.. please hurry. It seems, she doesn't have much time left" the prince had noticed the snowflakes reaching up to her face now.

"Don't touch me!" Anna recoiled from the prince's hand that reached up to her cheek. "Elsa, you can't trust this man, he's an egotistical manipulator, a fraud!"

"Anna, sit still and shut up!" The queen began to get annoyed by her sister's hostile behaviour towards her former fiancé. "I know you've been hurt by the fact that the kiss between you two didn't work, but that is no excuse to paint him into a black sheep!"

"But… Elsa…"

"I want to hear no more about any of this!" said the queen with an icy voice. "He's here to help, as I am trying to do now!" Just as the queen was about to place her hand upon her sister's chest, her sister tried to move up from her chair to attack Hans.

"Anna, let her help." Spoke Hans as he firmly yet gently put the younger sibling back into her chair. "I know you don't think highly of me right now.. but even aid from men you see as despicable, is aid nonetheless."

"How can you defend him? Don't you see he's manipulating you-"

"Hans saved my life, and has done nothing besides supporting me." interrupted Elsa harshly, her patience wearing thinner and thinner by the minute.

"Because he didn't know if I were alive or not, so he wanted to make sure he had at least one of us in reserve! He took you back here simply because he wants to let you think he has good intentions, and he wants to earn your trust, and-"

Elsa's hand retreated at last. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?" spoke the queen finally when Anna stopped out of breath because of her large tantrum.

"No." Anna coughed, her curse reaching her final stage. "I'll let you cure me, if you arrest Prince Hans for treason!"

Hans' eyes stood mixed in-between amusement and pity. Oh princess, always so narrow-minded, stuck in your little world. If only you took the time to actually listen to the people around you and try to understand their motives..

"On what proof? Your assumptions? Anna, this is getting ridiculous!" tried Elsa to reason with her sister, with tears in her eyes. "Don't be so headstrong, please let me-"

"Promise me first."

"You're asking to see an innocent woman imprisoned, without giving her any chance to defend her point of view?!"

"Exactly!"

The room went eerily quiet, and Elsa folded her hands back into her lap. Her face didn't betray anything, and took several seconds for her sister to realize what Elsa had exactly asked of her. "Elsa-"

"Thank you for your crystal-clear opinion. I'm sure to keep it in mind" came the queen's emotionless reply, before striding out of the door.

Anna's eyes widened upon realizing what she had brought upon herself. With her so fanatically wanting revenge, she hadn't taken into account how another person's perspective was of the prince. She hadn't listened to her sister's opinion – or anyone's, for that matter.

"They say, that a person shows his true colors during his final moments" murmured Hans as he stroked Anna's cheek. Her skin was already beginning to harden under his touch. "But, I never thought yours would be so egoistical and self-centered."

"Look who's talking!" hissed Anna back.

The man chuckled at her angry eyes, not even causing him the slightest amount of guilt. "hm, yes. We aren't so different after all…I'm afraid though, that I will be the only one to fondly remember your image after you're gone. Seeing how you were the one to cause your sister to lash out and creating this winter, you'll forever be seen as the princess who simply.. didn't care." Grinned the man as he smoothed her hair. "You've brought me everything on a silver plate. And for that, you have my deepest thanks" came Hans' whisper in the girl's ear. A kiss followed on her cheek and Hans watched as Anna's body became nothing more but a block of ice. A few moments later, only a puddle remained on the floor.

 **Its not yet the end! Next time, you'll see how Elsa deals with her sister's death and her growing attraction towards our favorite prince. For those who love dark! And slightly Evil!Elsa, you're in for a threat. She's going a bit powerhungry at his side...**

 **A few notes on the turns I took in this chapter.**

 **\- We all know Hans wants to be king. But it would make no sense to kill off both sisters like he was almost close to succeeding in the movie. If he killed both of them, the throne would go to Rapunzel, since she's their cousin and closest related in blood to Elsa and Anna. Even if Hans were to actually say his marriage vows to Anna before she died (also, shouldn't a priest be present to make the marriage legal?), he would NOT inherit the throne, since he is NO descendant of the northern royal family. With Rapunzel taking the throne, Hans would once again be a nobody. Hence why its so important for him to keep Elsa alive. Remember, he doesn't know about Kristoff till the meeting of the Fjord, so he basically sees Anna as a lost cause!**

 **\- Hans placed guards by the door and therefore, Olaf couldn't enter. Therefore, Anna didn't realize Kristoff loved her, and didn't go out on the Fjord... Butterfly effect.**

 **\- "Anna is dead." I dunno about you, but if the only legimate heir (Elsa is in prison, so she's technically and temporarily abdicated as queen) was said to be dead, I would go and look if that were actually true! Seriously, they don't go look at all for her dead body?! They don't let a doctor testify that the princess is truly dead? So, that's why Hans made up that Anna is merely sleeping and didn't wish to be disturbed.**

 **\- Anna repeatingly refusing aid from Hans or Elsa may seem OC, but hear me out. Anna is overcome with revenge and gained a tunnel vision because of that. Remember when she punched Hans without letting him speak whatsoever? her sister's warning to leave when she lost control in the ice palace? Ignoring her sister's plea to talk with her alone? Ignoring Hans' advice to let him come with her or Kristoff's advice to let Marshmallow alone… Anna does NOT listen to anyone and simply does what comes to mind. While sometimes it could be a good treat, here it comes to backfire her greatly.**

 **\- As for Elsa so trusting of Hans.. well, why shouldn't she? He saved her life, stopped her from murdering two men,, he kept her kingdom safe, he tried to save her sister and he was understanding to her while everyone else resented or feared her.. the former hostility she had towards him has vanished because of all before mentioned reasons. Like Anna said: you have to take in everyone's point of view!**

 **\- I really wanted to show how sly Hans can be. He's able to twist words and guide people towards the place he wants them. Also, the reason why Elsa doesn't suspect him, is because Hans isn't trying to forcefully control her like the dignitaries do. And, thanks to him speaking the truth to everyone, there is no reason at all not to believe him. Sometimes its better to tell half-truth then a full lie.**


	24. Oathbreaker

**warning: M-rated story.**

"There it is.. that face… you all despise me."

"And why shouldn't we?" came the guard's voice from behind the other side of bars. "You broke your oath to protect Arendelle – to protect the crown!"

"I suppose you know quite well how Hypothermia sets in?" went Hans on in his cell, not even giving a glance to the man who was guarding him. "Off course you do. You live in the North…" A low chuckle came from the prince's sprung, dry lips. He was given barely any water and combined with the summer sun shining through his cell window, it made the prince's mind delirious, and loosened his tongue. "It was needless to say that the harvest of that year was ruined by the queen's sudden winter. No one had stocked anything in their homes since everything was still in bloom. Within the first day… everything had been eaten, safe from leftovers from the grand coronation feast. That provided everyone for another few days.. that is, if the nobility had been so kind as to share anything with the commoner folk." Whispered Hans with half-opened eyes.

The guard kept silent, and couldn't help but be pulled in by the prince's story.

"The sea was frozen so solid, that the fishermen couldn't break through it. As for the possibility of hunting… the mountain passes had become paths of death. Ice picks and the right equipement, you say? the ice harvesters had lend it, and they were up in the mountains. Many still tried though – and they all fell dead upon the rocks below. I Forbid any more try-outs to try and get to the hunting grounds, but that left the whole capitol without any resources. A human can survive 30 days without food, yet.. the conditions we were in had to be accounted too. The beggars were first. No one even glanced at their stiff statues as they passed by, so caught up in their own survival. We couldn't bury them – the ground was too hard for that, so instead… I let them be chopped in pieces and fed to the dogs. No one batted an eye to my decree and found it the most normal thing in the world. After that, the elderly and the babies… We were around… what, 4 à 5 days into the newly established winter, and people were asking me "where is the princess? Where is the queen?" and then I had to answer them that the queen had fled for their protection, and that her sister had gone after her to persuade her to be back.

'Let that witch-queen rot!', they said to me. All they wanted, was food in their bellies, and the winter to be over so they could go back to their normal lives. But their was no food nor answers to satisfy them. They would have turned against me for being the princess' voice, and the nobility for stacking all of their food, within days. So, to keep them satisfied a little while longer.. I let them eat human flesh. No one asked where I got it, no one asked why it tasted so strange. Gerda and her servants, who prepared those meals were sworn to secrecy. The commoners needed food – they would throw up the moment they realized what they were eating and they would turn on us within the hour. The country would be launched into disorder if that were to happen."

The guard felt his knees wobble at the explanation of the prince. Oh god, those pieces of meat he had eaten in that week…

"Babies, children and old people…" whispered Hans with tears in his eyes. "Every time someone died, I knew he would disappear into the cooking pot that same day. I see their wide-eyed dead faces still in my dreams.. but the people were content, that was all that mattered. When Anna's horse returned, I asked for volunteers. 20 came – only 4 returned with me with the queen in my arms.

Not only the commoners, but the council as well, was begging me to take the throne instead of the witch-queen: thousands of people had died, either from hypothermia, from attempting to reach other cities or hunting grounds.. they demanded justice. And then.. the princess returned. just before Anna came in, they said to remove her too. After all, she was too incompetent to lead. They weren't looking for a solution.. they were looking for someone so they could bleed their hands in, to find simply someone to blame so they could seem competent in the people's eyes. I couldn't kill her – I was that much of a coward. Instead, I left her locked in the room to die of her curse, and said to the Council that she was dead. They believed me and didn't luckily check on the body."

"But surely people must have voted against …" The guard couldn't help himself. He hadn't been present during the big thawing scenery, taking a nap from his night shift.

Hans laughed hysterically. "You think, the people were going to stop me from chasing after the queen?! They were cheering to me to lop her head off and to make her pay for the millions of deaths she caused! So, out I went, confident that the people were behind my actions…" The prince's eyes darkened as he remembered the thaw scene. "But when the winter ended… they all pointed me as the big bad villain. Gerda revealed to the people what I had been giving them for the past week; Anna revealed what I had done to her and my actions on the Fjord were quickly seen by the council as an act of the devil!" spat Hans out with a growl.

"If.. if all of this is true… why didn't you tell the Queen?"

"The queen?!" Hans stood up, his hands curling around the bars. "The queen, her sister, the council.. they took all ONE look at me. One look and they judged me guilty for what they had simply heard. You think, they would ever ask MY side of the story? Why should I even try to explain myself, when they see it only as lies and deceit?! By what right can they act like deities, when they are the biggest monsters out of them all?! By what-" the prince's breath stocked and he fell down from exhaustion like a rag doll.

"Call the doctor!" yelled the guard as he opened the cell. "It's the prince!"

"Hans… my name.. is Hans…" whispered the prince before losing conscious.


	25. Oh Hans Don't be so overdramatic (3)

Although she had managed to stop the snow from falling, she still hadn't figured out on how to thaw her kingdom, and her people began to suffer from it. Hans had already become quite a leader figure during both her and her sister's absence, and to mourn for her sister's death, she let him be Regent for another few weeks.

The dignitaries were shipped off, but not before everyone voiced their opinion about the southern prince: he only did it for the throne.

Rapunzel.

Eugene.

The Duke of Weaselton.

Not a single word was spoken about what SHE had done to provide everyone a way back towards their warm homes. While Hans was regent for the time being, he still had to answer to her about his proposals and decisions. He was merely the in-between person towards the citizens, yet people had taken their own conclusions and saw him as the facto-leader, regarding her as incompetent, useless and downright destructive. Some even voiced that HE should take the throne, instead of her.

And then they had the audacity to gossip about that subject in the same damn hall she were in that very moment. Elsa curled her hands to fists to keep her anger in check. She did EVERYTHING to keep them from harm – if that meant to lock herself in her castle till the end of her days, that was what she would do. But to hear that her efforts were scoffed about, even after the mourning period, well…

"Your majesty?"

Startled, Elsa glanced away from the glass window, seeing Hans in the doorway, and a genuine smile came up her face. "Hans…" with a nod the queen gave him permission to sit down in the chair close to the hearth.

All they talked about, was about the prince and how good he was in what he did. She didn't blame Hans for it – he seemed to be as uncomfortable with the sudden spotlight as much as she was, feeling it unfair for him to take all the credit.

A cough made the queen shake her thoughts, and she blinked to get her mind back to reality."Forgive me for praying your majesty, but.. are you alright?"

"Yes, off course. Merely…thinking of your proposal earlier today. I.. I want to try it." Swallowed the queen as she twitched her fingers nervously. "I've known isolation for so long, that I've become comfortable and used to it. Like I said.. I want to break that pattern, I'm just not sure if the people are open for it, especially after…" Her sentence died, unable to speak her sister's name out loud. Along with the frozen kingdom, being responsible for the death of the princess everyone so dearly adored, was another aspect that made it difficult to connect with her citizens.

"Your majesty.. you shouldn't focus on what the people think or don't think about you. Just go on like you do now. I'm sure they'll see the light, someday." Without any fear, Hans clasped his hand around hers. Elsa had always been preferable – not just because of the crown, or her magic, but also her character. They were both seen as outcasts by their people, they both knew isolation. Even in a crowd of people you can feel lonely.

"You didn't love her, did you?"

"No." came his flat emotionless reply.

Elsa nodded at his answer, already expecting his answer before his mouth opened. "You tried, at least. I can't exactly hate you for failing. Myself however…"

The prince didn't say anything. What should he say, really? That she shouldn't blame herself? That wasn't what she wanted to hear. That it wasn't her fault? Technically and partly it was. That time would heal all wounds? It would never cease. So, he stayed silent and squeezed her hand to let her know she wasn't alone in this. "I did not love her.. but, as I said to her.. I would have, in time. I just hoped that, my concern for her would be enough" murmured Hans in the otherwise silent room. "Normally, I would have waited and asked for your blessing to court her that night. Due to the gates closing the next day however and my slight drunken state, well…"

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to your explanation."

"You were merely cautious, your highness, and rightfully so as ruler. Brash, unthoughtful or emotional decisions are not considered good qualities of one."

"Well, that is everything that Anna was" spoke Elsa up with a slight chuckle as she dried her eyes with her sleeve. The queen glanced to the man in front of her. "You and my father would have gotten along very well, you know."

"I thank you for the honour of comparing me to your f-"

"Which is why I want to know if you wish to control me like he did." Went the queen on mercilessly, not even blinking an eye as she stared down to the prince. "To chain me down, and make me a slave of my own fear. Don't think I haven't seen you enjoy your position. Going from forgotten 13th in line to Regent, well… it can make anyone lust for more."

"I came to realize you're a lot like myself. We both like to be in control of what we do."

"That is not an answer to my question."

Hans smiled but it wasn't the charming one, she was used to see. There came a much more darker edge to it and she unfolded her free hand in case he should try to attack her. "Like I said before, I see a lot of myself in you. Such potential that everyone keeps hiding from yourself…I don't want to see you chained but to see you free of it. I want YOU at my side to rule like equals and prove everyone wrong who ever mocked us as useless" whispered Hans as he stroked gently her hair. "Come with me today, and confront them. Remind them why they should respect you."

After swallowing the bile away in her throat, Elsa nodded and took the prince's hand.


	26. Seaguard AU

"O my god, he's so hot…."

Elsa groaned and slapped her book against her forehead out of pure frustration. "Yes, Anna, I know you like him. You already said that 5 seconds ago."

"Come on, Els! Just… look at him!" sighed her sister dreamily as she watched the seaguard.

"I did" shrugged Elsa not even glancing away from her book. "Look sis, if you like them so much, talk to him!"

"The other girls are trying to do just the same." Pointed Anna as the redhaired guy refused to take sun cream from one of the girls. "I need to come up with something different, something that draws attention in a unique way…"

The older sister rolled her eyes, not caring if Anna looked at her or not due to the sun glasses preventing Anna to see her gesture. "Just be yourself" gave the blonde as advice.

"Yeah by toppling his chair or stuttering like an idiot. That is NOT how I want my first and last impression of me" muttered the redhead as she twitched her hands nervously. "Come on, Els, help me out!"

"Anna, those guys have a job to aid drowning people, not to show off their muscles for all the girls to swoon about. The only way you'll get their attention is if you were actually in danger." Mumbled Elsa as she laid her book aside to rest a little. Unlike her sister, she didn't like to go to the beach at all – too many people, too much warmth and just… sticky. Not to mention that she got always so easily burned by the harsh sunlight. The warmth made the older sister soon doze off into a light sleep, not paying attention to her sister who was standing up from their beach blankets. Finally, she was going to talk to one of those guys. Perhaps now she would shut up about wishing to have a vacation date..

It wasn't long however that the heat made the woman dehydrated and blindly she searched for the water bottle, only to find it empty when she took hold of it. Great. With a frustrated sigh, the woman stood up to buy a new one from a stand nearby. But even seconds with her feet upon the sand made them burn immensily. "hot…hot…hot!" yelped the blonde as she hopped as quickly as possible to the wooden planks. Just as she was to return to her little sheltered place, a peculiar sight drew her attention. Sensing the sudden seriousness, the woman's sleepiness vanished and she stood up her toes to look for whoever was in need of saving. God, please don't let it be a child…Elsa felt her stomach turn over at the thought of it and scanned the sea in front of her. Hold on.. where was Anna?

When she saw her sister's red hair stand out amidst the giant waves, Elsa didn't think anymore and grabbed the nearest surfboard she could find before storming into the sea herself. No, no, this would NOT be happening! She would NOT lose her sister by the sea like her parents! "Someone, HELP! My sister is drowning!" She didn't look back if someone heard her or not – the longer they waited, the higher the risk that her sister died!

The blonde had learned the basics when it came to saving drowning people after her parents died, but she had never gone through with actually joining the sea guards. The responsibility whether or not someone survived by her inattention.. she couldn't live with that and didn't go anymore into the water. Not even to go surfing, a lifelong passion she had shared with her father.

Elsa peddled on her surfboard, breaking through the waves further and further away from the beach.

"Miss you shouldn't be here!"

"That's my sister!" shouted Elsa back to the redhead a few meters behind her. The short look backwards made the woman forget the high wave she had to go over, and she felt it crash over her. Coughing and sputtering, she broke back through the surface, only to be met by another waterwave. Goddamnit, her board was gone! The second time she broke through to try and search for it, she felt someone's arm around her waist to pull her on something hard and slippery. "That may be so, but by playing hero, you are making this even more difficult for me, miss!" bit the redhead before bracing himself for the next wave.

"I've done a crash course for saving drowning people!" shouted Elsa back the moment they were through it. "You honestly thought I was some stupid blonde without a brain to go into the water?!" With a scowl, the woman pushed her wet hair out of her face once more.

"Well, actually-" replied the man before stopping himself. "Us arguing won't aid your sister. In all seriousness, you know how to deal with this?"

"Yes."

Hans stared the woman down for a couple seconds, seeing the determination in her eyes. "Alright. But if you're lying and something happens to you, my career will be ruined. Trust me, you would not like to meet my family in court." Immediately after, the man began to peddle, side by side with the blonde woman to reach her sister.

"Anna?!" The two began to search around the spot where they had estimated her location.

"There! Stay by the board!" shouted Elsa before diving underwater along with the strawberry blonde sister.

"Wait-" But it was too late. By the time he got his first word out, she was already gone. Hans's hands were itching to let loose of the board to go and find the two by himself. But if he did, they wouldn't have any life belt to hang on to anymore. So, the man stayed put and anxiously waited, hoping that his instincts weren't wrong about the blonde girl he had so carelessly taken with him.

When they finally broke through the surface, Hans quickly crawled towards the two girls, taking Anna over from exhausted sister who clung on the surfboard. They didn't talk on the way back, as they had to use all their energy to get back to the beach and keep Anna as much as possible out of the water. When they finally could reach the bottom of the sea with their feet, Hans scooped the unconscious redhaired sister up to race towards the beach and lay her down the sand to perform first aid.

"1… 2… 3…4…" In the back of his mind and with great increasing annoyance, Hans began to feel the presence of others nearby. It was always like that. "Give us some space, and someone call the doctor!" yelled the man as he kept reanimating the girl to get the water out of her lungs.

There was always a doctor nearby in these busy summer days to give more professional first aid then simple reanimation.

"29…30…." The man stopped briefly to blow some air into the girls mouth while keeping her nose shut. Immediately after, the thirty pushes were recounted once more. "1…2…" Around the 16th push, Anna began to stir before coughing the water out of her mouth.

* * *

"How is she?"

"She's fine and stable, but it is better to let her rest for a while" said Kristoff as he came out of the cabin. "Other then drinking a lot of salt sea water, she's completely healthy."

"No water in her lungs?" asked Elsa to be sure.

"Not at all." Smiled Kristoff before turning his attention back to an incoming child with a bloodied knee in his mother's arms. "Excuse me."

"Here."

Elsa looked to her left, to see Anna's rescuer offer her a beer. "I don't drink beer. Besides, aren't you needed on the beach?"

"Eugene is taking over in my place. And I actually wanted to ask-"

"I know what you're trying to do and let me tell you this right now so we understand one another" Snapped Elsa as she clutched her blanket tighter around her body. "I don't want to go on a date with you."

"Thank goodness"

"So sorry to break your pretty-hold on, what?" Elsa glanced back up the man who was leaning against the cabin wall.

"That's all the girls want over here, to get a date with a hot sea guard" Rolled Hans his eyes before taking a sip of his beer. "Asking me to stroke their back with sun cream or faking that they are drowning…" the man shook his head. "Pathetic really."

"But.. I thought…" Elsa frowned. "What were you going to ask then?"

"I wanted to ask you to join our group. We're hugely under our required capacity and it takes quite a while to get the new recruits trained.. You on the other hand, have already some experience in this…"

"No."

Hans went quiet for a while, taken aback by her so sudden sharp answer. "Look I know what you're thinking. Yes, there are a lot of boys, but I promise you that they are decent."

"Its not that. It's just… I don't want to have such a responsibility on my shoulders." Whispered Elsa as she wiped her tears. "I don't want to see someone die because I was inattentive or because I don't swim as fast as you guys…"

Slowly Hans seated himself next to her on the bench. "Yes.. there is a possibility, I won't deny that. But.. if you hadn't shouted, I would have noticed your sister way later. And there many more, we notice too late because of our overlong shifts and increasing tiredness. Even the tiniest of help can have a world of difference in life or death." Hans glanced to the girl next to him, seeing her slight hesitation. "Think it over tonight."

"Alright, I'll.. think about it." Accepted Elsa before rubbing her pounding head. "Thanks for the beer, but I'll pass."

Hans smiled and retook the beer from her. "No problem. You're sure it will go for you to go back home?" asked the man with worry immediately after. "If you want I can drive you and your sister."

"If you think you can talk me-"

"I'm not. The drive stands completely outside my proposal earlier." Smiled Hans as he followed Elsa down the stairs. "Which reminds me.. I never caught your name."

"Elsa Northberg" Taking her hand out of her draped blanket, the woman offered her hand, which was quickly shaken by the man.

"Hans Westerguard – careful!"

Elsa winced when he took hold of her in a painful vicelike grip, but it was better then stumbling off the stairs and possibly breaking a leg or arm. "Thanks." Grimaced the girl as she found her balance once more.

"You're welcome."

"Not really the tender one are you?" Elsa couldn't help it as she stroked her painful wrist where he had taken hold of her seconds ago.

"Habit, I guess." Shrugged Hans as he stuck his hands back in his pockets.

"I knew sea guards had to be well-trained but that's a bit over the line." Spoke Elsa her thoughts.

Hans couldn't help but chuckle. "Its not just saving people for which we have to be in a good condition. Had a dispute to solve a few weeks back between two women. Apparently they wanted the same spot as their place, so they decided to hold a catfight." The man shook his head. "Real minxen those two were. Still have scars from it as reminder." His hand rolled part of his shirt up, revealing little red lines from their sharp nails all over his stomach and part of his forearms.

He had become so used to girls giggling at him for showing his six-pack, that he was kinda surprised when he saw Elsa's unimpressed face. The man quickly unrolled his shirt back, smiling at the blonde. Surprising, but a nice change nonetheless.

"Didn't know you had to play police."

"Well, actually it is not allowed, but.. the situation got so out of hand and the bystanders were getting so annoyed…" shrugged Hans his shoulders.

"I can imagine.. although I doubt your admirers are complaining about your battle scars." Teased Elsa with a grin.

Hans groaned. "Please, don't mention them. If there is one thing I hate about this job is their flirtations."

"Just say you already have a girlfriend"

"I did, but it only seems to get worse when I say that. Now, if only I could give them actual solid proof.." Hans' eyes gleamed as he glanced to the woman next to him.

"You sly bastard.. You wanted to have me double – as your imaginary girlfriend, and as collegue!" narrowed Elsa her eyes as she saw through his plan.

"It worked, didn't it?" whispered Hans as his hand travelled around her waist. "Come on, wouldn't you wanna see those bimbo's green with jealousy and heartbreak?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile at his hypothesis. It WOULD give her quite the laugh… "Still.. I would be beaten to a pulp and threatened by them once one of you guys aren't with me…"

"I can give you training in defending yourself"

"You really want me to say yes, do you?"

"And when are you going to stop pretending that you don't want to do it?" smirked Hans back at her.

Elsa felt his arm pull her closer towards him and instinctively she used her hands to stop herself from clashing against him. A blush crept up her cheeks when she felt his abs underneath her fingers.

"aha.. you do possess some color" noticed Hans her flushed cheeks with a raised eyebrow.

"This changes nothing about my unmade decision, Westerguard." Snapped Elsa back as she wurmed herself out of his embrace.

"I know." Nodded Hans as he watched her face. "Just.. making extra sure it wasn't an act you pulled up earlier. Are you gay? If so, I apologize for the discomfort." Went the man on with honesty in his voice.

"No, I'm not gay. Just… making sure you weren't pulling up an act earlier." Retorted Elsa with the same phrase.

Hans' mouth split into a grin as he watched her return to her sister's cabin. "See you tomorrow then?" he yelled.

"Perhaps" came her vague reply, followed by laughter.

 **Who doesn't love to imagine Hans as a sea guard? (Or is it lifeguard?) I'm not sure how its called in English, but that's the translation from how it is called in my country.**

 **With this blistering heat, I'm glad to find some "cold" trailers on the internet!** **Good lord, did you guys see "Olaf's Frozen adventure trailer"? I can't wait to see it with Coco! Apparently when Frozen 2 gets released, "Olaf's Frozen adventure" will reappear too. So its the prequel to the sequel! I can't wait to see what direction they'll take!**


	27. Hades&Persephone AU (1)

He loved Anna like a sister. Her being the very embodiment of Spring and him being Death, it must be surprising to the little mortals. They completed each other, they needed each other to balance one another, but that was about it. Often it was her who ushered him to go to the Living World, but he didn't feel like it. Everywhere he went, it became nothing more than dust. While people loved Anna for the plants and the food, they rapidly cowered away from him. Even though Anna told him he shouldn't take it wrongly from their part nor take the blame on himself, he still did.

And so, he refused to go out his realm and the more Anna persisted, the more he stayed put. With the loneliness, grief and self-hatred soon followed. After a while, even Anna's optimism couldn't break anymore through his depression. He hated how much she tried to aid him. He saw her pitying looks and he didn't want to see it anymore, and in his anger he struck her.

She didn't come back ever since and by losing his only friend, Hans sunk even deeper down the spiral. Taking out his anger at Anna, even for a short while, made him feel for a tiny bit in control, a tiny bit better. He had felt and seen her light fade, and the people had felt worried, more vulnerable for his to take.. They were reminded that he was still around, that life was not infinite.

He came back to the Living, but not to see the wonders that Anna wanted him to open his eyes to. They didn't like him because SHE was arround. The anger he had turned once upon himself, he now turned to Anna, and the life she embodied. He took – too much, far too much for the people to sustain themselves through the autumn and the winter that would come. He saw their week-long fights against the starvation and the sickness before finally succumbing and bowing to him, as they should. He marvelled in their growing fear of dying and living alone and in isolation.. because now they would understand how merciful he had been before. Now they would understand a fraction of his life, how he felt.

"Hans, stop this."

"I stop when I want." Glared Hans to the red-haired girl in front of him.

"They are dying by the thousands! Soon the human race will be extinct!" yelled Anna furious as Hans turned his back to her.

"Please, you think me stupid?" rolled Hans his eyes. "I won't let them die out – I just need the humans to respect me."

"Hans, you've made your point clear to me – to everyone!" pleaded Anna as she took his shoulder. "I promise you, they will respect you after this."

"Only to forget me the moment you return!" bit Hans. "You, you are the cause they loathe and despise me! I will not stop. Not ever."

"You leave me no choice then."

"What are you going to do, sister?" spoke the Lord of Death in a mocking tone. "sprinkle me with your flowers? You aren't quite a bright light these days" clicked the man as he saw her weak aura.

Anna gritted her teeth and hurled her fist at him, only to be blocked with ease by Hans. The enormous amount of dead souls that poured in and the decreasing hope of the people had turned the balance quite in the advantage of the older brother, who swung her carelessly and without any effort into his throne, breaking her spine with a terrifying loud crack.

She wasn't dead, he would know if she was. But she was close to be taken by him if he could. "Get. Out. I'll show you mercy this time, for the sake of the balance. Don't take my warning lightly. I will kill you the second you return here in my halls." Growled Hans as he ordered his horse to take her up his back to return her to the Living.

He watched her leave till she was out of sight, staring at the black space. He hadn't wanted to see HER hurt. But in the end, wasn't that his fate? To hurt everyone? To be resented by everyone?

His hands tingled – another soul was close to pass, yet the person seemed to resist to his pull, clinging on to hope. Hans gritted his teeth at feeling the soul's emotion. Hope was for fools – a lesson he would gladly teach him or her.

It was snowing hard, but he didn't feel its harshness as he walked to the young, shivering boy in the snow.

"You're here so quick already."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" retorted Hans coldly to the blonde woman who was covering the paths in thick snow.

"Merely stating a fact." Shrugged Elsa as she did her last work on the icicles before walking towards the black-clothed man. "Humans are frail, but… it always surprises me how they keep on fighting to live."

"It doesn't matter in the end" spoke Hans as he knelt by the boy. Upon touching his head, the boy's last breath left his mouth.

"If you say so."

Just when Elsa was about to leave, Hans reappeared right in front of her. "What do you mean, "if you say so?'" snapped Hans as he took her wrist. A hiss escaped his lips when he felt frost creep arround his hand.

"You're in my domain, not yours." Spoke Elsa calmly. Her eyes however were shining with an anger equal to his. "So if I were you, I would show some respect – if you still possess it, that is."

Hans' lips were thin from anger, contemplating on defying her. But like she said.. he was in her domain and vulnerable to her whims. If she wished, he would be gravely weakened should she uplift his immunity to frostbite that she had bestowed on her. With a snarl, Hans let go of her arm. "You still haven't answered my question." Spoke Hans at a much lower volume.

"Say please?"

"What?!"

"Are you deaf now as well?" Elsa clicked her tongue.

"I heard what you said! Stop twisting-"

Before Elsa could register what he did, she was taking down to the Underworld, screaming and kicking.


	28. Hades&Persephone AU (2)

"Let me go!"

"As you wish"

Elsa screamed in fright when she felt his arms vanish and let gravity take her instead. Suddenly the cold water hit her, and she held her breath – it was the river Styx, the river that made souls forget their former lives. Coughing and sputtering, the Goddess came back above the surface, searching for something to grab on. She stiffened when she saw a hand offered to her. "I can swim on my own."

"You wouldn't prefer their company" nodded Hans to the angry, doomed souls that came to claim her.

"Think again. I'd rather die by their hand, then yours!"

His hard eyes softened a tiny bit. "if I wished you dead, I would have done so the minute I had you in my grasp. Don't be unreasonable and take my hand."

Elsa shot the man a deadly glare but stayed put as the souls crept closer.

"I said.. take my hand!"

They were mere seconds from touching her, and Hans did something he had never done before: he jumped in the river next to her, hissing to the spirits in their eerie language to back down. "Now.. does the Snow Queen wish to join me inside?"

Her eyes narrowed, surprised at him stopping the souls from dragging her down – but it could be a trick to make her feel safe. She wouldn't fall for it. She took his hand though, and he heaved her up from the shore with ease. "Now, where is my cell?"

"Cell? You mistake me, Snow Queen. You're my guest, not a prisoner."

"Really? You took me from the Living without permission. Has the Lord of Death fallen so low he doesn't even care about his own justice he bestowed upon others?" Elsa yelped when a skeleton hand grabbed her arm and hair with brute force, and Hans turned around, exclaiming a series of eerie, sharp noises that made the skeleton retreat.

"I advise you not to stray far from my presence" warned Hans as a shivering Elsa neared closer to him. "They will take your essence otherwise." Without even looking, the redhaired god vaporized the ice she attempted to hit him with, to dust. "And as a second advise…" His eyes glowed with anger. "Respect my domain, like I respected yours."

"I'm not planning on staying here – I'll try every second in here trying to get away from you!" Elsa screamed when skeletons suddenly jumped upon her, clawing and biting at her face and shoulders. The goddess screamed in agony, wretching against them but they were too many to keep them all at bay, even with her powers. "STOP"

"You wanted to leave, didn't you?" asked Hans cold and emotionless as he watched the goddess in pain.

"No, I'll stay! I'll stay, I promise!" yelled Elsa at the top of her lungs as the burning pain became too much to bear. "just make it stop!"

"Say please?" smirked Hans with his arms crossed.

"Please!" bit Elsa out, angered by the satisfaction on his face – he knew it, and she knew that she had been fooled, had felt safe in her icy environment. She should have been more cautious. But here she was nonetheless, due to her inattention.

Hans raised his hand and the skeletons hastily returned to where they came from. Slowly he knelt next to the woman he had stolen from above and placed his hand on her wounded shoulder. Within a second all pain vanished from her, and the wounds were healed. "I don't wish to see you harmed." Spoke Hans at last as he watched her silent angry glare. "I just…" he went quiet once more and Elsa saw his mask fall off, just for a second.

"You wanted company." Completed the goddess in his stead, causing his head to snap back up.

"Yes."

"If that was all you wanted, you could have simply asked instead of dragging me down here." She had the greatest urge to snap at him, but she knew she had to follow his rules, like he had followed hers.

"Would you have followed me still?" Hans watched her reaction and nodded when he saw Elsa's hesitating face, already turning on his heel when…

"Maybe I wouldn't have followed… but I would have listened." Answered Elsa with her hands clasped. "You think you're the only one living in your sister's shadow? They associate me with unforgiving weather, danger and an minimum of food" As if to emphasize, Elsa let out a little spray of snowflakes.

"Your season isn't just that. I've seen the patterns you make with icicles, the snowflakes on the window… how children play and build snowmen. You're an artist… bringing joy in a whole other level. But me?" Hans chuckled bitterly. "I just take what they love most. I don't bring joy like you seasons do."

"I've seen joy when you passed by – joy because you eased their suffering. Because their pain would vanish, to start over with a new life here, with their loved ones…" nodded Elsa as they watched the undead.

"I.. I never saw it that way…" murmured Hans.

Elsa's mouth crooked up. "I never saw your perspective on my season that way either. Perhaps we both needed an objective viewer to see the positives in our abilities."

"Do you want to see the boy I took earlier?" offered Hans after a long silence. "You seemed.. quite taken with him." Millienia of seeing heartbroken, grief-stricken faces of the death person's loved ones had made him quite an expert in recognizing them.

"How did you know-" asked Elsa with an open mouth. "He's here? I mean, Off course he's here, but… I thought…"

"What, that they would all be doomed to stay across the waters? You think me that heartless?" asked Hans with raised eyebrows. "No, he's to be taken to Elysium."

Elsa smiled. "Then Olaf will see his parents again… like he always wanted."

"Who?"

"Olaf? The boy you took?" frowned the Goddess as she glanced to the Lord of Death.

"Oh. I never.. ask nor wish to know their names." Shuffled Hans with his feet. "It wouldn't be objective, you know." Too personal, as well. "Come on, I'll show you the way. And-"

"Keep close, I know."

To Hans' surprise, he felt her cold hand in his. "Alright. Okay." The Lord of Death coughed awkwardly. "Good you remembered."

Elsa noticed the sudden discomfort she seemed to give him. "If you don't wish I take your hand, I can just walk beside you-"

"No! No, its fine. Fine." Assured Hans her quickly as he lead her towards the paradise.

* * *

There was a reason why they were all kept apart as much as possible. As the weeks passed, they both flourished under each other's company. Mentally, that is. Physically however… The Underworld sustained its subjects in other ways than the Living one. While Elsa was dependent on the living for their faith in her, Hans was dependent on those who were dead. Even with Hans withholding his subjects from taking her essence, Elsa felt more and more of her strength whine every day she was here. And with Winter gone and Spring taking over, her condition decreased even more.

The effect of his realm upon the other gods was something Hans had forgotten to take into account completely and he cursed in himself. "I'm sorry, I.."

"Its fine… Hans.. I want to stay with you."

"No! I won't let you! Elsa, your father.. your mother, Kristoff… please think this through!" begged Hans.

"They'll carry on without me just fine. I've made my decision, Hans. Not even you can change free will. I've never felt so alive with you in these 6 months." A shudder went through her body and her frail arms went upwards. "Hold me please?"

He knew he should go and return her, to save her life.. but he simply couldn't, afraid of her father's wrath. And knowing she wished to stay by her own choice.. how could he ever refuse her? "There.. there is a way, you could stay forever here with me." Murmured Hans as he cradled her close. " If you eat something here, in my realm…" Hans wiggled his fingers and an apple appeared in his free hand. "You won't be affected by the dead. You'll become a part of it, like I before." Rapidly Hans stopped her from eating it, wanting to say more. "Yet, you'll never see your family again."

"..i… I can stay with you?" whispered Elsa as she stared to the apple.

"Yes.. but please, don't make your decision-" Hans stared dumbfunded to the Snow Queen when she took immediately a bite out the fruit. "Too quickly." Finished the Lord of Death unnecessarily. Immediately, he noticed the changes upon her – her body became healthy again (to what you could consider healthy in the realm of the dead, at least), and her eyes changed from dark-blue to grey-black. "Elsa, you shouldn't have…" whispered Hans with tears in his eyes as he stroked her cheek.

"I told you, I wanted to stay with you. At least, we can be together alone and miserable." Smirked Elsa as she took his hand.

Hans returned her smile and kissed her. "There is however… one last thing…" smiled Hans in-between their kisses.

"What?"

"You trust me right?"

"I do… why?"

"You're part of my realm.. but to have its King, you have to be their queen first…" whispered Hans as they hugged each other. Confusion came first when she heard the hiss of metal drawn and sheer fear and utter betrayal came over her when she saw the knife dive towards her. The next thing she knew was only pain and darkness.


	29. Hades&Persephone AU (3)

Hans watched Elsa fall unconcious on the ground from hitting her with the hilt of his knife. "For your guts, I spared you to come this far, Kristoff." Bit the redhaired man as he turned his attention to the blonde. "I don't make idle threats – try to take her from me, and I will not spare you."

"The people need her."

"They hate her, as much as they hate me." Said Hans coldly, still keeping his knife in hand. "Seems only fair I keep everyone happy don't you think?"

"You could at least have asked her father for his blessing to take Elsa as your wife!"

"Ha!" Hans shook his head. "Agdarr would rather see her marry that weasel instead of me. He would refuse me even a mere audition."

"You don't know that."

"If you haven't anything substantial to say safe for how I should behave, I suggest you leave."

"Hans.. she's my sister." Breathed Kristoff out, hitting a sore spot within the redhaired man when he thought of his own sibling. "She can't survive here with you for long."

"I assure you, she's very comfortable here." Smiled Hans as he spared a glance to his queen.

"But.. that's not possible, unless-" Kristoff's eyes widened when he saw the half-eaten apple next to his sister. "You egoistical bastard…" the blonde man's face turned red from anger, unable to speak when he realized what Hans had done. "You made her a part of this realm?!"

"Guessed correctly." Spoke Hans uninterested while polishing his nails.

"You're going to have Agdarr's wrath upon you, Hans – do I need to remind you what he did to Eugene?"

"Chained him to a rock with an eagle eating his liver away, yes I know what he'll do, Kristoff. But I'm NOT returning Elsa to the Living. And who's Agdarr to judge whom I take?! How many times hasn't he fucked a woman who isn't his wife, against their will?" Hans snapped his fingers and within a second, Kristoff was surrounded by thousands of skeletons, who brought him down. "It's a shame the sun won't be shining anymore from this day." Sighed Hans to the glowing blonde man. Honestly he liked Kristoff – he had never truly resented him, nor actually tolerated. His neutrality was something Hans could respect, however his feelings towards his sister..

Just as the skeletons where to drag Kristoff down the water, Hans felt the grip on his domain vanish, suddenly standing above the clouds with the air hurting his ears.

"After all I've done for you…" Hans gasped for air when Agdarr's hand took hold of his neck, squishing his oxygen shut. "This is how you repay me? By kidnapping and forcing my daughter to be your slave?!"

"She's not my slave!" coughed Hans with equal anger. "She took the apple by her own free will, the condition for which she's bound to me! You can't do anything to change it, King" snapped the Lord of Death. "Rules are rules are they not?"

"She only ate half of the apple – so she's not completely bound to you." Smirked Agdarr when he saw the half-eaten apple in Elsa's hand. "You won't have her, not for a bazillion years. You shall watch, and you shall see her marry whom I chose, and have children whom will not be your blood"

Hans' eyes practically blazed. "Too long you have all ignored me. Too long you have all resented me while I played by your rules. If you are not following them.. why should I?" Hans curled his hand into a fist and the gates of the underworld flew open at his command. Suddenly the sky darkened– the dead were swarming among the living.

"Is that it?" scoffed Agdarr as he watched what Hans had done.

"Oh, yeah. That's it, my king. You said you didn't wish me around? You shall have it" Hans made a mocking bow and left without Elsa.

At first, the uplifting of death itself brought joy to the living who were reunited with the ones who were once dead. But as time went on, the consequences proved less profitable.

Mortal wounds weren't eased from that point on, and the living screamed in agony forever bound to their hurting bodies. As for the dead, they weren't much better either. They were reunited with their beloved from above, but they couldn't love like the living could. Husbands or wives who'd died years ago, now saw their former lovers have found someone else to live with. Strain began to appear in the everyday life: food there was still needed for all. But with all the returned dead, the land was insufficient to sustain them all. Men became weak and frail, begging for their suffering to end, driving themselves to suicide. But they couldn't die, no matter what they did.

"Father, please reconsider." Pleaded Elsa in a mere whisper, clinging on to his arm.

"I won't let him take you." Growled Agdarr, always stubborn in his decisions.

"At the cost of the people?" snapped the blonde finally as she untangled herself. "Father, I've made my choice, with a full heart and a clear mind! Why can't you accept –"

"There are others who are a much better match to you."

"Who are you to decide what's best for me?! I'm not your little girl anymore who needs protecting!" bit Elsa furiously as the snowflakes dwindled around her.

"He isn't-"

"Not even once have you asked how I or Hans felt about all of this and just doomed the whole world because of your stupid pride!"

I'm not-"

"Goodbye, father." Elsa turned around and blasted the air blockade of her father to pieces – she had done everything she could to try and make him see… Either everyone was wrong, or he was always right.

"Elsa, I order you to come back!"

"I rather go in exile with my husband then be ordered around by a tyrant!"

Agdarr went silent at his daughter's remark, watching her flee to the world below. "I don't want you hurt…" murmured the king in a half-response.

"But she still is because of you, Agdarr."

"Have you come to judge me, there is the door, Idunn."

"Funny. You said the same thing to Anna, Kristoff, the weasel.. Oaken…" Idunn firmly took her husband's hand in hers. "Remember when I threw him below because he was so ugly? You told me to look beyond that. And look what he has accomplished…" Idunn caressed their wedding rings, as beautiful as little suns they were.

"That is something else entirely! I can't let Elsa stay the whole year with that.. that insulent boy!"

"You changed the rules to keep her the whole year with yourself" narrowed Idunn her eyes. "Can't you do the same to make a compromise with Hans?"

"While he revokes death itself?"

"If I remember it was because of your complete refusal of marrying Elsa, which he had already anticipated beforehand that you would refuse anyway if he had asked your blessing." Idunn's liips became thin when he still wouldn't bulge. "You owe me still from your last rendez-vous with that woman."

Agdarr sighed. "Fine. I'll.. make a compromise with him." Brought the king out with the greatest difficulty.

* * *

"2/3."

"half"

"alright, half each" grumbled Agdarr, not really into the position to demand anything with Hans pulling the strings. "But should you harm her in any way boy, you'll-" A glare from his daughter made the King shut up. "you'll have to deal with my daughter as well." changed Agdarr with a nod to the surprised blonde.

"I won't betray her love for me, sir… unlike someone else" mumbled Hans under his breath, gaining frostbite on his sleeve by an angry snow queen. With a sigh, the protective father and lover gained a truce and shook hands.

"Now, could you please bring back.. I never thought I say this, but.. " Agdarr sighed. "Could you please bring back death?"

"Already done, sir." Nodded Hans, not making a snarky remark for once. It seemed Agdarr truly wanted to make peace and uphold his word.

"Oh. Well.. Good." Not wishing to stay in this awkward situation any longer, the king vanished, leaving Hans and Elsa alone for the short while they still had.

"Make some new crystals for me?" smiled Hans to break the silence.

"Certainly. Hans, I.." Elsa went quiet.

"What is it?"

"I don't know what to say. You did everything to keep me by my side, I just don't know how to repay you."

"Seeing you smile is already enough."

"That was really cliché, you know that?"

"Sorry but its true" grinned the redhaired man at her frowning face. His face became more serious however. "Elsa, I want you to know.. I love you. So, so much. I may not be the ideal husband you may have once wished but.. I promise I won't ever hurt you, nor let anyone do so."

Elsa swallowed. "I love you too, Hans."

"Elsa? We really need to go now." Pressed Kristoff on.

"I'll wait for you." Whispered Hans with tears in his eyes as they hugged and kissed each other for the last time. Well, more like the 6th last time, since they simply couldn't keep themselves apart as Elsa walked towards the carriage.

"Alright romeo, no place for you here. And.." Goodness sake! Kristoff rolled his eyes when they kept on holding hands and the sun-god let hot sparks fly across Hans' free hand that was on his carriage.

"Aw!"

"Sorry."

"No you're not." Smirked Hans to the blonde man.

With a yell from Kristoff to his horses, Hans watched Elsa disappear from view and for once, he happily returned to his dark realm.


	30. Pirate Hans & Princess Elsa

**Warning, is rated M. mention of rape and nudity. If this triggers you don't read it.**

"So.. what have we here?"

" handmaidens, captain."

"I can have any woman in my bed if it pleases me.. what am I supposed to do with handmaidens?"

"They could make leverage captain."

"And you think that the King of Arendelle is going to pay for his daughter's friends he barely knows about?"

"No, captain" gulped the man at seeing his captain's eyes. "But, they come from high nobility –"

"A woman means nothing unless she has blue blood in her veins" interrupted Hans as he passed by them all. "and even then, their fathers are probably marrying and fucking other women to have extra sons to secure their names."

"We won't share our bed with you filthy pirates!" spoke one of the five women red with rage. "I'd rather die!"

"Very well" shrugged Hans at her comment. "Makes it easier for me." With blinding speed the man took his pistol and shot the woman in the head before they could even blink. "Anyone else who wishes to join Davy Jones' locker with her?" A smile crept up his face when he saw their heads bow down in fear. "Good. I so hate to deal with disloyalty on my ship. My men need some enjoyment – I trust you to give them what they want." Hans paused mid-way when he saw a blonde in one of the handmaidens. "Except you." Without a caring hand, the captain took the girl for his own. "You, my little sweetheart, have the highest honour on the seven seas to please me." He felt her stribble against his grip when he loosened the corset around her waist.

"Don't- don't hurt me" he heard her whisper as he trailed kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"I won't hurt you. That is if you stay a good girl to me." Replied Hans while his hands opened up the fabric of her shirt to have a better look at her breasts.

"Its.. Its my first time" choked the girl out as her cheeks became red as the captain's hair.

"What's your name?" When he didn't receive an answer, Hans gripped one of her breasts, causing the girl to gasp in pain. "I hate to ask a second time." Bit the captain, all previous concern gone.

"Elsa. My name is Elsa"

"There.. that wasn't so hard now is it?.. Turn around."

Slowly Elsa turned around to face the pirate captain with tears in her eyes – hearing her handmaidens scream was already terrifying enough, but to actually see them being raped…

Apparently it wasn't quickly enough for the captain, who forcefully switched her around himself and forced his lips upon her.

"If I have to give my name…" breathed Elsa out as she resisted to wipe his taste of her lips. "It seems only fair you give yours."

"My my… so demanding for a virgin like you." Grinned Hans with dark eyes. "Seems I'm too soft on you." Before Elsa could stop him, Hans ripped her corset off her, leaving her upper body almost entirely naked for all the men to see.

"I.. It wasn't to offend you!" stuttered Elsa out as she covered herself more or less. "I simply thought.. If we were to get along on a regular basis…"

"You talk too much" And once again his lips were on hers, not once asking, always demanding. She felt him lift her up, and with greatest difficulty she kept herself quiet and obedient. Compared to what she had seen the captain's mates do to her handmaidens, he was a bloody saint.

The moment he walked into his cabin, Hans untangled the girl from him and locked the door with a sigh. "I'm sorry." He saw her recoil from him when he walked towards her. "Here. Catch"

Elsa caught the blanket, quickly covering herself with it to appear more modest. "How can you be sorry? You stripped me naked and humiliated me!"

"Its nothing compared to your kept virginity, your highness."

Elsa didn't betray anything on her face like her father had taught her. "Excuse me?"

"Quit the charade, Princess Elsa of Arendelle. Your accent, your posture.. I have to admit if it were anyone else they would have thought you to be a handmaiden…unfortunately, they are not me."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Keep lying to me, and I take you all the same..oeh, what wouldn't your father say when you return home with the news you had been deflowered by a criminal, or even be with child?" grinned Hans as he stroked her hair.

"Who's to say you won't take me nonetheless?"

"I'm a man of my word."

Elsa studied his face before sighing. Well, she had to play along in his game – he had saved her from a fate worse than the one she had received. She owed him and they both knew it. "Fine. I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Good little princess you are." Smiled Hans as he petted her head like he would a dog. "I'm afraid my ship won't grant you as much luxury like the one before, but it is something."

"Why did you save me?"

"You're worth quite a lot to your father, even more so when you're still not deflowered." Hans smiled when he saw Elsa's glare. "What? You'll get to see him again, I get my money. Everyone happy."

"Why do you do this?"

"Now, don't get too cocky, your highness."

"Like you said: I'm worth more without losing my virginity." Smiled Elsa seductively as she revealed part of her breasts. "So I'm afraid you're without anything to threaten me."

Hans' eyes went red from rage and within two seconds he was upon her, pinning her arms upon the bed. "Since you don't seem to care about your virginity at all, I could give you an appetizer.. how much pain can I deflect upon you without using my dick?"

"Go ahead. Do your worst."

When she saw his smile, Elsa couldn't help but shiver.

 **So.. yeah. Finally had some inspiration to write pirate!Hans and princess!Elsa as asked by one of the reviewers. I wanted it to be more darker too. I hope it wasn't too much for you guys?**


	31. A Kingdom of Ash and Cinders

"Hans! I mean… King"

Hans excused himself immediately from his guests, feeling a smile creeping up his face upon seeing his little sister.

"May I present Princess Elsa of the Southern Isles?"

Oh. She had made friends already.. Hans nodded to the blonde before turning his attention back to Anna.

"We would like –"

"Your blessing-"

"to go on voyage with Elsa!" finished Anna excited.

"Hold on. What?"

"Well, we haven't figured all the details out yet, where we want to go and such- oh! Perhaps we could take the train, instead of a ship? I don't have sea legs like my brother, so-"

"Slow down" shut the King her rambling down. "No one is getting on a voyage!"

"What?"

"Anna, I need to talk to you, alone." Pressed Hans on the last word.

"No! Whatever you have to say you can say to both of us!"

Hans sighed, his temperature already rising up due to his annoyance. "Fine. You can't just go on a voyage with someone you just met!"

"Why not? At least I'd be out of the castle you keep closed all the time! I want to see the world, Hans"

"You will, when I say so. Anna I need you to aid me in establishing-"

"ugh!" Anna withdrew her hand from her brother. "Its always the same with you! The Kingdom, the kingdom! What about me?"

"What you and I want, doesn't matter anymore, at all!" bit Hans through gritted teeth as he passed by his sister to indicate the conversation was over. The man clenched his fists when he felt the warmth build up in his arms – he needed to get out of here, fast. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What?! No!"

"Give me my glove back!" The King reached for it, but Anna was too quick for once, causing hi mto back down once more.

"Hans please I can't live like this anymore."

"That's your problem, not mine."

"What did I ever do to you?!"

Her words pierced through his ears and the King faltered slightly upon hearing his sisters plea. Oh Anna, if only it was so simple..

"Enough, Anna!"

"No, why do you shut me out? Why are you so angry, with me, with everything?"

"I said ENOUGH!" It was but a small gesture, but enough for his magic to burst out like a volcano. It was too late to stop it, and in horror, the King saw a large wall of fire roar across the ballroom, nearly burning the nearest guests and his little sister.

"Hans…"

The King didn't dare to look at his sister's face and burst through the doors, out towards the courtyard.

* * *

"Wow, Hans you look.. different. Its a good different." Anna quickly added as she looked arround the castle. The walls were made out of coals, with magma and obsidian worked into it to light the whole place up. "And this place, its beautiful!"

"Thank you. I uhm.. never thought I could build something like this." Admitted Hans with shuffling feet.

"I'm so sorry, If I had known…"

"No, its alright" stopped Hans his sister from going up the stairs any further. "It would have come out one way or another. But I think you should leave now."

"But I just got here."

"Get. Out." Hans gripped the staircase tighter, causing smoke to come out of his white hand. "I can't control my powers whenever I'm angry."

"And.. I'm making you angry? Why?"

"Oh well, I don't know!" bit Hans out as ashes began to dwindle down arround him. "Perhaps because my little sister was too stupid to understand my warnings, causing me to be trapped in that room for over 13 years?!"

"Me? I was the reason-" Anna stopped mid-sentence. "But how come I don't remember anything?"

"Those annoying rock trolls our parents visited made your memories shift" explained Hans with a scowl.

"So I was right about a troll kissing me?" grinned the sister excitingly. Immediately Anna had to take a few steps back when the heat became too much.

"That's all you're saying to this?!" roared Hans as the flames smoldered arround his self-made clothes.

"Well what am I supposed to do?! Give you an apology for what I don't remember?! If anything it should be you who should apologize for sticking all of Arendelle into a blazing summer!"

Hans opened his mouth to retort when he realized the girl's comment. "What?"

"Don't tell me you don't know. You set off an eternal summer all cross the country, Hans. The waters are running dry, the elders and children are dying because of heatstroke.. Everyone will starve if you don't stop this!"

The King's head spun. "No.."

"No?! Hans, you-"

"I can't reverse this!" spat Hans out with tears in his eyes. "The only thing I could do, was keeping my powers in, I don't know how to control it or even lessen its effect…"

"Then Arendelle is doomed." Spoke Anna deadpanned.

Hans closed his eyes and nodded. "Get the women and children out on the waters, towards the southern isles, corona.. anywhere but here."

"But.. I don't know how to lead a navy!"

"Then you should have paid more attention to the lessons."

"We are only here because of you!" went Anna on with the blame-game. "If you had told me-"

"I did it for your protection, for everyone's protection!" barked Hans back.

"Not much protecting you've been doing so far…" Anna gulped when she saw Hans' eyes lit up like an inferno. His hands were shaking from the immense strain he held upon his magic. "Get out before I turn you to ashes, sister."

"You should heed his words"

Both Hans and Anna turned arround to see Elsa in the doorway. "What is she doing here? I told you not to get along with her!"

"You weren't there to give orders to me." Smirked Anna. "Besides I'm in facto leader of Arendelle."

"Only when it suits your needs!" bit Hans enraged. His hands were licking with fire, flaring up at the slightest of tone change in his voice. At the last word, the flames engulfed him, and would have caused Anna severe wounds, if Elsa hadn't cooled the fire out.

"You.. you have magic?" stammered Hans out as he watched the tiny snowflakes in her hand.

"Obviously."

"If yours are my opposite, you could reverse it."

"I can reverse small parts of your magic, however on such a large scale, you'll need to do this by yourself."

"Like I said, I don't have control over my emotions" spoke Hans impatiently.

"I can teach you how."

Hans narrowed his eyes at the woman before looking at his smiling sister.

"getting to know strangers isn't suddenly so unbeneficial anymore huh?"

 **So yeah.. Hans and Elsa's roles are almost completely switched, with Hans having fire powers, becoming King and Anna being his sister. (although it won't ever happen in canon, this fire!Hans AU is just utterly perfect for him NOT to have!)**


	32. Falling for you

Hearing the screams was always more horrifying – your imagination always took over during that point. Hans spurted upwards, but slipped again with his boots on the icy floor. Pain shot through his hit body and the man groaned when he heaved himself up once more. He really, really should have had better boots to take with him on this journey.

The prince ran at a more calmer pace now, but had to stop himself from running any further. Not for accidentally bumping against a wall, but for the very sight before him.

He saw a mere flash before him, that had once been a humanoid figure behind the ice that the queen had created. The screams came again, but much louder and urgent before a huge, bone chilling CRACK ended them.

Had she just pushed that man out of the window? Off course she had, he had seen the situation before him – realizing it however, took a far greater time. He just stood there, completely stiff and utterly terrified out of his wits when he saw her hand move again when the second man moved his hand upwards that held the crossbow. This time, the ice around the second guard pierced through his body like a knife through butter, causing blood to splatter on the icy walls and floor, making it reflect all across the room like a sick painting.

All was quiet, till a voice next to him made him return back to reality. "Stand down!"

"No don't!" tried Hans to stop the man from running towards the enraged queen. Whatever had transpired here, he had but to take a guess. The queen was scared. Not for the lives of others, but for her own. Hans knew that that primal instinct for one's own survival could unleash a beast in even the most modest and kind. Especially when that said person was already full of adrenaline and deadly ice powers that were out of her control. The moment they would raise their sword, the whole room would turn into a massacre with either the queen or themselves standing. And with the unknown location of the princess…

The choice was simple, but nonetheless heavy. Either it was him dying with the rest at the hands of a murderer or him aiding her in the job.

With automatic movements, the prince's hand went for his knife and thrust it into the man's throat before he could swing his sword to the queen. "I said no harm to come to the queen!" tried Hans to reason with the others.

But it was hard to listen to someone who had just killed a man and friend in front of them. The battle fever took hold of them completely this time to avenge their friend. When he saw the 5 remaining men charge at him, the prince felt his own humanity slip away too the moment he unsheated his sword.

The manner on how he had killed them… lets just not speak of it. In tournaments they were quickly and mercifully killed or spared. Here, there was to room for such deeds. He just hacked and slashed whenever he could find an opening in their defense, and he heard them scream when he hit human flesh. Those screams… For a moment, he paused and slight pity took hold of him when he realized how young the one before him was. But then he felt a sharp red hot pain at his waist, and he screamed too, among them.

The pain buried the humanity in him once again, and the bloodlust returned in such a ferocity he became immune to his wound as he killed the rest of them. Heavily breathing, the prince looked down the 6 men he had slain. A presence nearby however, made the man turn around with his sword at the person's neck, ready to slice it open in his rush of adrenaline.

He was prevented by doing so when he felt the ice prick at his own throat as well, and the red vision that had once dominated his view now made way to the queen before him. "Queen Elsa…" He didn't swallow, afraid it would puncture his throat. "I'm sorry. I mistook you for an enemy. Could you please?-"

Elsa blinked confused at the prince's request, before realizing the ice spike she had created.. and the red river on the floor. "O god.. what have I done?!" Tears began to spring in her eyes as she saw the dead men both she and Hans were responsible for.

Hans removed slowly his sword and sheathed it, unable as well to look at the dead. "Your majesty, look at me. LOOK AT ME!" commanded the prince as he took hold of her face to force her eyes to him. "You only acted out of self-preservation, as did those soldiers but in the end.. They disobeyed my orders when I told them to treat your territory carefully.. I should be the one to ask for forgiveness."

"I'm a monster. A monster." Repeated the queen over and over as she trembled like a leaf.

"We all are in the end. We just put on the mask of being civil all the time." Muttered Hans as Elsa wept on his shoulder. "Come on, we should-nnng" A groan made the queen release the grip she had on him and she looked downwards to see a red color spread across his grey-blue coat.

"You're hurt."

"Nothing.. major." Hissed Hans in-between words when the queen placed her cold hand upon the wound to soothe it.

"You would have given your life for me…"

Hans blinked when he saw her blue eyes. They were like the sea, and shining like diamonds and.. full of gratitude. "I would have, yes." Spoke the prince at last as they kept each other into place with their partial hug. "I luckily didn't need to." Joked the man immediately after, causing Elsa to giggle. Hm. The queen may be tougher to crack, but she wasn't as different as some may believe from her sister. Now that his adrenaline rush began to whine, the prince's more rational mind began to take over again, as did his fatigue. "Woah…"

"Careful…"

Suddenly he felt a cold weight pressing against his back and arms and by the texture he knew it was to be snow. "Uhm.. I…"

"I'm not going to let you fall, I promise." Spoke Elsa up as she used her magic to shift the snow underneath the prince's body to bring him to her private chambers. After another gesture, the snow around Hans began to transform into a more bed-like position. Although it was comfortable, it was cold with the wetness of the snow seeping through his clothing.

"Forgive me, your highness, but.. its rather cold for me to lay in. The horses outside, they have furr blankets attacked…"

"I'll go and fetch them." Spoke the queen before Hans could offer to go with her. After 15 minutes she returned along with needle and dread she had found in the satchels. "Better?"

"Much better, thank you." smiled Hans and the conversation turned quiet. He saw her eyes dull, obviously reminded again how he came to be in that position. "Could you.. aid me with stitching? It's a rather difficult angle."

"Off course." Elsa nearly took them on instinct, but retreated her hand last minute when she saw she didn't have her gloves on. "I.. I shouldn't. I probably hurt you more then if you did it yourself."

"The worst you would do, is numb this aching pain with your ice." Spoke Hans calmly as he kept the needle in front of him for her to accept. "Please. I trust you."

"Alright. I'll.. I'll try. But the second you feel pain, you'll-"

"I'll let you know." Completed Hans her sentence. A chuckle came from his mouth when he was reminded of the song he had sung with Anna during the coronation ball.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" asked Elsa immediately in a panicked voice.

"No, just.. I was reminded of a little song your sister and I would sing. It was something like "we finish each other's"-"

"Sentences."

"Exactly. Well, not completely exact. Anna said Sandwiches instead of sentences to complete that part, which was what I wanted to say because I was hungry."

"Huh?"

"Well, the song goes like "We finish each other's sandwiches." But I said the first part, safe for "sandwiches" and than she said what I wanted to sa…" Hans went quiet when he saw Elsa's confusion get bigger by the second. "Nevermind. You can go on, don't mind me."

"Oh well, its just.. it's a bit too small too operate on." Blushed Elsa in embarassement. "Could you uhm.."

"Oh, well.. sure." Hans removed his grey coat, but kept it slightly over the rest of his body to keep the warmth more or less around him. "You're quite good at stitching." Went the prince on with a grimace as the queen pulled the needle in his flesh. She wasn't finished yet, but it was to keep her – them- occupied so they wouldn't think of the men they had killed.

"I hope so. I better put some ice on it in case it would open by accident." Carefully the queen moved her free hand when she was finished and a small layer of ice went around the wound. "Sorry" apologized the queen when she saw the prince shiver.

"No-no-nothing to b-b-be s-s-sorry for." Shivered Hans as he went up and down with his arms. "J-just c-c-cold." The man reached for the other blankets but Elsa was just a second quicker to grab it. "W-w-what about you, y-y-your ma-majesty?"

"I'm not bothered by the cold." Spoke the queen as she made another bed a few metres away from him.

"p-p-please stay. If the w-wound opens ag-again because of the w-warmth…"

She hadn't thought of that. The queen turned around to face the still shivering prince. "Not a word to anyone."

"Who c-could, you- your grace? They are all dead." Spoke Hans as the queen lay next to him, careful not to touch him by accident. Hans however had different plans and shuffled closer to her, laying his arms around her so she wouldn't fall off the small bed she had created. And to get a more intimate bond with her, both literally and figurately.

"We.. we shouldn't…" tried Elsa to talk the prince out of this very akward position. But upon hearing his calm breathing and tranquil face with closed eyes, she realized he had fallen asleep. The warmth that was kept inside by his body soon soothed her to sleep as well.

 **When someone experiences something traumatic, the true realization often comes DAYS if not weeks after the event and after the shock has passed. Elsa and partly Hans are still in their shocked state.**


	33. Queen of Thieves (1)

"Don't think too much, Hans" gave Lars as advice when he saw his frowned concentrated face.

"And relax your bowarm. Use your shoulder to pull the weight" spoke Jurgen up this time.

Hans' eyes narrowed and released the arrow that landed far away from his intended target. The brothers chuckled at his failure, not out of bad will, but out of rememberance of their own lack of skill they had at that age.

"And who of you was an archer at the age of 12?" shut Thomas his younger brothers down. "Keep practising, Hans." Encouraged the second eldest his youngest sibling.

Hans put another arrow on his bow and stretched the string once again. Just as he was to release it, another arrow placed himself right in the middle of the rose. Surprised, all young men turned their heads to the blonde little princess, who made a surprised yet satisfied courtesy to the boys. Humiliated by the fact that he was beaten by a girl, a far younger one no less, made Hans drop his bow and arrow and sprint after her, with all his brothers laughing in the background.

"Come on Hans, faster!" ushered Thomas out as they saw the two chase each other. His smile wavered when he saw the blonde princess being hurled into the huge pile of hay by his youngest sibling. She was extraordinary good. He dare even say a prodigy and it would be a shame to see such talent go to waste beneath all the expectations that were hold for a lady of the court.

* * *

"I'll not let my daughter be raised as a man." Hissed Idunn when she had heard Thomas's proposal.

"I'm not saying this, your grace, I'm merely stating that your daughter is extremely gifted. She should at least be trained to be able to defend herself. This land is lithered with bandits and robbers. Not even the best soldiers can prevent the unevitable."

"If she's so gifted as you claim, why even bother to train her?"

"Being gifted is one thing – being able to truly use that skill is another entirely." Thomas saw the queen's resolve waver, and pressed on. "She likes doing archery. More then once I have seen her snuck out the ladies' lessons of weaving and reading literature to see us do it."

Idunn sighed when she heard him. Perhaps, it was better to let her daughter do this. After all the grass was greener on the other side. But the moment you reached it, it was just as green as before. A mere infactuation it was, to think she could escape whom she was, like she once had. The moment she could do it freely, she would become bored of it and return to her normal lessons. "Alright, let her do those archery lessons. But don't let there be any delay on her part to miss her true lessons, Thomas."

* * *

"And one and two and three… Good, Hans. Now take rest." Nodded Lars when Hans blocked each swing. Once again their swords clashed. It had become clear the boy wasn't quite into archery like the rest of his family, but more into using sword and dagger, which he used to great precision. It was nearly mid-day, and the two were sweating from their activity as they sought refreshment.

The young teenager felt he was going to melt in the hot mid-day sun and just pulled the whole bucket of water over his head and clothes, causing them to stick at his skin.

"And.. loose!"

The shoutout from the archery-master made Hans glance to the 7 training men, who wore a green hood for protection from the bright sun to be able to see their target better. Well.. 6 men and a women, noticed the man when he saw the more petite figure standing among them. Women didn't get as much muscle mass, but Hans could see her shoulders and arms were hard from training daily with the bow and arrow. As he stared at her, he could see her blue eyes find him.

They stood slightly repulsed, ashamed even, but she masked it well with pride. It took him a while to understand why she looked so strangely at him. Hans turned his head away when he saw her breasts – well, not her breasts as in naked, but they had begun to stand out amidst the other men, revealing to the whole world she was a woman now.

A woman.

He felt a blush creep up his cheeks as the realization hit him. During their long friendship, he had always seen her as.. well, a brother in a way. A friend to fight alongside each other in battle, like he had considered everyone else to be.

* * *

"And loose!"

Elsa was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the command and released the arrow, that landed still in the white area. A good shot considered by many, but for Elsa… She felt everyone stare at her. She had never missed the rose, not once in her entire life. "Excuse me." The young princess took off the protective leather from her arm and threw her bow on the ground, in need of some alone time.

And to be away from Hans…

Elsa felt her body temperature rise out of the roof. Not from the warmth, but from thinking at him and how that shirt stuck to his well-toned body and how his eyes shone…

Stop it! He had always laughed at her and pestered her. He didn't LIKE her, and SHE certainly didn't. He was an arrogant, selfish, narcisstic… kinda gorgeous man. Kinda.

* * *

"Its rude to be staring." Spoke Lars as he snapped Hans out of his daydream.

"It may be so." Shrugged Hans after taking a few gulps from the water bottle. "But I'm not going to get her hand in a million years, Lar. I'm thirteen in line. Unless you all die the next day, Caleb will take her hand to ensure our alliance."

Lars let out a rumbling sigh to disagree. "He doesn't even know her, let alone fancy her and doesn't know the country she comes from with her traditions and manners . And I doubt Elsa would want a pampered snob who could barely manage to gain respect from his people."

"Doesn't change a thing, still."

"No. It doesn't. Doesn't hurt to dream though."

"Dreams get us nowhere, brother. I rather live in reality."

Lars sighed at his brother's pessimistic view at life. "Come on. The sun is burning me to a crisp here." He let the idea drop, for now. But he would certainly have his words with his father to change the arrangement, a bit so slightly.

* * *

"Hold on. What?" Lars blinked, and blinked again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "How can Hans be the firstborn heir? That doesn't make any s-" He nearly said it didn't make sense, but that wouldn't fare well to speak such language against his father.

"My older brother had apparently an affair with a noblewoman at Corona during the 5 year war against Dunebroch. They were married in secret before they consummated their marriage, making me therefore a mere regent to the Southern throne once Hans reaches 21. I wasn't going to reveal this, until Hans 21st birthday and to him alone." Spoke Hans' father as he descended from the throne to gain more equal ground with his son. "I wanted him to have an as normal youth imaginable, to grow into his own man and be more considerate with the common folk than Caleb ever was."

"But.. Caleb now thinks that HE is going to ascend the throne after you're gone father." Dared Lars to criticize his father. "His whole life, he's trained to be your successor. To suddenly break that he has to give his birthright to another.."

"Hans will sit on the Southern throne instead of Caleb, yes. But Caleb will be king-consort nonetheless when he marries the now Princess Elsa of Arendelle. Both of them are given their birthright, with none being unhappy."

"I sincerely doubt that." Muttered Lars so quietly so his father wouldn't hear.

"Lars. I told you this beforehand because you have been Hans's closest comrad in all those years, and because I know you will not misuse this information. Should something happen to me in the future years, keep the knowledge of Hans' heritage to yourself till he comes of age."

"Yes, father." Lars swallowed, feeling himself burdened with the secret. While he understood his father's reasons to keep it secret, he couldn't help but disagree that Caleb should have known of it. If he hears of this, he doubted he would truly give the crown to Hans when the time came.

"Good. You're dismissed, son." Nodded the King his permission. The man glanced one more time behind him to see his disappearing son vanish from view, before sitting himself on the throne. Perhaps, he should informate Caleb beforehand of this news, to make the acceptation smoother and less painful as the years drew nearer to Hans' coming of age. "Court master, could you please send word to Prince C-" All words left the king when he felt his throat being slit open, and gagging and sputtering he fell to the ground.

"Here I am, father." Hissed Caleb as he pushed him off the throne.

The alarmed court master turned around to see the king roll down the stairs, grabbing at his throat to stop the neverending blood flow. "The King! The King is wound-" The man stopped when he felt a red hot pain in his stomach and he fell down next to the dead man.

"Sire!" other guards came in on the shoutout of the court master, but stopped at the horrific sight of the eldest son standing next to his father's and advisor's corpses.

"The King is just fine." Glared Caleb to the white-paled men as he seated himself on the throne. "Pledge your loyalty to me like you did to my father."

With no other choice and out of fear to lose their lives the guards unsheathed their swords and presented it to the new king.

"Very good. Now, find Prince Lars and kill him. Slit his throat, pierce his organs, I don't care how. Take your fastest horses and get after him."

"Yes, my king." Trembled the captain of the guard before striding out of the great hall.

* * *

Lars felt a shiver down his spine when he heard the bells call out, and he spurred his horse on with even greater urgency. He knew what those bells meant – it meant the King had died, and he suspected in not so good circumstances when he had just revealed Hans' heritage. Someone had silenced him for that exact reason, and he knew he would be next. He needed to get to Hans and tell him the truth before they caught him. "Come on boy. Hiya!"

 **So.. yeah, it will be a robin hood!AU. Wanted to establish the big baddie here. In case you didn't notice, Elsa will be Robin Hood, and Hans Maid Marian-ish. XD hey, it doesn't always have to be a man to save the damsel, am I right?**


	34. Queen of Thieves (2)

"I need to reach Hans immediately!" brought Lars out as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes. He had ridden for days, and both he and his horse were at the verge of breakdown. He was over the border and had reached a command post, but that wouldn't stop however was chasing him.

"Sir, you need rest-"

"Bring me a pen and two papers" croaked Lars his interruption out to the captain. "One to deliver by bird, one for your messenger to bring and deliver it personally to my brother Hans." He couldn't take any chances and think he would make it all the way to the Ardellian castle unharmed. The moment he had his necessities, the prince began to write. Once he was finished and both papers were on their way, the prince mounted a new fresh horse that the captain provided for him.

"Sir, I hate to pray but… is there danger approaching to us?" dared the captain to ask.

Lars hesitated for a second. "Possibly. Keep on guard, captain."

"Good travellings, sir."

"And safe night for you." Immediately after the prince clicked with his boots into the horse's flank, once again commencing his hell ride towards the castle.

* * *

"Come on Hans, ask her to dance!" ushered Thomas as they watched the folk spin around in the courtyard. "We all did. You're lingering behind, brother."

"I really shouldn't. She's promised to Caleb, not me. It would be wrong to court her." Shut Hans his brother down.

"Goodness Hans, its not as if you're betraying our brother by merely dancing with her!" rolled Thomas his eyes. "She's promised, yes. But that doesn't mean your friendship with her needs to be done and over with when she's officially our sister-in-law."

"You're sure Caleb won't be angry?" asked Hans to be sure, quite nervous of his eldest brother should he find out.

"Why should he?"

Hans sighed, deciding in the end it would indeed do no harm to ask his future sister in law to dance. Besides, what Caleb wouldn't know, he wouldn't be angry for, now would he? "Your highness!"

"Prince Hans." Elsa turned around to face him properly and excused herself from the other ladies of the court.

"I.. uhm…" It was just utterly abnormal for him to see her in a dress at the harvest festival. She always wore pants and a shirt whenever she trained. Even when studying in the library, he often saw her with men's clothing. He always thought that a dress would never fit such an energetic, quick person like her majesty, but he was wrong. It suited her well, capturing her natural grace she often used to shoot arrows with great precision. "I wanted you to ask if you would do the honour of having this dance?"

"Certainly." He saw surprise cross her features when he took her hand in his. "Although I thought-"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Please, tell me." Pressed Hans on as they struggled to dance. It was common for the man to lead, but Elsa seemed to be quite inclined to take it instead of him. "Your highness would you please allow me?-"

It went a bit smoother to lead her around, but she still had a firm grip on him to let him know he shouldn't get too comfortable. "You humiliated me since childhood about being such a boyish girl. Why the sudden kindness?"

"I'm sorry you saw me that way." Apologized Hans. "We were children then, although it may seem a poor excuse. I.. pestered you, not out of spite, but because I was jealous."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him. "You have a strange way of outing your emotions."

"You were – and are still - so good at archery that everyone, safe for my brothers, looked with a weird look at me. Why wasn't I so gifted in archery like it was so common in my family? You're even worse than a girl, the people said, how and why should you even earn our respect? So, in order to appear tough, I Thought it the best way to bully you to show them I wasn't weak."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know but If I had, I-." Spoke Elsa after a long while.

"It was something I needed to solve and learn myself not to listen to their comments, your highness." Stopped Hans her apology. "If I had run to you with my problems, it wouldn't have done much good to both our reputation."

"If I hadn't had the aid of Thomas, I wouldn't be where I am now. This misunderstanding has been going on for years because of your lack of telling me what your reasons were. I mistook you for an arrogant narcist because of it. Please, promise me to tell me right away whenever you have trouble."

"Alright. I promise."

"And if I have to be honest with you as well…you're amazing at using the sword and dagger – I doubt a handful of your brothers surpass you in that regard."

"Thank you, your highness." Blurted Hans out with flushed cheeks for her compliment. Like all the others, the prince heaved her up and put her safely back down.

"I'll see you after the party, to talk some more." Smiled Elsa with a wink before spinning towards another man's arms.

* * *

"There he is, get him!"

The arrows whizzed around his head and his heart hammered in his chest as they flew by. "Come on boy… come on!" ushered Lars his horse to go faster across the bridge. But the horse was already tiring from his long journey and not even his master's commands could let him go any faster than he already did.

Lars gasped when he felt an arrow pierce through his back, making his whole body limb from the pain. The exhaustion combined with the sudden shock made the prince lose grip on his horse's reigns, falling down the wooden structure. Groaning from his wound and fall, the dazed man saw his percecutors arrive quickly.

He needed to get out of here..if he ran further on the path they would catch him nonetheless. Lars glanced to the fast-flowing river below. The water was freezing cold and with the fast current he could even break his bones upon the sharp rocks. But it was either a certain death or an uncertain one.

The prince rolled of the bridge hearing the arrows stuck inside the wood where he once was before sinking down the freezing water.

"Shit, we lost him!"

"Nevermind. He's wounded, the water will weaken his resilience and the nights are getting shorter and colder. If he doesn't die from his wound, he'll certainly die from his infection." Spoke the Captain.

"But captain, our King commanded-"

"He said to have him killed, but it didn't matter in what way" turned the man Caleb's words. "I say we let him die slowly, from his infection." Pressed the man on the last words. He had served the former king for many years, as he would always defend the Westerguard sons. But seeing Crown Prince Caleb murder his own kin and give the order to murder even more of his siblings was a straw too far. The least he could offer Prince Lars, was a chance of survival without actually commiting treason to the new king and become suspicious. "We return back home."

"Captain, we can't just abandon the true King-ah!" the young soldier shut his mouth when he got slapped across the cheek.

"We never speak of the conversation between King Anders and Prince Lars ever again. Prince Caleb doesn't know we overheard them, as he thinks us mindless sheep. Meanwhile, prince Lars has send both a raven and a messenger to the castle – Prince Hans will soon learn his heritage and take up arms. I want to keep both us, and Prince Hans safe for as long as I can." Hissed the captain to his comrad. "And this by being silent as a grave and abode our time to change our sides. Understood?" Everyone muttered their agreement and turned their horses around, back from where they came.

* * *

"And?" asked Caleb as he ticked his fingers on the railings of the throne.

"He's dead, my king." Spoke the captain his lie out.

"Good. Good. You may-"

"Forgive me, my king, may I be allowed to speak?" came one of the soldier's voice up. It was a man whom considered the captain to be his rival for his post – a bitter man, who now took the opportunity to get higher into rank by betraying his superior officier and condemning everyone in his garrison to death for his own gain.

"You may."

"Prince Lars was merely wounded and escaped in the forrest, your grace. We did not persue because our captain told us to, saying to be loyal to the one true king."

"Really now?" Caleb glanced to the captain who had begun to sweat.

That didn't mean he would be a coward. The captain swallowed his fear away and faced the man on the throne. "Yes, I admit to it, your grace" spat the man the last two words out like a curse. "You don't deserve to sit on the throne. Not only because it is not your birthright, but because of the deeds you did. I overheard the conversation, and told my men, who told it further on to the kitchenmaidens and the servants in the castle. You may have silenced your father and attempted to silence your brother.. but you can't possibly stop an entire kingdom from talking and questioning your right to sit on that chair. Go on. Try to kill me. I doubt you have the strength to even lift his sword."

Caleb gripped the throne in pure anger, his face completely devote of colour. "I'm not going to kill you. It would make you a martyr… and martyrs motivate people more than a speech. Take him to the dungeon and slice his tongue off." Ordered the man to his own, personal guards he had brought with him from his own island. It seems he needed to weed through the bad plants and plant new ones…

Within the next week, all the officers who Caleb believed to be loyal to his father and his cousin, were hanged on the square and replaced by sliming graveling people, completely marvelling in the terror they could inflict.

But it wasn't enough to make his claim legit. What the captain had said, made Caleb fear for a revolution. If Hans found out and rallied the people together, he would lose what he had gained unless he eradicated the competition…

* * *

Elsa stared at the written letter that was clearly from Lars' handwriting. She didn't dare to believe, not until the messenger came by to comfirm it twice.

Hans was the King. Or should be, at least. Birds came in about the usurper in the Southern Isles, frightening the young princess even more. It wouldn't be long or Caleb would demand Hans' head on a plate to test where their loyalties lie. Arendelle would have to make a choice, one that could either cost or save millions of lives. She herself was unable to decide what to do, bringing the council together along with Hans and his other brothers as well, since the subject was personal to them all.

"I'll go and surrender myself." Spoke Hans immediately up.

"No way!"

"Brother, you'll have to fight us all before you can even get past this courtyard" spoke Jurgen out. "We won't give you up."

"Would you rather have thousands of citizens die because of my pride?!" shot the man back. "No! I won't have it, I was never seen as king in the people's eyes, I was never trained to be! Let Caleb rule and prevent any more bloodshed!"

"Any more bloodshed?! Hans, he murdered our father! He murdered Lars, for all we know!"

"Yes, and I want to prevent any more of our family to die by giving him reasons to slaughter us. Arendelle will stay neutral in all of this and not offer its princess for an alliance" glared the man when he saw nearly Elsa speak up. Hans took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Believe me I wish him dead as much as you all. But this isn't about what we wish, its about the well-fare of the people that comes first."

"Hans-"

"If I am considered your King in your eyes, then you respect my commands." Snapped Hans with a growl. "I forbid you all to interfere and my decision is final."

* * *

"Hello, cousin." Sneered Caleb with a thriumphant smile to the redhaired prince.

"Caleb." Nodded Hans, still keeping himself behind the protection of the ardellian guards. He himself was without sword to show his good will. "I'll resign all claim for the southern throne, when you swear to keep Arendelle, its inhabitants and the princess without harm."

"I swear."

Hans went forward after a long pause, going out of the protection of the armed guards with his arms up in the air to show he was weaponless. Without any fight, the prince let himself be put into chains.

"Now. I love a good bargain." Grinned Caleb to his cousin, whom got alarmed at his quite disturbing face. "Siege the castle."

"What?!" Hans tried to reach his brother, but his chains held him back from stopping Caleb's horse by the reigns. "This isn't what we promised! You swore-"

"I swore to a king, but since you renounced your claim, I'm not bound to it anymore." Smirked Caleb as he watched his cousin's futile attempts to get free.

"You bastard, I'll kill you myself!" roared Hans as he watched the ardellian castle being attacked.

"Sure you would." Rolled Caleb his eyes at his prisoner. However the curses that the prince spat out, got to his nerves and in the end he hit him with the pummel of his sword, rendering him unconscious. He wouldn't kill him just yet. It would make him a martyr immediately, but if he humiliated him, if he stripped him of his pride and identity.. the people would no longer see him as a beacon of hope when he proved himself stronger than him.

"Your highness, quickly!" She felt a hand around her wrist, pulling the rest of her body with the person.

They were unprepared, as they had expected for the bargain to go peacefully. Within the minute, her soldiers were shattered in pieces all where she could see, with the invading army barging through the gates. Elsa dodged another fireball that had been launched from the other side in their courtyard. "Wait! Wait! Hans, we need to get Hans back!"

"I swore to him that I would protect you" snapped Jurgen as he hurled the princess up the horse. Besides Lars and Hans, Jurgen was the best swordsman out of the westerguards.

"Forget that damn oath, we need to attack Caleb now!"

"With what army?! They are scattered and they are already breaching through your doors! If you are captured alongside Hans, you'll bargain all hope for your people with it!"

"We can't just leave him to his fate!"

"We won't!" interrupted Jurgen harshly as he jumped up the horse himself, preventing Elsa to jump off. "You gain nothing to fight a losing battle. We regroup, we go into hiding and we bid our time. We will fight alongside you, but now is not the time. Not yet." The approaching screams made the prince glance behind him, to see the enemy advance towards them. Another look to his left made the prince aware that Thomas was taking Queen Idunn with him. Good. The man gave his horse the command to run and the little group consisting of the queen, her daughter and the two princes rode out of the other gates.

"They are getting away!"

Elsa heard the familiar sounds of the arrows being released, whizzing around them. To her horror the princess saw the arrows pierce through Thomas's chest, rendering him dead immediately. "Thomas!"

"Get down, your highness!" hissed Jurgen as he pushed her head against the horse. That didn't prevent Elsa to see everything. She heard another release of arrows, after which a shock was felt behind her.

"Jurgen?"

"Fine…" grunted Jurgen as his arm went slightly numb from the pain. The arrow had hit his shoulder, luckily.

"We'll be fine, darling. We'll be-" Idunn's voice stocked when an arrow planted itself in her throat.

"MOTHER!"

"Elsa, don't look, Don't look, don't look!" ushered Jurgen the princess, forcing his own body against her to protect her as much as he could with his own flesh.

"No, Jurgen, let me go back!" screamed Elsa hysterically while trying to get out of his grip. It was no use though. The man was far stronger than her, pinning her down with his weight. "Let me go back, no, please! Mother, please!"

It was horrible perhaps what he did, but her screams would attract the searching parties like bees to honey. Jurgen took out his knife and hit the princess' head to make her loose conscious. "C'mn." Growled Jurgen to the horse, spurring it on towards the forest.

 **So.. yeah. Elsa has fled, become an outlaw and is gonna lead a whole gang of bandits against Caleb. Huzah, it has begun guys! Don't just think Hans is gonna sit and wait like Lady Marion used to do either.**


	35. Queen of Thieves (3)

"Where are they?!"

"They.. we lost them in the forrest, your grace" stammered the new captain of the guard.

"How?"

"They say.. its enchanted with ghosts"

Caleb struck the man across the cheek. "Increase the search parties, and put a bounty on her head to bring her to me alive!" He needed her to make an heir and make his claim secure in Arendelle for the common folk.

"As you wish, your grace."

Hans had stayed quiet, but he wasn't unable to hide his smile when he heard news of Elsa's escape. Good. At least her people had something still to fight for.. as had he.

"Get that smile of your face." Growled Caleb when he saw his cousin's face.

"I'm so sorry." Spoke Hans in a mocking, sarcastic tone. "But I'm just so happy to be in your presence to see your face." The man groaned when the man struck him across the face. "Couldn't hit any harder?" asked Hans after shaking his slightly dizzy head back in balance.

"Don't you worry, cousin. I shall soon remove that tone of yours. Take him to the tower and lock him up with 3 days without food! Lets see how that will teach a lesson."

"oehoeh, locked in a tower, so frightening. Do I need to scream for my beloved too? At least I believe that's in my job description last time I checked."

"Your "beloved" is nothing more than a scared girl." Scoffed Caleb at Hans' remark, who disappeared to the stairs. "So good luck playing both the damsel in distress, cousin. It suits you two well."

Oh, you have no idea what Elsa suits.. thought Hans to himself as he was put into his chamber. He would appear defeated for now as Caleb was on high alert, but give or take a few months and he would forget he was even there. Just wait and look for an opportunity…

Elsa knelt at the river, washing her make-up and tears from her face as best as she could without any regard to her clothing. Her head throbbed from the hit she had received earlier.

Her mother was dead…

Another sob escaped her lips as the scene replayed in front of her and her sight became blurry once more. Movement nearby though, made the princess startle, only to slightly relax when she saw a very pale tired Jurgen at her side. "I'm sorry." Spoke the prince up as they watched the water flow. "But your mother.. she was a lost cause. If I had let you go back, they would-"

"I know." Interrupted Elsa as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I understand. Thank you for saving my life.. all of you." nodded the princess when she saw Hans' other brothers standing a few metres away, whom didn't know as quite as Jurgen on how to consolidate a woman. "Wait.. I only count.. 7.." stammered the princess.

" Runo got killed when trying to defend you" spoke Rudi whom had been in the heat in battle before aiding the princess in her escape. "I don't know about Franz or Thomas –"

"Thomas got shot in the back" interrupted Elsa, causing Rudi's eyes to shut down in pain. "As for Franz, I don't know. Let's hope he's taken prisoner alongside Hans." It was quite a false hope they gave each other, but it was all they had now really.

"Yes.. not all of our brothers were present. Two of them are being.. rehabilitated in Corona for their crimes, serving as advisors for Flynn- I mean, Eugene Fitzherbert. If they could convince him and Rapunzel.." muttered Corwyn.

"Arendelle and Corona have a treaty regarding invaders – should one of the kingdoms being attacked, the other one would come to their aid. It will be no problem for Corona's support. What I'm more worried for, is the people. War is expensive, and in expensive times the common people suffer under the load of taxes."

"I'm sorry, your highness, but there is nothing we can do about it." Spoke Jurgen this time. "We need you to get safely to Rapunzel and Eugene, before Caleb finds you."

"I will not abandon my people and hide behind my friends' backs!" shot Elsa with equal force back as she strumped very unlady-like through the low streaming river as to prove her point. The brothers let their horses go to return back to their stable as it would only slow them down in the tight-grown forest.

"And what are you going to do?! Fight Caleb from in the woods?"

"This road is quite an important one for trade between the Southern Isles and Arendelle" Went Elsa on as an idea began to form. "We wait here, and rob them of their ressources."

Corwyn sighed at the stubbornness of the girl. "Forgive me, your highness, but I fail to see how that will aid the common people when you steal their food."

"Why on earth would I steal their food?" frowned the princess. "No, I meant the taxes that Caleb will surely put on them, to give it back to their rightful owners. Without taxes, he can't pay for his soldiers for long, causing him to lose the war against Corona. Father always told me that its better to hit where they don't expect you to"

"That's actually.. a good plan" admitted Jurgen as they walked through the river. "Although I doubt that 8 men – excuse me, 7 men and a women – can stand against a good-guarded weagon of gold, even with our skill in bow and arrow. The moment they get too close, they'll cut us open."

"I'll think of something." Mused Elsa on his thought. He was right. 8 was not enough to overpower twenty good armored soldiers that normally accompanied those tax weagons.

"Hey you, rich girl!" came suddenly from the woods. "You may think you can command those parfumed servants of yours, but you will have to pay US taxes first!" A blonde man appeared in ice harvester clothing out from the green accompanied with a stick in the hand.

"They aren't my servants"

"They are here to protect you" scoffed the man as he turned the treestick noneshalantly in his hand as if it were a mere twig. "Sounds like servants to me. Now pay!"

"I don't have any money on me."

"A rich girl who can afford servants can obviously pay them. Don't play smart with me, girl." The man took another treestick from equal height and weight and threw it to her, which she caught with ease.

"If I beat you, you'll let me and my companions pass."

Not only the blonde man, but a whole group laughed on the other side in their hidden spots. "Sure, little girl, you think-OEW!" The man stumbled when he got the stick upon his head with quite the force. After rubbing his head, the blonde glared to the innocent smiling opponent before raising his treestick to smash her brains in.

Elsa evaded him with ease, nearly flying from one side to the other and hitting him wherever she found an opening. She may not be as skilled with a sword or as strong as a male, but she knew how to exploit her own strengths against them. A hit against the knee, made the man grunt and lose his balance. A second one at his side made him splash into the water entirely. "Now. Glad we got that out of the way." Smiled Elsa as she went on with the princes following behind her.

"What a woman…" whistled Corwyn to Andreas.

"You said it."

But just as they reached the other side of the river, at least 25 sprang out of their hiding place, ready to rob them anyway. The princes drew their swords, slashing the wood in pieces that were used as spears, rendering them all weaponless in a minute.

"AAAAAAh!"

"Your highness, look-"

Elsa took hold of the wrist of the redhaired woman that held the knife and punched her in the stomach, causing her opponent to fall on her knees.

"Nevermind." Muttered Jurgen.

"We had a deal, and yet you attempt to rob us anyway even though you know we have no penny on us." Growled Elsa as she took the girl by one of her messily done pig tails.

"We do what we do to survive, rich girl!" spat the woman out as she tried to struggle out of her grip. "We rob our goods back because everything we once had, was burned to the ground by those southern invaders!"

"Then I'm sorry to hear that, but that doesn't excuse to rob whomever you cross. These people you've robbed, who couldn't defend themselves, they have families and kids too to feed!" Elsa took one of the broken sticks of one of the bandits. "And this wood.. its not thick enough to be used as a weapon. Shatters immediately the moment a sword is used. Your stance…." Elsa threw a few punches, quickly but they didn't hit the man in front of her as he evaded her with ease. However his inbalance made him fall nonetheless. "Poor."

"Who are you to say what we should do?! We didn't consent for you to join us!" snapped the blond man as he heaved himself out of the water.

"No, I'm gonna lead you. You want revenge on the southerners who took your homes and hurt your families? Believe me, I wish it as much as you all, but you can all be hardly called warriors. Us eight have those skills to teach you."

"Well, she is the first to beat me into the water." Mumbled Kristoff to his wife. "She is certainly NOT useless here."

Anna narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Rich girls stay rich girls. You may say and do all you like, you'll never be one of us."

 **Soo.. yeah, Kristoff as Little John… seemed appropriate to me. You all were probably wondering whether he or Anna would show up.. well, here they are. Next time, Elsa is gonna do a pretty dangerous stunt to taunt Caleb - the same famous first act that made Robin such a hated figure for the Sherrif and an immediate outlaw. If you know the story of Robin Hood as well as I do, you know what I'm talking about.**


	36. It takes a monster to love one (1)

"What do you make of it, Doctor?"

"Its.. well…" the doctor went quiet once more when looking to the corpse. "Its bite suggest it to be a wolf or dog but.. its unusually large for one."

Hans sighed. "Don't you think it might be wrong, Doctor? It can't have been a human one? The murders happen once a full moon, with the same symptoms as you have described…"

"I'm sorry your highness, but I have tended enough dog bites to know the differences between that of a human. It is that of a wolf or a wild dog."

The man let out a frustrated sound. Full moon, murders done by a wolf.. one would easily think the obvious and shout immediately "Werewolf!", but he couldn't risk the whole town getting panicked and condemn thousands of innocents to death. "Thank you doctor." Dismissed the man before covering the corpse's face once more.

"And?"

"Bitten by a dog in the neck." Said Hans shortly to the queen who had awaited him and the doctor for the conclusion.

"I know that" snapped the queen with sudden ferocity. "I meant what you thought of it?!" Immediately after the woman felt ashamed of her outburst. "I'm sorry." She wasn't one quickly to be frustrated, but the past 6 full moons, 27 people were found dead in the streets. 4 of them were in her household as servants, and the queen felt sick by her incapability of saving them.

"Its…it's a bit too coincidental for a normal wolf only to attack at full moon." Spoke the man uncomfortable as he shared his opinion. "It isn't uncommon for a wolf to take sheep or bite humans, but then there wouldn't be a pattern in this."

"We can't tell the people that."

"No, off course not. But we need to stop whatever is doing this."

"What are you proposing?"

"We take volunteers, we find it and kill it."

Elsa stopped the prince from stepping further on. "You make it sound too easy. Hans.. that thing…"

"I'll be careful, I promise."

The queen sighed at his response. "I know you will but…"

"But what?" Hans turned his eyes now fully on the queen now, waiting for her to end her sentence.

"Nothing." Breathed Elsa out.

"Everything will be fine after all of this, I promise." Tried Hans to reassure her, giving her a kiss on the hand before tending to his other duties.

* * *

Alright, he would say it now, despite his doubts and opinion about the supernatural. It was a werewolf. Simple as that, now that he saw it with his own eyes. It was hard not to have wobbling knees when he saw the wolf before him, his head nearly reaching his shoulders. But like any wolf, you had to show intimidation and strength to fend them off. So, he kept his sword up despite wanting to run like his instincts told him, and made himself tall.

 _I'm not here to hurt you._

Hans' eyes widened. "You.. you talk?!"

 _You understand me that's all that matters_. Replied the voice of the wolf. _I'm not here to harm these people, but to make an end to all of this._

"That's rich, coming from you. You murdered 27 people for the last 6 moons!"

 _I tried to prevent it, but my hunger…_ the wolf lowered his head as if he were ashamed. _Its hard to contain myself during the full moon. Believe me, I want this to stop._

"What if I tell you I can take care of it right now and pierce my sword through your heart?"

The wolf snarled and with blinding speed he stood chest to chest with Hans, his eyes piercing through his. _I need your help in this, prince, to make a quicker end to the murders. Deny me your aid, and they will continue for a far longer time before I'm able to stop them._

"How come I know you're not lying? For all I know, you are behind them; I saw the markings on the victims, clearly from an animal as big as you."

 _If I wanted, I could have killed you along with the rest of your group – that's proof enough I'm not a mindless beast, but merely an animal to survive like you all._

"Fair enough." Spoke Hans after a long pause, turning his sword away from the beast, who backed off as well. He didn't thrust the beast completely, but… he had to do something in order to stop the murders from happening. If that meant to haul with the enemy so be it. "What do you need my help for to find whoever is behind all of this?"

I'll ask you for aid when the time comes. Suddenly the wolf's yellow eyes changed to their human ones – they were icy blue, noticed Hans immediately.

"You're-"

 _Someone in this village, yes. I put my trust in you, prince. Don't make me regret it._ The wolf took a few steps back before jumping up the rocky slippery terrain, soon vanishing out of sight.

"What.. what was that?" asked Kai with awe and fear from being so close to death. "Why did you talk to him?"

"He talked to us, remember?" answered Hans, still dazed from the conversation.

"No, I just heard growling and whining.. you.. you could understand him?"

The prince blinked. "I.. yes, as clear as I could hear you." the two men glanced to one another. "Kai, don't say anyone about this. If they hear, they'll label me as a freak." Spoke Hans with sudden fright.

"No, your highness! I would never say anyone about this, I swear" promised Kai immediately to calm the young man down.

"Good. Good." Sighed Hans relieved now that he had the man's word. "Now, lets give our men a final resting place and return to camp." As they buried the dead, the prince's mind swirled. What on earth had he done?! Could he even trust that beast? Perhaps he had to take the absolute certain thing to do and just have killed it.

But then again… it had asked for aid. And he had had many opportunities to kill them all if he wanted to. Hans felt his head pound by the time they returned to Arendelle, his mind full of theories. It didn't aid that he was constantly looking for people with blue eyes that matched that of the wolf. If he managed to find that person quickly, he could get some answers and decide whether or not he would let him live.

Kristoff's eyes were brown, so he was off the suspicion list.

Gerda's eyes were grey, so she too couldn't be the wolf, same for 40% of the people he passed by. Ugh. This wasn't a good method to find the one. He needed to get into the family records immediately.

The duke of weaselton.. they were ice blue. Hans stiffened but offered a smile to the old man when he caught him staring.

"Hans! Thank goodness you're alright!" the prince was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Elsa call him. "I heard of others about.. but I wasn't sure if…" stammered the queen, too relieved to search for words as she took him in a hug the moment he dismounted.

"Sadly they are true. Safe for me and Kai, they are all dead." Hans couldn't help it and search automatically for her eyes… ice blue.

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! What do you think guys?! Should Hans have trusted the wolf about his intentions? And who could the wolf be… place your bet before all gets revealed!**


	37. It takes a monster to love one (2)

"Something wrong?" asked Elsa when she saw Hans' pale face.

"No. Nothing, my queen. I'm just tired, that's all." Replied the prince with a shaking body.

"Off course, where are my manners. Please take your rest."

After bowing to her, the prince walked like a zombie to his chambers, falling on his bed. Before he even fell onto it, his eyes shut down.

The month passed, so did a new full moon. 5 people put on the list of the dead. Why didn't the wolf DO anything and expected him to sit by?! Hans swallowed the bile away, his guilt eating at him as he thought: "they could have been alive if I had killed it 4 weeks ago."

The moral of the people was already weak, but it seemed it had finally broken under the newest full moon. They all became more snappy and frustrated – even Anna, the reincarnation of optimism. With the lack of moral, the paranoia festered in their minds too. Hans hadn't told anyone about his ability to talk with the beast – at this time, people were willing to do anything to whomever had killed their loved ones. He would automatically be held responsible too for having "a conversation" with the beast.

Suppose.. suppose the wolf didn't genuinely want to kill.. perhaps that's why he kept himself anonymous? Because he feared the wrath of the people, including that of his? Maybe, if they met again, he could offer some sort of amnesty or security if he told the people truthfully about his intentions. Hans groaned, his eyes tired of looking to the records all day. 60% of the townspeople had brown, grey or green eyes. The remaining 40% of them were all icy blue, around 50.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Hans looked up to see Elsa at the doorway walking towards him. "Reading family records." Spoke the prince out in all honesty as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why? Whoever the killer is, he's not gonna appear by staring at the papers."

"And what would you have me do?! Hm?" Hans stood up from his chair, knocking it down by his sudden movement. "12 men are dead because of me when we tried to find it, I can't afford to lose anyone else to that monster besides the ones he bites during the full moon!" Taking a few deep breaths, Hans realized how wrong his outburst was. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Went the prince on at a much calmer tone as he took hold of her by the shoulders. "Its just…"

"You're frustrated, we all are. I understand. We put trust in you to solve this… I'm sorry on everyone's behalf for putting so much on your shoulders."

Hans smiled and relaxed a little bit - her support meant a lot to him. "What's wrong?" asked the prince when he saw her struggling face, as if she was faced with a dilemma.

"Hans, I-"

"Your highness. I had to give it to you on Anna's behalf, since she's too busy to take on the call." A guard came in, stopping the princess from telling what was on her heart. Although he was annoyed by his untimely arrival, Hans apologized and took the letter. "Its from Oaken." Muttered Hans when he finished reading. "He says his youngest son hasn't returned yet from cutting wood and he fears for his safety so close to the full moon." After a long pause, the prince made his decision. "I'm going to look for him."

"Hans, no! That wolf.. In normal circumstances I would agree to find a lost boy in the woods, but…"

"Which is why I won't take any volunteers this time." Snapped Hans her protest shut. And to speak to the wolf alone, should the chance arrive.

"Hans.. please." Begged Elsa as she took hold of his arm. "Please stay. Perhaps the boy has already arrived by the time the bird arrived."

"We don't know that for certain. I'm going and you stay put." Commanded Hans as he saw her open her mouth again to protest. "Guards, make sure the queen doesn't follow me." Ordered the prince as he passed them by.

"No! You can't do this! Hans, come back!" Her muffled angsty cries vanished as he went down the courtyard to mount his horse. A pang of guilt came up in his mind when he saw her screaming at the window, but it soon vanished when he reminded himself of his task. He didn't want anyone to die on his behalf anymore… After giving his horse his commands, Hans rode out of the castle gates as the sun went down.

* * *

He felt a shiver crawl down his spine when the howls began to call in the night. Footsteps suddenly echoed and he drew his sword for the upcoming danger.

"Anna?! What are you doing here so late?!" exclaimed Hans when he recognized the younger sister. "Get back to the castle now."

"Hans, please I need your help." Pleaded the sister as she stopped the man from riding on.

"Help? For-" Hans stopped mid-sentence when he saw her eyes. Ice blue. "You!" The prince forgot all amends he previously thought to offer to the wolf – to know it was someone so close to him as a sister, hurt him deeply. Why hadn't she said anything? Why had she allowed this, as the princess? Within a second his sword was in his hand. "Stand back!" growled the man as he held her at sword point.

"You won't hurt me."

"Want to take that chance?" bit Hans out as he kept the metal close to her throat. "You.. you LIED to me, to Elsa.. 27 people are DEAD because of you!"

"You think I don't care?" brought Anna out with choking breaths. "You think I haven't tried to stop myself, you think so lowly of me?! Hans, I tried. Please believe me, but I had no choice, he forced me-"

"Shut up!" interrupted Hans with tears in his eyes, not wishing to know anymore of what she said. Kill her. But his sword hesitated all the longer he waited. "You will go with me to the town and you will confess in front of everyone." Brought the prince out at last.

"I can't! Its the full moon, if I change close to you, I'll-"

"I'll restrain you, and then I will bring you to the town tomorrow." stopped Hans her complaint as he pricked her with his sword to go into the right direction.

"You said you would help me." Shivered Anna, feeling the spasms that always occurred before the transformation sets in.

"I will on my own terms."

The princess gritted her teeth at his response, and the anger bubbled up in her. Why on earth had she ever trusted him?! "Haven't you understood me?! The real killer-" The princess launched herself to him mid-sentence with the intention of knocking him unconscious. Each second that passed, was one last. She had wanted the prince's aid, but she would do it whether or not with his help. Yet the princess had forgotten to take his sword into account that slashed across her chest. "AH!"

Hans stiffened for a second, seeing the blood flow down the ground that he had spilled, before knocking her unconscious. Glancing behind him, the prince saw the lights of Oaken's house. He wasn't that far off to go and ask for a rope to bind the princess to a tree. It would be a close call though by the time he returned – the moon comes up in less than 5 minutes. As quickly as he could the prince heaved the unconscious woman up the horse, before settling himself on the scared animal, that seemed to sense the predator on his back. "C'mn boy, its not far!"

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Oaken." Sighed Hans relieved when Anna was secure and tied with whatever they could find. "I know you don't agree to keep her alive, but I can't just kill the heir to Arendelle." He had hurt her with his sword yes, but it was out of mere instinct and self-preservation and not to kill her.

"She murdered 27 people and confessed to be a werewolf, which she will soon show tonight…" muttered Oaken as they looked at her. "She's guilty and the sentence for murder is death."

"That may be so, but according to her, none of the murders were intentional, but out of her.. primal nature." Answered Hans, surprised when he saw how quickly the woman healed from the wound he had given her. It was already closing, nearly vanishing as he took the bandage off her. "She's a citizen and therefore has the right to defend herself with a proper trial."

"She's guilty! Just cut her throat and be done with it!"

"I understand your pain for your loss of your son, sir, but to deny all the other families an explanation? Go against the Queen's orders to bring the murderer alive?" snapped Hans back.

"Hans…"

The man's head snapped back towards the princess, who seemed to get awake. The light was dim, but her eyes shone in the dark room with a slight remaining icy blue in them. "Anna, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry about my outburst, but you have to understand-"

"Its him" whispered Anna so quietly he thought it was a dream.

"Excuse me?"

"Its him, Hans, I can smell him, its.. he's the one who forced me!"

Hans stared into the princess's angsty eyes, as the last blue appeared. Ice blue… The prince felt himself grow cold when he realized Oaken had that exact same eye color. "Anna, you're delirious." Shook Hans his head to the princess. His hand however went slowly to his knife when he heard footsteps approach behind him. His breath quickened, but he took a few deep breaths to bring it more or less to normal. His heart however wasn't so easily quietened, and he heard it thump against his chest. "Come on, let's get out of here." Commented Hans as he took another look to the shopkeeper. He kept himself in his knelt position, his knife still out of view under his cape as their eyes met.

"You're alright your majesty? You seem quite p-" Oaken stopped mid-sentence when he saw Hans's realization.

For just a second they stayed in their position, before the two launched at each other. He managed to block the first hit the shopkeeper gave him, although his arm became numb after blocking such a quick move. Hans used his other free hand in an attempt to cut into the man's flesh, but this time his wrist got caught and twisted into an unnatural angle. The prince screamed when Oaken used further pressure on his arm and had to let the knife go.

A fist to the face made the man see stars completely, leaving his body completely open for an attack as he sunk to the ground, his eyes stunk with tears from the agonizing pain.

"You know, I was gonna let you live a little while longer." Spoke the shopkeeper as he put one of his feet upon the prince's chest, who coughed from the sudden lack in oxygen. "The chase is always so much fun. But alas, you knew too much too soon."

"You-" But the lack of air proved to be too much and resulted into a coughing fit.

"Yes, I killed them. Those ungrateful customers, always making excuses, always promising that they would pay..." Growled Oaken. "Unfortunately, I bit that lovely princess of yours during one of my hunting nights, without killing her. The next full moon I had accidentally created a companion for me. Fortunately, she had to go through the same phase as I did: the hunger. As her creator and her only guide, I spurred the thirst on and made her fully dependent on me. So easy when you have someone to do your own work for you..ah-ah!" Oaken had released the pressure upon the prince's chest to go for the knife, causing Hans to do an attempt to get up. With a grunt the prince felt the pressure once more upon his ribcage by Oaken's foot. "Poor courageous prince… got slaughtered by the vicious beast I so heroically managed to catch." Grinned the man as he twisted the knife in his hand. "Like I said, I prefer the chase, but I can't exactly let you go and actually succeed in warning someone. Dead blood isn't as nutricious as that of the living, but it will do…"

Hans' eyes widened when he saw the knife descend towards his heart and he lifted his one good arm, only to be pinned down to the ground by Oaken's free hand. Just as he thought it would plunge into his most vital organ, a blurr appeared to knock the man down. Blinking, gasping for the near-death experience and dizzy from the huge knock on the head, the prince managed to get up to see Anna wrestle with the large man to get the upper hand. After succeeding his getting his focus back in his eyes, the prince crawled to the knife and spurred towards the two to aid her.

Oaken had her pinned against the wall now to suffocate her with her feet unable to find ground, and Hans thrusted the knife into his back to make him release her. To his horror the man didn't even blink and just slapped him.

The air vanished from his lungs (again), however the adrenaline made sure he was quickly focused again. He blocked his hit, and the second, however the third was so fast he had barely time to react.

Suddenly all strength vanished from his limbs, and Hans glanced downwards to see the knife embedded in his stomach. A sick wet sound came to his ears and he grunted, vaguely aware it was taken out before the pain appeared again. His breathing was shallow now and he sunk to the ground, not even able to scream anymore as a third one pierced through his skin and kidney. He couldn't keep himself upright anymore and Hans fell to his side like a rag doll, his knife still in his chest.

 **Well, it is revealed.. Many of you guessed it to be Anna - she's indeed partly responsible for the killings. During her first transformation, she was craving for blood, and Oaken found her. Thinking that he could aid her to control it, Anna opened a mental link, but it caused Oaken to take advantage of her, forcing her to kill alongside him. See it like a steak being held for a dog, or A shark going crazy for blood: kinda the same way with what happened with Anna. However, as the months went on, she managed to slightly get more and more of her humanity during full moon. However she was scared to tell anyone what Oaken had done, since she easily could be framed too. So, that's why she approached Hans, asking him not to frame her and find together concrete evidence against the one who changed her.**


	38. It takes a monster to love one (3)

**Warning: quite some voilence and other mature content. Just a warning in case.**

He saw Oaken reach to him to take it out once more when a sudden weight appeared behind him, clawing at his shoulders and neck. With a growl, Oaken took the wolf, that Hans presumed to be the princess, from his body and threw it against the wall, landing with a sickening sound on the ground. A crack and whine followed, and Hans would have winced if he didn't feel so cold - a rib must be broken from her.

Whining from the pain, but also to comfort her friend, Anna attempted to get closer to the prince to receive both their final blow.

Suddenly Ice spikes rose up from the ground, piercing through Oaken like a needle through clothing. Werewolf or not, the man was dead immediately with 24 well calculated spikes fixated on his most vital organs, with blood splattered all over the cabin.

Elsa lowered her shaking hand - her magic had reacted purely on her anger and fear to see both her sister and Hans being hurt by this.. this beast. She had simply wanted the man to stop, in what way didn't matter.. but her vengeful thought had created quite the horrible view nonetheless. A groan from closeby made the queen snap her attention to the pale looking prince.

"Hans.. Hans, stay with me!" pleaded Elsa as she tried to stop the bleeding as best as she could. But it was no use – his face became paler by the second, and his breathing became more shallow by each take. Elsa saw the knife and tried to pull it out, only for the prince to scream in agony. "Anna.." Elsa turned her head towards the now fully transformed wolf, who had already healed from her wounds earlier. If those regenerative powers could work so rapidly...

 _No. you don't know what you ask of me._ Spoke Anna through the mental link. She couldn't just do that to anyone – the closer the bond she had to a person, the easier it was. Since Elsa was always distant towards her (the reason now greatly explained by the ice powers she so suddenly had displayed to save both her and Hans's lives), the connection with Hans was far more easier to make..

"He'll die if you don't bite him!"

 _You condemn him to be a monster without having his blessing!_

"I can't… I can't let him die. I just can't. If he hates me, if you hate me for making him that way.. I'll accept it." Whispered Elsa as she looked to the barely breathing prince in her lap. _Please…_

The wolf trembled – not out of fear but because of the huge dilemma she was faced with. She loved Hans as a sister would a brother and she would have done anything just like Elsa.. If only she didn't know what would happen. How she would condemn him to the excruciating pain and neverending hunger that came every month. A low growl, that could be interpreted as a sigh escaped from her mouth as she reached her decision. _Fine._ Answered her pained, broken answer full of guilt. _Fine, I'll do it._

Anna slowly walked up to him, searching for the right angle a while before piercing her teeth through the man's flesh. Hans didn't even flinch.

"Did it work?" asked Elsa worried for the lack of response from Hans when Anna released her teeth from him.

 _It will take a few hours. And I don't hate you for asking this of me, I don't want him to die either… Its just.. I don't want anyone to suffer this curse._ The wolf's head shifted away from her sister so she wouldn't see her tears.

"I'm sorry I had to ask this of you." whispered Elsa as she caressed the furr upon her sister's head.

Before Anna could answer through the mental link a groan echoed. The knife… Anna saw the healing process do its work, but the weapon that had been embedded so deeply within him would slow it down so greatly it could still cost Hans his life. _It needs to be removed, quickly!_

Elsa grimaced as she began to take it out, hearing the sickening sounds of pulling it out of the prince's stomach. Again, all the way through the prince was as silent as a grave. Yet the moment it was out of the prince's system, frightening yellow eyes snapped open as he took her hand with blinding speed. Elsa couldn't help it and let the knife clatter on the ground while trying to back away from him. "Hans…" His eyes stood big and unfocused, gaining slightly more clarity as he recognized her and released his grip on her. His breathing was much stronger than before, although he soon began to hypervilate, his voice coming out in ragged gasps.

 _The change is getting to him. You must go_. Spoke Anna concerned to her sister when she saw his tensed body and face contort in pain. _He'll be healing fast now._ Anna nudged with her nose, ushering the queen to go to Oaken's chambers to get some rest and to be out of the bloodbath. _Go! Get some rest!_ Growled the younger sister when she saw her hesitate. When she was finally gone, the sister laid herself next to the healing prince. He would be confused and scared when he woke up from his change and he would need someone to calm him. That's why she didn't change back to her human form just yet.

Anna watched as his wounds began to heal and she heard his breathing increase in pain from the suddenness and rapid pace of it all. She remembered her own wounds, how it burned like hell fire during the change and she winced at the multiplication that Hans had to endure. Her had been merely a scratch on the arm and face when she turned, nothing too deep.. him however… the wolf came closer and licked his hand to let him know he wasn't alone in his pain, that she understood him. After minutes turned into hours, Anna's ears picked up his change in breathing and sat upright to look at the prince.

 _Anna?_ Asked Hans when he saw the wolf in front of him. He knew her to be what she was inside the wolf, a familiar flicker of her human part shining through.

 _Hi. How do you feel?_

Hans swallowed at her question. Good. Bad. Something in the middle. He honestly didn't know how he should feel. Everything was so… overwhelming. The smell, his hearing, his sight… He nearly wished to go back into that raging fire, cause at least that hadn't been so consuming. Dunno, he said at last, to say something to her in politeness while his mind tried to piece everything together.

 _It will get better once this month is over._

 _Month?!_

 _First month of the change is often… well, very great. It takes time for your body and mind to adjust to your.. uhm… primal instincts._

 _Hope so._ Hans sighed and when he inhaled he could taste the scent of wood, bread but mostly the copper scent of blood. The man moaned when his senses took notice of the red colored liquid and he shut his eyes, trying to resist the pull.

It didn't work, sadly enough and the prince took blindly and without even caring Oaken's corpse and drank from it. When he had drunk it all, he let it slump to the ground. He should feel bad about this right? He should feel repulsed by this, right? And yet.. all he cared for was to be satisfied with his hunger. He saw the blood on his fingers and he licked them off as well, like a dog licking his favorite toy. The blood was old off course and not as nutricious as he heard beating close to him… With a snap the prince turned his attention from licking his fingers to the horrified queen in front of him.

"Elsa…"

He stood up with wobbling feet, taking her face in with his new eyes. A growl and snap from Anna however prevented the prince from reaching her, afraid that he might lose control of his bloodthirst and hurt her sister.

 _Elsa, please. Get out of here._

Utter frustration and anger welled up inside the prince when he saw Anna block his way. "She stays with _me_!" Hans blinked surprised at hearing his own voice – it had gained an edge to it and become more deeper. Not to mention that his protectiveness towards the queen was something the prince wasn't used to either in such ferocity. It seemed his surprise might have actually calmed him down if Anna hadn't stayed put. "I said, get out of my way, you-" A cold hand on his chest stopped the prince from attacking the wolf in front of him, turning his attention back to Elsa.

"Anna, perhaps its better if you leave…" proposed Elsa as both of them tensed up for an attack when Hans curled his hand around her waist.

 _Elsa, he's dangerous right now._

 _"He won't hurt me… I fear he might be more a danger to you than to me. It seems he's… protective of me._

 _And I'm not?!_ Barked Anna as she stepped forward, causing Hans to take a step forward too.

"Anna.. please. Just one minute." Pleaded Elsa as she tried to stop the two from ripping eachother to pieces.

 _One._ Gave Anna in as she glanced to Hans. _Not a second longer._

Elsa felt Hans relax when Anna went outside and she looked up to his green-yellow eyes.

Anna was the only dominant female wolf in this area, asserting her natural authority towards those she considered her family. With Oaken gone, he was now the sole male one, also asserting his authority. Two dominant wolves never bode well with each other, even when they had a strong sibling-like bond. They saw each other as a threat. Well, mostly HE saw her as a threat. Anna seemed to have already established a better separation between her wolf and human instincts, but her experience with Oaken caused her to take a more careful and controlling approach to new male wolves. "I wish I could say sorry for the horrific act you saw and the behaviour towards your sister, but… For some reason I don't want to do that." Murmured Hans as he nuzzled his face closer to hers, nipping his lips on her skin. Elsa on the other hand, wasn't as.. overbearing as Anna, but also not too weak for his newly-established view.

 _The perfect mate…_

"Anna warned me that.. it would cause changes to happen in behaviour, especially in the first month. I know you can't apologize but.. at least let me."

"For?"

"I ordered her to bestow this.. curse upon you. Every once in a month, you'll change into a monster because of my selfish decision to see you alive."

"Curse? I don't see this as a curse. Anna perhaps." Wrinkled the prince his nose at him mentioning the princess. A growl escaped his lips as he saw her peak through the door window, controlling if everything was okay. _Back off._ If it weren't for Oaken forcing her to murder those people, using her hunger against herself, she would perhaps already controlled herself and solidly eaten animals. It was possible to teach restraint to oneself… They could both learn to control it and aid each other. Hans opened the link a little bit more, letting her search his feelings so she could search for the non-existing hunger. Well, okay, he WAS still hungry, but not so craven as to rip Elsa's throat out, yet not so small it was not in the back of his mind as he heard her heartbeat. It was hard, but he had to start somewhere to get his hunger in control.

"You don't see it as a curse then?"

The prince blinked, his mind focused once more upon the queen in his arms. He found it went better and better to use his overwhelmed senses, focusing and sometimes blocking some of them out to experiment with. "No. Your sister gave me the gift of life. YOU ordered this gift upon me." Smiled the prince as he breathed Elsa's scent in, sniffling her hair and feeling her cold skin under his. "If that means I have to turn once a month I'll gladly endure it and honour your selfish desires…" Hans' eyes became completely yellow now, hungry for something else. He'd felt her shudder against him, not because she was scared but because she was.. excited. He felt himself automatically go for her neck, going lower, but constrained himself. Just because she was excited, didn't mean she had given her consent. "Whatever they are."

Elsa blushed when she saw his face. He had never looked at her that way and honestly she thought he wasn't even that into her. "Whatever they are?" She traced with her hand across his healed chest, going further up his neck.

"hm-hm." purred Hans, his yellow eyes diminishing in color for a second as his more rational side broke through. "That is if you wish."

"Do you see me complaining?"

Hans grinned fully then, showing his sharp teeth to her, before kissing her on the mouth.

The queen relaxed in his arms as they kissed on and she could feel herself fall into the hay with him on top. It takes a monster to defeat one, thought Elsa as the hay began to tickle more and more on their bodies as more skin got revealed.

She had always been scared of her own personal monsters. To rule, to make decisions, to simply go and tell Hans what she felt instead of waiting for the permission of her council. Monsters didn't need any rules, didn't need people to tell them what to do. If she had done everything by the rules like her council said, both Hans and Anna would be dead now. But monsters were also very alone… All three of them had killed, had tasted what it was like, and had become selfish – in a completely other way than Oaken ever was, who had murdered for pleasure and not out of defending his loved ones. They monsters could be alone together, in their little gruesome secrets. Elsa's eyes flickered open when Hans suddenly stopped kissing her and she saw the same fear that was once in her eyes. "Don't be afraid."

"Elsa-" His sentence and restraint was smothered when Elsa closed the gap between them once more and for the rest of the night they only felt shared pleasure. Perhaps, she was wrong in her chosing of words, the queen said to herself as she and Hans lay tangled together in the afternath with the hay in their hairs. Perhaps it took a monster, to love one.

 **Ok. Why on earth aren't there any Werewolf!Hans fics? I'll kiss anyone's feet who writes it! C'mn. Admit it that Hans as a werewolf is just sexy. XD**


	39. Els-A

"Hans, I know you're heartbroken about Els, but this… this is NOT going to help you to recover. Let.. let it rest, let this project rest, its simply… unnatural." Stammered Anna with quivering lips.

"Anna, her conscious is maintained, everything. Her relationships, her emotions, her memories. It will still be her, inside a new body." Explained Hans with gleamed eyes from being so close to his goal.

The redhead turned her head back to the mechanics that did the last final touches to cover the robot with layer that ressembled the color of human skin – that of Els, to be more exact. She couldn't help but shudder as the robot began to ressemble more and more to how her sister once was, the memories of the car crash returning to her mind's eye. "I can't watch this." Brought Anna out, nearly leaving the room if Hans didn't gently stop her.

"Anna… please. It will be nearly complete." Pleaded the scientist.

"No! I can't and won't allow this!" snapped Anna with sudden ferocity as she took her arm out of his. "I let you do this to deal with your pain, but I should have been much harder on you and let you stop this crazy project! I'm going to call Albert now!"

Hans paled. If Albert knew he had been doing this behind his back, his carreer and funds would be done and over with. Just seeing his 4 year long project going up in smoke was something he couldn't bear to become a reality. "No! Anna, you can't do this! Do you know how long I've been-"

"Reaching one hundred percent." Called the female voice of the computer out.

"Yes, I know how long you've been working on it and it has become a god damn obsession for you!" interrupted Anna him as she waited for Albert to pick up. "Yes, hello, Albert?! I called you because-"

"Anna, mind your tone, please."

The redhead dropped the phone, completely shocked and paralyzed by hearing her sister's voice again. And when she looked up, she saw her standing and looking exactly the way she would when she reprimanded her.

"Hello? Miss Ardelle? Every-" the muffled voice of Albert stopped talking when Hans stopped the call.

"Els?" brought Anna out as the tears began to slide across her cheeks.

"My name is Els-a." the robot stuttered the last letter out as if a glitch appeared in her speech. "Why so surprised?"

"Uhm.. yeah a coding fault…" scratched the man his neck. "I can change it so she says her name like she-"

"No! No, that's not necessary, Hans" Stopped Anna him, not even breaking contact with her 'sister'.

"Hans?" the robot now turned her attention to the man next to the redhead, giving him a big smile. "Oh honey, I missed you!"

"I missed you too sweetie" croaked Hans' voice as he took her in a crushing hug. Her skin was colder and harder than that of a human, due to the metal.

"Why are you crying?" frowned Els-a concerned as she cupped his cheek to wipe his tears away. "You two look quite pale too, as if you have seen a ghost!"

"Well, you actually-" began Anna to explain, before Hans cut in: "You were in quite a long coma, sweetie, for 4 years. You finally managed to wake up."

"Coma?" repeated Elsa in confusion. "How, I…" the robot stopped talking when the memories flooded in. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"People often don't remember being in a coma, or the passing of time." Explained Hans as he rubbed her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yes, I just… I need some rest." Replied Els-a, her body suddenly feeling very heavy. "I feel a bit-" Suddenly her eyes closed and her metallic body became a stiff as a plank as she shut down completely.

"Els? Els!"

"Her memories are still being programmed into her and cost a lot of energy. Don't worry, she'll be fine in the morning" calmed Hans the redhead down. "Could you.."

"Yes, off course." With the combined strength of the two, they heaved Els-a up into the car to bring to Hans' home.

* * *

Days passed, and both Hans and Anna became used to Els-a. However, the huge resemblance to his former lover and the breakthrough that Hans had achieved proved to be difficult to live in peace. People would start asking questions if they saw her. The government would want to have his technology, possibly using it for less peaceful intentions like he had.

"You'll need to tell Els-a at some point." Whispered Anna when the robot disappeared in the kitchen. "She thinks she's fully human, with blood pumping through her veins, with the monthly bleedings.. Hans, before the accident, she spoke to me about wishing to be a mother."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her."

"You better do it soon, because if she gets to know the truth from someone else… You applied her conscious into the robot, with her feelings and everything.. but you didn't apply Asimov's three laws into her program!"

"The three laws are outdated and have a loophole, which was his intention in his books" explained Hans. "And besides, isn't the point that Els stays Els? If I program her according to those laws, she would KNOW she would be programmed and therefore not an actual AI."

Anna sighed. "Just… please tell her soon."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Oh, uhm… its not important right now, sweetie." Smiled Hans as Els-a seated herself next to him. "I'll tell you this evening after my meeting with Albert." The man was planning on taking his fund manager as a confidant in his succeeded project.

"Alright. When will you return?"

"Uhm.. around 7 o'clock." Estimated Hans before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Great! I'll make you spaghetti."

"Fantastic."

Els-a watched her husband leave with the car, before beginning to clean everything up. In those past four years he sure had made a mess of everything, thought the robot as she began to staple the papers in order. As she did so, she accidentally brushed with her arm on the computer, that Hans had left open. Ugh. Great. Why could he never- The robot nearly pressed the "close" button, when a particular map peaked her attention. It had her name on it… Curious, she opened the file, slightly overwhelmed by all the submaps and huge data that stood behind it. This was all from her?

Her curiosity sparkled even more and she opened the least recent one.

"Alright. So.. day 1 of the Lazarus project. As you can see-" some cracking appeared on the screen as Hans' image took some notes in front of the screen. "It's a mere draft and notitions that I penned down. I leave the pdf's in the submap, in case I would lose them."

Confused the robot closed the video, clicking on the pdf's instead. Huh? The draft had the shape of a human? Seeing how little information it posed, the robot searched further down, to a more recent date and clicked on the video. This time a more tired, but much more excited image of her husband appeared.

"I… good heaven, I can barely believe it myself" chuckled the man with tears in his eyes. "I finally did it. I finally figured out how to create a conscious AI." Cracking followed as he took the camera with him. "Off course, to create an AI is.. quite frowned upon. I don't wish to use anyone to actually test this.. at least, someone who still lives." His smile became even wider. "That's right. I'm planning not only to create an AI, but to actually transfer the conscious of the dead back into a body. The possibilities in this are.. amazing. We would basically become Gods, to be able to live forever, without the need of food or water and actually save the planet we live on while we live in our robotic shell."

Els-a could only stare in shock when she saw the halfly completed metallic skeleton, that had quite the resemblance with her own. No. that.. that could not be her. With trembling hands the robot closed the video, going to the most recent one.

A scream tore through her as she saw herself waking up from the same table she remembered being on. No, no, no! She can't be, she simply CAN'T! She was human, she was Els-.

The robot was hypervilating at this point. ELS-a. Els. That was how she was called by Anna all the time. She remembered something about Hans saying 'a program fault', but she had dismissed it, thinking it was something else he thought about.

Els. That was how she was called, in her previous life.. this life. The robot tangled her hands in her hair, nearly pulling it out before running to the kitchen. She had to be sure, even though all the evidence was screaming at her. She should bleed if she cut herself. That mere instinct held her back from cutting in her wrist, but at long last she did it.

She didn't feel any pain when she cut through her flesh. Nothing. Nada, untill… TUNK! Something hard blocked her from cutting through her whole arm, and Els-a let the knife drop to see the metallic structure.

"Honey, I forgot my- what did you do?!" Hans paled in the doorway when he saw her stare at her cut-open wrist.

"What did I do?! I should ask you the same question!" yelled Elsa as she stormed towards him, showing the cut to him.

"I did it for you, so you could live on." Begged Hans as he tried to stop her.

"Don't touch me!" Els-a slapped the hand away from her so called 'skin'. "You always called me Els. Not Els-a. I'm not even my own person! A mere toy for you to shape as you like, because I'm not perfect to you nor identical to your wife at all, because of my failed pronounciation of her name! How many clones of me have tried to make, how many clones have failed?! Oh yes, around 46!"

"I know I made mistakes, but that's nothing compared to you Els-" A slap made Hans stop his sentence.

"Nothing compared to me?! You used and messed up the memories of me- of her – to your own desires, destroyed the other 46 clones of me because of their imperfections, you LIED to me about what I was, you kept me away like some trophy to set in your home!" sneered Els-a as she took him by the shirt. "How long till you tire of me and create a better version of me to use as your pet? Wait. Let me ease that decision for you" The robot reached for the lose skin and began to pull it off, all the way so her metallic arm and fingers were visible for the whole world to see.

"Els, no I would never.. I would never replace you." gasped Hans out as tears began to flow down his body. "The other 46 versions of you, they.. they were not able to bear your conscious because of your death. I changed the memories of the car accident because the mere trauma, the awareness of your own death was proven too much for their brain to comprehend. It took me 46 clones to comprehend what caused them to cease their sentient life. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Anna warned me about this and I was going to tell you this evening."

"You wouldn't replace me? You think I'm stupid? Already I saw in your files that you attempted 14 new versions of me!"

"What? I didn't order them, I wasn't at the lab today to go for the meeting with Albert" spoke Hans confused.

"You could have easily gone in-between-" argued Els-a, not believing any of his words anymore.

"No, let me explain, please!" begged Hans as he showed his hands in surrender to her.

After narrowing her eyes, the robot let him go to his computer.

"Here!" spoke Hans thriumphantically as he showed her the times he had checked in at the lab. "You see? I can't have been there, someone else must have- oh no." the realization of what was happening dawned on him. "Someone is creating other AI's like you.. for which I gave no authorization nor knowledge from whatsoever!"

"But who would do that? No one except you and Anna knew of this project." Spoke Els-a as Hans began to type at a fast rate to get the security camera's from outside the building.

"Well, whoever is doing this, he sure needs to be-" Hans stopped mid-sentence when he saw the lab room. "Stopped." The man took his car keys and ran out of the door. "Els, come on!" When he heard no reaction whatsoever, Hans returned to see her standing there. Oh. "Please. Come with me to stop this. I need your help but I'll do it alone if I must, Els-a." When he got no response he turned around when a metallic arm stopped him.

"You asked me."

"Yes, I thought.. I mean, I took the assumption that you would want to aid too, but…"

"You didn't command me to do anything…you merely.. trusted me to make my own decisions?"

Hans nodded. "If you want to go, go. I won't stop you. And.. I wouldn't make any AI's if you asked me. I would have told you everything, whatever you wanted to know, what is in your right to know."

Elsa blinked (Robots couldn't cry, too difficult to make actual tears in a metallic eye), and her lips quivered before kissing him on the mouth. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I'm sorry too, for keeping all of this from you." muttered Hans back. After standing for a few seconds, Hans untangled – or at least tried to untangle himself. "Els-a, could you please.." the man coughed. "We should really go now."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Grinned Els-a sheepishly as she allowed Hans to take her hand. Ignoring all the stares the two ran into Hans' car, driving towards the lab.

 **Thanks for the inspiration to make an AI story from Helsa Fan!**


	40. Cat got your tongue

**Officially the craziest Helsa fic I've ever written in my life or that ever existed on this site. I'm going to Hell thanks to you weird dorks.**

"Anna, NO!"

"But Hans, look at her!" pleaded Anna as she held the kitten in front of her. "She's so cute and fluffy and cute!"

"You said that already" rolled Hans his eyes. "My decision is final. I won't have a hairy little monster in my house to scratch everything open, to ruin my paperwork and simply being annoying."

"Fine." Sighed Anna as she petted the white kitten's head, that purred contently for being cuddled. "I'll set it free after tonight."

"Anna-"

"I give you my word she won't ruin your work!"

"I'll hold you to that." Glared Hans before turning back to his laptop. "One night." Repeated the man when he saw Anna's eyes lit up. Man, he would sure regret this…

"ugh. No, get away from me!" growled Hans frustrated at the kitten when it was seating itself lazily in the middle of his keyboard, enjoying the warmth radiating from it.

The kitten meowed when the man took it harshly from the keyboard back to the ground. "I need to do my work and I can't concentrate with you blocking my way!" For a minute or so, he didn't hear or feel her presence nearby until… "Stop it!" snapped Hans as the kitten curled itself around his leg. Fed up from being behind on his schedule, and from the kitten, the man picked it up and placed it down outside in the pouring rain, closing the door quickly behind him before it could enter again.

The kitten bounced against the window, but wasn't hurt and only fazed by the sudden and rude action. Not to mention that the water upon her was really uncomfortable, making her soaking wet to the bone. It began to meow for her new friend and pet her muddy paws against the window to get his attention again.

God…. Hans sighed when he heard her sounds, becoming ever so desperate every second. And upon looking at the kitten whom seemed at the verge of being flushed away in the heavy rain, with big blue eyes staring beggingly to him, the man couldn't help but give in to the sad view. "Fine. Come 're." muttered Hans as he took the shivering little pet into his arm. It had only been seconds, but he too was drenched to the bone by the time he was back in. He quickly took a blanket and began to dry both of them, kneeding and gently stroking her little body. "You like that, em? Off course you do." Huffed Hans when he saw her half-open content blue eyes staring at him. Wrapped inside the blanket like a burrito the man went back to his couch but found he couldn't concentrate anymore on his work.

Feeling a lot better now, the kitten untangled itself from the blanket, crawling across his chest and licking his face which caused a chuckle out of him. "Yeah, yeah, play all innocent you want now, little monster." Threatened Hans as he ticked her nose which caused the kitten to flinch. "But in the end, you'll be just as annoying like all the other one-sss!" Hans hissed when the kitten began to climb up his hair, digging her paws in his neck and face. "No, no- not a good place" reprimanded the man as he took her claws off him. "Stay!"

"meow?" the kitten returned to his face, and Hans braced himself as he expected her claws in his skin again. Instead he felt her lick at his cheek, taking the slight stinging pain from her previous clawings away.

"Alright.. uhm.. thanks." Murmured Hans as the kitten retreated from him, turning her head as if to ask for his approval. The kitten's blue eyes blinked before gaping quite sleepily and stretching herself lazily on his stomach. "Wish I could find a girlfriend as quickly as you" muttered Hans. He kept her on him however. As he heard her content purring the man felt himself grow sleepy as he listened to her with the little furr ball upon his chest and the blanket on them both.

* * *

"Good morning."

"Good-" he automatically replied, before staring at the woman in front of him. "Morning?" finished Hans in shock to the naked woman on his body. Oh no, he had drunk again too much hadn't he? The man blinked again to make sure it wasn't a dream. "How did you get in here?" stammered Hans as the woman kept on hugging him as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You let me in, remember?" smiled the blonde as she stared to him with her head still on his chest. "Yesterday evening?"

"I.. I did?" frowned the man as he tried to get up. But the woman proved to be quite strong, pinning him down back to the sofa.

"Yes… you petted me on the head and back…" purred the blonde as she cupped his cheek. "While its lovely and all, I quite like my new bigger form. Much easier communication, equal ground.. dominance… and that sort of thing."

"huh?" heard Hans himself dumbly utter. "Bigger form?"

"You don't like me?" asked the blonde with widening big blue eyes.

"What? No! I mean- not-" Hans saw the blonde's face crumble like snow in the sun. Oh god please don't let her cry! He really really didn't need Anna to find out he was half-naked with her in bed when she came out her chambers. "Not that you're not beautiful and all, its just…" Hans gulped when he saw her sad face change to utter feral fury in a blink of an eye.

"Ah. I see" hissed the blonde as she dug her nails in his skin, causing Hans to wince from pain. "I need to be 'cute' and 'fluffy' is that it?! To pet once in a while before being thrown away like an object on the street? I thought you were different, but you're just like everybody else!"

"Now hold on just a minute!" barked Hans as he took her wrists before turning their positions around. The blonde stribbled against him, but his anger overcame her strength this time easily. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about or how you came here lady-"

"Elsa." Interrupted the blonde.

"- but you need to get your head checked! Get out of my house before I call the bloody cops!"

"Fine" spoke the blonde with a hiss as she threw Hans from her. Without any shame, the blonde stood up causing the blanket to fall down the floor.

"For gods sake put some clothes on" growled Hans with red cheeks when he saw Elsa parade out of the living room.

"You don't command me – you made it clear you don't want the wish."

Hans sighed and rubbed his head. What a weird.. hold on. "Wish?" repeated the man as he went after her. "I did not order a stripper here!" the man stopped mid-sentence in the doorway when he saw Elsa put her head in the bowl to lick the milk out of it. "You can just gulp it down your throat instead of licking it like a…cat." Hans had turned the milk away from her, which had caused her to claw at his wrists. "You…you're…" realized the man as the blonde stopped trying to get the milk, staring in the same blue eyes as the kitten.

"I am."

"But.. how?!"

"Does it matter how? Its clear you don't want a girlfriend." Shrugged the blonde her shoulders.

"Hold on I never said that!" Hans took her wrist to stop her from going out of the house. "I thought you were some random stranger, I never really thought that… you…" the man's eyes went up and down as he took her body in. Woah… "I mean…the possibility…" stammered Hans as he felt her hands on him. They were soft as furr.

"Yes?" smiled Elsa back, now that she realized it had all been a misunderstanding from his part.

"I uhm.. kinda forgot what I wanted to say." stuttered the man as he felt her cold nose rub against his neck.

"Cat got your tongue?" grinned the blonde as she pushed Hans against the fridge before kissing him forcefully on the mouth.

"Yeah" breathed Hans out as Elsa began to remove his remaining clothing.

"Hans what on earth is that yelling- wow." Anna's mouth went open when she saw Hans tangled with a blonde. "Could you get a room, for god's sake?!" yelled the girl as Hans tried to stop Elsa from revealing his nudity to Anna.

"Oh uhm.. Anna, this is Elsa. Elsa, this is Anna" introduced Hans quickly the girls with one another.

"Anna!" Elsa quickly ran over to her to hug her, rubbing her head against hers while purring. "Thank you so much, sweetheart."

"Uh.. thanks... I think?" managed Anna to utter when she realized Elsa came to her completely naked. As she hugged her uncomfortably, the girl articulated without sound: "who is she?"

Hans replied the same way, forming the silent word "later", just in time before Elsa clung back to his body. "Could you cancel my meetings for today?" managed Hans to yell before being pushed to his chambers.

"Sure." Anna quickly left, clearly knowing but not wanting to hear the sounds that would shortly follow.

* * *

"Wait! Wait!"

"what?" breathed Elsa breathlessly under the sheets.

"If a cat has nine lives, do they have nine times the stamina ?"

Elsa's eyes became slits at his question, trailing her hands across his arms. "No. But.. going into heat can last long."

"How many hours?" asked Hans, but upon seeing her grin as wide as the chesshire cat, his smile faltered.

"You don't want to know" breathed Elsa before biting lightly in his ear.

 **Female** **Cats are induced ovulators, which means that if they don't mate successfully while they're 'in heat', they will go through another heat cycle almost as soon as the current one is over. So unfortunately, a female cat can be in heat almost constantly unless she is pregnant or spayed**. **A cat can have those heat cycles from as young as 3-4 months old.**

 **Poor lucky guy.**


	41. Game of Thrones 2 AU

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons" recited Mellisandre to the four people in front of the Dragon Queen's throne.

They were baffled, by numerous factors: Such as Dany's overlong title, her pale beauty that all of the Targaryen's possessed before her, the Dothraki and Unsullied she had brought across the Sea...

But most impressed and terrified they were for the three enormous dragons, her children, that soared above the castle like vipers. Well, all but one who seemed to show fear for the creatures whom had thought to be exinct for decades: Aegon Targaryen, who presented himself by Jim Connington.

"This is Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name and rightful heir of the Iron Throne of Westeros."

"My nephew died during the sacking of King's landing." replied Dany as she hid her surprise well. "And by a good source of information, his death was caused by his head being repeatedly smashed upon the walls by the Mountain."

This took Jim Connington by surprise for a moment - he hadn't expected the Dragon Queen to actually be so informed about her family's fate nor her cold response to her long-lost family member.

"Another was replaced in my stead, Aunt Deanerys." spoke Aegon quite snotty this time, without even giving his aunt the proper respect by bowing to her in her own hall. "I was smuggled out of King's landing to Essos, like yourself."

"And you'd expect what from me exactly?" Deanerys kept her face even, but it took the greatest difficulty not to keep her disgust hidden from the boy in front of her.

"As you may know, the Golden Company stands behind my claim to the Iron Throne, Aunt Deanerys."

"That isn't an answer to my question. What proof can you offer to your claim that you are indeed my nephew?" Dany's purple eyes turned to the two silent men who had accompanied Aegon along with Connington. "Have you been there at King's landing to take him away?"

"No, your grace" spoke the eldest up. "My brother Hans and I joined the Golden Company long after Prince Aegon."

Dany couldn't help but notice their stance and especially the accent of the black-haired brother. "You speak proper for a sellsword."

"I do, your grace." swallowed the man his bile away.

"Why?" pressed Dany on as she wanted to get the truth out of him. It intrigued her as for how he and his brother from high lordship come into a life as sellsword. Where they disgraced from their homeland, like Ser Jorah Mormont? Or was there more to it?

"My brother Hans Wester-"

"Summer." interrupted the younger auburn-haired man his brother. "Forgive me for the intrusion, your grace. Prince Lars sees me as a brother, ecen though we are not completely linked by blood."

"You're a bastard from the Summer Isles"

Hans nodded at her assumption. "I am, your grace."

"And what do you think, Hans Summer, about the fact that the Golden Company is supporting someone from House Targaryen, instead of the legitimized bastard-branch Blackfyre?"

"Your grace, it is not to me-" began Hans to avoid the question.

"I'm asking you" interrupted Dany.

"A dragon is still a dragon." spoke the prince after a long pause. "The Blackfyres-"

"-Are all but extinct." Aegon had had quite enough of his aunt's disinterest in him and interupted the more friendly conversation. "Where does it matter where he comes from or what he thinks of our cause, Aunt Deanerys? He has promised to aid us in our quest-"

"Tell me, Lord Tyrion." interrupted Deanerys with a much louder tone to her Hand. "Did I openly agree to my nephew's terms?"

"You didn't, your grace." answered Tyrion Lannister with a light smile as he enjoyed the spectacle in front of him.

"So as you can see, nephew" bit Dany with a more harsher voice to her family member. "I'm not planning on accepting it."

"You'd rather have a traitor as your Hand than your own blood at your side?!" The Prince didn't even show any remorse for his words and went on with his tantrum. "you'd rather sit here on your castle while you should bring Fire and Blood upon those people! How dare you to bring our House to shame!"

"I'm not here to be the Queen of the Ashes, nor to bring Fire and blood. Those responsible for their crimes against House Targaryen are now dead and buried. Tyrion Lannister is clear from guilt from those crimes - Just like we are clear of our crimes from my father."

"You're insane!" Aegon lost his temper now completely and everyone held their breath for Dany's wrath to be unleashed. "You see and judge me when I return to you after so many years without even giving me the slight doubt?!"

That seemed to hit a spot in Dany's heart - she had almost judged Tyrion and Jorah to death because of her tunnel vision. They were good men as she had known to discover after she knew their true identity. Still. The way the boy spoke to her... "When you learn to obtain manners to adress me as the Queen I am, I shall listen to you. Now get out."

"Your grace! How fair is it for you to judge who the boy is?!" screamed Jim Connington this time when Dany's 4 bloodriders came forward to escort the men out. "Let the dragons decide for themselves that he's a true Targaryen like you!"

Dany glanced to the vain boy, who still held his head high after the prospect of meeting her children. "You want fire and blood? Then you shall have it." With secure strides, the Dragon Queen went passed her nephew and his flabbergasted escort.

* * *

As they approached the dragons on the cliffs, they already began to stirr when they saw their mother come to them. They didn't know the people she brought with them - but they could feel her distrust towards them and that was enough to be protective of her. Immediately the dragons crawled forward on their two legs and their little hands that were incoperated in their wings towards Deanerys, growling threateningly towards the 4 men as they hovered above her as to shield her.

Hans' mouth was dry when he saw the creatures from up close. True - the rumors that dragons had come again had spread across the whole known world like Wildfire. But to actually see them, so close that he could almost touch them...

The biggest one, Drogon had opened his mouth to roast them all alive, but stopped when Deanerys soothed him in high valyrian before returning to the 4 men. "You can approach them." said the silver-haired queen, but her voice was low with warning. She was their mother, but dragons were still fire made flesh and not a slave to anyone - not even to her. They would chose whom they trusted and chose as their rider. There were Targaryens who were never able to ride a dragon and there were non-Targaryens, like Tyrion Lannister who had managed to establish a bond with them. Targaryens may have a more better chance to bond with one of the dragons, but it must not be seen as a fact.

Aegon immediately strided towards the three fire creatures, whom seemed to be confused by him. They crooked and descended their heads so they could smell him better, but their low growling didn't cease after several seconds. Aegon however, took it as a sign that he had the Blood of the Dragon and with arrogance he put his hand upon the green one, Rheagal. "See, Aunt Deanerys, didn't I tell you?"

They hadn't harmed him before because of their confusion but that didn't mean Aegon was free of his bones being possibly eaten. Viserion snapped at him, his teeth clapping shut inches from the boy's hand that was on his brother Rhaegal, before crawling further on. His two other brothers followed his example but instead of turning towards Deanerys like everyone expected them to go, they turned straight towards Hans, who looked on the verge of falling unconcious as he thought it would be his last minutes on this world.

Unseen by him, Lars took a few strides back to give the dragons the space to move alongside the packed together group of men.

Likewise with Aegon, the dragons growled at the bastard prince but they seemed to be more trustful towards him. Slowly, Hans undid one of his gloves as to not to frighten them and placed it on Viserion's muzzle. The cream-golden dragon quickly descended further down, his head touching the ground, his eyes half-closed and his large tail waggling contently as the prince scratched him.

A sudden snap near him made the prince turn his head, to see Rheagal on his other side. Instinctively and as if he had done it all his life, the prince's other hand reached up to scratch him under his chin, causing the same relaxed reaction that had occurred with Viserion.

Drogon towered above them all, breathing through his nose above the prince's head. He only gave him a slight nudge on his side. However unlike Viserion and Rhaegal, the largest of the three had already bonded with a baffled Dany, by whom he returned to.

"This is proportious!" Aegon's voice disrupted the quiet magical moment completely as the two dragons close to Hans were taken out of their relaxed state. They turned their heads, glaring threateningly towards the prince whom seemed to pay no heed to the aggressive stance they had taken on. "I am a Dragon! Not that bastard with no inheritance to any throne! _māzigon kesīr_ (come here)!" the boy bellowed in high valyrian to the two.

"Aegon-" Now even Jim Connington was getting worried by the situation the boy was oblivious to. But calling out his name only made the boy more worked up and determined to prove his lineage. Again he screamed in high valyrian to the dragons to come to him.

"No, stop!" brought Lars out when he realized what would happen. "Your grace, I beg of you not to-"

"I didn't decide, Prince Lars. My dragons did." replied Dany with an emotionless face as the dragons opened their mouths. Within a second, there was nothing left of 'Aegon' Targaryen, safe for the ashes which were carried in the wind.

 **I'm sorry if I make book readers mad. I haven't gotten to Young Griff/Aegon Targaryen story line yet, but I've read about him on the internet. I love his mysterious character and the fan theories circling arround, but I don't believe he's actually a Targaryen or a Blackfyre like some suggest. Yes, it would make sense as for why the Golden Company would follow him to fight in Westeros, but how would they know and have proof of his lineage? By merely the word of Connington, Varys and Illyrio?**

 **But! Time to theorize yourself! Theorize what Hans' lineage is. I have dropped clues in the chapter although not as subtle as GRR Martin, I'm afraid.**


	42. Game of Thrones 3 AU

The Golden Company had quickly set sails again, now that Aegon was gone along with its claim. Every sellsword- Except Hans Summers and Lars of the Southern Isles who decided to pledge their swords to the Dragon Queen.

"I've been on the run from my home for as long as I can remember." answered Hans when Deanerys asked for their reasons to stay. "Not that I actually see it as my home.. its simply the place where I was born. I don't wish to be a lord or have wealth... merely a place where I can belong and bring a future not only to me, but to everyone in Westeros. And I believe you can give that, your grace. If Prince Lars wishes to leave-"

"No." stopped Lars his half-brother immediately. "No, I wish to stay with my sibling - and for your cause" added the man immediately after.

"I can understand your brother for wanting a cause and a life of his own.. but you still have those in the Summer Isles, Prince Lars" replied Deanerys curiously to the eldest brother.

"Where my brother goes, I'll go with him, your grace. He's not only my sibling, he's like the son I lost."

The silver-haired queen's eyes melted a bit from compassion when she saw how close those siblings were. "Very well. You took a great risk to defy your Captain and pledge your swords to me-"

"Your grace, May I speak?" asked Tyrion Lannister, much to Dany's annoyance but who granted him to speak with a nod. "Their loyalty switched rather quickly from the Golden Company to your cause - the winner in this game. Your children may like the bastard from the south, but they can't detect false intentions."

"I seem to recall that we agreed to forgive those who were on the wrong side" reminded Dany her Hand about Varys doubting loyalties. "They took the risk to defy their orders and have no reason to play cloak and dagger with me. On the contrary." Danearys turned her head back to the two men. "Your family will be grateful for the alliance with House Targaryen when the Seven Kingdoms are healed from Cersei Lannister. There was but a small tie between our kingdoms, one that can be easily strengthened."

"Indeed it can, and will, your grace." smiled Hans to the Dragon Queen. After that, the young bastard prince took out his sword and laid it at her feet, as did Lars. "My sword and life is yours to command."

A small smile appeared on Dany's face and when the two had risen again and shed their swords, the queen called out Lars to follow her. "I wish to have a word with you, alone." beckoned the queen. "Karogo, please tend to Hans Summer's chambers and provide him with whatever he wishes." ordered Dany immediately after in Dothraki to one of her servants.

"Ai (yes), Khaleesi" nodded the boy quickly as he showed Hans the way to his new room, leaving Lars concerned behind when he saw his brother dissappear from his sight.

"You swore your swords to me - I'm not a ruler who breaks her word. Loyalty comes from both sides." spoke Deanerys to the prince as she walked to the war room, with the westeros map carved into stone.

"Forgive me, your grace. I didn't want you to think that I distrusted you." replied Lars with a slightly red head. "I'm merely concerned for my brother's wellfare."

"Yes... I saw." replied the Dragon Queen as she stared into the well-kept fire in the room. "Why did you flee your country with him? If bastards are even more reviled then in Westeros, it makes me wonder why you hold such compassion for him."

Lars shifted uneasily in his chair, finding his words. "My father had an affair with a woman outside and before his marriage - one whom he loved truly, unlike the arranged one. He didn't mean to have her bear a child out of wedlock and told my mother truthfully about his wrongdoing. That didn't stop her from persuing the woman he had bedded and the child she carried." spoke the man as he stared into the fire. "My father... was a good man, father and ruler. he deeply regretted to cause so much pain to his wife and ordered a decree that Hans would never be a legimitized son of his, in an attempt to stop the vendetta and jealousy that my mother had. It didn't satisfy her and she ordered to have both Hans and his mother killed. I couldn't stand by and watch her kill two innocent people because she wished so. Yes, Hans is born out of wedlock and a mistake. But he didn't chose to be born, neither did his mother to be pregnant to spite her. So, I took him away the moment he was born..." trembled the man's voice. "Hans' mother was too weak to stand due to childbirth and she begged me to protect him. Not that I would not have done otherwise, but... I had to leave her." by now the man was silently sobbing.

"I'm so sorry to ask you this. For you and him both." replied Dany when she saw the pain in his eyes. Her curiosity though, made the queen ask one more question. "You happen to know his mother's name? Perhaps I can let a few men make a burial as closure for you?"

"No, I don't know her name." shook Lars his head while still having tears in his eyes that he wiped away. "But I accept your gracious offer, your majesty, of the burial."

"Then I'll let them prepare it at first light. Please, take your rest for your troubles." gave the queen her permission to let Lars leave, which he took gratefully and immediately. The Dragon Queen watched him leave, before staring back into the fire. True, Tyrion had build an affection with her children, but that had been because he had freed them from under the cripts of Mereen and therefore gaining their gratitude. Hans on the other hand... She had never seen anyone to have such a calming effect on her children safe for her own, and after much, much practise...

* * *

Hans meanwhile was thinking too, about much different things than the Dragon Queen. Her conquering Westeros would have implications not only to the North, but to a certain small Island closeby Eastwatch by the Sea, Skagos. While they were considered part of the North and under the Starks, they ruled independently from everyone...They were already so weary of the North trying to dictate them - an invader from the South would defenitly not bode well, especially with him ruining their relationships for decades to come... He had after all tried to kill the two royal sisters...

"Mae akka afazhi! (Its too hot!)"

"what?" he wasn't fluid in Dothraki like the Dragon Queen, and Hans frowned confused at his words.

"afazhi! (hot!)" called the boy again out, as he ran towards him to take the rock out of his hands. "AAAAH!" he screamed when he took the scorching stone off the prince's hands, his eyes stinging from pain and the stone rolling on the ground.

"Oh my, you really shouldn't have... I.. I'm so..." Hans took hold of the boy's trembling arms, seeing the red burned flesh that had touched it. "Quickly do it into cold water. Cold water" repeated Hans once more when the boy stared at him. What was it? Didn't he understand him? They could speak and understand the most simple words in the common tongue. To his surprise the boy took his hands, even though it pained him to do so and Hans stared down, his mouth opening in shock.

There was not a single burn on his hands.

 **So.. yeah, I found some time and inspiration to write.** **Do you know that feeling when you are drowning in work? multiply that by a hundredfold. That's me right now only two weeks into my final academic master year.**

 **Unlike myself it seems Hans is immune to the fire. Which means logically to the GoT lore, that he has Dragon Blood like Danearys, but how is it possible? XD I've dropped hints of his heritage already, and those who've read the books attentively might already know it. ;)**


	43. Once upon a time AU

The ice was so thickly layered around him, you could barely see his features. But the fear was still noticeable in his stance – His mouth was open as if he had wanted to scream from the pain, but her aunt had been much more precise in her magic and froze his last word before it was said.

Would he have begged for his life, she wondered as she saw how his hands were raised up, either in an attempt to shield himself, or to show he was without weapon? The young snow queen fiddled with her hands in an attempt to get her nerves down.

She still remembered how he took the urn in his hands and their eyes had met. One look, but she understood everything as a little huff escaped from his smiling mouth, as if he had found the secret of life.

He had won, for once. He was seen, for once. Yet he was scared of losing whatever power he managed to achieve, because his brothers would always either disapprove his acchievements to bring him down, or take it for their own. They dictated him in taking the risk and becoming the black sheep in their stead. And he all did it willingly to have but an inkling of affection from them.

This isn't what siblings do, she'd pleaded silently as she held on to the urn a little while longer when he tried to pray it from her grasp. This isn't who you are. But his eyes were gleaming with the prospect of gaining love, or at least what he saw as love, once again. His eyes turned away from hers, still having that smile as he turned to his brothers.

"Huh? You want to make fun of me now? I'll show them, now I'll show you." He meant to let one of his brothers to put her in the urn, Elsa saw as he walked towards them. Yet they didn't extend their hands to accept it and Hans turned back to her to maintain his figure and try to break her spirit. "You don't belong in this world. You don't belong anywhere. Which is why I'm gonna place you somewhere, its like you don't even exist." No one had questioned what liquid fell down the ground when he opened the lit; they all just accepted it as being a part of its spell as it went closer and closer to the queen. "The people of Arendelle will finally have a real ruler. Not a monster, like you."

Her façade broke at his last sentence and she couldn't stop her tears from dripping down her cheeks. Not for her sake, or Kristoff's or Anna's – she knew her sister would take good care of her kingdom when she was locked away, that kristoff would be a wonderful husband to her and that she wouldn't technically die. No, she was crying because of him. It was no wonder that both he and Anna got along so splendidly back at her coronation – fools when it came to the definition of love.

He just didn't wish to see that his brothers would never love him no matter what he did. Even freezing solid didn't evoke a single emotion out of them. While she had clung to her sister's body, they fled without even thinking twice out of the cave.

He'd said he wanted to become king, according to her sister. Elsa watched the prince in his frozen state. She wondered just how much that was actually his true intention. Whether or not he saw whom his brothers truly were, his actions spoke completely out of desperation and attention.

The queen placed her hand on the spot where her aunt had hit him in a fit of rage, feeling her aunt's magic like a web around the prince's body and slowly began to untangle it. Even when all the ice vanished, the frost still remained on his coat and skin.

"Hans…"

There was only a peeping sound that came out of his throat as he tried to move his stiff limbs and Elsa quickly focused on them to stop the hypothermia permanently cause damage to his nerve system. It seemed to work yet it also caused his muscles to relax, causing the prince to slump down like a rag doll upon the queen. She barely kept him upright, but managed to safely bring him down the ground.

"Hans, can you hear me? Hans!" the queen tried again as she stopped the prince from clasping his arms around his body. It was out of instinct to hold whatever warmth he had inside his most vital organs, but it wouldn't help with his wet clothes. Luckily for her the prince was still too weak to protest or hinder her as she undid him to his underwear. Immediately after the queen tucked the prince into the warm blankets she had brought with her on her journey to the north valley.

It didn't help as much as she hoped. He was still shivering, even after she had brought him to the geysers on her self-made ice sled to accelerate the healing process. "Hans…" she touched his arm and gasped when she felt a piece of her aunt's magic still residing in his heart. She thought she had removed it all! In her haste Elsa began to tug the last piece out of the prince's system but it was no easy task as it resisted quite persistently due to two reasons. One, she may have inherited her powers from her aunt, it was not completely the same and therefore it didn't respond as easily as her own ice. Second, it was easier to take away large chunks like a woodcarver, but the detailing was always delicate.

Elsa had her eyes closed now, her face covered in sweat as her task began to weight on her both mentally and physically. She managed to tangle her magic around the last piece, pulling at the edges until-

A scream tore through her when she lost the connection and her eyesight became momentarily black. As she tried refocus her breathing and blurry sight, the queen tapped without any strength upon the prince's chest. Her mind became clearer to orientate when she heard him respond in uncomprehensible sounds. He was awake… Elsa couldn't help but grin at the positive sign but it soon vanished when the prince's face became white as a sheet and his teeth showed from the pain.

What- she had done it?! How can she have failed- Elsa felt herself grow cold when she realized she hadn't just pulled but also broken the remaining piece.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Apologized the queen for the pain she put him through and she cursed herself for being so reckless. It was like a bubble she had pricked open. Her aunt's magic had purposely hit only his heart to keep him alive and experience with complete conscious the pain of her magic. Due to her, the magic now spread across his whole body and froze his blood solid instead of only the outside skin. He would chatter into a million pieces once the ice had replaced all of his blood, and he couldn't pull the ice out in such quantities, not at the expense of his life.

But.. perhaps she could make the magic stop its destructive path by changing its purpose. Without thinking the queen began to re-animate the prince by pumping his heart, forcing her own magic in his system each time she pumped down upon his most vital organ. 1…2…3… 4… The queen began to erase every black memory she had about him, willing herself to forgive the pain he had brought upon her and her sister at this very moment and let her those emotions guide her magic. She wouldn't have another chance to aid him in his redemption she believed he was worthy for.

At long last, it was done and the queen let her hands drop before sinking her head on the ground next to the prince. As the seconds ticked by and the queen began to recover from her exhausting task, there was no response from the prince at all.

Elsa swallowed to keep her tears at bay. Even though she had done everything she could, she couldn't help but feel a failure in saving him. Just when she was about to stand up and make a grave, the prince gasped as if he had been drowning, panting heavily as he rolled to one of his sides.

Hans forced his breathing out of its hysterical state but caused a coughing fit instead. His head was pounding and his vision still hazy and stiff from the cold, but he found himself thankful for it after the frozen hell he had endured. To him, the rocks under his hand felt like the softest furr and the wind in the cave was like music. Slowly the prince forced his body more upright but swayed due to the disorientation of mind. Bracing himself for hitting the ground, he was surprised to find support. That gratitude quickly vanished when he realized it was the snow queen who held him. For a moment the prince thought of drawing his dagger and to defend himself against whatever torture she had planned for him – but found himself so, so tired and dropped his eyes in defeat while Elsa clothed him back with his defrosted clothing.

"Get it over with." Forced Hans out with his damaged voice due to being in such a little air space for so long.

"Excuse me?"

"Here." Hans forced his hands up towards her, expecting shackles around them. She would revel in seeing him crawl and beg for forgiveness but he would not give her that satisfaction. "I know when I'm beaten. Take me to Arendelle and make me dance like a monkey – whatever it is."

"I did not save you to do that." Replied Elsa as she seated herself next to the prince. He was still recovering, yet still weaker than her.

"What?" frowned the prince as he stared at her. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I nearly killed you and your sister in case you've forgotten."

"Believe me, I won't ever forget that." Snapped Elsa, causing Hans face to relax. "But I saved you because you were worth saving."

"Alright." Hans grimaced when he stood up and managed with his still stiff hand to take his sword out, pointing it at the queen. "You're definitely not the queen of Arendelle." His sword clattered to the other side of the cave when the queen shot it out of his hand. When Hans tried to use his dagger, the queen did once again the same, leaving Hans weaponless.

"Stop being such a stubborn bastard! I saved you-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" roared Hans as he stormed towards her. "You didn't save me out of compassion but to have me as your trophy to be shown arround!" Spat the prince as he slammed the queen against the rock wall with his hand around her neck. "Your concern is as fake as my love of Anna, so stop acting-." The prince went silent when he felt his body at war with himself and found he couldn't squeeze the queen's throat shut no matter how hard he tried. "What did you do to me?!" growled the prince as he let her go.

"I told you, I just-"

"What did you do precisely?" interrupted Hans her, not wanting to hear her say that word again.

"I thawed you out but a part of my aunt lingered in your heart. So, I tried to take it out yet succeeded only partly. The last piece broke and her magic spread in your internal system. You would have died if I hadn't countered it."

"With what?" snorted Hans at her explanation. "Oh wait, let me guess: true love?" dragged the prince the last word out in a sneering tone to mock her sister.

"I'm sincerely doubting my choice to have ever thawed you out." Hissed Elsa as she slapped his hand away so she could pass. However Hans wasn't done yet and took her wrist to pull her back. In a second attempt to get away, the queen placed her other hand upon his chest to push a distance between them when a rollercoaster of emotions crashed into both of them.

The two let each other go simultaneously and panted to get their breathing back to normal. Hans' eyes were wide as he felt to his pumping heart, feeling Elsa's saving magic barely having the upper hand to the destructive part of her aunt. The emotional reason behind both sides hit him even harder and Hans sunk to the ground as Elsa's magic sang her forgiveness in his ears.

No, no, no, NO! this wasn't.. this couldn't… "Why?!" brought Hans out as he looked back to the snow queen.

"Because I believe in the man who sheltered and cared for my people during the big freeze when I didn't." spoke Elsa as she walked towards him, with tears in her eyes as she recovered from the prince's self-hatred and anger. "Because I believe that everyone can change and be their best person when you throw a little love their way."

Love…. "My brothers, where are…" The prince turned around with hopeful eyes to see his brothers, but the cave was empty safe for him and the queen.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered the queen when she saw Hans' eyes dull again. "But they fled when my aunt-"

"No!" Hans shot up and as he did, Elsa saw his frantic gaze had again returned. "They would never, they… they…" The prince caged in the cave like an animal even though he could go outside if he wanted. He stopped when he felt a petite hand in his and he stared back to the person whom it belonged to.

His eyes were cracked by the pain of seeing and accepting the full truth of his brothers – any other person would have cried and sunk to his knees. "I'm sorry." Croaked the man out in the silence.

"I know."


	44. Once upon a time 2 AU

Elsa sighed annoyed by the bell - she had put a sign "we're closed" on the door. "If you are illeterate, let me spell it out for you." began the former queen as she stopped sweeping to turn to her very late customer. "We're-" Her eyes widened when she saw the red hair and green eyes and the sweeper she held froze over. "What are you doing here?!"

"I... wanted to see you." spoke the prince after a long pause, his breath coming out in a little cloud from the cold. "That is if I may." added Hans immediately after when he noticed her reaction.

Elsa gripped her hands tighter arround the sweeper and her eyes instinctively went downwards to check if he had any weapons on him. Not that she could see... the former queen narrowed her eyes and moved her hand, causing the prince's jacket to fly open to reveal nothing sharp. "You may." spoke the blonde slow with warning as she put the sweeper aside, not breaking eye contact with him for one second.

The prince broke her eyecontact and decided to sit down but overthought his courtesy. "May I sit?"

The queen let out a frustrated huff at seeing his muddy shoes and gloves - she would have to clean that up later. But she didn't want to put them on the wrong foot once again. She had thawed him out her aunt's magic and thought that her shown kindness would change him. Instead, he had run off after a month or so, without a proper explanation or goodbye.. and now he had returned. "Sure" she said instead of getting her anger gaining the upper hand. Whatever his reason for searching her up again, she had now the perfect opportunity to find out. know thy enemy and all that.

He nodded at her approval and seated himself down while Elsa went towards the door and windows to close the view for possible nosy people from the outside. As the last window was closed, the queen forced her hand to calm down from trembling - he had the perfect opportunity now to strike and slice her throat with a hidden dagger... she snapped her head back to him and immediately she regretted her decision. He had caught her insecurity when their eyes locked again.

Elsa's lips became thin at losing her mask to him and decided to get straight to the chase. "If you try as much to raise a hand to me, I'll give your hands such a frostbite till they crumble"

"If I wanted to kill you, your majesty, I would it do in a less obvious way than giving my presence away."

"Then why are you here?" spoke the queen as she crossed her arms, staring at him from the other side of the room.

"I wished to see you."

"Yes, You already said so." snapped the blonde woman as her patience became thin. "Why?" Hans swallowed and picked on the servet in front of him, not knowing how to start. As the seconds began to last longer and longer, the queen stood up and opened the door for him again. "Look, if you're just here to torment me with your presence, guess what: your plan greatly failed. Get-"

"I'm sorry."

Elsa's hand tightened arround the knob. "You already used those words too much to have any more meaning to them." gritted the woman through her teeth.

"Then what else should I say?!" burst Hans out as he stood up from his chair, that fell down due to his harsh movement. "Its all that I CAN!"

"What you can is to get out of me and my sister's lives!" bit the queen as she kept holding on to the knob. She knew that if she let go, she would do something she would very much regret. "I tried, Hans, we all did! But you..." brought the queen out with a voice full of disgust. "You just threw it all away like an ungrateful dog!"

"I know I was.. too self-absorbed in myself"

"That was the understatement of the year."

Hans' eyes lit up at her comment and shut the door, causing them both to be again locked in her little shop. "You have no idea how hard it is to apologize and humiliate myself-"

"humiliate YOURSELF?!" Elsa waved her hand arround in her anger, causing ice spikes to run all over the walls and floor. "Look who's playing the poor little victim again! I'm not the one to nearly commit regicide!"

"You said and promised to bury the past" gritted Hans through his teeth when she brought up the events that had led them to be the persons they were today.

"I did! But apparently that's all you ever live in! While I sacrificed everything to keep the council from executing you!"

"And I didn't ASK for you to commit those said sacrifices!" Hans now towered above her, his hands each on one side. "I told you but you just didn't listen to me, all but thinking about making - no, forcing - me to be a better person!" Hans refrained from letting the anger take full control of him and let his hands fall to his side. "Love may bring out the best according to your sister, but it can't change what I am. That's why I left" explained the man as he took again some distance from the queen.

"I thought you to be assassinated, we all did! Why didn't you tell me your reasons? Why dissappear so suddenly?!"

"You wouldn't have understand it. At least not then." murmured Hans as he fiddled with his glove to put it more neatly arround his fingers.

"Do not presume to know what I understand."

"Believe me your highness, I don't see you as a fool." spoke the prince as he seated himself partly on the table with his arms crossed.

"Then EXPLAIN to me why you left."

Hans sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sure you remember your coronation night, when you revealed your powers for the first time?"

"Yes." came her sharp reply as a warning to treat carefully with his words.

"Then you know how people see you for the person you're not, or the person they wish to see." went the prince on as he glanced towards the queen to see her reaction. "That's how I felt. I may have been physically treated more kindly in Arendelle than in my homeland but in the end it all came down to the same thing: be a good boy and behave. Be thankful that we spared your life. Be friendly otherwise we'll chop your head off. Give him a smile, or you'll have no food this evening. Everyone still saw me as a monster and would have continued till my death."

"You can't expect people to change their opinion about you in just a month." huffed the queen when she understood his reasons better.

"True indeed. Yet they still called their very queen a witch behind their back even 3 years during her reign." pointed Hans out causing Elsa to stiffen and break eye contact with him. "Yes..." nodded Hans when he saw the comfirmation in her eyes. She had known and run, like he had. "First impressions are harder to break than steel."

"They can change." defended the queen her subjects standpoint.

"They can." agreed the prince with her. "But truly erased from memory? No. It will always stay there in the back of their minds, a warning for their self-preservation."

"So, did you find your place to belong out there?" changed the former queen the subject rather radically. "Surely you must have travelled a lot, even outside of Storybrooke. How's New York?"

"I'm not able to cross the townline." The prince had caught on that she had wanted to drop the subject and went along with the flow.

"That's ridiculous." frowned Elsa at his answer.

"All magic dissappears the moment you step over the line." reminded the prince her. "Including the magic that saved my life."

"Ah." Elsa shut her mouth and tried the best she could to stop herself from blushing. Why was she even blushing anyway?! She had just saved him. Point, sand over, end of story. She shouldn't feel shameful about that! "You could have gone to other places. I heard Dunebroch is very nice."

"I did. But I..."

"You... what?"

Hans took a deep breath. "You gave up a piece of your magic to save me and somehow.. this piece of magic is still responding to you. its like a pull... The further I go away from you, the more I want to be near you."

"Yeah, sure." came the queen's disbelieving reply. "I have no need for a love sick puppy following arround-"

"Its not like that." mumbled the prince in embarrassement. He already regretted saying her this, heck it was the one thing he had never wanted to reveal in the first place! Then again... It was only fair to be honest with her, if only to try and show that he had changed. Sort off. He at least wanted to TRY to open himself up more, so... that counted? Hey, he didn't make up a moral scale for himself.

"-And if you think for one second I'm going to fall for you like my sister, you are gravely mistaken." went the queen on in a trembling voice.

Hans flinched at her words. What had he expected to find here, really? It was but all the same. "I have to go." interrupted the prince bluntly passing past her. She hadn't seen him as the monster everyone saw him as, but as a broken mess she had failed to heal. Now that image had been turned upside down, with everyone accepting of him in Storybrooke... Except her. Not that he could blame her. He had hurt her too much... It hurt him too much, to know he simply didn't wish to accept her extended hand back then. And now it was all too late for anything to be amended.

"O. Good." came Elsa's relieved answer. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Hans quickly shut the door, not wishing to be there any longer.

Elsa stared at the door, before slowly sliding down the wall as her support and sobbed.


	45. If you'd bump into my sister Elsa

Hans reigned himself in as he ran towards the chapel, as he didn't wish to appear all covered in sweat. At this point, the clocks had stopped to chime, which meant the queen's coronation would begin any second or had already begun.

"Wait!" He forced himself to run again when he saw the doors close by the guards. "Stop please, I need to-" In his haste he hadn't looked at all to the ground on which a large purple cape was laid out. At the same moment he ran accidentally over, the cape moved under him, causing him to lose his balance. As he did so, the prince instinctively reached out to the figure next to him to keep himself upright but it didn't slow him down. On the contrary, a female scream and a weight upon his body made it clear that he had pulled said person with him.

"oh God..." After clutching his throbbing head and mentally checking if he had injured himself, the prince noticed in his upside down view that the entire chapel staring at him with open mouths.

Hans quickly forced his eyes back to the blue sky above him, trying to get his panic under control. Okay. Okay. Deep breaths. Just.. Just get back up, smile apologetically and stay unnoticed for the rest of the evening so the dignitaries would forget this embarassing moment. He was good at being invisible, so that would work out. Hopefully. Again the panic swelled up but the prince shut it away and rose up to his feet.

Or at least attempted to. A weight was keeping him down and the prince tilted his head from the floor to see what was holding him hostage on the ground.

Oh god. He had NOT just... Hans felt the blood rush to his head in complete embarassement and fear when he saw the young soon to be queen Elsa of Arendelle laying on his body.

 _"If you'd bump into my sister Elsa, it would be...yeeesh"_

"Your majesty, I'm terribly sorry for this and every moment after." brought Hans out in a whisper.

"Are you going to keep talking or aiding me out of my tangled cape?" hissed the queen with angry blue eyes as the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Yes, I... uhm..." As they akwardly began to search for the best way to stand up, it became clear that Hans' back was keeping part of the queen's cape stuck. "Forgive me, your highness."

"For what-ah!"

The murmurs of the crowd became even louder when the prince flipped positions, with him being atop of the queen. It was but a second, both of them were appropriately clothed and the prince rapidly sprang to his feet to aid the queen up himself, but the scene didn't leave much to any of the adults imagination - or approval.

Elsa felt at her bun that had come partly loose due to the collision to get it back to its former glory but she only made it worse. So she focused on trying to get her dress more or less wrinkle free. As she did so, the queen stiffened when she saw how her right glove had come lose. "Where is-" began the queen to ask in full panic as she clutched her ungloved hand to her chest. A sight nearby made her sink to the ground to take up a glove. It wasn't hers and way too big but she couldn't just go inside without any protection!

"Your majesty..."

Irritated the soon to be queen glanced to the prince whom had knocked her down, only to soften her expression when she saw the blue glove he offered back to her. "Thank you." The queen snatched it out of his... oh. The queen stared to the glove she had plunked from the ground, seeing the similarities between them and offered his missing glove back.

"Likewise, your highness." Hans nodded a thank you as he fuddled on his glove as well. It felt easier to ignore the whispers now that the embarassement between him and the queen had lessened. "I.. I shall take my seat then." added the prince as the pleasant silence grew inbetween them.

"What.. Yes. Off course." Elsa blinked and nodded as well, watching the prince take his seat.

"Excuse me... Excuse me..." apologized Hans as he wurmed himself in-between the small pathway to his place, feeling everyone's stares burning holes into his skull. The prince let out a deep sigh when he finally reached his destination. A glance to his side made him aware that one of his neighbouring dissapproving dignitaries wished to say something to him. Luckily the man was stopped in asking whatever he wished to question him for as the choir began to sing and the queen entered the chapel.


	46. If you'd bump into my sister Elsa (2)

"So... what happened just before you entered?"

"Hm?" asked Elsa absentmindedly under her breath as she nodded her gratitude to her guests for coming.

"Before your coronation." specified Anna as Elsa could now turn her attention fully to her younger sister. "How did it happen that you and Prince Hans got so tangled up in each other?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow at her sibling. "How come you know him by name?" There were around 800 guests at the banquet, yet her sister knew this one person by name when she couldn't even remember all of Arendelle's regions by heart?

"We hm.. we met at the parlor." admitted the young princess as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You went outside without any guards?! Anna, you know you can't just wander off without any escort! You are the -"

"Crown princess, I know, I know!" sighed the young woman. "But I was just so excited for the open gates today! This hasn't happened since.. since, well forever. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa smiled at her little sister. "Me too." Her smile vanished however when she was reminded of the reason why and the queen clutched her hands together.

Anna however was too excited to notice her sister's change in mood. "Oh we could plan a party every month and let guests stay - we have the room off course and we could give them a tour through the town. Perhaps we can ask Prince Hans to bring a few friends. If they are all as handsome as him -"

"Anna!" chided Elsa, although her voice wasn't stern enough to keep her amusement hidden. "Please. Keep those thoughts to yourself! We can't just go gossiping about our guests, that isn't proper!"

"Fine, fine." sighed the princess and the conversation went silent again, with very so often a guest appearing and the queen and princess giving their thanks for coming to Arendelle.

It turned soon out to be quite boring, realized Elsa as the minutes began to stretch out into the same routine.

"Elsa?"

"What?" breathed the queen out as she courtisied to the king of the northern isles.

"The Duke of Weaselton has a toupée." came the gniffling voice of Anna.

"And how would you ever know that, when you haven't even met him?" clicked Elsa her tongue in dissapproval. "Lying doesn't become you, little sister. And it will be much needed in negociations to keep your true intent hidden. I thought they taught you this skill?"

"They do, but it is-"

"Your majesty!" interrupted Kai the sister's whispered conversation. "The Duke of Weaselton."

"Its wesselton!" snapped the duke to Kai before turning his attention to Elsa and bowing with the proper respect. "Your majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting I offer you your first dance as queen."

Elsa couldn't help herself and giggle along with Anna at the same time when she saw indeed a toupee attached to the duke's hair. She quickly took hold of herself, not looking her sister in the eye or she would certainly lose her composure. "Thank you, lord Duke, I'd be honoured."

"Splendid!"

Elsa gasped when she felt his arm arround hers, dragging her along with quite the ease. And here she thought she would do a slow walz… ho boy. "If you swoon let me know I'll catch you!" spoke the duke excited as he swirled the young blonde arround.

The young queen couldn't help but let out a gasp when the duke nearly bended her back in half as his little arms supported her from falling on the dance floor. Disorientated by the sudden move, the queen couldn't follow quite as quick in the duke's footsteps anymore and tripped on her dress. "Wha-ah!" Elsa had expected the ground upon her back and head, not the sudden vice like grip upon her wrist.

"Glad I caught you this time, your highness." Hans gave a careful smile to the woman he had just saved from a second ungraceful fall on the floor.

"I'll consider your earlier collision with me even" Replied the queen grateful for his intervention as her hammering heart slowed down. She felt the prince heave her back up her feet, causing her to bump against his chest. "Hi… again." The queen quickly removed her hands from him and she would have left if the space wasn't so crowded. The opportunity to leave vanished when Hans spoke as well.

"Hi to you too." Grinned Hans to the queen – she didn't protest anymore for his hands that were still around her waist, but he didn't wish to test his luck so he put them back to his side. "Would you give me the honour of having a dance with you?"

"Thank you, but I don't dance. Not…" Elsa took a deep breath. "Perhaps later on the evening." The silence grew again between the two, leaving once again an opportunity for Elsa to make an end to the conversation. But if she left immediately after her refusal to dance with him, it would leave a bitter taste in his mouth. So, the queen decided to keep the conversation going. "I heard you have twelve brothers, Prince Hans?" He seemed utterly shocked by her question and the queen frowned, rehearshing what she had just asked. No, neither of his brothers had been in any accident or close to death.. so she couldn't have possibly offended him. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have asked-" began the queen.

"No, forgive me for my reaction. Nothing is of your fault, your highness. Its just…" Hans swallowed and turned his head away from her gaze. "No one but yourself ever remembers my name, let alone in what number of line I am for the throne."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Replied Elsa as they walked through the crowd to a more preferable space to talk.

Hans let out a little chuckle. "There is nothing to be sorry for, your highness. I'm just born unlucky so late in line – nothing that I can actually change." The prince shut his mouth when he realized the weight of the last sentence. Nothing that I can change, except by marriage… It was not a matter of "if" but "when" she caught on. He had observed her from afar, seeing how she turned each and every bachelor down who came with just a synonym of "marriage" through his lips. Hans quickly diverted the subject. "You're blessed, to have such a vibrant sister by your side and close in age to yourself." Nodded the prince to Anna swirling on the dance floor with Eugene of Corona.

"Thank you."

Hans noticed her gaze return to her sister and her change in movement – she wished to leave yet didn't know just yet an excuse. He had to be quick before the chance left him forever. "Would you join me on the balcony to regain a clear head?"

"I-" She WAS dazed from the warmth and laughter, she couldn't deny that. But her sister and obligations…. "Prince Hans, I shouldn't. There are still dignitaries I need to speak with-"

"You are only just crowned, your highness, and this feast is first and foremost for you before you commence your duties tomorrow." Replied Hans with a warm smile. "No one will think less high of you not to talk yet about trade or economics."

He was right – while she didn't drink any alcohol, many of her guests had done so. It made it much more difficult to have such heavy-loaded conversations at this moment.

The queen glanced to the prince at her side, whom didn't seem to show any impatience at her indecision. "Just a few minutes, then." Accepted Elsa his offer, after which Hans guided her outside on the balcony.


	47. If you'd bump into my sister Elsa (3)

Elsa stormed into the garden, not really noticing where she was going. Just..anywhere but the council room. Frustrated with her unsuccessful attempts to undo her father's view of Arendelle's secluded economy, the queen knew she would lose her cool if she stayed any minute longer.

Old, backward, powerhungry, sliming wurms, that was what her council had become during the vacany of the ardellian throne. The queen gritted her teeth, walking back and forth to try and get her thoughts more calm. Her father's mantra worked barely and this was only her first day as queen. True, it was partly her own fault, thought the queen to herself as she desperately tried to get her anger under control. She was quickly agitated due to the lack of sleep by the late party this very night. She had announced to let the gates be open longer than necessary - her sister Anna had looked as if she would pass out from excitement - not just to make her sister happy, but also to selfishly continue her conversation with Prince Hans. It turned out, they had a lot in common in terms of interests. He loved to play piano and read the constellations of the stars like herself. Amidst the aurora borealis, the two sought up and shared their favorite constellations, telling the stories behind them.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her teary eyes that had become unadjusted to the warm summer sun. The warmth was comforting though, and so the queen let her eyes closed to enjoy some of nature's sounds.

"Your majesty?"

Startled by the sudden voice the queen's eyes shot open and her hand automatically sought balance near the tree when she turned her body.

It was Prince Hans.

Elsa felt her face pale - not for seeing him, but for noticing her unravelling glove, that had endured many frictions with the sharp edges of the paperwork. As a result, even the tiniest rip in the glove made her magic spring free for the prince to see, causing the tree she held on to to be coated in frost.

* * *

He had simply been reading a book in the gardens of the palace when he heard rapid light footsteps race by him. A natural glance upwards made him immediately recognize the young queen, although she appeared to be very agitated about something. He hesitated, because she maybe would wish to be left alone. Yet the chance to speak with the queen once more AND alone, was not many bachelors given. "Your majesty?"

He had asked softly but she startled nonetheless, gripping the tree with one of her hands. He could hear the faint sound of her glove against the harsh bark and the next second...

Hans blinked again to make sure it wasn't an a fata morgana cast by the summer sun. But when he reopened his eyes, he still saw the frost spread from her hand across the tree. The prince could only gawk at the hand that she now pressed against her chest, clutching it safely behind her other, still good gloved hand.

"No, no no! stop it, stop it!"

Hans snapped out of his trance when the queen spoke aloud to herself before casting her begging eyes to the sky as if she were praying. Her body began to shake out of control, even more so when snow began to fall down arround her.

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel..." He saw her sink back into a ball, nearly on her knees and her head down, but that didn't conceal the blue-white glow at all that spread from her hand.

His mind clicked the connection together with what he just saw and the reason of her gloves. Immediately when comign to the conclusion, Hans rushed forward all while taking his own white glove off. "Your majesty-" began Hans as he crouched next to her, offering his glove to her.

"No, please, stay away from me!" She didn't seem to see him at all, lost in her own anxiety and crying like a little girl. "Stay away, I will hurt you!"

He didn't respond and instead yanked her hand out, half-putting on the glove. However due to her resisting his aid it did not go as quickly as planned. And Hans' gloves weren't as thick as Elsa's, resulting in crawling frost across his hand and sleeves.

It only agitated the queen more to see her worst fear become reality and Hans' glove froze over in a mere second. Again without thinking, the prince took off his other glove and put it arround her hand before she cuddled it back against her chest.

Slowly Elsa began to calm down when she noticed how the prince's gloves kept her magic contained. Mentally exhausted from keeping her magic from spiralling out of control, the queen sought support against the tree, carefully keeping her hands away this time from anything but herself. "I order you to forget what happened here." spoke the queen as she locked her eyes upon the prince.

"Forget? Your majesty, you.. You have magic! How.. why would you want me to keep silent?" Hans had difficulty searching for words.

"Because no one can know about it! I can't control... it... without my gloves. I hurt my sister when we were little, I nearly hurt you..." Elsa swallowed and closed her eyes, too pained by the accident. "If my people were to find out, they would see me a monster."

"Wait.. no one but me and your sister knows about this?"

"No, just you." shook Elsa her head at his assumption.

"But, you just told me that you had an accident with her when you were little"

"My parents made her forget everything about my magic so such accidents wouldn't happen again."

"That was when you were children! Why can't you tell her now that you're adults?"

Elsa clutched her arms arround her body, shaking her head. "She can't know! no one can, please you have to swear you won't tell anyone!" pleaded the queen with tears in her eyes.

Hans didn't understand her. Why didn't she let him forget, just like her parents did with her sister? But upon seeing her scared face, the prince realized that that option wasn't available at this very moment. Her belief in him was all she had right now.

"I swear to keep myself silent, your majesty."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" The queen smiled through her tears and opened her mouth to say more when-

"Your highness, is the council meeting to be adjourned?" Kai stared back and forth between the queen and prince, but his face didn't show any emotion nor judgement towards the two being together nor did he question her decisions in public. When they were alone however, he would have to talk to her about appointing a chaperone to avoid more gossip amongst the court. While their conversation was not long enough to be considered inappropiate, it sure was searching the boundaries of it.

"Kai!" Elsa startled at seeing her advisor and friend, but soon recomposed herself. "No, it is not. I'll come back shortly. Please let them know."

"Off course, your highness" with a bow, the advisor returned to the council room to bring the ministers her message.

The queen didn't leave immediately, not wishing to leave the prince so rudely in the gardens without a proper goodbye. So, she offered her arm to him, which he accepted to return with her to the cool shadows.

The prince hesitated only for a moment. Not for being afraid and turned into an ice statue. But with Kai appearing, the prince too was reminded of the rules of the court and how the gossip would ring in the halls if it was revealed he spend time with the queen without any chaperone. So, he felt uncomfortable knowing that he could bring shame to both their reputations and countries. And feeling Elsa's tensed arm in his, he knew she too felt nervous about the consequences, that were equally as devastating if her powers were to be known to the public.

They had arrived at the entrance and therefore at the moment of their departure. "Good day to you, Prince Hans." nodded the queen with a small yet also nervous smile as she untangled her arm from his.

Before letting her go, The prince held on to her hand on which he had put his own gloves and pressed a kiss on it. "Likewise, your highness."

Elsa stared to her hand for a second, feeling herself grow flustered at his gesture, and then strode a bit quicker than usual back inside the castle, hoping he hadn't noticed. When the prince couldn't see her anymore and when she made sure she was alone, the queen took a few deep breaths to regain her normal breathing. Yet her heart didn't wish to slow down, and she felt high and giddy as she massaged the hand on which he had pressed a kiss upon. The queen frowned when she felt at her hand and she stared down at it.

Confused, she saw water leaking down through the fabric and onto the ground. Quickly she took the gloves off her hand only to realize in shock, that all the ice had melted arround the place he had kissed her, spreading across her glove untill all the fabric was dry.


	48. Fractals between us (1)

So, they gave late king Agnarr the briliant advice to lock her majesty up? Hans stared with narrowed eyes to the little smiling trolls, whom he didn't return a smile to. He had waited a few miles away from the valley of the living rocks, at behest of the queen. But as the seconds stretched longer and longer, the prince couldn't contain his worry and went to find her. Surely it would not take long to ask for Anna's memories back?

"Sir, sir! Pick me up, pick me up!"

"I'm not here to play" replied Hans with a cool voice to the smaller rock - their equivalent of a child probably. The prince ignored further pleas of the troll children and went onwards.

"- this crystal contains her memories. Just brew it in her tea and she'll remember."

"Thank you so much for your help, Gran Pabbie." Carefully as for not to accidentally drop the valuable object on the ground, the queen held out her hands in a little bowl like form.

"I see you don't wear gloves anymore. You're finally in control of your powers?"

"Not quite. There are times when it doesn't cost me any energy at all to withold the magic."

"Really? That's wonderful to hea-" The troll noticed Hans from the corner of his eyes. "Goodday to you." smiled Gran Pabbie out of courtesy to the prince. "Can I help you something with?" His attempts to lessen the man's distrust didn't seem to help at all.

"No, thank you." Hans turned his eyes back to the queen, noticing the little blue crystal in her hands. "The night is fleeing fast and there is still quite the journey back to the castle, your majesty."

"Yes off course." The queen saw Hans' offered hand to heave her up her feet and she reached out to accept it.

Gran Pabbie's eyes widened. "Stop, don't-"

Before the two royals could even register Pabbie's warning or untangle their hands,The blue crystal in Elsa's hand lit up.

* * *

The next thing he saw, were a hazy print of the northern lights in the sky. Hans blinked again to get his sight more clear and groaned when he became aware of his protesting muscles.

"Hans, are you okay?"

"Believe so..." hissed Hans as he mentally checked for any injuries. He had to shut his eyes again as his vision became hazy due to so suddenly heaved in a seating position.

His hand went to his face, kneeding his eyes and forehead to get his balance back to normal. "Damn... what happened?" Hans blinked slowly, glancing to a still shifting image of the queen.

"You might want to look into the lake." whispered the queen who didn't wish to meet his eyes.

"Why?" He did her strange request nonetheless and stared confused to the image in the water. It took a few seconds to realize that said image was his. Hans reached up to pull at his white hair, seeing his reflection stare back with blue eyes.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?!" demanded Hans an explanation to Gran Pabbie as he scrambled to his feet.

"The crystal is not just keeping magic in... it is also a way for us trolls to pass on magic to each other through physical contact. That the same could apply for ice magic when you and Elsa...t-t-t- took each other's...h-haha-hands, I..." Gran Pabbie couldn't speak anymore as his teeth clattered to stay warm in the increasing dropping temperature.

"And it couldn't possibly have crossed your mind that said hypothesis could be true?" hissed the prince as his fists shook from anger. He unclenched them, to go and beat his frustration and fear out on the one responsible when Elsa stepped in-between.

"Hans, you need to calm down."

"CALM DOWN?!"

The falling snow turned to hail in a split second, and the children screamed in pain when it beat down upon their little bodies. " We came here to retrieve Anna's memories and instead I retrieve what caused all this in the first place! I warned you that they couldn't be trusted! Misery always follows when you make deals with their kind!"

"I know a way to reverse the effect -" began Gran Pabbie as he came as near as he could to the two royals. The cold became now severe to them, causing cracks to appear in their bodies.

"No thank you, I've had enough of your 'help' to last a lifetime." bit the prince to Gran Pabbie before storming off to god knows where. Just anywhere but him nearby. with the conversation gone, the prince became aware of his change in the weather. Angry or not, his face softened in shame when he noticed the pain he caused the rest of the trolls, who were innocent in this all.

Slowly the queen strode to the now still standing prince. "Hans, perhaps we should listen to what he has to say." tried Elsa again when she saw the prince's ashamed face. "It wouldn't hurt to hear him out. We can still make up our mind afterwards." He was open for suggestions and she had to take the opportunity to play into his emotions.

"Sure, why not. Let them do some more experiments on us. What's next, a cow's tail at my back?" grumbled Hans as he raised his right hand. He moved his hand like you would scoop the last breadcrums from the table, before turning his hand into a fist. Immediately, the hail stopped mid-air and returned to nothing.

"How... how did you do that?!" Elsa couldn't help but fail to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I just thought of erasing them, so I did." shrugged Hans.

"That's not an answer to the question. How?!" This time, snow flakes began to appear arround Elsa due to her impatience and anger.

"I don't KNOW-" In a natural frustrated reaction, the prince waved one of his arms outwards, which caused ice spikes to spread arround him. It would have pierced the queen's vital organs if she hadn't reacted on instinct and raised a shield to block them. "- Okay, i just did it!" The prince had turned arround only just now and his eyes widened at seeing what could have happened. "Your majesty, I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"No. The fault is mine. I shouldn't have pushed you too far." Elsa walked arround the shield and icicles that they had created and couldn't contain an erupting shudder at the sight.

"You're scared of me?" asked Hans softly when he saw her reaction. He was now getting nervous himself, now that he saw how quick the magic responded to their respective emotions. He wasn't to the point of hypervilating as he has seen with the queen, but more like a beginning, tightening knot in the stomach.

"No. I'm far too scared of myself." replied the queen as she hugged herself.

"Oh your majesty..." Hans sighed at her answer and took her hands in his. They weren't cold, nor warm either. "Same body temperature..." murmured the prince the obvious statement aloud.

Elsa couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle as she felt his hands arround hers. When she didn't wear her gloves in those few times through her childhood and adolescence, she always felt that everything was too hot arround her. Now and for the first time in forever, his hands felt nicely cool and relaxing, so...So...Too cold. Elsa hissed when the muscles in her hands were in cramps, completely numb to the touch. As were her arms, her toes and...

"Your majesty?"

She opened her mouth to tell him, so he could stop the pain he wasn't aware of inflicting on her, yet the sudden brain freeze and excruciating headache caused her to go unconcious, unable to utter a word.

Hans could barely catch her in time when she fell completely limp like a rag doll. "Your majesty, can you hear me?!" Her breathing was hollow as if she had barely enough air to breathe and her eyes were open yet did not see her true surroundings. Hans switched the queen's body in his arms, to try and pat her cheek to gain a response. There was a reaction yet not the one he expected to see. Slowly the prince's eyes followed the appearing brown streak in Elsa's hair all the way to the tip. He may not have experience with magic, he knew enough that that wasn't normal at all even by magic standards. A scowl escaped his lips when he realized he had to return to those rocks once again for aid. Before he could rethink his options the prince scooped the unconcious woman in his arms back to the troll valley.

 **So, sort of an idea in my head. Although I love fire!Hans to bits, I barely see any Hans fics where he obtains ice powers like Elsa.**

 **The reason why Hans could erase his magic so quickly, was because he's not extreme in his emotions like Elsa is. Hans had the chance to grow up, interact with people and basically figure out and get to know his emotions. He grew into his own, valueing each and every aspect of himself.**

 **Elsa never had that chance - she didn't interact with people and therefore didn't grow into an emotionally stable woman. She simply doesn't know how to keep herself in check because she never learned to do so by her own experience. Basically, she's like a child, always switching from one mood to another in a blink of an eye and never in a "in-between" mode of emotions.** **Combine that with her father's mantra, saying that she can't feel anything, and... well, quite a mess in her head, that's for sure.**


	49. Fractals between us (2)

**Decided to write a little further on the timeline. Hans and Elsa need to get to recharge the crystal at the oppsaling mountain in order for Hans to give Elsa's powers back at her.**

"Are you alright your majesty?"  
"I'm fine."  
Hans' raised his eyebrows at her answer. She did not look fine at all. Her face and hands were rose from the cold and she was hugging herself - or at least, hiding to hug herself. The prince sighed and pulled the reigns of her horse, forcing her and his to a standstill. "No, you're not. You're clearly freezing" Hans glanced to the brown streaks of her hair that had become more and more prominent. "Don't be a fool and put something on your hands and head before you catch a cold"  
"the cold doesn't bother me."  
"It used not to bother you. Your magic is whining, just admit it."  
"Its not!"  
"It is."  
"Is not!"  
"It i- Christ!"  
God, were they really bickering over this like children?! Hans swallowed his words down to stop the stupid word play and unbuttoned his fur cape to throw it at the queen. It was too warm anyway for him. "Here, catch!"  
"What about you?" nodded Elsa to the prince who was now unprotected by the cold by his slim clothing.  
"Cold doesn't bother me." Upon seeing Elsa's unamused distant look to him, the prince quickly changed his sentence. "Temporarily off course." added the prince yet the silence grew even more akward. "Your majesty, I have no intent on keeping them." tried the prince once more when he didn't get a definite answer of her.  
"They call me the Snow Queen of Arendelle." spoke Elsa suddenly up. "It just hit me now. Not just "the queen". Whenever I am greeting new guests or visiting a country for the first time, the first thing they ask me is to perform my magic to see it in person." The queen swallowed the bile in her throat away. "They don't see ME. All they wish to see, is the ice from my hands. And when they are satisfied by my magic tricks like some circus performer, they smile and are humble to me. Not because they value my propositions, but because they fear that I will freeze their lands like I did Arendelle."  
Hans stayed quiet for a long time. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't." Elsa pulled the fur closer arround her shoulders and neck, despite her trying to deny the obvious. "Before my coronation I would give up my soul if I could be free of my magic. I accepted it as a part of myself just one year ago and now... I don't know what I want anymore." broke the queen's voice apart. "No one sees me behind my magic. Even my sister falls into that same pit. She wishes to make snowmen with me nearly every day. While instead I want to cherish that moment with her when true winter comes. She wants to have a party decorated with frost arround the halls, while I wish to decorate and chose the colors myself. I don't.. I don't wish to be defined by my magic alone."  
"Then tell her what you just told me." spoke Hans softly.  
"She wouldn't understand."  
"How would you know, if you never tell her?"  
Elsa closed her eyes for a moment. "I just feel... that it is expected of me, to show off my magic. Because I'm afraid of what people will think when I'm not doing it. I'd just be like every ordinary woman otherwise."  
"You are not like every other woman." blurted Hans out before he could stop himself. "Any woman to resist my charms, is quite the feat."  
The conversation went quiet for a while and soon their ears picked up the environment again. Hans startled a bit when he suddenly heard a little giggle break the silence. "Thank you, Prince Hans."  
"For what?"  
"For not changing at all."  
Hans blinked at her remark before a smile broke through.

 **I feel like it would be really interesting if Elsa lost her magic in the sequel. It would show a completely new side of her. She would be conflicted and would have to figure out who she is - kinda like puberty.**


	50. Family tradition

"So, what is your tradition at christmas?"

Hans blinked at Anna's question. "uuuh...well, we just... eat dinner and give presents." shuffled the man uncomfortably in his chair.

"Those are things that everyone does." frowned the queen as she frosted Olaf's chocolate milk over, whom happily bit his little threat out of the cup. "We meant something that only your family does, something that makes it unique... some bake cookies, or knit scarves, or go ice skating together..."

"We don't do those things." huffed the prince as he rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. We do play "cut the wood" though" grinned Jurgen with gleaming eyes.

Hans opened his mouth to stop the curious questions of the two royal sisters yet Anna beat him to it."Oooh, what is it? Tell us, tell us!" clapped the princess excited.

"Well, its better if we show you. There is two to be needed for it."

"Oh no, Jurgen you know I don't like-" began Hans with a pale face.

"Please, Hans?"

The prince stiffened when he saw Elsa glance at him with big, begging eyes. God, he hated when she pulled that look! "Fine. Alright. fine." breathed Hans out with a tiny snap directed towards a smirking Jurgen. With gritted teeth Hans followed his brother at the table and placed his left hand upon it, with his fingers spread wide. "I'll kill you this very night" hissed the prince as Jurgen took out his knife.

"Its christmas, brother." grinned Jurgen as he twisted the knife in his hand. rapidly the blade was pointed downwards with a flip of his hand and with a loud TSJAK, the knife was embedded in the wood, next to Hans left pink.

"So?"  
Jurgen's eyebrow went upwards in dissapproval. "You'd never break that promise to moth-" K-TSJAK! A scream tore through both women when they saw Hans take the knife and plunge it downwards, mere centimetres from Jurgen's middle finger. A tiny drop of blood was spilled where the youngest had made a tiny cut in his brother's finger.

"The play goes as follows, your highness" spoke Hans in the ice cold silence, his eyes glued upon his brother all the time. "We cut with our knife in between the space of our fingers, more and more rapidly than the first turn. The first to turn his hand away, loses."

"That.. doesn't sound like a lovely family tradition to me." gulped Anna as she saw the tiny drop of blood trickle down the blade upon the wood.

"Its what we do every year at christmas. sounds like a family tradition to me." spoke Hans lightly as he switched the knife in his hand so the hilt was pointing to Jurgen.

"There hasn't been any accident has it?" spoke Anna as she couldn't stop staring at the knife.

"Off course not, your highness. Nothing major."

"Major?" spoke Elsa up concerned. She didn't think that he would have such a dangerous game for a family tradition. "Nothing major" was not defined on the same level by the Westerguards.

"Rhun lost part of his pink once." shrugged Jurgen casually his shoulders. "You two can watch a little blood without fainting right?" thought the man out loud as an afterthought to the two women.

"Sure, be concerned about THEM." bit Hans when Jurgen began to tick the knife between Hans' fingers.

"Brother, please." Jurgen put his hand upon his chest as if he were hurt - his eyes weren't on his moving knife anymore, which caused Hans to pale. "Cross my heart, you will not lose a finger tonight."

"More like my whole hand." spoke Hans with a tiny voice as he resisted the urge to move his hand away. Not because he was brave, but because even the slightest thought of moving his hand made him sweat like a sinner in church.

"Nonsense. The game isn't to show someone's bravery - its to show someone's trust in another." ra-ta-ta-tak! The knife went faster now, and the blade became a shimmering silver line at this point.

"Now I feel SO much better, thank you."

Jurgen narrowed his eyes at his youngest sibling. "Still so sceptical. I swore to you. Isn't my word enough? No. Off course not..."

Hans kept his silence this time - yet Jurgen couldn't help but let a little smile slip. "Yet somehow, for some reason, you keep your hand upon the table."

"I don't trust you."

"Deeds speak louder than words." nodded Jurgen as he mercilessly went on ticking the knife upon the wood.  
"Are you really now pulling psychology into this?"

"Be as snarky as you wish, little brother, but you can't hide what you can see."

Quick like a snake, Hans' hand vanished from the table, leaving Jurgen's knife to be akwardly stuck in the air.  
"This game is over."

"Hans come on, it was-"

"Just a game?! Like leaving me in that cave for half a day?! Like throwing me in the pond even though you very well knew I couldn't swim? Like burning my favorite toys?!"

"This again..."

"Yes, this again!" shot Hans back. "You just found it so amazing to make my life a living hell after mother wasn't arround anymore to spank you!"

"Is that what you really think? God, you're such an idiot." bit Jurgen as he held his hand so tightly arround the knife that it became white. "Did you really think it was because you were mother's favorite?!" the man's eyes darkened with glee. "No. Not at all. It was because you were a selfish, spoiled narcisstic asshole, that's what."

With a swift movement the youngest brother took a ceremonial sword out of the statue near the door and turned arround to face his sibling. Seeing what disaster would come if the two should clash, the queen quickly waved her hands to blast them to the furhtest corners of the room. Just in time, as the two were already launching at each other. "That's enough. You two lay down your weapons and go outside to cool yourself down - if not, I think the dungeons shall do it very nicely for you." spoke the queen as she kept the two struggling princes apart. With much reluctance, the two obeyed her, with Jurgen quickly leaving the room.

"Thank you, your highness."

"It wasn't for you." bit the queen coldly to him. "It is christmas and this is how you behave towards your brother?!"  
Hans shot the queen a filthy look. "That's how we always behave, christmas or not."

"I find that very hard to believe, considering your own childish reaction to his friendly attempts"

"You're not my damn mother, so quit it already!"The silence grew, and with it the realisation of what he had just said. "Your highness, I-"

"Spare me your excuses. I believe you didn't wish to hear Jurgen's, so I won't listen to yours. Sounds about fair to you?" The queen left alongside her pale sister the room, leaving Hans alone in the room and with a penny for his thoughts.

* * *

He'd attempted everything to get his mind off things. But not even riding with Sitron could get his thoughts clean.  
Christmas. To him, and his brothers, it was pure and utter torture of dressing up and appearing the perfect family towards the whole kingdom. Even though, no one in the kingdom actually believed their act - Everyone knew, his father knew... yet he would continue to do it every year just to taunt everyone and to show how well fed and well clothed they were compared to the common folk. Once, he let the cooks make a huge christmas meal, with three courses, and enough to feed a dozen people. He presented it to all the commoners to see and said that they could enjoy the festivities with them.  
They were forced to look with hungry stomachs and frozen feet as he, his brothers, mother and father ate the meal in the very front of them. Oh, if looks would kill, he and his family would have died a million deaths.  
And that was only the appetizer. At the evening dinner table, he and his brothers had to perform a self-made song to their parents. Hans grimaced at the memory, remembering how his father would shoot remarks at his poor musical talent with the violin. And even when he actually learned to play it to perfection (Not for his father, but to please mother), father would ALWAYS find something wrongly done. His brothers too, would be angry. For whenever one did something to displease father, the blame was quickly put to all of them.  
Mother loved it though, when they sang... The reminded insults of his father and the angry insults of his brothers whenever he screwed up with the violin lessened to the background when he remembered her. She often, and very cleverly, managed to put the blame on herself instead of them, saying that she had taught the song - which was the reason why it sounded false to him. She took the hits too, that were normally meant for them.  
Hans balted his fists at that memory, feeling tears of anger behind his eyes. No, Christmas had more bad than joyful memories to him.  
Gah. The christmas tree and the decorations in the hall were too much right now. He spurted to his room, where he had not put any decorations in himself and had said Kai not to do so.  
As he travelled with his eyes arround his room, the prince noticed his still partly unpacked chests. Damn. He really, really should make some work out of that - now is actually the perfect time, with no interruptions whatsoever till dinner this very evening. Feeling a tad nostalgic, the man noticed the little childish carvings at the side and travelled with his hand across it - he had used those chests ever since he went into the navy. As he dug in and began to unpack his clothing, the more deeper he went, the messier it became at the bottom. Whenever he had been home for a short time of period during his service, he had never taken the time to take everything out and in again. Hans let out a chuckle when he found his book about star constellations again - he'd been so sure he'd lost it. His joy was partly gone when he noticed his now too little navy uniform. Ho boy, he had felt his captain's hand for several weeks for that. After some more digging, the prince found his journal and now broken compass. The journal he immediately flew it aside, reaching for the compass instead. Damn. That had been Lars' 18th birthday present for him. Feeling a bit guilty for letting his brother's present so carelessly wander arround, the prince made a note to himself to fix it later on. Just as he put it aside, the journal fell off his pack of clothing when bumping it with his elbow, causing papers to fly out. Huh. He didn't remember having lose papers in it. Putting the compass aside, the prince began to roughly gather the papers, and spared a tiny glance to it. He didn't wish to remember how shitty his childhood and teenager years were. His eyes returned however, when he noticed something peculiar... music notes. Hans frowned and stroked with his hand the paper more or less flat again. They ALL were compositions he and his brothers had made for chirstmas evening...How did that get in there?

"Hans!"

Startled, the prince turned half-arround to see Rhun holding up his hands as an apology.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you to say that dinner is ready."

"Thats in 4 hours" rolled Hans his eyes.

"Got so caught up?" grinned Rhun as he pointed with his thumb to the big grandfather clock in Hans' room.

"Oh shit." mumbled Hans as he looked to his clothing. He wasn't exactly dressed properly anymore, with his gloves, clothing and hair full of dust.

"I called you several times at the door, but you didn't answer. Figured that I take a look to make sure you weren't a Draugr yet" Rhun then noticed the papers in his brother's hands. "What are those?"Silently the prince gave the papers to his brother, by whom a tiny nostalgic smile appeared when he realized what he was holding. "How did those get in your trunk?"

"Wondering that myself also." shrugged Hans as they went through the papers. He went across the notes, hearing the music in his mind yet suddenly hearing Rhun hum the song next to him.

The eldest caught his brother's gaze and gave a carefull smile. "Remember when Franz was a little too enthousiastic in his singing and burned a hole -"

"In his pants because he was standing too close to the christmas tree" chuckled Hans with a shaking head at the memory. "Yes, I do remember."

"Rhun! Hans! Where are you?!" Justic' voice came ahead, announcing his presence way before he appeared. "Well, what are you all doing here? Dinner has started!" Rhun simply waved a few papers in front, or rather weirdly above his head to his brother while he kept his own eyes upon the paper he held. Annoyed, Justic snatched it out his hands, thinking it was some kind of sick joke. He quickly came to the same realisation as Hans and Rhun had had. "O my..."

Soon the dinner table became empty, with each brother searching for the lost ones, never to return - causing Elsa and Anna to go and look for the brothers themselves.

"Well have you ever..." With open mouths, the two sisters saw the brothers laugh with one another as if they were the best friends. "If that isn't a chirstmas miracle, I don't know what it is." mumbled Elsa to her sister.  
When the brothers noticed the newcomers, they quickly moved aside to give the queen and her sister some space. The papers meanwhile got passed on from one to another, with each brother holding at least two of them. With so many in their hands, Lars shoved a few to the sisters so they could read them as well and join in.

Chiar an latha is dheàrrs' na reultan (Day darkened and the stars shone)  
Sheòl an rè measg neul nan speuran (Setting their course amongst the clouds)  
Shuidh an òigh, bha 'bròn 'ga lèireadh (The maiden sat, burdened by her sadness)  
'S cha robh dèigh air tàmh no suain (Her singing could not have been more soothing)

Hans paled at the words - Granted, with her norwegian tongue, they didn't come out as authentic and fluid as it should, but it were those words! - and Anna screamed in protest when the prince snatched it out of her hands. "Hey, I was going to give back afterwards, you brute!" It was only then, that the princess noticed that it was very quiet. Normally when one brother would sing a song, they all would join in immediately because they all knew the song by heart. Yet this time, none had sung with her. "You could join in.. Don't mind my singing voice." spoke the princess to break the akward silence.

"None of us learned it by heart, your majesty." spoke Franz as he reached for the bottle of wine. Damn, he sure thought he wasn't in any need of wine that soon in the evening.

"But.. how could you not learn it..."

"It was the last song that we wrote before our mother... went away." explained Jurgen. His eyes sought that of Hans'. "I didn't know you could write nor speak Gaelic, Hans."

"I don't." shook the youngest his head, and he frowned as he looked at the song. He had written it in Danish, and had attempted to translate as best he could in Gaelic. It was a part of their heritage after all, but in the end, it proved to be a too big a challenge. He'd put it aside and in the end it had been forgotten in the trunk alongside the rest...

"Its your handwriting." spoke Caleb confused as he looked behind Hans' shoulder.

"The Danish side, yes. But my attempts at translating in Gaelic was too much to try." shook Hans' his head.

"Then who did?" spoke Rudi as he looked to each and every brother in the room.

"Wasn't me."  
"Me neither"

There was far too little light in the room and Hans put himself upright to find a candle to see the handwriting style better. Unable to contain their curiosity themselves, the brothers quickly gathered arround the table.

"That's..." Corwyn began

"Mother's." added Calcas

"She could Gaelic?!" Ian exclaimed

"No, she could French!" bit Lars. "Off course its Gaelic, you idiot."

"... So, shall we sing it?" asked Chris this time. A heavy silence filled the room, with no one really knowing when and how to start.

"Shall I begin?" offered Elsa quietly, noticing how difficult it was for the princes.

After a silent conversation with his brothers, Hans nodded his - and theirs - approval to her, after which the queen respectfully took the paper in her hand.

"Theann mi faisg air reult nan òg-bhean (I moved closer to the young woman)

Sheinn mu 'gaol air chuan 'bha seòladh (Singing of her love sailing on the sea)

O bu bhinn a caoidhrean brònach (Oh sweet was her sad lament)

"Tha mo ghaol air àird a' chuain" ("My love is on the high seas")

Slowly, the brothers joined in with her - they knew the song by heart in Danish, and therefore they could sing with a rough Gaelic accent that they had inherited from their mother.

Rinn an ceòl le deòin mo thàladh (The music enticed me)

Dlùth do rìbinn donn nam blàth-shul (Nearer to the brown-haired maiden of the warm eyes)

'S i ag ùrnaigh ris an Àrd-Rìgh (And she prayed to the King of Heaven)

"Dìon mo ghràdh 'th' air àird a' chuain " ("Protect my love on the high seas")

Bha a cridh' le gaol gu sgàineadh (Her heart was breaking with love)

Nuair a ghlac mi fhèin air làimh i (When I took her by the hand)

"Siab do dheòir, do ghaol tha sàbhailt ("Wipe your eyes, your love is safe)

Thill mi slàn bhàrr àird a' chuain" (I have returned to you from the high seas")


	51. Ideas?

**Wow. 50 chapters?!**

 **I only just now realized that. First off, I want to thank you all for reviewing so much - it keeps my spirit up in my last year on University. The last two weeks, I went through hell with a dozen assignements, papers, deadlines and presentations to finish... *sigh***

 **Anyway. enough of my real life troubles. Seeing how I've written over 50 chapters about our favorite ship I want to do something different. Right now I want to write, yet find myself stuck with what I can write about Helsa. So, I need your help.**

 **As said before, it can be anything.**

 **1) Alternative Universe: Mythology, fairy tale, history, future... you name it.**

 **2) What if's: Can be anything from "Frozen" that changes Hans and Elsa to a couple. Can be dark, angsty, fluffy.. Or, maybe you want to see something from the expanded universe of "Frozen Fever" and "Olaf's Frozen adventure" that could be more Helsa-coloured? Your choice!**

 **Even if you think your idea is crazy and plain stupid, just post it in the comment section! And who knows, maybe you'll see your idea in here.**

 **Lovely holidays to you all,**

 **Dreamsandimaginations.**


	52. Sleeping Beauty (1)

"Its a son! Its a son!"

The crowd rejoiced at hearing the queen had been given once more a strong heir to their family. And when it was certain that the boy was strong enough, he was baptised in the church like his siblings before him.

"Hello little brother..." grinned the eldest of them all as he softly stroked his sibling's cheek. The young baby cooed at the gesture and cackled shortly after by the ticklish feeling. "Quite a restless one, he is." chuckled the 17 year old boy at his brother's antics before giving him back to his mother.

"Your majesties, the 12 fairies have arrived." announced the head advisor quickly.

"Wonderful, Christian. Please don't let them wait." smiled the queen with a nod.

In gratitude for respecting the fae's grounds and even going so far as to actually aid them with restoring the forrest on the islands that belonged to their country, the fairies wanted to repay the King. For each son, one fairy for a guardian and tutor. So it was the tradition, untill Hans came along.

Originally, it wouldn't have been a problem, as there were just as equal fairies as there were now princes. But seeing how the 13th fairy had no golden plate to eat from, and fearing she would take offense by the lack of equal respect, the queen and king didn't send an invitation at all.

They were right - she wouldn't take it kindly. Neither of the two options, in fact.

Before any of the guests could sit, a cold wind burst the doors open, revealing said 13th fairy. Being on the most northern island, where the cold winds and snow were more prominent than grass and sun, had turned her cold and bitter as well. "Well, well. Quite the assembly you have here, King Anders. Nobility. commoners... Even the bugs." sneered the fairy to her own kind. The other fairies did nothing, as it was the middle of winter, and therefore the 13th fairy was the strongest at this point.

"Snaedis! I can explain why-"

"Don't bother." interrupted the fairy with a wave of her hand as she walked towards the cribb. "As 13th son, and as 13th fairy of your country, I'm obliged to give him a gift like the sons before him. He shall indeed grow up in strength and leadership-"

The royal family spared glances to each other, feeling uneasy as it was not yet the end of her sentence.

"But, on his 21st birthday, he shall cut his hand upon his own sword and die." prophesized the fairy with a smile in response to everyone's horror.

"Seize her at once!" bellowed the king in anger as he took his own sword in hand to deal with her himself if need be. but before anyone could lay a finger upon her, the fairy vanished in a snow storm.

The young prince himself was startled by the frightening noises and began to cry for security. "Oh Hans... shhh... shh..." tried the queen to calm him down. Yet she herself could not mask her own fear to her own husband. "What are we going to do? We can't just let this prophecy happen and let him die!"

"We'll think of something. She said that he wouldn't die till his 21st birthday... we simply need to take precautions till that very year." hushed the king his wife down as he hugged her.


	53. Sleeping Beauty (2)

"Go on Lars, attack me!" pressed Hans on as he saw his brother's hesitant face. Their swords clashed again yet soon Lars' sword was out of his brother's grip. "Agh! What's wrong with you all lately?!" screamed Hans as he let his own sword drop in frustration. Every time his birthday approached, his family simply seemed to get into a state of fear, pain and panic.

"Nothing. We're just worried that's all." spoke Lars with a smile. Hans gritted his teeth and avoided looking his brother in the eye. That was another thing - every single compliment, every single smile was as fake as the Duke of Weaselton's hair.

"Worried" spat the youngest out as he took some water to drink. "Overbearing you mean. I'm 18, Lars! I've trained a sword since I were 12 yet you all still treat me like a junior in terms of skill! I don't know if I can handle myself in a one to one combat when everyone doesn't go their hardest on me!"

"Its for your own-"

"Finish that sentence and so help me god, our shared blood won't prevent me from choking you" warned Hans with a glare.

Lars took his warning to heart, as he had noticed Hans' increasing hotheadedness when it came to their concern. Yet the prince couldn't help and call out once more when Hans left the training grounds. "Where are you going?"

"Sailing. Or is that also on my "not to do" list from mother and father? Cause I could get a sunstroke and drown in the water, you know." answered the youngest with sarcasm before leaving to his own chambers.

* * *

He left with Sitron in a hurry - his parents' negociations with the Queen of Corona was close to ending and he didn't want to stick and be called back like a petulant child. "Come on boy. Hiyah." He let his horse take his own rythm as he let his mind wander off to no where and merely observing the town's life.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the carriage crossing his path. His horse whinnied in fright and he managed barely to sit in the saddle as it began to stand on its two feet.

In return, it caused the horses of the surrounding guards to become frightened as well.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to-" began the prince as he dismounted his still quite shaken horse and approached the mess he had created.

"Get him on his knees!"

"Wha- nnggh!" the prince grimaced when he felt the guards' vice grip upon his shoulders and wrists, forcing him down the ground.

"What is going on here, captain?" came a female voice from inside the carriage.

"Nothing of importance, our uphold shall soon pass." retorted the man while keeping his hawk eyes upon the prince the entire time.

"Untie me at once, you bootlicker!" Hans dropped all formal kindness now that he had been brought down like he were a criminal. "Untie me or my father has your fingers!"

"Who might you be to speak on equal ground to my captain, let alone myself?"

Hans snapped his head to the now far more clearer voice that belonged to the blonde stepping outside. "I'm prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Who might you be to speak so boldly in my own country?" glared the man to the young lady.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle." declared the woman in the same calm voice.

Hans' face however stayed unimpressed. "Your majesty, your captain and guards treat me like a criminal, while the accident, although being my fault, was not done by ill will."

"Yes. Do forgive them for doing their job too well." retorted the princess as she spared a icy glare to her guards for brutalizing the Southern Prince.

The men took the hint and quickly let the prince go, whom quickly stood up and failed to get the dust off his clothes. "No offense taken, your grace. I wish you a good day." Hans bowed to show his respect and just turned to remount his horse when the princess called him once more.

"Your majesty, would you be so kind to show me and my entourage the way? We are sadly a bit lost in this city."

Hans gulped at seeing her smiling eyes. Whenever he would meet a woman, they would be flattered by his flirtations. Yet the moment they knew his name, they paled and fled as if he had the plague. The princess on the other hand was the very first who seemed comfortable arround him and it did him well. "It would be my honour and pleasure, your highness."

* * *

Elsa returned in her carriage, although she couldn't contain herself and very so often peak through the curtains to watch him on his horse as they rode to the castle.

Her advisor and close confidant of the queen, Kai, saw the curious dreamy look that the princess had on her face. She didn't know. He had completely forgotten to tell her about the prince's curse, which every dignitary and commoner alike knew. To die at such a young age was not only tragic for him, but also for the possible widow he would leave behind when he died on his 21st birthday. "Your majesty, about Prince Hans..."

"Yes Kai?" nodded the princess her approval to speak on.

"Well, there is something important to know." Kai shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not knowing how to bring such a heavy subject. "Prince Hans is-"

"Your majesty, we've arrived!" called the captain of the guard out before Kai could finish the truth.

* * *

"Wait is that our Hans?" whispered the Southern queen to her husband when she saw the rider next to the carriage.

"It is." said the King back as they saw Hans offer his arm to the princess, which she gladly took. "Where did he met her?"

"I don't know either. We'll ask him later on in private, after the ball." spoke the queen as final word, since the princess and her son were already close enough to hear them.

"Her royal highness, princess Elsa of Arendelle"

"Your majesties." the young princess courtisied before her hosts. "its wonderful to make acquintances with you."

"Likewise, your highness." smiled the southern queen to ease the nervousness she saw on the younger royal. "Please, you must be tired from your journey. The servants will aid you with your luggage and will lead you to your chambers to have a bath drawn for you."

"You are most kind" The blue eyes slightly diverted from the king and queen to their youngest heir. "As is your son."

Hans felt himself grow slightly red from the compliment she gave him and he quickly averted his gaze downwards to keep his composure.

"I'm glad to hear that." The queen hadn't failed to notice the exchange of glances between the princess and her son and slight worry gripped her. She would have to break it to her son soon enough that neither of them could give in to their attraction and she dreaded it. Quickly she took her husband's hand and went back inside.

Elsa fundled slightly with her gloves, feeling uneasy at not having someone at her arm. She nearly asked Kai when she heard a familiar voice call for her. "Your majesty, may I ask twice for your hand?"

"You may."

 **I wanted their first meeting a bit different than Philip's and Aurora's and not simply be a complete rehearsal of Disney's Sleeping Beauty. To keep the surprise.**

 **Hans cutting his hand with his own sword was made up at the moment. ;) But I finally figured out how it will go. Take your guess on how the prophecy will happen!**


	54. Sleeping beauty (3)

It was with mixed feelings that the royal family of the Southern Isles looked upon their youngest heir dancing with the princess of Arendelle. The majority whom were already married and therefore grown in maturity due to their responsibility as husband and as a father, looked with knowing eyes and with concern to the attraction the two obviously had. The minority, whom were still looking for an elligible wife like Hans himself, looked with slight jealousy, for they wished to have the princess's attention as well.

"She's so beautiful." murmured Rudi to his twin brother as he watched Elsa with great interest. "She sure is the queen of the ball this evening."

"And Hans will keep her as her dance partner for as long as princess Elsa wishes him to be." spoke Corwyn with a dissaproving glare to his younger sibling. the older brother knew that look all too well of the two twins when they wished to court a woman of their taste "Let him have his happiness, even if its a short time."

"Well, its not like he can act upon his feelings" shrugged Rhune this time. "He's gonna die in less than 3-"

"Quiet you idiot!" hissed Corwyn as he gripped the twin brother with a vice like hand upon his wrist, stopping him in finishing his sentence.

"I'm just mentionning the harsh reality."

"Just make sure that Hans doesn't realize it before mother and father tell him. If they ever do." shut Corwyn his sibling off with a harsh answer. He didn't approve, nor many of his elder siblings, that Hans didn't know about his curse. On the other hand, it is terrifying to know of your death date... the man shuddered at that thought and searched for his wife to get his mind of such morbid thoughts.

* * *

"It was wonderful." beamed Elsa's eyes as the dance came to its end. Both she and Hans clapped for the effort that the musicians did so far - the music players would take a break and join in the festivities, leaving room for everyone to go into a conversation.

"I had a wonderful dance partner." smiled Hans back as they mingled in the crowd with Elsa's hand on his. "Your majesty, I..." the prince hesitated. They had spent numerous hours together before and this was her very last night before she left back to her country. True she was only 16, but there were royals courting at a far younger age than her - if she were willing off course. There were probably a dozen princes waiting in line who were far more richer and beneficial than his own country and-

"Yes, Prince Hans?"

"Ah. Yes. Your majesty, what I wanted to ask of you... well, not ask, that is, if you wish..." stammered Hans on as he kept on gazing to her smiling face. "may I court you?"

At his question, the princess' eyes widened, leaving Hans quite concerned at her lack of answer. "You may."

Hans' smile became as big as hers and quite on impulse, his lips touched her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Its alright." calmed Elsa the prince down as she gave one on her own.

"Oh Prince Hans there you are! And such a lovely companion at your side." smiled Flora to the two royals.

"Hello Flora." Hans quickly recovered and nodded to Caleb's guardian fairy. "This is princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Lovely to make your accquintance your highness."

"Likewise."

"And such a lovely dress. Although I prefer pink personally. Mind if I change the color of your dress?"

"Flora..." mumbled Hans in embarassement for the perhaps rude comment and request.

"No, its fine. I would like to know which color suits me best."

Upon hearing the princess' approval, the fairy pointed her wand, causing her dress to be pink in an instant.

"Pink? No, no, no dear! You were perfectly fine as you were!" commented Merryweather when she saw what Flora was doing to Elsa's dress.

"Nonsense, merryweather! pink makes her hair and her skin make all the more noticeable!"

"Really huh? well BLUE-" the fairy pointed her wand and Elsa's dress turned back its original color. "makes her eyes shine like diamonds!"

"no, no, no. PINK is less obviously used in the ball room!" pointed Flora out as she waved her hand arround, and indeed, many guests were clothed in all sorts of blue.

"blue!"

"Pink!"

"Blu-

Suddenly the two fairies stopped in their bickering, as Elsa's dress was suddenly dark green.

"Forgive my sisters, dear." Came Fauna's voice from out of the crowd, after which the fairy appeared. "They can be a bit overenthousiastic in their advice."

"Its fine. And I love the new color of my dress very much." Spoke Elsa quickly before either of the two other fairies could try and persuade the princess otherwise.

"Please Excuse us" said Hans this time before the dispute could begin anew in their presence. Besides feeling ashamed for their behaviour instead, the prince also wanted to officially ask his parents their blessing for their courtship.

"So, which color do you like most on me?" teased the princess. "Pink, blue or green?"

"You look radiant in everything."

Elsa stifled a chuckle, as they were about to approach his mother and father.

"Mother, father, I'd like to present Princess Elsa of Arendelle" smiled Hans as he spared a nervous glance to the woman beside him. He was so nervous in fact, he didn't notice his own parents becoming pale as a sheet. "We would like your blessing of our courtship."

"Already?" breathed the queen out as she stood up from her throne.

Hans blinked several times, as he hadn't expected such a cold answer. "Mother, I'm merely asking for your blessing of our courtship - its not like we already wish to marry!"

"Its out of the question." spoke the king this time.

"Your majesty, I don't understand" tried Elsa, "You've welcomed me so kindly-"

"Don't presume our kindness out of hospitality to be of approval." interrupted the king rudely. "We can't give our blessing for Hans, but there are still few of my other sons elligible to you."

"For once I thought you cared for me when you'd let me on this ball." spoke Hans before Elsa could give her answer. If he weren't holding the princess's hand in his arm, he would have stepped upon the stairs. "But I'm all but a useless spare for you. If that's the case I don't see why I need to listen to you if you don't do the same."

To everyone's shock, the prince turned his back to the king without permission.

"You dare turn your head away from me, boy?" bit the man enraged at his behaviour. Upon lifting his hand, the guards came by, turning their spears towards the couple.

"Are you going to spill your own blood?" challenged Hans without even sparing a look to his father.

"I'm not as heartless as you think I am, son. Escort the princess back to her ship and see that she leaves. As for my son, bring him back to his chambers and keep him under guard."

With not so gentle hands, the prince was pushed out of the ballroom, catching a last glimpse to Elsa before she dissappeared from view.

The party couldn't be much called a party anymore and the king ordered the festivities to be done much earlier. As the last guest left, the king sagged on his throne and his composure completely melted away. Suddenly he looked so much older than his years said him to be.

"I had to do it, Brighilde." sighed the man as he saw his wife's stare at him. "I - we - can't afford him to be close to anyone, and they not him. It would make the seperation all the more painful."

"I know." breathed the queen out, barely keeping her tears inside. "But that doesn't make it easier."


	55. Mother's boy

"This is a very, very, very bad idea." spoke Hans for the millionth time that very day.

"Hans, you're acting as if you're sent for the chopping block" sighed the queen as the ice palace came into view.

"Barely any difference." mumbled the former prince as he reluctantly dismounted Sitron. "May I remind you that that... thing nearly dragged me down the abyss?!"

"That thing is called Marshmallow." replied the queen sharply. Although she tolerated him, that didn't mean he could insult her creations as he pleased. "And besides, YOU cut off his leg."

"Indeed I did." came the man's bitter reply as he swallowed his defense down his throat.

Elsa however, had noticed he'd taken the blame to make an end to the dispute. After all these months, she'd observed how he would always go into a defensive state of mind to hush whatever possible conflict would come up. "Hans, I'd rather have someone speak his honest opinion and be frank rather than keeping it to himself to lick my heels."

"Its not to lick your heels." spoke the prince still in his defensive mode.

"No, its not." the queen paused in her words only for a heartbeat. "I didn't tell anyone we were going here."

"Who's to say I won't cut your throat the very next night thanks to that information?" the prince kept his face blank, although on the inside he was shaking. What would she do with him? Was it to gain an edge on the southern isles? Did she wish to know the infantry and marine strength?

"You don't have the eyes of those who have already spilled their first blood." said the queen after a long pause. She knew it was a heavy risk - another reason why she had never told anyone about this trip. Many of her advisors had giving her counsel to make the prince fear his punishement. "I know you're not a killer, nor do you wish to be."

She knew herself what the reprecussions were of installing so much fear: It would fester inside the mind untill the person reaches his breaking point. And when said breaking point arrives, its reaction would differ by personality: fight, flee or freeze.

However, Fear was something both she and Hans were too familiar with and therefore had lost its efficiency. Yet the difference between her and him was the lack of trust the man had in others. And why should he, when no one would give it in return?

"Marshmallow?! Marshmallow, where are you boy?"

Hans glanced aside before turning his attention back on binding the horses into a comfortable icy stable that Elsa had created for them. Sure it was -5 degrees, but it would stay that way during the whole night when the temperature could drop to minus 25.

"Marshmallow, where are you?" called Elsa again out, getting worried about her snowy bodyguard while Hans slowly walked towards the queen due to the heavy knee-high snow.

The prince was about half-way the distance between the queen and their horses when he heard their animal companions suddenly whinny and stamp with their hooves. That wasn't good. "Els-" Before he could warn the queen for potential danger, the man was suddenly heaved up. "-aaaaah! put me down! put me down!" he wasn't quickly afraid of heights, he wouldn't otherwise be in the navy. But ever since his near fall at the abyss he was more cautious when it came to high distances above ground.

"HM?" Marshmallow turned the prince in his snowy claw and roared in anger when he saw the man responsible for cutting of his leg. "BAD MAN!"

"I-" another coughing fit due to the snow that had been spit out by the snowy body guard came up. "I don't mean to hurt you again, sir- ahem- snow- uuuh..." stammered Hans as he saw Marshmallow's eyes turn to slits. His spikes seemed to diminish in ferocity however as the bodyguard seemed open for conversation. "Snow beast?" finished the prince with a tiny voice and smile.

Not good. Hans paled when he saw Marshmallow's spikes come up and he felt the arm move backwards to propell him away like one would a spear.

"MARSHMALLOW!"

"Hm?" the snow monster turned his head at the familiar voice and his spikes retreated a tiny bit when he recognized his creator.

"Put him down, NOW!" bellowed the queen as she pointed her finger to the ground.

"BAD MAN!" gave Marshmallow his stubborn reply.

"I don't care, you put him down. DOWN!" asserted the queen her authority once more when Marshmallow hesitated.

"momma-"

"Don't you 'momma' me, Marshmallow. He's not to throw away. He's here as my guest." spoke Elsa in a simple tone to her creation. "Now put him down. Slowly. Yes, that's a good boy. very slowly."

Marshmallow's spikes vanished now completely and a whine escaped the bodyguard's throat as Hans quickly ran behind the relative safety of the queen. If he weren't his new playtoy to be thrown arround, the prince would have had pity on the depressed, sniffing creature. "Thank you." breathed Hans out in short gasps, only now releasing his lungs from the pressure.

"Your welcome. You're okay?"

The prince simply nodded and after a weary glance to Marshmallow he turned his back to the creature, very so often looking back to be certain that the bodyguard wouldn't attack him from behind.

"Now, I want you to tell that... Marshmallow isn't the only one residing anymore."

"Really now?" came Hans' restrained voice. "There are more?"

"uhhh.. Lots and lots more, actually." said Elsa nervously as she opened the icy doors.

Hans' mouth dropped when he saw thousands of tiny snowmen gliding of the stairs or bouncing off one another like canon balls. At noticing the two humans however, their tiny heads turned and a big smile appeared on their faces.

They screamed in excitement - if you could call it screaming, in their strange little gruffy language - when they saw their mother again and immediately raced towards her to delve her under kisses. The snow tickled at her skin, and the snow queen had to giggle at their show of affection.

Those who weren't able to get to the queen yet, focused their attention to Hans.

"Oh no...I don't really like warm hug-" before he could finish his sentence the prince too was smothered on the ground by the enthousiastic creatures whom were jumping all up and arround him.

"Alright, alright!" stopped Elsa the snowgies from hugging her and Hans to death. "That's enough everyone. Give me and my guest a bit of space to breathe."

They obliged, safe for a few who would stubbornly stay upon their mother's shoulder or stuck at Hans' leg and feet.

A bit worried, the queen glanced to the man besides her, thinking how he might dislike the snowgies for their outgoing behaviour. Instead, she saw the prince smile and giggle alongside the snowgies, very so often petting a little one on the head when the creature climbed off his body.

"They like you." smiled the queen at her companion next to her.

Hans' eyes dulled slightly. "Not at all. They like me because you are here." said the prince softly as he tried to pluck a snowgie from his hair. He did succeed only slightly as the snowgie was quite comfortable in his new accomodations and wished to stay where he was. As he pulled, he accidentally pulled too hard and lost grip upon him. "No!"

Elsa watched with amusement as the snowgie fell upon the ground, not at all bothered by the long fall. "Anna and Kristoff have seen them do much mischief when I created them on Anna's birthday. Its the first time that they are so calm with someone besides me."

The two reached simultaniously for the fallen snowgie, only realizing their hands were engulfing the little guy in a little nest. "I... uh... I go and get the blankets and food." said the prince after blinking and realizing what akward position they were now in. Slowly the prince let the snowgie 'step over' to Elsa's two hands before running faster than usual out of the door.

 **I realized I hadn't written in any Marshmallow or Snowgies in yet. I've plans for the snowgies to have a much bigger role, be more misschievious and actually play matchmaker for Helsa XD**


	56. A little horror story

"Did you see what attacked you?" Elsa put the ice away when the doctor came into the room and gave him the space to examine her.

"It was arround... this big" indicated Anna with her hand."Yes, just a little bigger than my hand." went the sister on as she tilted her side of her head so the doctor could take a better look at her bite wound.

"See or heard anything strange before that?" asked Hans this time.

"No..." said Anna as an immediate reaction. Her face frowned deeply as she thought back to that moment. "Well, there was like... a noise." the princess put a string of hair behind her ear out of nervosity, not quite knowing how to explain what she heard. "Not human, not animal.. something inbetween"

Well, that didn't help much. "And how did that thing sound?" tried the prince to get more information.

"Is it really necessary to ask her now?" snapped Kristoff annoyed by his questions when Anna began to uncomfortably shift on her chair. "Its the last she wants to think about."

"Its all the more reason to ask her at this very moment when its still fresh in her mind." said Hans with equal irritation back.

"Kristoff its fine."

"But-"

"Its fine." emphasized the princess on the last word to make an end to the dispute. "It was like... that thing was laughing, no... giggling" corrected Anna herself when she found a better word.

"In a high squeaking voice?"

"Yes!"

"Your highness can you keep still-" asked the doctor when Anna moved her head enthousiastically.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well, it could be a rat." theorized Hans his thoughts out loud.

"Me and my servants checked the traps only yesterday, your majesty." spoke Gerda her opinion on the matter.

"Well, perhaps it slipped through-" Hans clapped his mouth shut when he saw Gerda's ice cold stare at him.

"I agree with miss Gerda" everyone's attention turned back to the doctor. "Its not a bite from a rat. the teeth are... well, like Princess Anna put it to words, not human and not... animal like." the man sighed, feeling frustrated for not being able to aid more.

"Well, whatever it is, its clearly dangerous. We'll put extra guards near the kitchens and we shift the night rounds" spoke the queen this time.

"It won't help if its as little as a hand." noted Kristoff. "It could just walk under the guard's noses, so- where are you going?" asked the ice harvester when Hans walked out of the room.

"Paying a visit to that haunted kitchen of ours."

"Oh for the love of- what do you think that will accomplish?" asked Elsa as she stood up from her chair, making Hans pause in the doorway.

"Well, that thing apparently loves the taste of human meat-" nodded Hans to Elsa's sister.  
"Hey!" cried Anna offended out.  
"-so We simply give it what it wants." went the prince on. "No listen. We don't know what or how intelligent it is, but its small and can nearly go anywhere in the castle at night. What if it goes into the chambers of the servants? Our chambers? or in Gerda's room?" Damn. He shouldn't have brought THAT hypothesis up yet.

"Like HELL that thing is going to hurt my baby!" bit Anna out as she stormed past Hans and Elsa.

"Anna wait up!"

The princess didn't listen at all to her sister's shoutout and took a ceremonial sword out of the put-up soldiers on the hall.

"Anna!" When her second attempt didn't work, the queen let ice appear on the floor causing her sister to fall on her back.

"Elsa, don't you dare to try and persuade me otherwise!"

"I'm not. I just don't want you to go alone in this." retorted the queen as she helped her dazed, but not yet calmed down sister up.

* * *

"Do we really need to do it all sneaky?" hissed Anna into Hans' ear, causing him to glance irritated to his sister in law. "We could just barge in and-"

"lose the element of surprise that's what." whispered Hans a bit harder than necessary back as Kai slowly undid the lock - the man knew the kitchen like the back of his hand and knew when said door would crack due to old age, giving their position away.  
The trio slowly made their way into the huge kitchen room through the slight door opening and let their eyes adjust to the darkness. With their heartbeat beating in their ears the trio went on and listened for anything abnormal when Anna indicated they were where she had been attacked.

Nothing... nothing... there! Hans let a flame appear on his hand to provide them light as he, Anna and Kai turned arround."What the-" Hans let his hand slightly move downwards when he saw the little snowgie standing there. How did it get here off all places?

"ooooh" cooed Anna when she saw the little guy squirm in the light that Hans provided. "Hans, could you turn it down a bit? its clearly bright-sensitive."

"Since when?" frowned Hans, not at all extinguishing the flame as he was ordered to. It was certainly behaving odd, that was for sure. It was like... having some sort of seizure?

"Come here, little guy. Come here" went Anna on in the same sweet voice. "That's it!" smiled the princess as the snowgie waggled towards her. It smiled without opening its mouth to them, but the vibe it gave off was not so friendly. Anna felt it too and her hand slightly withdrew. "Ehh..."Suddenly its mouth opened and revealed teeth as long as and sharp as needles before jumping on them. The princess backed away when fire made her eyes sting from the warmth, reducing the little guy to ash. "What.. what was THAT?" freaked the princess out with shaking arms.

"A snowgie." replied Hans, although his voice betrayed his slight shock from the so sudden transformation of the little snow creature. "Sort of."

"Sort off? That thing wanted to rip my throat out!"

"He's not going to be the first."

"Excuse me?" asked Anna offended to her brother in law. Her gaze followed his, to see snowgies on the kitchen table whom were staring at the puddle of water that Hans had created. Their eyes slowly turned to Hans.

"We... should run." said the prince as he saw more of appearing every second.

"Just because one of them is bad, doesn't mean they're all like that." spoke Kai up this time to keep themselves calm.

The snowgies smiled all simultaniously at Kai's words, with that same creepy look as the first one did. "Right. RUN!"

 **So... yeah. Inspired by "the Gremlins". While they are adorable, just like Marshmallow they should have a dark side too isn't it? Also, in this fic, Anna has a little baby daughter named after the old servant lady Gerda.**


	57. Sleeping beauty (4)

**Warning: can be a bit dark, with mentioning of torture.**

Before she opened even her eyes, the princess groaned when she became aware of the uncomfortable angle her body was held in, alongside her stiff muscles. Instinctively she reached her hand up to touch her head to rub her eyes, when a sudden rattle and harsh movement at her wrist made her gasp. It caused her to become more alert this time and she opened her eyes to view why she couldn't move so smoothly.

As she opened her eyes, she also became aware of how cold it was arround her. Shivering, the princess moved her feet upwards and closer to her body to preserve body heat. Which wasn't an easy feat to do; just like her hands, her limbs had become stiff from laying so long on the cold floor, causing a throbbing pain when she reused her muscles and tried to get the blood flowing again.

Elsa bit her lip from the unpleasant tingling in her hands and feet yet kept continuing to move her toes and fingers. As she did so, the young princess looked at her hands, which were bound by icy shackles that were kept secure into the ice wall behind her back. How did she get here?

She remembered going on the ship to return home... there had been a storm, a terrible one. oh no... the princess only now realized she hadn't thought of the crewmates and her handmaidens whom were on the ship like her. Were they okay? Elsa moved her head arround but saw no one in the room safe for herself.

"Ah, our royal guest has awoken at last."

Startled the princess shifted her head towards the female voice. "Guest?" breathed Elsa out in a raspy whisper - the air had caused her voice to be rough due to being so cold. "You have a strange way of showing hospitality!"

The woman said nothing and simply kept staring at her, making Elsa quite uncomfortable soon. "I had to be certain you weren't some kind of spy - King Anders has done so before."

"I'm not a spy."

Snaedis let out a chuckle. "A spy is never saying he or she is. Maybe you are. Maybe you're not. It doesn't matter now" went the woman on in the same monotone, slightly bored tone as before, as if Elsa was not even there. "You washed on my island 5 days ago, and everything on this island belongs to me." Snaedis came forward and took hold of the princess' chin as if to expect if a good were valuable enough or not. "You'll become a fine servant in my household."

"I will not serve you." bit the princess as she removed her head away from her touch. "I'm the crown princess of Arendelle! My father won't stand for it and march on you the moment he knows I'm here!"

Snaedis' eyes changed for but a second. "Arendelle, you say?" the fairy smiled, causing the princess' bravery to waver. The laugh wasn't looking kind at her at all. "How fitting to have North's most priced treasure in my hands" A treasure that should have been hers to begin with, so many years ago. Snaedis watched as frostbite began to spread across Elsa's chin and cheeks before releasing her hand from her skin. "I could kill you, for setting an example for your father and your people" spoke the fairy as she stood back up from her knelt position. "But then you'd just become a martyr to everyone. The beautiful, scared and defenseless princess, killed by the wicked fairy with no one to save her in the nick of time." mocked Snaedis with a pouty lip. "So instead, I'll let you be... put into shape for your new position." The fairy clicked her fingers and the doors opened to reveal a little old man. "I return within the year. See to it she's done by then." spoke the fairy before striding out of Elsa's prison cell.

"So, are you going to train me?" spoke Elsa with slight mockery to the old man. Seriously, he looked on the verge of falling death within the very day. To have him "whip her into shape" as Snaedis put it, was laughable indeed.

"Indeed I am." said the man as he walked towards the princess.

"Do your worst."

"Believe me, you don't have any idea what that is." came his reply.

Elsa raised her eyebrow at his remark and opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that when he suddenly pressed a tiny staff against her side.

It was good she was about to answer - otherwise she would have bitten her tongue off from the pain. Her bones were all broken at the same time, and her blood was boiling in her veins, creating such a headache her head seemed to explode.

It was nothing, nothing compared to her soul, that felt as if it was being torn, twisted and bend in every single way possible as her guilt and pain multiplied by tenfold.

"Stop... please, stop, stop!" slurred the princess out, coughing as she tried to regain her breath. Her eyes were stained with tears, and she felt the urge to throw up. Still with quite the spasming body due to the aftershock, the princess looked to her still quite normal and unbroken body - the pain had been solidly mental, solidly on the emotional level.

"I can't. I'm here to train you." came the man's monotone reply and the staff was pressed against her again.

* * *

She had lost all track of time. Was it days? Months? Years?... hours? Time solidly existed out of moments when she slept and when she was tortured with that staff. Even sleeping didn't ease her mind, as she still felt the tingling afternath of her body remembering the torture.

Each time he noticed she became used to the pain he inflicted upon her, he hightened the pain volume just a little further. And when she became used to the highest pain point the staff could produce, he lengthened their sessions, putting the staff on other places besides her side like her shoulder, her feet...

Putting it on the heart was the worst. He had done now such a session to her. "You're still trying to get away." spoke the old man as he watched the princess' sweaty spasming body recover.

"No!" Elsa's eyes widened in fear at his remark as she huddled her body close to herself to proctect herself from the pain. "No master I'm not!"

"You are. Don't worry. I won't punish you for it for wanting to." added her torturer suddenly in an unexpected show of slight affection. "For everything you've endured in the past 10 months, I won't deny you the opportunity to try and get away from here."

Elsa's eyes shifted frantically in-between the staff that lay in hand-reach from her and her torturer, thinking it was some sort of trick.

"Go on." nodded the old man once more when he saw Elsa's hesitant face.

Quickly, her hand shot towards the staff only to scream when the familiar soul-breaking pain began anew when she touched it.

"The staff gives pain to everyone, including the one to wield it" spoke the old man as he took the staff once again for his own.

"But.. how are you..."

"I've learned to deal with the pain. As you are learning right now." The old man aided Elsa back in her usual spot and gave her water to drink. "There will be... others to attend you in the next few weeks. They will be far less merciful than I were - they will break your spirit where I can't succeed to break you." went the man rapidly on as he heard them coming by. "You need to make a cage inside your head, with the most important memories that define who you are, with the memories of the people who you love the most and love you in return. All the other things, you need to shed away and let it be consumed." breathed the man in her ear before standing up.

"Hello Duke. I see you've taking good care of our newest addition already" complimented Olaf as he waggled inside to take over the staff from the Duke.

A snowman? Elsa said nothing of it - looks were deceiving after all. Look what she thought of the old man, and look how wrong she actually was to the truth. the young princess braced herself for what was about to come as the staff came closer to her flesh...

He was right - the pain she was used to, but it was now combined with the feeling of falling into a frozen lake; her memories slipped away like ice, her fingers and limbs became stiff and the world became so dark and so meaningless.

She was drowning.

Build a cage!

With whatever she could still salvage, the princess began to do as the Duke had instructed her.

Building a snowman with her sister.

Dancing at the ball with Prince Hans.

Her father and mother being so proud at succeeding at the academy...

She kept repeating and seeing those images in her head that were shielding her from the infiltrating cold. They were like little candles and bundles of warmth that she held on for like a lifeline as the cold wave washed like the incoming flood and eb, eating more and more of her other memories.

She resisted the urge to go out and try to take the other memories inside her cage as well - she would be warmer then. But she couldn't risk opening the door at the wrong moment and let her mind be taken...

"Elsa? Elsa!" the Duke slowly shook the princess' shoulder, hoping for any response as she lay so still for such a long time. With a loud gasp the woman awoke, her gaze wide and disorientated. "Shhh... I'm here. I'm here. you're safe now."

"I did... I did as you asked." brought Elsa out, with her eyes half-closed from the mental exhaustion. "I made a cage, I..." began the princess frantically, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for hesitating for so long in her answer.

"I know. You did well, snowflake. You did well." hushed the Duke her down, causing the princess to fall asleep by his calming words.

"You are supposed to let her care for you and become your puppet. Not the other way arround" came Olaf's hissing response to the Duke.

"Mind your own business you stupid pile of snow" bit the old man back as he closed the door of Elsa's cell. "Instead of criticising me, you should get things done for Snaedis' homecoming." That made the snow creatures shut up and they waggled onwards to get on with the preparations.

* * *

"So, has my servant learned to finally behave and respect her elders?"

"Yes mistress." spoke Elsa in a monotone voice, her eyes completely blank and lifeless. She had completely turned into herself now and answered automatically to everyone's questions and demands. However, her mind was thanks to the Duke's advice not broken - it was hidden away so thoroughly it would take a shock to let it resurface. A shock, had the Duke warned, that she would stage up, to test if her mind truly belonged to the fairy alone.

"Wonderful." smiled Snaedis at her response. "And alongside this beautiful day, I have wonderful news to tell you as well."

"Please tell me Mistress."

"I'm sure you remember your lovely companion throughout this year, Duke Weaselton?" waved the fairy her hand to the old man.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good. Good. Well, you see, since you've behaved so well, I think you're quite deserving of a promotion and get his place instead." Snaedis took the staff out of the Duke's belt and presented it to Elsa. "Kill him."

A long silence passed and a small, tiny shimmer of light came back in Elsa's eyes before vanishing again. "Yes Mistress." The princess took the staff, her knees bucking and her teeth gritting from the pain - but she didn't fall unconcious nor did she scream as she walked with spasming steps to the Duke.

"Good. Then do it."

Elsa's hand wavered as she held it inches from the duke's chest, and the light in her eyes reappeared again, much brighter this time and filled with pain and guilt from hurting her friend/torturer.

"Do it" voiced the Duke with determination. When he had heard that the princess was of Arendelle, he had immediately vowed to save whatever he could of her soul. She had lasted far longer than any other prisoner before. Not just due to her willpower... but also to her heritage.

2 generations before, Snaedis had fallen in love with Elsa's great great grand father, and he with her. But their parents didn't approve for their son to wed a fairy and locked him up on their agreed marriage day. The boy threw himself off the tower rather than marrying someone else but Snaedis. The fairy was so heartbroken by the news that she turned her own heart into ice, as she did with everyone else on the island and whomever came there.

As for the parents whom didn't wish to bless the marriage and, so she deemed, were responsible for her lover's death, she placed a curse on her 'would be' sister in law to be embued with ice powers of her own.

It was a curse given in anger, pain and grief - Upon seeing how the woman became shunned by society for being such a freak and how the woman's self shame turned to anger and hatred for their resentment, Snaedis wanted to adopt her own product, who'se powers became nearly as powerful as her own.

They were alike - too much alike. Neither liked competition, neither liked to trust the other due to their trust issues and a fight was inevitable. her would be sister in law was slain, Snaedis was gone and that appeared to be that if not for the decendant of her.

In a last attempt to save them both, the woman casted three spells: One to save her child, one to save herself and one to kill her opponent. Safe for the first, the other spells failed.

Magic never dissappears - it lingers and gets absorbed. In this case, by Elsa's grandmother the only one still standing and alive in the room. She had inherited the magic by her mother but the three spells were a block, a dam to withhold the magic.

The Duke knew - after all, he had been the girl's closest friend and had gone by the trolls to make sure she was okay. And said block, the trolls had added, would also exist within her descendants.

Save oneself, save another, kill another...

Elsa had made the mental cage with her dormant magic and therefore saved herself...She would soon carry out a second requirement.

The Duke fell limp and dead on the ground with Elsa watching as an emotionless executioner.

"Very good dear. Very good indeed. Dump him in the abyss." Snaedis glanced to Elsa, whom now began to get difficulty to withstand the pain. "There, there... its alright. You get some rest." smiled the fairy as she took the staff away from the princess.

Like a sheep, the princess did as she were told and was soon asleep as Snaedis left the cell. Her breathing and body slowed down to give themselves respite - her magic didn't however. With 2 out of 3 requirements fullfilled, her magic had been awakened enough to become active. However, like her now trained resilience to pain, it needed much time to learn and battle against her own, nearly frozen heart and passive mind. Despite the loving memories of her family and her friends, it wasn't enough yet.

During that very night, frost began to crawl and form the princess's uncovered skin, getting her to the verge of hypothermia and she shivered from the harsh biting cold. Pain however was something she was now quite familiar with - it was already by instinct that she put the cage up inside her head again.

But now, that defensive state didn't aid to ease the pain. So, her magic slowly reached out and pulled - the memories were still too thickly layered behind the ice... And so, slowly her magic began to pull at the naturally formed frost on her skin. It was still hard work, but far more easier than her memories.

From that night on, not a single spec of frost was bothering her again.

 **So, let me explain what happens here: The pain was used for Elsa to lose her memories of those she loves and make her an emotionless being like Olaf. The reason why the Duke isn't like that, is because he took the place of his son: If he were to ever leave, his son would pay the price. Snaedis knows that he will stay loyal to her for his son's sake. She killed him to test Elsa, but also because she became bored of him as a playtoy.**

 **Elsa's magic takes time to grow - as it does however, it will be able to restore more and more of her memories as well as cure her of her passive mind. The frost on her skin is naturally formed by the cold - hence why it doesn't find as much resistance than against Snaedis' magic. Every night, its sucking up the frost that forms on her skin to gain in strength. However, for actually using her magic she'll need to fullfill her last requirement and save someone.**

 **I hope I explained it good enough for you guys.**


	58. Chronicles of Amber (1)

It just was there the next morning: a big black road, going as far as the horizon. Anything of life died within its proximity, animals and people alike, and she had to order everyone to stay away from it. And aside from the road, circles began to appear, giving the same stench of death in its wake.

Her hope that the circles would stop, vanished. on the contrary, it only expanded further, causing many to flee towards their only beacon of security, the capitol.

And then the creatures came. You couldn't describe what they were, as no one survived whom she had sent after. But she could see them in her dreams. Big, firey, dark and simply... inhumane.

"Your majesty?"

Judging Kai's eyes, she didn't have any need to know what he asked. They were here. Another thing she had noticed in the past 4 years, was that nothing was as sufficient as her own magic against those things. Weapons worked, but only after a great many of swings and waste of good men.

The battle was as usual, with the screams and pains of both enemies and rivals alike. But they were losing, and slowly were pushed back against the walls.

Before she could protest, she felt a vice like grip arround her waist that wasn't any of her friends. "No let go of me!" The queen screamed when she was thrown aside, seeing a man block his way between her and the enemy.

"Prince of Amber! Give that Shadow queen to us and we'll consider not to take the flesh of your bones!" hissed one.

Hans narrowed his eyes. Just how did he know his true birthright? "Come and try."

The creatures howled, which could be seen as laughter. "You may have surprised us, prince of Amber, but you are still outmatched."

"Yes that is true!" called Hans to him. "You have the numbers. So if you don't have anything to lose, why not deal with me yourself? I'm but one man." spoke the prince nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take the flesh off your-"

Hans rolled his eyes at his repetition. It became boring to say the least and the prince quickly threw his dagger, rendering his opponent near-dead when he fell. Quickly he drew his sword and plunged it down the creature's throat to make sure he was truly a corpse.

The field was quiet as a grave for two seconds before the whole horde ran towards the two royals. "Go. I'll hold them off."

"You can't just decide for me what-" began Elsa yet recoiled when a creature launched at her. Yet it was suddenly stopped in its tracks in a way that made her jaw drop.

She saw the prince take the creature by the arm and swing it arround like a rag doll, rendering the others whom were sprinting towards them unconcious. "I told you to go!" bit the prince as he spared a glance behind him before turning once again his attention to the enemy.

"I'm the queen. I don't take orders from you!"

"Oh by the Unicorn, you're going to be the death of me." With a swift movement of his hand, the prince took out his dagger with his free hand, using both of his weapons with brutal efficiency. So effective, in fact, that the queen began to wonder how he could acchieved such skill at such a young age. The way he moved was with the experience of decades.

Not wishing to let him do all the work by himself though, the queen used her powers for both offense and defense in assistance of his. Yet again surprise hit her, when she realized when the prince wasn't advancing but simply making a stand till both his and her soldiers came by to come and protect her. The moment the wall of flesh was tight enough, the prince once again took her wrist and dragged her out of the heat of battle. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting you away from here." spoke the prince sharply as his hand went to his belt, revealing a deck of cards.

"I can't just leave my kingdom to those.. those things!"

"Your kingdom is but nothing but smoke in the wind" shot Hans back as his eyes travelled to the approaching dark storm coming their way. Once again the queen began to stribble against him but it was of no use. "And we will be too if we stay here! I did not come to save you only to die by your stupdity!" His eyes then went to the cards in his hand, and he seemed to concentrate on it with great interest. Was it her imagination, or did the card suddenly seem to move? She felt his hand tug at her and automatically and without choice she too did a step forward.

"What in the world?!" exclaimed the queen as she was now on the very place the card depicted.

Hans just watched as the queen looked arround in amazement to her surroundings. Now that the battle was done and now that he knew she was safe the prince allowed himself to seat himself. They still had a long way ahead of them and she would want answers.

"How.. how did you... no, it doesn' matter. Bring me back to Arendelle."

"I told you, your kingdom is but mere ashes" spoke Hans in a calm voice as he took out a flacon of water to take a few gulps from it. "By this time, it will already be gone."

"What do you mean, "Gone"?" spat Elsa as her hands clenched together in anger.

Hans took a deep sigh. "You'd better sit for this, your majesty. Its quite a long tale."

With still suspicious eyes, the queen did as she was told, abeit out of arm's reach.

"I'm not a trueborn son of the Westerguards. My mother had bedded another prince, namely one out of Amber."

"I have never heard of such a place called Amber." The queen's eyes narrowed "They called you a prince of amber earlier on... you've been legimitized then?"

Hans chuckled at her reaction. "Sort of yes. Amberites don't exactly say marriage vows so the term is uncommon for them." The prince's hand went his belt once again and showed her his cards which she could examine in detail. On each, there was a person, painted in extraordinary detail. "These cards are not ordinary, as you've witnessed just minutes before. They can be used to transport to said location - or, if you can trust a family member well enough, they can bring you to where they are at said exact moment. A mental link is established the moment you concentrate hard enough on them."

"Why haven't you asked to pull you through just then?"

"What I did was not known by anyone, and if they did know, they would have forbade it."

"Why even save me - even more so, to risk their wrath?"

"There are few whom can actually hold off those creatures - we've all tried and only Fiona and Bleys managed by aid of Benedict's counsel. They don't come from the Courts of Choas, nor from any place of Shadow that we know off."

Elsa's mind was spinning. She didn't know the names, what on earth Shadow or those Courts were and everything became too much.

"I know its a great deal to take in." Spoke Hans as he saw her troubled face. "But I want you to know that I want the same thing as you - to have our loved ones safe."

"You having loved ones?" snorted Elsa at his remark. "If what you say is true, then you condemned our world, with both my and your country to annihilation!"

"Yes... but there are other worlds were they still reside in." Hans drew a line on the ground. "See these worlds as reflections of one another, like light being distorted and always changing." tried the man to explain as he drew waves across the line." The term we use for these parrallell worlds are called Shadows. Those of royal blood of Amber have the power to dwell in these. In some worlds, you never hurt Anna. In other worlds, you didn't have ice powers. In some other Shadow I never went to your coronation, and so forth. Losing the Shadow you came from and where I was born, is a battle we lost. Your sister and friends, they still exist somewhere... for now."

"So..those creatures are doing this to other worlds... Shadows as well?" spoke Elsa softly to make sure she was right.

"Yes." nodded Hans to affirm her question.

"Okay, if there are nearly infinite differentiating versions of me... why not take any of them - hell why not all of them if my magic can hold those creatures off?"

"Because you're the original - the true one. The other versions are but a mere shade compared to you."

"And now you want to fight me in a war-" Elsa stopped talking when Hans put his hand up, his mind seemingly somewhere else.

 _"Get over here."_

Gérard was one of the few with whom he could go along very well. Actually the whole family liked him, so to hear his harsh demanding tone caused Hans to flinch. He would not get quite a warmhearting welcome. "Gérard, I'm in the middle of-" began Hans.

 _"I don't care. Get to Amber and take that Shadow woman with you."_ cut the bulky navy admiral-prince off through the mental connection he had established through the cards. Before Hans could respond, the contact broke and the man sighed while shuffling through the cards till he found the one he was looking for - it was a card with Amber depicted on it.

"Seems the little time I have to explain everything is now gone too. They noticed my absence." spoke Hans with a tense voice. "Don't speak unless you're spoken too - to them, you're nothing more than a Shadow for them to use for their own purposes."

"Isn't that what you're doing to me right now?"

Hans glared to the queen next to him. "I'm risking my life for your sake. I'm not popular these days, even less so now they know what I've done. I suggest you keep me as your friend if you wish to survive the next few days in Amber." Once again, the prince reached out and took hold of her hand as he held out the card in front of him and once more the world arround them vanished into a whole new one.

"Wow." breathed Elsa out as she saw the amazing castle in front of them.

"Keep up" said the prince harshly to snap her out of her awe.

He was tense - like, fearing for his life-tense. noticed Elsa as she saw his clenched jaw. If a man with inhuman strength and the ability to walk through dimensions was afraid... The queen balted her fists and hurriedly walked a bit closer to him.

 **The chronicles of Amber are among my favorite fantasy literature and I highly suggest you read it. If you love Game of Thrones, you'll certainly love Amber.**

 **Now, in short: Amber is the one true world where nine princes squabble for power once their father has dissappeared. The royal family has the power to shape and walk through Shadows aka parallell worlds that are reflected of Amber and Choas. Besides this, they have a lifespan of centuries, heal quite fast and have inhuman strength. Off course this makes them quite arrogant and see the "Shadow people" little more than flodder.**

 **To give the line of succession (each "-" stands for a different mother. Their mutual father, Oberon had many wives)**

 **\- Benedict (doesn't wish to be king and renounces his claim)**

 **\- Eric (deceased), Corwin (lost in Shadow), Deirdre (deceased)**

 **\- "The Redheads": Fiona, Bleys, Brand (deceased)**

 **\- Llewella**

 **\- Caine, Julian, Gérard**

 **\- Florimel, or shortly Flora**

 **\- Random**

 **Now, I've left Hans' father in the dark and for good reason - neither his family nor Hans knows whom it is and it will cause quite the tension, especially now that he disobeyed orders and took Elsa out of her respective Shadow.**

 **The reason why Hans is so skilled with the sword, is due to the fact that he resided in a Shadow where time went slower - for him 20 years passed while for Elsa it was only 4 years since the coronation.**


	59. Chronicles of Amber (2)

Hans' eyes travelled arround the library where the usual family gathering happened. Immediately he cursed in himself when he saw whom was already there: Caine. Gérard was there too, luckily. Although he looked equally pissed off, the strongest out of the family wouldn't allow any bloodshed between kin, should it come to that. "So what did I miss?" the man pulled a smile up his face as he saw every pair of eyes turn towards him.

"Apparently every word we've ordered you to do-" came the always annoyed and sharp tongue of Caine. "to apparently hit it on with a woman out of Shadow."

"As if you don't do otherwise." It was a dangerous game he was playing to speak so boldly, but he wouldn't lower himself to begging and groveling. "And as for this woman she's protected"

Elsa bit her tongue at Hans' words. Stay quiet and unnoticed till they speak to you - and the way they stood and talked were in a quite familiar setting with her council members to grabble in the power game. Only, the threats they uttered here in this chamber would actually be carried out, she saw that much by their stance.

Caine's eyes shone darkly as his knife kept on spinning with great expertise in his hand and his smile didn't waver at Hans' remark. "Protected? My dear nephew, you seem to have it quite high in your head already if you think you can match any of us in a duel."

Hans kept on smiling to the admiral-prince. Yes, his comment was true - he was nowwhere near their expertise in sword. Compared to them he was but a toddler. "I wasn't threatening you dear uncle. Merely warning you that one might feel the cold according as he is clad"

Elsa's eyes shifted between the two during the conversation and her eyes narrowed when she saw Hans slightly nod at her at his last sentence. Do it, spoke his eyes. The young queen moved her hand and with an equally quick hand, she froze the knife that Caine kept on throwing up and down in his hand in mid-air, freezing it against the wall.

There. Now they would know she wasn't to be messed with - and they would shift their attention now more to her than to him and his.. possible parentage.

"Whom did you bring with you, Hans?" spoke Gérard this time as Caine shot a dark look to the young queen as he tried to pray out his favorite dagger out the wall. "Interesting as she may be, you have to have a good reason to bring one out of Shadow in Amber."

"She's the queen I tried to kill-" began Hans off-handedly.

"I can see why you failed." smirked Caine as he dried the wet dagger with the table cloth.

Hans ignored his snarky remark and continued. "and she managed to halt the storm from passing by her kingdom for several months in her shadow time." Time in Shadow too differentiated in Shadow. While it could be hours in Amber, so it could be days or months in another. The further one went from Amber, the more time differentiating shadows there were all the way to Choas.

"And o so coincidental she's from the same Shadow you came from." spoke Caine up again. "And the same Shadow that was on the brink of being overrun by those creatures, the same ones whom began to appear the moment Flora took you to Amber..."

"Thank you for your observant remarks." glared Hans to his uncle. "But your interpretation of my reasons are wrongly put."

"Is it? you're quite sentimental to have your old life back. Or should I say, your death sentence?" reminded Caine the young prince of how he was in debt to his family for saving him. Honestly he couldn't be more amazed at all Earth-Shadows' influence on them amberites: Corwin, Flora and now Hans seemed all to be so.. soft-hearted for the Shadow folk. So definetly a place he must avoid.

"I didn't ask to outrun my death sentence. Yet I proclaimed my sword to Amber and fought at your side. Isn't that enough proof of my loyalty?" replied Hans bitterly.

"Loyalty." sneered Caine as he came eye to eye to Hans. "Those are words non-existant for you to speak. the son of a traitor. I trust you even less than my siblings - not in all of eternity."

"At least something we can agree on." retorted Hans as he shoved Caine's hand away that was pointing to him.

"Alright enough you two!" Both men hissed as Gérard took them quite harshly by the shoulder, nearly crushing the shoulder blade under his massive strong hands. "We're here to fight those creatures, not each other. Caine, you stop insinuating Hans is Brand's-"

"Brand's or Bleys', its all the sa-." huffed Caine yet yelped when Gérard increased the pressure upon his shoulder and spoke his resent to keep the sharply kept peace. "Fine, brother." Caine glared at Hans when he was released from Gérard grip and walked out of the room.

"Tha-"

"Don't. Don't thank me." growled Gérard as he kept Hans from walking away with Elsa. "I may be seen as "the brawl no brains" in the family, that doesn't mean I'm a fool. Whatever your reasons were for taking that woman with you, I don't care if they are true or not. Deeds speak more truth than words. And the truth is that you wandered off without telling and directly disobeyed orders from the king."

"I did it because you wouldn't have allowed it any-"

"I don't care. You did it." snapped Gérard. "If we can't trust you to do as we ask, how can we trust your word? And no, this hasn't to do with your parentage." spoke the man again before Hans could protest. Gérard's blue eyes softened a bit. "The King is negociating with Rebma at the moment and other concerns make it impossible to speak with him now about your behaviour for now." Underneath his spoken words the black-haired prince would stay silent about his disobedience.

Hans nodded, knowing full well he was in debt once more to another family member. He didn't like that at all, but those things would be dealt with one at the time. No, not in that way - like Gérard said, there were more pressing concerns to handle.

"Go and get your men to Arden."

"Arden?" frowned Hans at Gérard's request. "Gérard, I'm much more used at sea-"

"I know. But apparently, those things are crawling closer towards us, despite Julian's efforts. Already half-way the valley of Garnath." sighed the prince in short sentences.

Hans went quiet at the news. White-armored, black haired Julian, not being able to hold those things off in Arden? Julian knew the forrest of Arden like the back of his hand, as he had guarded the bridge to Amber for decennia. If things were that dire...

"What does Julian require of me that he hasn't have already?" asked Hans with a frown. He had his rangers, his hounds, his horse Morgenstern, and his hawks. What he could do was beyond his comprehension.

"Julian requires you to take over his position. Temporarily, off course. Got hit in the shoulder. And had little time to sleep, like we all have..." Gérard blinked to keep his eyes open and saw a similar view with both Hans and Elsa.

"I see. Forgive me, I'll take a few hours to sleep myself." nodded Hans before taking Elsa with him. "Good luck, Gérard." said the prince as he paused in the doorway.

Gérard stared back, his eyes betraying his conflict. He wanted to like the kid really. But what Caine said was true also: things were too coincidentally linked to Hans' arrival and now that of the young Shadow Queen he had taken with her - he prayed to the Unicorn not to be wrong again yet should that kid actually be some kind of infiltrant, he would choke the life out of him himself. "And you." he heard himself say before he could stop his heart from answering.

* * *

"What was going on-"

"Not here." cut Hans her off as they walked through the luxurious corridors of the castle. The prince suddenly stopped at a door - his chambers probably - and opened it to let her pass.

"Alright. Speak. Now." shot Elsa out through gritted teeth as her patience was more than wearing thin now with so little questions answered. "You apparently have other duties to do tomorrow, so now is probably the only chance we can actually speak in private."

"What do you want to know?" spoke Hans as his voice cracked with exhaustion - not from her, but from his own mind and body. When was the last time he had slept? 3 weeks or so, at least. Amberites didn't need much sleep as humans did, but even they had their limits. Quickly the prince began to paint on an still empty card, brushing and concentrating hard to get Elsa's features right.

"What are those creatures? Why did they call you a traitor? Who is this.. this Brand?" Hans had spoken of every family member yet this name was the first time she had heard.

"Those creatures we know as much off as you. Nothing. Not a single Shadow has such creatures produced" sighed Hans as he rubbed his forehead. "Only thing we know that stops them is the magic of you, that of Fiona's and Bleys'. As for the second question, they believe I have something to do with said creatures - which I don't." Hans noticed the same accusing look he had had from his other family members and grumbled.

"Said both Innocent and Guilty alike." spoke Elsa softly.

"Whatever." waved Hans her comment with a bite away while taking out his deck of cards. "Here." the prince had taken one of his cards and now gave it to Elsa. "There was still a spare one made by Fiona." went the man on as he gave Elsa his own Trump card. "If there is anything at all and you need my aid, concentrate on the picture really hard to get into contact with me."

"And let my mind open to you?" huffed Elsa as she waved it in front of him. "no thanks." She began to shift her hand to let it flatter down on the floor when Hans' hand gripped her wrist so hard it caused her blood flow to be in peril.

"What you do with it, is your business. trample it, burn it." growled Hans as he forced the teary-eyed queen to look into his eyes. "I tried to be respectful to you because of your loss for your home. I tried. But do such a disrespectful tone or manner to me again and you swear you were reduced to nothing in your pathetic shadow you call home."

"Ha- hans..."

"What?!"

"Could you please..." gasped Elsa as she felt Hans' hand vice her wrist so hard it nearly broke her bone.

Heavily breathing and angry at himself for slipping his self control, the prince let her hand go. "I go to the weaponry for sharpening my blades. Stay here." blaffed the man his command to her before shutting the door of his chambers with a loud bang.

Irritated to say the least the queen began to pace arround and not knowing what to do with adrenaline spend up body, she began to use the left behind trump cards of Hans to play patience with herself. As she laid out the cards, the queen's eyes fell upon the many faces of the royal family of Amber. Many Hans had already introduced - some not at all, noticed the queen as she saw still unfamiliar faces.

There was a woman in black-silver and a battle axe in her hand, with quite the similar features to the man in silver-black and a silver rose on his cape. What was his name again? Elsa dug in her memory and a name popped up. Corwin, the second eldest of Hans' uncles. Yes that was the name of the man. She didn't know of the woman though. Seeing their similarities, they could be sister and brother of the same offspring - not all siblings shared common mother like they shared a common father according to Hans in his family.

Another face she didn't recognize from Hans' descriptions came up. He had the same dark hair as Corwin's and wore the colors black and red. His eyes, unlike Corwin's green ones, were cold blue. Elsa shuddered at his intimidating gaze and rapidly moved on to the next card.

Then came a fiery bearded, flame-crowned man, dressed all in red and orange, mainly of silk stuff, and he held a sword in his right hand and a glass of wine in his left, and the devil himself danced behind his eyes, as blue as the red-black clothed man before. His chin was slight, but the beard covered it. His sword was inlaid with an elaborate filigree of a golden color. He wore two huge rings on his right hand and one on his left: an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire, respectively. This was Bleys, Elsa knew. Hans hadn't had the chance to met him yet but he knew by Bleys' other siblings that he was quite charming and likable.

The fourth card was a figure whom had Corwin's features and his green eyes, while bearing Bleys' flaming red hair but beardless . He wore a riding suit of green and sat atop a white horse, heading toward the dexter side of the card. He bore a remarkable ressemblance to Hans.

Caine had spoken of being either Bleys' or Brand's son: The son of a traitor, either way. Elsa scratched her hair, digging deeper in whatever little things Hans had told her about Bleys. He had tried to claim the throne with Corwin once yet everyone had forgiven him alongside Corwin it seemed.. but what of Brand? What had become of the latter if they could forgive one and not the other of the same reasons?

The queen was thinking so hard about Brand while staring to his trump card, that she didn't realize she was making contact - how could she notice, if the trump became only cold to a touch that was couldn't be bothered by it?

Elsa gasped when she suddenly saw the trump card turn to a blackish background, and a tingle was pressing in her mind.

 _"Help me!"_

"Brand? What has happened to you? Where are you?"

 _"My siblings.. they put me here."_ a scream followed, pulling at Elsa's heartstrings. He was being tortured! _"Please, I can't..."_ gasped the voice in her mind.

"How? How can I help you?"

" _The Pattern."_

"The Pattern?" repeated Elsa, not knowing what he meant.

 _"Look closely"_ breathed his tired voice in her mind, after which the chamber vanished and she was racing through corridors and stairs down to the dungeon, towards a strange looking, glowing trial in the middle of the room. _"Walk it. Walk it and you'll be granted the same powers to walk through dimensions like Hans can."_ spoke the voice quickly in ragged gasps. _At the center, you can ask the pattern to be transported to any place you want to be - refocus on my trump when you do."_

"Wait hold on-"

The contact was gone, and Elsa's hands trembled. He'd been imprisoned. Tortured even. Could one really go so far and do this to their own brother? That was... inhumane.

It wasn't for them, thought Elsa to herself, as she thought of how careless the princes thought of her from simply being from Shadow. Like Hans said: they were little more than flodder. Insects to crush under their feet if they saw fit. Doing this to a brother seems hardly a stretch considering their perspective. And Hans... he was no better. What was an entire world compared to his own needs? He had said so himself: its but mere ashes.

The more the queen thought of it, the more her decision stood final. She would not sit here and let these arrogant jerks use her like a puppet to be thrown away when she was out of use. She would help Brand his freedom back and in return, he would help her to get her back home.

 **So... yeah, second part. Let me know what you think of Gérard and Caine. Give also your theories on who Hans' father is. ;)**


	60. Chronicles of Amber (3)

The monotone scraping of his sword and daggers soon brought Hans into a trance. His mind wandered off to his family members, as usual. He could never top them. After all, they've had centuries to master the political and strategic game at the court, not to mention that they watched his actions like a hawk.

So he stayed as low as possible - his curse to be so unnoticed in a crowd became a blessing - till he took Elsa out of their respective Shadow. She was truly something. He'd always known and felt it whenever they met - and this was not only just about the ice magic. As he recalled how strangely he felt besides her, it suddenly hit him where that familiar feeling came from.

That same ticklish yet also harsh electric feeling was also arround whenever he stepped upon the path of the Pattern. Hans frowned a bit irritated at the connection: how in all of Shadow hadn't he found this out sooner? Then again, his mind had been occupied with a thousand and one things: fighting off those creatures, learning to draw the trump cards, learning how to walk in Shadow and how to behave in the court of Amber...

Hans returned his mind back to Elsa's strange connection to the Pattern - other family members whom were much more anept to 'feel' such... unconcious things, they would know for sure what it meant.

Problem was: whom should he even trust this to?

Fiona and Bleys were most experienced in these sorts of things. Then again, they would ask questions about why he wanted to know this. Besides this... he didn't know them at all - only knew their reputation thanks to Flora, which wasn't at all reassuring to be honest. They could use this information later on and to use him as a puppet in whatever game they played at the moment. Sure, they were stopping those creatures from reaching Amber... but they were doing this even more for their own gain.

So no. Not them.

As for the others... Flora? mused Hans to himself. Again no. She had brought him to Amber but not out of pity or mercy for stopping his execution. She took him with her because he was a new pawn in the game, one she thought she could use. He had rapidly noticed her motherly and slightly "dumb blonde" behaviour was quite the cover to get what she wanted. She wasn't as strong as Gérard or as good with the sword like Benedict: she simply used her carefully chosen words to stay into graces with everyone. So she reduced to other tactics, by getting a more ferm hand through his.

Unfortunately for her, it backfired. He had made clear to her that she wouldn't get any support from her in whatever game she wished to play at the court. Unfortunately for him, it also caused a bridge burned, and he had already so few allies in Amber. This also meant that if he now spoke something so delicate as Elsa's connection to the Pattern to her, well... she would gladly use it for her own benefit.

Hans sighed and rubbed his throbbing head. No, he would keep this to himself just a little longer, after he had figured out for himself with whom his loyalties lie.

If they would ever settle with someone, that is. the man moved his head, seeing the castle above him. Being the son of either Brand or Bleys would actually make him closer to a crown than he ever was in the Southern Isles. But he had no need, let alone the ambition for actually taking it anymore. Because it wasn't the crown he had desired, back then in Arendelle. Not truly. He'd only desired it as he thought it would serve for his ultimate freedom.

A freedom that was now fully acchievable by walking the Shadows and seeing entire new worlds he never thought possible. Well, almost acchievable: the Shadows he wished to walk in wouldn't be safe unless the creatures were stopped.

Hans sighed again, tucked his sword and daggers away and returned to his chambers - he certainly was in need of a good bath and rest. The Unicorn might know how much sleep he would get in the following months in Arden.

The prince had been so occupied with his concerns, as well as his growing need for sleep that he hadn't noticed Elsa's disappearance at first. It was when he returned refreshed out of his bathroom that he noticed the laid out Trump desk cards on the table. huh. Few of them lay quite strangely on the table to play patience, thought Hans to himself as he scooped up said cards. The man stiffened when he noticed one common trait the cards had in his hand - every person on it was already deceased.

Eric, dressed in Red and Black and older brother to Corwin. With Benedict not wishing to have the throne during their father's absence, Eric automatically assumed it. Only problem was he was a bastard, making Corwin the actual heir. Naturally, neither did agree that the other deserved to be king. Corwin was exiled but alligned himself with Bleys to combine their forces and try an attack upon Amber which they failed in. Eric died during a siege with creatures from the Black Road (not the same ones as the ones they faced now)

All the history he'd learned about Eric, flashed through Hans' mind and his eyes travelled onwards... to Deirdre, the woman in Black-Silver. Corwin's favorite sister, a fierce warrior, whom died during the Patternfall War.

Next, came the trump card for Corwin himself. No one really knew what became of him after the war that had claimed Deirdre's and Brand's lives...

Hans frowned as his eyes sought automatically for Brand's card. True, the man had died and fallen into the Abyss alongside Deirdre, and therefore the cards of the dead didn't have any usage to them anymore. Still, all amberites kept them, and thus he too.

He only found Bleys and Fiona's flaming hair amidst the dark-haired and brown-colored hairs of his relatives. Where was Brand's? Hans shiffled once more through the cards.

It was gone. How could that be? He had left them all here, there was no way he could have ever lost one card -

"Elsa?" the prince now realized, that his suite had been awfully quiet. He'd thought the queen was sulking somewhere, but now that his mind became more clear from adrenaline, so did his observation. "Elsa? Are you here?" No answer. A tightening cold knot began to form in his stomach. Just what did Elsa wish to do with Brand's card - the card of a man whom was long presumed dead unless...

No. It can't be. Yet his mind didn't calm down, on the contrary - he only got more agitated. Quickly the prince put on his sword belt and snatched his trump cards with him. He wouldn't rest safely untill he knew for sure where she was and what she did with Brand's card. Come on Elsa, answer me! Hans focused on the Trump he had only just made - his lines weren't as accurate and neither was the trump colored in; making it more difficult to establish contact than normal.

Elsa! His worried thoughts were only filled about her: her face, her hair, everything as he willed his mind to make contact with her. Elsa, answer me!

Nothing... something? The trump became colder now, and Hans pressed on till his mind found hers at last. Elsa, where are you?! He had made contact, but it was like trying to see through mist. It was not sharp in sight at all and Hans squinted his mind's eye to try and see clearer.

A flicker of vision appeared before his mind's eye, just for a second. Relieved that he had acchieved contact at last, the prince's mind put further on the pressure, drilling deeper and closer -

A flash of white and red pain split through his skull when his mind crashed against a sudden made up barrier. It was strong, far too strong for a new user like Elsa and to be able to shield her mind so easily from him or any other amberite. Hans withdrew his mind and made barriers of his own when his opponent went into the offense as quickly as its defense had been put up.

Hans sagged when he managed to end the trump call at last, his breath and limbs shaking from the mental exhaustion. His head pounded like hell and the prince sought support against the corridor walls.

No. That barrier was far too sophisticated for Elsa to make up already. Hans swiped the sweat of his brow and forced his thoughts to refocus on that second flicker of a vision he had managed to see.

Wait a minute... that was the dungeon pathway towards the Pattern. How could she-? Nevermind. Hans forced his limbs to run towards the same location when - "Caine?" spoke Hans out in disbelief when he saw his uncle run before him and downwards the pathway. the prince lessened his speed only slightly, not knowing whether to trust him or not. He decided to go for honesty - after all, he was going there too. Might as well try and become temporarily allies. "Caine, I think Elsa is going-"

"To the Pattern, I know." replied Caine in that same "I don't care" voice.

"And you didn't cut me in half because-" Caine had distrusted him - and therefore, also Elsa. So it would be only fair to assume for the prince that both him and Elsa were in the same complot.

"I managed to earshove on your trump conversations."

"ah." breathed Hans out as they both raced down the stairs to get in time to the Pattern. Good. Now he didn't need to explain everything. "Where are the others?"

"Gérard already went to the Golden Circle. Benedict, Flora, Fiona and Bleys are still out in Shadow. Julian as usual in Arden. Random and Llewella in Rebma."

"Don't we need to fill them in-"

"First we need to stop your beloved Shadow Queen from walking the Pattern." Reminded Caine his nephew. "Roger!" called the prince out to the writer in his familiar corner. "The keys"

"I already gave them to you, m'lord."

"What? Nonsense, you fool" snarled Caine as he heaved Roger up with one hand and barely any effort.

"Caine" stopped Hans his uncle from executing his rage upon the guardian/writer.

Realizing they had no time indeed, but not forgetting the man's grave mistake for later on, Caine ran along with Hans towards the not so guarded door - the two guards were shackled with icy shackles against the wall.

Due to Adrenaline and partly anger, Hans barged the door out of his place and raced into the huge Pattern room. "No..." To his horror, he saw Elsa walk upon the light path, already towards the final Veil. True, the last few steps were the hardest and most herculean to make, but she would make it to the very Center before he was even half way.

"Elsa!"

He saw her turn her head towards him, but she didn't stop walking as he had slightly hoped. If one stopped walking, the Pattern would insineruate the person.

"That whore of a bitch!" Caine's words snapped Hans to see his uncle pointing at the young Shadow Queen. And then, Hans saw it too: a red, glowing pulsing Juwel was upon her breast.

The Juwel of Judgement.

How did she-? Hans once again stopped his spinning head from asking all those questions. Right now, she needed to be stopped and once again he took out the Trump card of Elsa. "Caine, help me!" stopped Hans his uncle by taking the man's arm. the Trump cards could be used by more than one to make mental contact. He had barely managed to break through Elsa's barriers - perhaps combined with Caine's efforts, they could penetrate her mind and stop whatever zaelous thoughts occupied her.

Once again the cold hit him like a hammer and the penetration went more smoothly thanks to his uncle's efforts as the barrier began to crack slightly.

Elsa.. don't go! screamed Hans, attempting to get through her. At the center of the Pattern, once reached, you could order the Pattern to go where-ever you wished to go. More and more of the barrier crumbled till both he and Caine suddenly felt the pressure gone, like a wall taken down.

The trump card of Elsa had become temporarily black - she had used the Pattern, reappearing in a familiar vision for Caine. The Abyss, closeby the Courts of Choas and the edge of reality. The sudden relief of pressure was shortlived when a chilling voice answered.

"intruding on one's privacy... so rude. Wouldn't you agree, dear?"

"No!" Without thinking twice Hans stepped forward to cross the countless dimensions, to land in the one where both Elsa and Brand's voice came from.

"Elsa, don't give it to him!" Hans heaved himself up, still breathing heavily from the mental exhaustion.

"Why shouldn't I? We are both prisoners in different places." replied Elsa's cold voice.

"Elsa, I know. I'm sorry for what I said and did earlier." spoke Hans with a dry mouth. "Please, just... come and we try to talk it out."

"Talk it out?! You tried to murder me!" spat Elsa to the prince. "Like your family tried to murder him."

Hans saw Elsa's hand reach forward with the dangling Juwel of Judgement to give it towards Brand's ghostly form, and his own hand went towards his own sword as he raced towards the two.

"Thank you so much dear." Brand's ghostly form began to gain substance and flesh the moment the juwel was in his hand. His forest green eyes now settled upon Hans. "And thank you, son."

Hans halted in taking his sword out. "What?"


	61. Sleeping beauty (5)

He was re-allowed outside the castle shortly after Elsa's leave... But unlike the princess's dissappearance out of his life, his anger towards his father, that continued towards his brothers, didn't. How dared they, saying and dictating his life like he were a pet! Hans' resentment reached an even higher peak, when he heard of Elsa's demise at sea.

Safe for Lars, whom had established a more solid relationship with him than any other family member, he turned them all away. Hans saw that his older brother tried to keep their friendship alive, tried to make him happy. And for his efforts, Hans was willing to try for his brother's sake to put as much effort in their relationship.

He didn't know how Lars had done it - he'd managed to convince father to let him sail the southern waters like he always wanted. Under supervision of his own brother and with an evening clock off course.

Hans didn't complain as he was afraid to lose his new given freedom should he do so.

"I don't understand why you always go to the northern sea borders." shook Lars his head as Hans reaved the sails to let them catch wind.

Hans shrugged his shoulders. "Just... I like the cold." averted the youngest heir his brother's hidden question.

"And to like to sail close to Ardellian sea water." blurted the second eldest out before he could stop himself. Damnit! Although he was the only one whom was tolerated in Hans' presence, Lars still could find boundaries which, once stepped over, would shut the prince down immediately.

"Yes." came Hans' slightly biting reply. He was in a better mood today - otherwise he would have turned the ship arround already and spoken nothing else to him for the rest of the day. So, Lars decided to probe a little bit further. Not to cut open an old wound and put salt in it, but to try and get Hans to talk about Elsa. He hadn't cried once, just bottling up every painful memory about her. And he wanted him to release that bottled up pain, for his own sake.

"You miss her." Lars saw Hans' stiffen up and he quickly went on. "I know what its like to lose a loved one, Hans. I know-"

"Nothing." bit Hans out as his dark green eyes finally settled upon his brother. "You, at least, had a wife and an unborn child to begin with, with the full blessing of our father. I got to have none of that." Hans' eyes softened when Lars' eyes began to water. Helga's death had only been a year ago, and the pain was still fresh for the prince. "Lars, I'm sorry. That was uncaring of me. Its just..." Hans took another breath to get his emotions back under control, leaving their conversation full of pain and grief. Not at all how he wanted to end his day out.

"No, its alright. I shouldn't place myself in your shoes, and vice versa. We can only imagine what its like." replied Lars after a few minutes. "But that doesn't mean I'm not caring for you. I want to share your grief, if only you'd let me."

Hans twitched his jaw and glanced at his brother just a second - it was enough for Lars to know, like brothers always knew, that Hans had opened up to him just a little bit more... just before the end. Hans had become like a son to him. And tomorrow, he would have to give him up, like he had Helga and his unborn son. Lars' eyes once again filled with tears.

Suddenly Hans felt himself be taken into a crushing hug by Lars and, at first a bit akwardly, he returned the affectionous gesture. "I love you brother." came Lars' muffled crying voice from his shoulder.

"I.. I love you too, Lars."

The two departed from their hug and turned their heads towards the sun set, both wishing that the day wouldn't end.

It was as if they would never see each other again - and it would be. Hans sighed as he packed everything up in his self made luggage. Being a sailor meant you'd have to mend and stetch your sails. A skill that was quite useful now. Hans went on to the bed sheets, ripping them up in long thick pieces. After that, he began to knot them together in one big rope. Another skill that came in quite handy as a sailor, was making all sorts of knots.

During all his nights alone in the tower, he could see the night shifts of the guards - when they came, when they stood on that exact position, and when they shifted places. He had memorized each of them and where the blind spots were. One of those blind spots, was directly under his only window when the guards were patrolling. Now off course the guard would notice a gigantic rope of white sheets if he turned back to his original place, so he had to be quick and in the time limit of exactly 3 minutes.

So far, the first part of his plan had gone smoothly. Yes, he was busting himself out. Why shouldn't he? to be locked up in a tower and be completely useless to everyone? No thank you. If he wanted to have some sort of life, he had to take matters in his own hands. True, he would give up all the riches and privileges of being a prince, but Hans knew that a golden prison was still a prison.

So.. now, down the stairs. Wait 5 seconds here... Hans' heart hammered in his chest as the guard patrolled by, just two meters from him. And.. now! He had exactly 20 seconds before the guard upon the walls would pass by and manage to see him in the moonlight.

phew. Hans chuckled to himself now that he was in the relative safety of the stables. Now he just needed to crawl into the hay stack that was to be taken out of the palace grounds and... the prince stopped in his doing when he heard tiny voices, screaming as if they were in pain. For a moment the man was at crossroads. Going to investigate could very well jeopardize his only chance of freedom. On the other hand... whomever was screaming, they were in need of aid. Hans glanced to the sky - still dark enough before the sun went up. He could go and look for a few minutes... Quickly and in-between the shifts of the guards, the prince crossed towards the tiny door and locked it carefully behind him so the guards would not notice any light coming through and giving away his position.

Once he had covered quite the distance between the door and himself, Hans began to call out as he went down the stairs. "Hello?" He called again, and the voices diminished for a second at his shoutout, before regaining their strength and responding to him.

"Here! Here, over here!"

Hans stiffened in pure shock when he saw whom were imprisoned: little snow fairies, hundreds of them and slightly melting in the warm musky underground basement.

"We're saved!" peeped one out, wincing as Hans' torch came closeby her.

"Who did this to you?" Hans quickly put the torch on the ground - it would keep on burning and provide him light while also not hurting the little fairies whom were quickly in need of genuine cold. "Why are you all locked up?"

But the snow fairies seemed to have spend all their strength on calling out to Hans and their heads bowed, their bodies huddling together to keep the cold in their bodies. "Please.. please help us!"

Realizing that, in their weakened state they would not provide him the answers, the prince sought quickly for the keys to take off their shackles. Seeing the windows, the prince threw them open as well, bringing in the cool sea air in the basement. "Here..." Hans grinned when he finally found one of the many key rings and he quickly returned to the closest group of fairies that were chained together. He already saw the red light of the sun shining for its arrival. He had at most 15 minutes.

The moment he had the first group, the snow fairies swarmed arround him, peppering him with ice cold ticklish kisses and whispering thank you's before taking over few of Hans' key rings to go and aid the other still chained up comrades. Upon seeing the last freed the prince called out to them. "Now, I know a way out.. there is a hay stack which they will transport to the village. From there on, you'll be able to-"

"I underestimated your resourcefullness. A mistake I shall not make again."

Hans froze, recognizing his father's voice coming behind him. "You..." Slowly the prince turned to face the king who walked down the stairs, blocking everyone's way out. "You did this?"

"To protect you." corrected the King. "I put far too much trust into the fairies before. Now, I realize the only way to make sure no harm comes to you is if they are all but eradicated."

"What..." Hans' head spinned from shock. "No harm? No Harm?!" bit the prince out as his shock was replaced by boiling anger. "You call putting me in a tower and treating me like I'm nothing, NO HARM?"

"Son, I know you're upset and I know it may seem... extreme to you." spoke the king to his seething son. "But you'll understand in time."

"Understand to put those innocent fairies to torture?" bit Hans back as he waved to the battered snow fairies behind him. "I'm sorry but I don't want my 'protection' to be used as an excuse for your actions. I'm leaving. And they are coming with me." Hans stopped mid pathway when his father unsheathed his sword.

"I'm sorry son. But you can't be allowed to leave."

"Then I shall die trying."

The king's eyes brimmed with anger for his disobeying son but more so the fear of losing him and the paranoia that had taken hold of him, the same paranoia that caused him to hunt down Snaedis snow fairies in the first place. He was so focused on changing the curse of his son, that he failed to see the curse take into effect. The Snow fairies, attuned with Snaedis curse and seeing its foreboding signs, quickly fled, searching for Snaedis to beg her to reverse the curse for their savior.

 _"on his 21st birthday..."_

Their swords clashed several times - the king had the experience, hans had the quickness of youth, making them quite evenly matched. Hans launched forwards, managing to cut through the king's defense and through his sleeve, drawing blood.

The king hissed from his wound, and quickly struck his son with his elbow in the face, causing him to stumble back from the sudden blow on the head. Dazed, the prince raised his sword to defend himself from the incoming blow, but his sword wasn't held so strongly anymore due to his recovering of the blow to his head. Instead of fully diverting, Hans' hand lost grip upon his sword that clattered several meters away...

 _"he shall cut his hand upon his own sword and die."_

Mere seconds later red began to appear upon the prince's hand where the cut had been made. Yet the prince never realized he had been wounded, for he already fell dead on the ground.

"Hans? Hans!" shocked by the sudden collapse of his son, the king knelt next to him, only to see the blood color his hand red. "No.. no... it can't be, he.. he would cut his hand by his own sword, not by me!" spat the king frantically out as he tried to get a response from his youngest son.

"Tell me, your majesty, what is the king to his people? What is the oath, that he says?"

"I did not kill him!" screamed the King with his face red from anger to Snaedis. "You LIED, you lied you whore of a-"

"I'm the shield and sword to defend and protect all my subjects.." recited the fairy. "I believe your son is to be accounted in that category as well, don't you think?"

The fairy's cackling vanished, leaving the screaming and sobbing king clutching his dead son to his chest.

 **Well, there you have it. :) Hans died by his father's hand, not his own. Gongratulations for one of my reviewers for already guessing how he would die. Next time, you'll see Elsa to go and save her prince charming.**


	62. Chronicles of Amber (4)

"I see its a lot to take in." spoke Brand as he saw Hans' hesitant face.

"If.. if you're my father..." replied Hans slowly. "Why didn't you contact me to aid you out of the abyss instead of her?"

"My siblings.. well, your aunts and uncles... they've been watching you closely. I didn't want to put you in danger any more than need be."

"I see. How did you actually manage to get out of the-"

"Hans!" To Elsa's shock, the prince suddenly launched his sword at his father, only for Brand to suddenly vanish into thin air before their very eyes.

"I see my family has gotten to you... Pathetic. So, so pathetic. I could give you powers beyond measure, all without a price you'd have to pay." Hans turned arround, to see Brand once more, several meters away. Upon seeing Hans' shocked face, Brand laughed. "Oh yes, dear kiddo...my family may lie and deceit but they were very right about what I can and will do."

Hans gritted his teeth and swung his sword again - once more Brand vanished from view but this time Hans was prepared and struck with his dagger behind him, causing Brand to scream from his wound he had inflicted. Unfortunately, that also cost said dagger as Brand managed to use a tight grip upon his wrist and broke the prince's arm. Before Brand could give the killing blow to Hans, ice hit the mad prince hard, causing his head to bleed. "You stupid bitch..."Using the opportunity, Hans pulled with his single unbroken arm Brand over his shoulder and the two began fighting for dominance, making it impossible for Elsa to intervene.

Sadly his new injury slowed Hans down considerably and Brand made good use of it, pressuring strength upon his broken bone. Hans lost his grip, cluthing his arm in pain.  
"Now, that was FUN!" Brand giggled like a child, with green eyes blazing with madness as he levitated Hans up with a single thought only to propell him towards a running Elsa. The collision caused the two to roll over, with Elsa toppling into the very Abyss Brand came from.. if it weren't for Hans reaching out and stopping her from falling in with his good arm. Keeping Elsa up was no problem for the inhumane strength every prince and princess of Amber possessed. He could even swing her up to safety, if it weren't for Brand who came by to topple them over the abyss. Still, as an act of defiance, Hans used his feet to kick his opponent in the groin, causing Brand only to be more furious.

The dagger flashed - and due to his broken arm, he'd only blocked partly of Brand's attack. Hans screamed as the dagger found his way to his eye, and the prince lay there, sweating and sobbing for the pain of his injuries. "So dissappointing children are." tutted Brand. But suddenly the mad prince stiffened and through Hans' hazy only eye vision, he saw Brand turn away from a slender man dressed in orange, brown and yellow...Benedict, the master of arms and the best swordsman out of all the amberites.  
Seeing the opportunity, Hans swung Elsa above the Abyss, leaving both of them panting for breath. As he had done so, the cold feeling of a trump contact came to him.

"Hans!... ca-..." Hans shook his head and squinted his eyes to see clearer. "Take my h-"  
"Hold on to me" whispered Hans to Elsa as he reached out with his good arm to the figure. he found the man's hand, and the cold place of Choas vanished into a warm cozy orange filled sky. "Bleys." grinned Hans in a sort of smile, sort of grimace as he let go of Brand's brother. "Wish we'd met in less infortunate events"

"Easy there, kid." Bleys effortlessly kept Hans upright as he began to sway. "You took quite the hit to take him on."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a fight." mumbled Hans as Bleys began to inspect his broken arm. "I hardly wo-aaaah!" the man grunted when Bleys reset his arm to its proper place before looking at Hans' bleeding eye.

"No one fights fair." smirked Bleys to the younger prince as if he could read his thoughts. "And stay down. I need to-"

"There is a mano-depressive psychopath with a god-complex on the loose, with the Juwel of Judgement to destroy the Pattern and to recreate the multiverse in his very image. " spat Hans back as he struggled against Bleys, whom became annoyed to say the least. "I don't see the point for taking any rest!"

"Sleep" commanded the redhead as he placed two fingers upon Hans' forehead. The young prince immediately fell unconcious, leaving Bleys to do the immediate first aid to operate at his eye.

"I didn't mean for this... I thought I was helping him."

Bleys' blue eyes for once stood devoid of warmth, and his smile was not given out of generosity. "We will discuss your involvement later. Right now, stopping my brother is more important."

 **Amberites heal quite fast - Hence why Hans stayed concious from breaking his arm and losing his eye. While it will take a few years before his eye heals itself completely, including sight and everything, his arm will quickly be as good as new.**


	63. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

"Elsa?"

"Hmmm?" came the queen's absentminded response as she stared out of the window. The heatwave had caused such a short supply of ice cubes that the ice harvesters had to work arround the clock to meet their customer's demands. But while it was hard work, they didn't complain from the golden business days that they were having.

"I brought you some water." came the younger sister worried by so the queen wouldn't dehydrate from thirst.

"Oh thank you, Anna."

"Why don't you simply make it more colder? The people would love it for once." asked the princess as she sat by her sister during her little break of her work. Just like the ice harvesters she too had to work arround the clock.

"If I apply frost upon the crops and fruits, they wouldn't handle the sudden climate change well."

"Yes, but that was before you lost control over your powers."

"Even so, I can't risk to be in any more debt just because my people find it too warm this time of year." reminded Elsa her sister. The destruction caused by her ice magic had left her no choice but to ask the neighbouring countries for food to get her people through the real winter. Her country's debt had risen out of the roof because of the huge effort there had to be made to even get the ships through the fjord. fishermen, parlour masters, accidents with unloading, etc...

"You could make their work load easier by making the ice blocks for them." pouted Anna, as she wanted to spend more time with Kristoff, whom had also been ordered by Elsa to work alongside the other ice harvesters. The princess understood and accepted Kristoff's need to aid his fellow collegues. Just because he was courting her, didn't mean he wished to cut ties with previous life nor be dependent on Anna's wealthy lifestyle.

"And take away their pride?" disagreed the queen once more at her sister's request. "Having magic is fine and all, but I don't wish to use it just because I can and solve everything with a flick of my wrist. If I did as you want me to do, they would keep asking on and on. I won't start that."

Anna grunted begrudingly at her sister's reasoning. She knew she was right off course, but that didn't mean Kristoff's absence was any easier. "But I miss him." whined the princess as she let her head fall dramatically upon the table.

"Well, you know what they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder." replied Elsa with a smile as she hugged her sister. The queen went on after a few minutes of silence with her paper work, enjoying her sister's company next to her.

"5 cubes, sir!"

Upon hearing that familiar voice, Elsa's heart leaped in her chest and before she could stop herself the queen glanced outside to see a certain redhaired mob of hair amidst the blonde ones.

Upon seeing the work pressure of the ice harvesters, she had ordered the former prince to go with them to diminish the work pressure.

 _"But I don't have any experience in ice harvesting!" he'd protested at her request._

 _"There's always a first time for everything. Unless.. you'd rather return to your brothers?" spoke the queen smoothly, a tiny flicker of hesitation in her question._

 _Hans' jaw twitched. "No, I'd rather not."_

 _"Ice master and Deliverer Kristoff will help you with the basics for the first 5 days. After that, you're on your own to make a living for yourself."_

 _"You mean repay my debt to the people." corrected Hans her words bitterly, only to shut his mouth when the room's temperature dropped. In his loose, thin summer shirt, the prince soon shivered at 10 degree celcius._

 _"I'm giving you my trust to go out of my sight for 4 months - a chance, mind you, that few are given, so I suggest you don't mock me and let me retreat this chance regardless at last minute. I dearly hope I don't need to act upon your violation for your sake." snapped the queen with a sharp voice. "Any harm to Kristoff, or even his collegues, that is caused by even your slightest involvement will be responded by your original punishement. Am I clear?"_

 _"Crystal. Your highness." bit Hans out as he bowed with the greatest reluctance to her._

Elsa stared at Hans' back, recalling how he'd looked during their last conversation and how he looked now. Was it her, or was he more broad-shouldered than she remembered him to be? And more tanned too... Those ridiculous freckles seemed to have lessened somewhat.

"Elsa? Earth to Elsa, are you receiving me?"

Elsa startled when Anna snapped her fingers in front of her eyes, disrupting her inappropiate daydream. "Are you alright?" asked the younger sister as she pressed her hand against Elsa's cheek, feeling it glow under her touch. "My goodness you're glowing!"

"I'm not-" brought Elsa embarrassed out, resulting in an even more flustered look.

"You really, really need to drink more water sis." interrupted Anna, happy that SHE could now boss Elsa arround. the princess filled the queen's cup again and Elsa quickly emptied it, her mind once again focused on Hans.

God damnit, she had SO hoped that she was over him by now! Elsa scolded to herself, yet her eyes sought him once more without thinking.

O good lord did he have to take his shirt off?! Now?! Quickly the queen averted her eyes before she saw more. But.. she kinda wanted to see mo-

Stop it!

"I'm.. I'm going to get some fresh air." blurted Elsa out as she stood rapidly up from her chair.

"Oh. Okay." Anna stood up too and as she walked by the window, she noticed Kristoff amidst the returning carriage of ice cubes and accompanying ice harvesters. "Oh, Kristoff is here! Come, then we can greet him both!" gasped the princess excitedly as she took Elsa's hand in hers to drag her to the gates.

"Anna, I don't think he would want to see us." protested Elsa as she was dragged along. "He's probably tired and-"

"Nonsense, he will love it!" grinned Anna as the guards opened the doors for them.

Elsa blinked from the harsh summer sun beating down upon her but soon got used to it.

"KRISTOFF!" Without withholding herself, the princess practically jumped upon the ice harvester, nearly toppling him over from the sudden weight.

Smiling, the queen watched the couple hug and chatter each other's adventures to one another, before glancing arround and oversee the ice storage when-

Her eyes met his at the same time they had both looked away from Kristoff and Anna with still a smile on their faces. Surprise came first before both felt uncomfortable by the coincidence.

As to stop the akwardness, Hans came forward to greet her instead of looking away. "Your majesty." His voice was more gruff like Kristoff's now - probably due to the high altitude that had damaged his voice a bit.

" Hans. I hope it went well?"

"Yes, it did. Kristoff was quite a good teacher to me." complimented Hans as he scratched his grown beard out of discomfort.

"Ah. That's.. great." replied the queen, not knowing at all to keep the conversation running. "Wasn't it tiring, the work?"

"It was defenitely for the first few weeks, but after a while I actually came to enjoy it.. despite the danger of slipping and falling through the ice."

"And did you?"

"What?"

"Falling through the-"

"Watch out!"

Before she knew it, she felt Hans' body against hers, the sudden weight making her lose balance when-

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." shot Elsa out. When realizing Hans was holding her up, the queen's head was throbbing from all the blood that was going to her brains.

"You're sure?"

"Never been better" spoke the queen again before the world was brought back into balance when Hans brought her back to her feet a bit too well. "Oh.. eehhh... hi. again." blushed the queen was she was holding her hands to his chest. His body was so nicely glowing from the heat... Elsa coughed, realizing her inappropiate behaviour and stepped backwards to get out of their sort of embrace. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Elsa dropped her eyes - not only to hide her flustered face, but to also check if her ice dress hadnt melted due to her body temperature going out of the roof right now. "Right. Well, get on with it." ordered the queen as she steeled herself back in her role.


	64. Bringing each other in the dark

"We got one!" screamed one of the crewmen as they hoasted up their catch of the day. "Come on boys, put your back into it!" It was heavy - very damn heavy even for them to pull out of the sea, as it was stribbling continiously to get free. "He, ho!"

They managed it to get near the deck side when one of the mates screamed in pain when a sharp claw like hand came out and ripped through his flesh like paper. "Aaaah!" Momentarily the pressure arround the creature was gone and it stribbled even harder to get out of the tangled net. Yet it only made it worse as the net became tangled arround its body. In the end it took 7 men to keep the creature down upon the deck, and even then it costed them great strength.

"Shall we get the scales off now, captain?" asked the quartermaster all while during the struggle.

"No not yet. Get him below deck and let him dry out - his scales will come off more easily then." replied the duke. "And to teach him some manners." added the old man afterwards when the creature hissed aggressively at him. The crewmates did as they were told and dragged the captured merman behind them.

"Excuse me sir but what of the witch below?"

"What of her?"

"Well, mer-people in general are known to eat human flesh, captain." gulped the secondhand in command. "If he should eat her, we'd have no leverage left."

"hm. You're right." mused the captain. "See to it that they are both chained up."

"Aye, aye sir."

* * *

Elsa squinted her eyes when light broke through - she hadn't seen light for days, and her eyes stung with tears. Slowly, her pained eyes began to adjust but she stayed quiet during all the commotion arround her as she didn't want to bring as little attention as possible to her. Men on the sea were lonely for weeks if not months. Her magic had held them off from immediately proceeding with deed when they caught her. But Elsa feared the moment when their fear of their magic was no longer a buffer against the need for their satisfaction.

CLUNK! the door was shut once more and she and her unknown fellow captive were now alone in the darkness. "Hello?" Elsa coughed again to get her voice more clearer - the lack of speaking for so long as well as the lack of water had made her voice hoarsh. "Hello? Where are you?"

Slowly the minutes ticked by and Elsa had nearly turned her mind to storytelling herself to pass the time, when the voice answered. "Over here."

Elsa blinked surprised. She had expected a woman like herself to be used later on as entertainment. "I'm Elsa. What's your name?" Thinking about the inevitable made the woman sick, so she decided to turn all her attention to her companion.

"Hans." His voice echoed through the tiny space they had been given. Before she had been so invested in her own thoughts about whom this captive could be, she hadn't paid any attention to his voice. It was soothing yet strong, that voice. He didn't even have to sing to her in order to get her all emerced.

"What did you do to get here? Usually they only take female prisoners." She'd not wanted to bring that up again - but, to hear his voice a second time was a far greater desire now than the fear of being abused.

"I got caught." came his offhanded reply.

Elsa chuckled at his remark. "Yes, I suppose you could put it like that."

Hans too smiled in the dark, but didn't reply just yet. She didn't know what he was apparently. Otherwise she wouldn't be so friendly to him. The merman took another breath - he had no problems with that. But what worried him more was his body drying out in the muffy cabin they were chained up. How long? Usually, when he was out on the surface it took about 2 hours. But now being so stuffed up.. that process would go even quicker. "And you? How did you get here?" spoke the merman up to get his mind away from the inevitable.

"Took me as their prisoner when I was on a diplomatic journey to-" Elsa bit her lip. Coudl she tell him who she really was? What if he spoiled the beans in order to get into a good foot with the pirates? "Nevermind"

"Diplomatic journey to where?"

"I said to let it drop!" came Elsa's snapped, yet also frightened reply.

Hans frowned. So.. she didn't want to say where she went to? Now that was quite strange not to tell such a banal thing. Unless... She was someone important? He didn't voice his thoughts - not only because they would have to live together for poseidon knows how long, but because he felt already so tired. "Is there any water?" forced the merman out of his teeth as he felt his eyes close and his dizziness increase.

"No, I'm afraid I drank it up an hour or two before you showed up." replied Elsa a bit guilty.

"Damnit!" Hans swallowed, feeling his fear going from elektric adrenaline to stone cold in his body. "Isn't there anything else?" pleaded the merman desperate. "When do they bring the next cup?"

"Not untill the next day, for sure." replied Elsa as she had shifted her head towards the increasingly shallow breathing of the person next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Do I sound okay to you?" snapped Hans back. God, he needed water, he needed food! The merman tugged at his shackles - but either they had accounted for his strength, or he had become too weak to break them. The merman shut his eyes and his teeth clenched together, hearing everything that was alive on the boat. All those strong heartbeats, providing their bodies with blood...

There was someone next to him whom could provide for his increasing hunger...

No. Not yet. Hans turned his back towards her, trying to think of anything else but eating. He hadn't expected for the effects to show so early on already: whenever the merfolk stayed too long out of water, their more predatorial instincts kicked in for survival, finding whatever flesh necessary to feed on. The merman took a few breaths and decided it was best to fall asleep and block out his thoughts. In that way he'd hold on for another few hours-

and then he smelled the combination of sweat and dried blood much closer to him. Unable to keep his self-control, the merman turned arround to eat whatever he could grab on to...

Hans groaned when a sudden light appeared before him and he winced, forcing his pained eyes to look and witness his fellow captive add snow on his skin. "You have magic." blurted Hans out as Elsa let the cold layer melt and add continiously a new layer of fresh white powder on his body. It wasn't an easy job to do - her shackled hands didn't provide her much movement.

"And you're a mermaid." blurted Elsa out with amazement when she saw Hans' green-blue fin.

"Merman." corrected Hans with an irritated look. "Do you know how humiliating that is for us to be called like we're girls?!"

"Sorry." blushed Elsa with a sheepish smile. "Its.. well, I never thought there'd be any male merpeople. Usually we're warned about female merfolk trying to drown us."

Hans snorted. "Sirens. Not Merpeople. We and them are entirely different species."

"How?"

"Sirens aren't born out of sea foam like we do. Sirens are..." the merman suddenly stopped for a second, not knowing if his companion wanted to hear this here and now of all places.

"They are what?" pressed Elsa on.

"They are scorned women whom got thrown off into the sea because of bad luck." spoke the merman quietly. "In return, they drown the sailors who'd wanted to drown them."

"Oh." The conversation went quiet for a while and Elsa shuddered at the thought of killing those people as a Siren should she ever be condemmed to the same fate. "Are there other differences or similarities?"

"Well, we both eat human flesh." replied Hans casually as he sighed from the cold melting water on his heated body. That moment of bliss was stopped when Elsa's hands removed themselves from him. "But unlike Sirens we don't do it out of pleasure of killing them. We only eat human flesh when there is absolute certainty that the humans couldn't survive the shipwreck they were on and we only do start eating when they are dead. Either that or we'd have to be on dry land long enough for our primal instincts to take over."

"But.. if you're already on dry land for so long..." stammered Elsa as she stared to Hans like one would a shark.

"If you hadn't any magic or hadn't used your magic at that moment, you'd be dead." nodded Hans as he pulled himself upright with his arms. "So, thank you."

"For what?"

"For not judging me. People think we're monsters - after a while you begin to consider whether they are true or not."

Elsa huddled closer to him, her feet brushing against the scales of his fin. "They say your scales have magical properties. Is it true?"

"One of the few rumors that are sadly, and actually true." spoke Hans with a clenched jaw.

"So... You could take someone's magic away?"

Hans glanced downwards the petite blonde woman in the light of the white prisma she had created. "Let's not do that yet." As good as possible, the merman moved his arm arround her.

"No. Let's not do that just yet." affirmed Elsa as she let the snow fall upon his body once more.

 **Soooo... I don't know what it is. :) I just wanted to have a merman!Hans so badly but I didn't know what to write. At first I was planning to do a little mermaid!AU but I decided to do this instead. I'm leaving it open ended here.. if there are suggestions about how this could eventually continue, please give them.**

 **As for the sleeping beauty AU... I know, its been a while. I promise I'll finish it eventually - right now I'm still working out my writers block arround that one.**


	65. Bringing each other in the dark (2)

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid_

 _I disdain all glittering gold_

 _There is nothing that can console me_

 _But my jolly sailor bold..."_

Hans' eyes snapped open when he heard their song call from under the sea. For a moment, his eyes became glassy - yes, even merfolk could fall under their spell, if one was not careful enough. He'd forgotten just how damn powerful they were, as he hadn't been in their company for quite a while anymore. The merman concentrated and willed himself to block the music away - it required constant concentration, but he would manage to resist their charms.

They had come, he thought surprised that they had actually answered him. Just before he was captured in the net he'd called out to any sea creature nearby to warn them of the pirates in closeby waters.

With so many humans trying to capture both Merfolk and Sirens alike, it had become necessary to put aside their disputes and work together. His father even had forged a unity between their species by giving Hans' hand to their Queen.

Again, he hadn't thought they would actually come - he had 12 older brothers after all whom she could bond with.

Some rustling aside made Hans glance to his right, to see Elsa with glassy eyes and far distant look to try and get out of her chains. "Elsa, don't focus on them!" If one listened too long to their songs, they would be so overcome by them they would literally hurt themselves to get close to the Sirens. "Elsa." hissed Hans again as he cupped Elsa's face in his hands to let her eyes look at him. "Focus on me... Only me. Look at me, Elsa." commanded the merman his own will upon her. Not to control her, but to block the music out of her thoughts like he had done with himself.

"What..." Elsa blinked, and blinked once more. She remembered nothing of trying to stand up, nor how her chains had dug in so deeply in her wrists. The princess groaned when the pain finally became noticeable in her mind. "What happened?" She had had such a nice dream with her father and mother calling to her...

"The Sirens are singing..." muttered Hans out as he felt the song bounce harder against his mental defences. It was as if one would hear the music through the walls from another, closed room: muffled and nearly unrecognizeable. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Before I got locked up, I called out - to anyone that pirates had captured me and that they should stay away. I'd never thought they'd..." Hans went quiet again when Elsa's face paled.

"They are going to kill every human on this ship, aren't they?" remarked the princess observantly with trembling hands.

"Not you." said Hans immediately to vanquish her fear. "Not when I say so." the merman simply smiled - It send shivers down Elsa's spine when she saw just a glance at how dangerous the merfolk could be if they were wrongly provoked. The cold, chilling face of Hans lessened somewhat. "You saved my life and in return I save yours...Merfolk don't like to own a debt to others." explained Hans as his cold mask transformed into an uninterested one.

"Why are you like this?"

Hans frowned at her question and spared a glance at her.

"Why do you suddenly do as if this is a trade of apples and oranges?" snapped Elsa bitterly to him. "I thought that-"

"That what?" interrupted Hans as his face came close to Elsa - his chains began to slightly crack as his strength began to return due to Elsa's sustaining ice magic. However, it did only just that - sustain him. He was but half his best condition right now and it infuriated him endlessly. Said frustration that he now turned onto the witch whom had saved his life. "that we had something? That you and I had something special? Lesson number one, snowflake: Merfolk. Don't. Love." spelled Hans out for her. "We don't have a soul. Even a child knows that."

"No." bit Elsa out, infuriated by his obvious denial. "You do care about me. Otherwise you wouldn't have let me live."

Hans let out a low chuckle at her reasoning. "The sole reason I didn't kill you, was because you were useful to keep my body from dehydrating. Don't look at me like that - I owe you a life for a life and we merfolk are bound on our word. But in the end, once you return on land you still will keep going on murdering me and my kind, polluting the ocean-"

"Oh sure, blame ME for all the wrongdoings!" shot Elsa back as she slapped him in the face.

It didn't hurt. But the fact that she had even the audacity to strike him... Hans' eyes turned dark and as quick as lightening, the merman pulled her arm close to him, causing their eyes to be mere centimetres apart. "Don't make me turn me back on my word." threatened the merman.

"You wouldn-"

Suddenly the door flung open, and seven men spurted inside to unshackle Hans and drag him outside on deck. "Let him go!" Their dispute was forgotten now - from potential enemies they once again joined against their common enemy - and Elsa spat out every curse she had learned from her father as she was taken outside on the storm shaken deck alongside Hans. The young princess stopped mid-sentence as a blow was delivered on her head, nearly rendering her unconcious and with blood trickling down her head.

As the blow was delivered, Hans' muscles tensed up as if he had wanted to attack the crew mate who'd hit the girl, but he refrained from showing anything on his face, as he noticed the captain staring intensely at him. "Make them stop."

"Who?" asked Hans innocently, although he knew very well whom they meant. The merman screamed in pain when the captain suddenly tore with his knife through one of his upper scales, peeling the thing off as slowly as he could.

"There are arround... aaah, lets see... 1500 more to go. Is that a close guess to how much of these scales you have?" spoke the captain. "Now make them stop."

Hans stayed silent. Like hell he would ever call the Sirens back. All humans had put bee wax in their ears to stop hearing the Sirens from singing, but they were more deadly than only in voice.

"My, merfolk are though." whistled the captain as he glanced to Hans' silent face. "I do wonder... Is she?"


	66. Eros and Psyche AU (1)

Once upon a time, a king had two daughters - three years apart in age. The eldest was said to be beautiful, even before she came into womanhood. To see the truth for themselves, they came to visit the girl, revering her as beautiful as the goddess of love, leaving her temples bare and usual rituals undone.

"The audacity!" spat Gothel out as she saw the mortal girl been worshipped as she should have been. "I'm the goddess of love. They should be worshipping me!"

"You can't deny that she's beautiful." flipped Jurgen out, causing his brothers to glance with a warning to him. He wasn't making this any easier. Him being the god of uncontrollable desire didn't give him the excuse to risk their mother's wrath upon them.

Luckily, their mother's attention wasn't on them... yet. "I'm fading to nothing thanks to that brat!" bit Gothel out as her eyes set upon the princess.

"Oh mother, soon she'll be married to someone. Her purity and innocence will be gone in an instant." spoke Lars, the god of marriage and hymn, up to soothe his mother's anger.

"And then, their broken hearts will return right back to you." added Caleb, the god of sweet talk and flattery.

Everyone murmured their agreement. "Indeed, they'll be brother." grinned Franz, the god of unreturned love as he fixed the pressure on his bow. "I haven't had fun in days to shoot and see mortals weep in sorrow for their lost love."

"Love..." murmured Gothel to herself, before her eyes widened and turned to the last of her sons. "Hans!"

Oh oh. That didn't sound good at all, and the brothers winced at her tone. "Yes mother?" answered Hans, finally glancing up and taking participation in their debate.

"Get down there, and have that girl fall in love with the ugliest thing on earth." smirked Gothel at her bright idea.

While they were all born at the same time, Hans was always considered the youngest out of them all, with his misschievious nature and being mother's favorite. And for good reason it was that Gothel kept Hans under her thumb - his arrows could make any mortal or god fall in love if he pleased it and therefore they feared his arrows. So, she kept him close and use as both a weapon against the other fellow gods or as defense. "Yes mother. It shall be done." mumbled the god of love before flying off to the mortal world.

* * *

She was beautiful indeed - the rumors weren't lies at all this time. Hans watched from afar, seeing the blonde princess play with her sister in the fields. Having only heard the rumors the winged god had thought the girl to be a spoiled arrogant brat that relied on her beauty to get anything she wanted. To his pleasant surprise, it proved to be the opposite as the girl was both friendly to her equals and the lower class. However once she was left alone, there was a certain sadness to be noticed arround her. Hans frowned and came closer out of curiosity. Why would she be sad? She had a wonderful family with riches, and people whom adored her.

Hans shook his head. It was none of his concern and besides he had orders of his mother. As he reached for one of his arrows, the invisible god's eyes suddenly noticed papers written by her hand.

 _"People see only my beauty, afraid to even propose to me...All I want is to have a husband to see and love me for who I am..."_

Hans couldn't help but find pity for the girl, now seeing that all the adoration had their terrifying, sad effect as well. She was probably scared out of her wits to even ask his mother to any resolve of her worshipping problem. It was such a shame his mother had such a hatred for her - one she would never let go, for none of her rivals.

 _enough! just pierce her heart, get her in love with that donkey over there and let everything be done!_

 _Could he really do this? to punish and humiliate a girl so deeply just because of his mother's scorn? Wasn't it his responsibility to have mortals find their true love?_

His hand trembled from holding his bow back for so long, and the hesitation grew even higher. Finally, when the strain became too much, Hans lowered his bow - not even noticing that his bow hand got scratched by the sharp point of his arrow.

* * *

"I couldn't do it."

"WHAT?" screetched Gothel at his answer.

"Mother, she's just searching for honest true love!" defended Hans his point of view. "Someone who doesn't care for her beauty or riches. Isn't it our task to see that those mortals are rewarded with a good working relationship?"

Gothel huffed. "She's nothing but a spoiled brat!"

"She's not like that!" bit Hans back, causing his brothers to startle. Did he just go against his mother? "She's kind to her people, she-"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love." interrupted Gothel angrily as she turned her face towards her son.

Hans' eyes widened for a tiny bit and he nearly took a step backwards to show he had gone too far. But something held him into place this time - he met Gothel's eyes without flinching.

"By Olympus, you are." growled Gothel as she saw through him. "You think she'll love you for who you are? Once she knows you're a powerful god, she won't see your heart anymore."

"Then she shall not see me, nor know who I am at all. I'll prove she can see more than just a pretty face."

"Hans-" before any of them could stop him, he was already gone. "Very well, Hans. We shall see if the mortal passes your test."

* * *

"Elsa, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." nodded Elsa before embracing her sister. "hey, its just asking the oracle. no harm is ever done by a question".

"but why? surely one of your admirers will eventually approach father to have your hand?"

"most are afraid to come even near me due to my so called godly appearance" answered Elsa with bitterness. "And those who aren't, only see what power I hold over lands and riches."

"Hey, you'll find your soulmate." tried Anna to comfort her sister. "Not all men can be murderous greedy pigs can they?"

"that's what I hope to find out with the oracle" sighed Elsa as she stared to the cave. "Well... wish me luck." After a final embrace, the young princess went inside to speak with the priests.

"You shall have a husband - one whom all the gods fear." gave the oracle its cryptic reply. "Go to the highest peak of this mountain - he shall be waiting for you there;"

One whom all the gods fear? Elsa swallowed. What kind of monster would he be? Still, she couldn't refuse the word of the gods. And, if he were kind to her like a good husband was meant to be... at least she would feel somewhere felt comfortable and safe with.

When she reached the summit, it already began to get dark - the wind had begun to pick up too, with the increasing darkness. "Hello?"After several minutes of silence, Elsa called again. "Hell-aaaaah!" the princess screamed when the ground suddenly vanished from under her feet and she tolled arround in the air before a sudden cushion picked her up. "wha..." Elsa's eyes widened when she saw blue eyes stare back at her.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late. Had to come from all the way West" smiled the apparation who held her up.

"Are you... my husband?"

Her savior laughed amiably. "No, no. I'm merely a friend of him." replied the west wind as he carried the princess safely to her new home.

"Who's him?"

The west wind's blue eyes lost a bit of their laugh. "I swore not to tell you. Forgive me."

"Well, then at least give me your name. Surely I may know the name of my rescuer?"

"Kristoff." smiled the west wind back to her before putting her on the ground. "My friend is waiting for you inside. Everything you want or need, is at your disposal here, so just ask."

Before Elsa could utter a goodbye, Kristoff was already gone, as swift as he was. okay... slightly nervous, Elsa turned her attention towards the large palace in front of her.

 **well, its nearly valentine's day. Figured that the Eros/Psyche story would fit with those two lovebirds.**

 **Took me a long time to figure out who would be who because both Eros and Psyche could be used for both quite easily. At first I made Elsa Eros and Anna Aphrodite, but since Aphrodite is quite a jerk in this story, I figured that Gothel would be the perfect match to be the vain goddess of love.**

 **Eros was not the only companion/son of Aphrodite. I based Hans' brothers off the "Erotes": they are companions to aphrodite like the muses are to Apollo. There are arround 7 named members, Eros included:**

 **Anteros ("Love Returned")**

 **Himeros ("Impetuous Love" or "Pressing Desire")**

 **Hedylogos ("Sweet-talk")**

 **Hymenaios ("Bridal-Hymn")**

 **Hermaphroditus ("Hermaphrodite" or "Effeminate")**

 **and Pothos ("Desire, Longing,"**


	67. Bringing each other in the dark (3)

The merman opened his mouth to protest, but gasped when hands suddenly restrained his oxygen and his arms. A normal human would have been unconcious already - but his gills provided him just enough to stay alert.

"Stop! Stop please!"

Air returned to him and Hans' eyes found to Elsa. _You fool! You stupid, stupid fool!_ his mind screamed at her.

"My god, she fancies you." remarked the captain with amazement. "Question is.. do you?" went the captain on as he walked towards Elsa.

The girl's eyes became as wide a saucers when she saw the scale come closer and closer to her. If she lost her magic... The woman breathed more and more heavily as she felt all the crew mates stare hungrily at her. She would lose her only protection against those men from taking her.

Hans swallowed and watched as the scale came closer and closer to Elsa when suddenly her shackles froze over and broke. For a second everyone blinked at the so sudden removement of her bonds, before realizing that she was now free. And dangerous.

before any of the crew mates could do anything, the princess made a gust of wind to blast the men away from her and turned her back to them, to try and jump into the water and so escape their clutches. Suddenly the air was out of her lungs and she hit once again the deck, feeling a crushing weight upon her. At the same time, the ship began to crack and change course not by the waves, but by the sirens themselves as they climbed up the ship to go and free Hans. Unfortunately the ship also became unbalanced; causing a still fighting Elsa and her opponent to lose their balance, crash against the door and tumble downwards below deck.

"No!" Upon seeing her vanishing below, Hans' anger and fear increased by tenfold - as did his strength. His shackles broke and with blinding speed the merman took hold of one of the crew mates that was guarding him and tossed him overboard for the Sirens to devour alive. As for his second guard, the merman took his weapon by bare hand, took the man's neck by the other to push him harshly on the ground before killing him with his very own weapon.

The ship was now partly sunk - making it easier for him to advance upon the overflowing deck towards the door Elsa had vanished through. "Elsa!" Vaguely, the merman could see a slither of blonde in the dim light there was available. The deck below was flooding with water already, but the furniture and stockings blocked him from swimming at full speed. Suddenly a scream pierced through the booming sounds of sea water rushing in and Hans turned arround to see the princess' hands stop their magical blue glow.

"Not so brave now, are ye?" smiled the mate creepily as he slammed the princess's head against the hard wood skeleton of the ship.

Hans bared his teeth when the smell of blood - her blood - began to fill the salt seawaters. "Get your hands off her!" bit the merman enraged as he half-swam, half-crawled towards the man to give him a piece of his mind.

"Came for another filet-round, I see." spoke the man as he took out his dagger.

"I look forward to it" retorted Hans with dark eyes - not implying himself, but his opponent. However, he had to be cautious and not let his blind rage get him killed. The water was only half-way and with his limited space to move at full speed, he was in a disadvantage.

The man knew that too and so he advanced with a smile, slashing the dagger in different ways towards the merman.

He couldn't evade the danger completely - the sharp dagger cut across his chest when he was a second too slow and Hans hissed when he felt the sharp pain shortly after. It was luckily nothing too deep to be worried about. It did however give adrenaline to his opponent to go and finish the job immediately.

As Hans backed away, he suddenly could feel a few minds closeby him - Sirens. They were probably going to top the ship to its side to make the humans fall into the sea. Upon realizing this, the merman knew he could make use of this opportunity. So when the ship began to violently rock and his opponent began to wobble unsteadily on his feet, Hans launched at him to take hold of his dagger arm and pulled him under water to drown him.

It would have worked immediately if he were in full water. But again, the little space below deck proved to make this quite a challenge, but not impossible.

Hans' ears then picked up something else - thundering footsteps going below deck. Damn Poseidon, he hadn't even drowned this guy yet! The merman looked back and forth towards the guy he was still holding underwater and the people who came below. He could end the man's drowning far quicker to save her life, but there would be a price to pay.

He had sworn to never, ever eat a human alive, how vile he might be. Then again he had also sworn to never actually care for a human either...

So, without thinking even further, Hans' head went down water to find the mate's neck and a second afterwards, the man's blood mingled in the sea water. They say that once you taste still pumping human blood, nothing can beat that flavor anymore. And if one was not careful, they would loose themselves in the bloodlust forever. Hans dropped the now dead mate in the water, his eyes already settling upon the new, next meal he would have - the one whom was closest to threatening Elsa.

When he had about 6 or 7 out of...actually he had lost count right now. He had killed a lot of them, lets just leave it at that. At a certain point he had lost the surprise element and he had to pay for his lack of carelessness with a harpoon through his shoulder. Hans groaned and shuddered from the injury, however keeping himself still upright and determinant to take as much as he could in hell before he died.

A sudden scream came from nowwhere and the next second one of the men sunk to the ground with a broken splattered skull, revealing the princess with a bloody crowbarr. Just as the remaining men ran forward to finish her off another rocking of the ship made them all loose balance.

The next second, water was rushing in and filling the cabins from below. Hans watched without any compassion as the crew mates got dragged down, tore from limb and eaten by the sirens (not neccessarily in that order) whom were bursting through the hole they had created in the ship.

"You made me lose my magic!" spat Elsa out as she tried to wave the crowbarr arround to hit Hans in the rising water level.

"Sorry about that." groaned Hans out as he pulled the harpoon out his body. Now that he was more than halfway in the water, so did his strength increase - it wouldn't take long for his gutsing wound to heal. Considering he doesn't get one added by a very furious princess that is.

"Sorry?! You sick, egoistical monster!"

Hans stiffened. "What?" Off all the words Elsa would use against him, he'd never thought...

"Yes, that's what you bloody are, a monster!" cried Elsa out.

"I killed a still living man - countless of them - to save your life!" tried Hans to make her understand. "I gave up my humanity for you!"

"Ha. You thought you had that before you took their lives?" shook the princess her head. "Pathetic waste of a freak you a-"

It was too much to handle, the so sudden harsh refusal she gave him after everything he tried to do for the sake of her safety. Enraged, Hans could listen to her no longer and pulled her under water to drown her like the rest of the crew. After the red fog began to vanish and he actually began to realize that she wasn't even stribbling against him, Hans knew something was wrong.

She was smiling to him. Who would ever smile to their murderer?! She had sensed that he was not pulling her down anymore and she had seen his confusion apparently, because she looked straight into his eyes, still smiling.

What...All thoughts vanished when he suddenly felt her lips against hers and he no longer pulled her away but cradled her close. But when they parted, the merman once again realized that she could not breathe like him - and they were already too deep for him to reach the surface in time.

"Elsa... I'm sorry." brought Hans out as he saw the last bubbles escape her lips. "I'm so so sorry." The merman felt his eyes sting when the bubbles stopped forever - but he could not cry tears and all he was left with was burning eyes of pain.

"I know. Its okay."

Hans' head snapped up when he heard her voice and felt her hand on his cheek. "Elsa, but h-" Hans stopped mid-question when he saw the last remains of her feet be replaced with long silver blue fins.

"wrathful women cast into the sea by accident become sirens, don't they?"

"They do." said Hans absent-mindedly.

Elsa frowned at his unenthousiastic response. "I'd figured that if I wanted to survive I had to make you see the worst in me for a short while... Are you angry with me?" asked the princess shortly after when Hans stayed quiet.

"No, not angry. Its just a lot to take in." mumbled Hans still admiring her new look. "And now that we've come to that subject..." slowly the merman's hands reached behind her back to undo her corset that still covered her upper body. "There. Better?"

"Much." hummed Elsa when she felt the last remains of her former life flutter away in the raging waves. "But, I want even more an answer as for why you rather sacrificed your humanity first before even considering my opinion upon the matter."

"Because I..."

"Yes?" pressed Elsa on when Hans' mouth clapped shut. "Because you what?"

"Because I don't want to loose you."

Elsa's lips became thin - not the answer she wanted, but at least it was a start. "I chose this life. You don't get to have a choice in what I want. And what I want now, is you not to feel guilty about what happened." reprimanded Elsa the merman. "And that you love me, if you can, as I am now."

Hans sighed at her response, but when his eyes opened, they stood warm and open to her. "Spoken like a true queen..." smiled the merman as he let his fin softly carress that of hers.

"Why, are you a king perhaps so that makes me your queen?" joked Elsa lightly. "You are joking, are you?" asked Elsa again this time hesitantly when Hans' blinking eyes didn't falter.

Hans laughed fully now. "No, not a king... not of this region of the seas anyway."

"Ah." mouthed Elsa with a slightly red head, now knowing she must have severely offended him with her words.

"I wasn't joking when I said you were a queen to me." breathed Hans softly in Elsa's ear when he saw her insecurity. "So please, become one to my people as well by becoming my wife."

"Yes, I'd love to." whispered Elsa softly before feeling Hans' lips upon hers once more. "But..."

"What?" asked Hans with a little smile when he noticed her slight hesitation to asking him something.

"I'm a bit hungry." admitted Elsa as if she were a small child asking for a chocolate cookie.

"Well, you're in luck, our wedding banquet is already made and ready" grinned Hans as he nodded to the sailors at the surface whom were swimming for their now very short lives.

 **Well, at last this is done. One of them. *sighs* good news is: I passed all my exams in January. Bad news: I'm writing 7-8 hours a day at my dissertation right now. So I don't have as much free time anymore as I used to for writing fanfic. Even though I love it, my painful fingers and screaming deadlines won't let me in the coming weeks. I will go and review your stories though. ;)**


	68. Chronicles of Amber (5)

"Here." Not wishing to be useless, the ice queen let some ice appear in her hand to stop infection arround Hans' eye.

Bleys' blue eyes examined her before tending alongside with her aid to Hans. Just in time, they were done with their work. Hans had already begun to stir again. "Can you stand?" asked the redhead when Hans' good eye reopened again.

"Yeah, no problem" mused Hans as he accepted Bleys' hand to aid him up. "And thank you for tending to my injuries."

"You're welcome." spoke Bleys absentmindedly as his hand already went to his trump cards during the conversation.

A new movement out of their corner's eyes made the trio glance to the direction: A redheaded woman, whom Elsa realized was Fiona, had her hand stretched out, and the slender man whom had appeared out of nowwhere to deal with Brand suddenly stood by her side.

"Brand vanished before I could do any harm to him." spoke Benedict out with clenched jaw. "And is certainly going to Amber as we speak."

"Has everyone been contacted?" asked Fiona to her brother.

"Caine would burden himself with that -"

"He doesn't have Merlin's Trump."

Bleys showed her his card, waving it arround. "I'm on it dear sister. Tell everyone we'll be there soon"

Hans and Elsa glanced nervously to each other as Fiona and Benedict vanished through their cards towards Amber castle to meet with the other family members. "You" commanded the redhead suddenly to Hans as he took one of his trump cards to give it to the younger prince. "Contact Merlin, tell him what happened and while you're at it, persuade him to convince Corwin of aiding us - if he knows of his whereabouts."

"No one knows where Corwin is, let alone if he's alive." replied Hans, but he took the card nevertheless. "Isn't it better to keep it that way? Brand must know of Corwin's success to create a second Pattern during the Patternfall war. He could very well surprise and wound Corwin like he did with Martin and bring Corwin's Pattern down. The primal pattern is already weakened enough... If Corwin's pattern is destroyed, Choas..."

"Its a risk we'd have to take. Corwin is aside from Random and Brand the only one who's attuned to the Juwel of Judgement. Now, contact Merlin" spoke Bleys annoyed by the uphold.

"Caine could earshove on everyone's trumps.. Couldn't Brand do the same?"

"He doesn't have any cards."

"Elsa doesn't have mine anymore" had the observant prince noted during their fight against Brand.

Bleys' eyes flickered back and forth between Elsa and Hans, before settling his narrowing eyes upon his relative. "You may be right." admitted Bleys at last and much to his reluctance. As he saw himself as a master tactician, the redheaded prince couldn't help but be hurt in his own ego and pride for having to admit his wrong ideas.

Hans didn't show his relief - while partly not wishing Brand to turn his attention to Corwin and Merlin any time soon, he had also averted Bleys to be left alone with Elsa should he be occupied with negociating with Merlin. He still didn't know what to think of Bleys upon meeting him. It was clear he and Brand were full brothers of each other: both had that same masked calculating look behind their smiles and praise. Hans returned the card back to Bleys, and both men began to shuffle once more between their cards for Amber castle.

When they arrived in the library, all of the family members had already arrived and were waiting for them. "Good everyone is here." Random didn't waste any more time as Bleys strode towards Fiona and his siblings, while Hans kept himself close to Elsa. "One advantage that we have is that Brand has to move through Shadow himself instead of trumping his way directly here. It leaves us time to prepare, however we must not waste any of it. There are four Patterns in total, that Brand could go to. Either to destroy it permanently, or to walk the Pattern and attune himself with the Juwel completely."

"I walked with the Juwel." Elsa blushed when all eyes were on her - she hadn't meant to shout her observation so loudly!

"She did." affirmed Caine before Random could ask more into detail. "Only, she hasn't looked into the Juwel to make the attunement complete."

"Hm." Random glanced to the young queen, whom shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze. "I don't know you. None of us do, safe for Hans whom has already proven some.. wavering loyalty -"

"He's not Brand's son." came suddenly Bleys' voice up. "But mine."

"Suppose what you're saying is true -" began Hans, but Bleys cut him off.

"Hans of the Southern Isles, born from Heida, on the 18th May."

"Brand could have just as easily told you." narrowed Hans his eyes.

"May I interrupt this lovely soap opera and remind you all that we are on a tight time shedule?" came Julian's ice cold sniding voice in between the two princes.

"Indeed we are." bit Hans with a growl, glaring to Bleys. Suppose that he was speaking the truth, why, of all places and time, does he say it now? He had no time to dwell upon it, as the rest of the family began to discuss their strategy.

"I go to Tir' na nogh via the pattern." offered Benedict. "If someone could cover me while I'm -?"

"I will" spoke Gérard immediately up. Tir'na nogh was Amber's reflection in the moonlight - very useful should one wish to have visions of what could come, but also highly dangerous. If the moonlight vanished, so does the sky-city and you'd splatter on the ground if you don't have someone keep watch at the stairs to save you.

"I keep patrolling Arden." said Julian this time. "Brand could very well summon up beasts out of Shadow and cause a surprise attack." the white-armored prince's eyes shone darkly - he loved slaughtering beasts and thought of his relatives often during the hunt. If Brand were to even try to come by, he'd have his balls nailed to the tree.

 _That left now only the pattern down amber castle, the one underwater in Rebma, and the primal pattern at the unicorn grove,_ thought Hans to himself.

"Llewella and Queen Moire will need help in guarding the pattern of rebma as well. Hans, Martin." adressed Random this time to the youngest generation of their family. "You two go by Trump and keep watch. Bleys, Fiona, you go to the unicorn grove. Caine and I will stay here."

"With all due respect, sir." spoke Hans up this time. "But isn't it all too obvious?"

"I think that's what one considers when making a plan." answered Caine with a voice like a sliddering ale. Elsa shuddered. Man, she did not like him at all.

"Brand knows you - all of you" waved Hans to the elderly amberites. "He knows your weaknesses, your strengths. What you will do and what not. Fiona, you and Bleys have the most chance to beat Brand in terms of magic - he'd also know you would go and stay watch to the most important Pattern of all, that of the unicorn grove. Benedict, Brand knows that your arm-" pointed Hans to Benedict's silvery arm that he had been given on Tir' na nogh, "can work in the sky-city even beyond the Juwel's properties. He would not risk the same scenario again and fail in a fight against you." went Hans on as his mind worked on full speed. "And as for your majesty, he'd also know you would stay at Castle Amber with the Juwel." nodded the prince to the King.

"So what would you have us do, do the exact opposite?" frowned Gérard.

"Yes and no. Have his majesty in Tir' na nogh tonight, with Benedict as backup. Have Bleys alongside Caine and Flora in Amber castle, with Gérard providing support in Rebma and Fiona supporting Julian. Spread the strengths more evenly, instead of placing the best jokers all in one place."

"You're forgetting the one in the unicorn grove." reminded Flora to her nephew.

"I haven't. Me, Martin and Elsa will guard it."

"Out of the question! We won't have YOU guard the primal Pattern!" shot Random enraged out. "Brand will obliberate you!"

"Brand doesn't know neither of us three good enough. He'd be confused because he'll expect either Benedict, Bleys or Fiona standing guard there."

"He's right, father.. and I'm in on the plan."

Surprised, Hans glanced to Martin. Random's son had, due to the possibility that Hans could be Brand's son, always been hostile to him. Not surprising considering that Brand had nearly stabbed him to death and used his blood to weaken the primal pattern to its current state.

"As am I."

Hans glanced to his side to see Elsa take a step forward - it suddenly downed upon Hans that the group had split in a very unusual way: all elder amberites stood on one side while the younger ones, consisting of their trio, on the other.

"It could work." commented Benedict at last, but raised his hand when Hans began to grin. "But its too great a risk."

"If I may cut in" came Fiona's voice suddenly out. "We also need to take into account Brand's mental abilities. He could overwhelm Elsa even from so afar - he could very well do the same with us."

"Indeed. So what are you suggesting?" asked Random.

"I suggest we keep in contact with each other. All of us, like a mental unbroken chain. In that way, Brand will have a damn hard time to penetrate any of our minds."

Everyone murmured their agreement at Fiona's proposal and took out their stack of Trumps out of their belts.

Hans scowled when he saw Bleys holding his image before him, however he let the redhaired prince in his mind. There was no time to squabble about silly things such as his parentage right now. As he opened contact, he could feel Bleys' sunny, flamboyant and eager presence settle in the back of his mind. Do you know the feeling when you're drunk and that you see double? Its kind of the same way now: If he concentrated on Bleys' presence, he could see him standing before his eye, while also still seeing the library. Hans glanced to his side, to Elsa. He was the only one whom had drawn a Trump of hers, so he would have to do it.

Alright. keep calm. He would not hurt her, not while there was so much at stake. Still, to have their minds linked...Elsa winced when feeling the first signs of Trump contact come to her, but let the prince into her mind. Surprised Elsa could feel his presence like the weather: his presence felt like a grey day on sea, yet still with enough sun for not being too cold. It took far too long for them both to settle in a position where they both felt comfortable however.

"Stop pushing me away" Hans hadn't moved his lips, although it felt as if he had spoken aloud in her mind.

"I'm not..." answered Elsa in their mental conversation. "You're overwhelming me."

"You are." came a sudden, echoe-y voice in between. "Hans, you need to back down a bit. Clearly she's still shaken from having someone so much of their presence in her head."

"Stop sticking your nose in where it should not be Bleys. Thought you had learned that lesson already." snapped Hans back. Bleys' presence flickered for a second, like wood had been put upon the fire before causing Hans to grit his teeth when Bleys' annoyance spit tiny embers towards him. However, he did as his "father" suggested and backed slightly off from Elsa. He hadn't intended to be so dominant over her, but it was either on concentrating on Bleys or Elsa - he much preferred her.

Hans felt Bleys' ticklish giddy warmth upon hearing his thoughts that were most on the surface. "Don't comment on that."

"You fancy her." replied Bleys' smugly upon feeling Hans' uneasiness.

"Doesn't matter now." waved Hans' his comment away.

Elsa became flustered when she felt Hans' preference to be linked with her rather than anyone else in this room. So It took her a great deal to focus on Martin next to her.

"Everyone ready?" asked Random when Benedict was the last one to link himself with Random. "Alright, move out." ordered the king with slight unease. "And good luck everyone."

"Martin, but you already knew that." offered the king's son his hand to Elsa. "And you're from.. Shadow Earth?" gave the prince a dashing smile to the queen.

"I am." replied Elsa back. Her smile didn't waver on the outside, but on the inside, Elsa could very well scream from the sudden change. Hans' grey slightly sunny presence had transformed into a near storm after only talking a few words to Martin. Why was he- oh.

Hans seethed with rage when Elsa noticed his jealousy and began to act upon it by keeping a lose talk with the young prince.

"So what happened between you and Brand? Hans mentionned something about wounding you?"

Martin's eyes flickered to Hans for a second. "Yes, he did. Used my blood to weaken the Primal Pattern and to try and create his own universe." said the prince with thin lips as he heaved Elsa upon her horse. Even after so many years, he was weary of that place.

Elsa noticed he did not want to talk any further about what had happened and left the situation be, as Martin had now turned his attention to Hans.

"I might owe you an apology. For judging you to be Brand's son." admitted Martin with unease. Apologies were not easily said by princes or princesses of Amber.

"I would have reacted the same." replied Hans as they rode out of Amber Castle. Although they had created many Trumps to ease the travelling, the Unicorn grove couldn't be made as a Trump-card. The place was magical and holy to them all, so they would have to ride by horse to it. "So you believe Bleys' to be my father then?" asked Hans bluntly.

"Not necessarily. Maybe you are Brand's son and did Bleys say you were his to protect you. But its clear that you have no affection for him, and Brand not for you. No one lets himself be wounded in some convoluted way to get his revenge on us." nodded the prince to Hans' wounded eye. "Hold."

"What?" asked Hans confused as he stopped his horse from running further.

"We need to wait." replied Martin simply. "He will be here any minute."

"Who is going to be here?"

But then Elsa saw the answer for herself - a man in his twenties (although age is deceiving, she knew) riding towards them. He had the same dark hair and green eyes like Corwin did...

"Merlin." grinned Martin to his friend as they clasped hands.

"Martin. Its been a while." smiled Corwin's son back, glancing to his friends' companions.

"This is Hans, Bleys' son." gave Martin up, "and Elsa from Shadow Earth."

"Pleased to meet you." Merlin's eyes settled on Elsa a little while longer than Hans. Hans and Martin moved their horses forward so Merlin could ride besides Elsa, and the group continued their hellride.

"So why are you with us?"

"Pretty straight forward you both are. Be careful with that in the future" gave Merlin as advice. A few moments of silence passed. "Brand doesn't know the location of my father's pattern"

"Yes but he could very well wound you and use the blood trick upon Corwin's pattern like he did with Martin upon the Primal one."

"True." nodded Merlin at her. "Its a risk - then again, its a risk for the primal pattern as well, since any of our blood can weaken the primal pattern. But Brand is coming for all of our family. He won't care how long it will take, because he will keep going till everyone is dead. He will find Corwin's pattern eventually - and I much rather take my chances while we still have a few patterns to begin with than hiding fo-." Merlin stopped talking and glanced to his left like Martin and Hans did. A white figure was visible in the forrest.

"A unicorn" gasped Elsa as she saw the creature.

The others stayed silent - the unicorn barely showed itself, and if she did, it was considered good fortune. The creature bobbed his head back and forth as if wanting to beckon the little group before running off, with the four-some at its white tail.

"We are here." breathed Martin out as he recognised the unicorn grove. "Thank you." said the prince to the white horse, who'd let them there.

The unicorn simply stared at them before running off in the distance, leaving the little group at its entrance.

They walked through the cave and saw the familiar blue electric glow of the pattern. "And now we wait." echoed Martin's voice through the cave as everyone took their places arround the pattern.

 **well, its nearly done for this story :) Next time, Elsa and her little group gets to meet the mad prince Brand again.**


	69. Knight saves princess from the dragon

Hans grunted as he was harshly thrown onto the cold sharp rocks. After shaking the fall from him, the prince skittered upright and away when his captor came in as well.

"So what next?"

"What do you mean, what next?" growled the blue dragon as she towered above Hans.

"You succeeded in having a prince, I'm just wondering what you're planning to do with me." asked the prince as he crossed his arms.

"You belong to me, that's all I'm planning for you on the short term."

"So I belong to you like a husband to his wife?"

"What?! No!" roared the dragon in protest at the prince's twisting words. "You simply stay here-" the dragon shoved her paw against the prince's little body to put him where she wanted him. "till the men come to free you."

"Ah. ok."

Elsa sighed relieved when the prince FINALLY shut up (he had been chatting for the whole fight to her lair) but cringed when she heard his voice again. "So, am I yet to be chained up?"

"Why should you be?" answered the dragon with a glare.

"Well, any captive with common sense would try to escape the first chance they got" replied Hans smoothly.

"Any captive with common sense would stay where he is unless they want to be roasted." threatened Elsa to the prince.

"But then you'd lose your leverage when my father's soldiers come by." smiled Hans smugly to the creature. his smile vanished however when the dragon's claw pushed him onto the ground.

"Maybe I take the risk" narrowed Elsa her eyes as she bared her teeth to the prince. "I haven't had the chance yet to taste royal blood.."

"Before you do... I seem to recall you said I belonged to you, yes?"

Elsa's eyes became slits now. "Yes" affirmed the dragon after a long pause, not seeing any harm in answering.

"Then I'm also part of your hoard, which you protect." Hans winced when the dragon roared in his face. "Careful I'm getting a cold because of your breath." spoke the prince with glee now that his plan had worked, namely, not being eaten by a dragon like others before him.

Elsa growled but let the prince go - he was right. He was technically part of her hoard. "Well then. Since you're part of my hoard, I don't let anything come to you - not even water and food." If he could play the game so could she.

"That's fair." answered Hans after a long silence. "But can you answer me how much of your gold is gone after you've gone after said food and water? I bet that's a lot isn't it?" pulled the prince his final trump card out. "Let me guard it for you while you are gone."

Elsa let out a low growl, contemplating on his words. "There are 4.489.563 coins in my possession. Let one slip, or put one in your pockets and I'll eat you nonetheless." gave the dragon her answer before flying off to find food for herself.

She had eaten her stomach full, yet had still taken some sheep with with her. You never knew when you crave for a little snack during the night. But as she approached her liar, the dragon suddenly sensed something off - an intruder, and multiple ones of them.

"What are you three doing?" snapped Elsa as she took her opponents in. One was very old, one she could easily take down; However those two ugly goons at his side were another matter. "Get away from my place!"

"My apologies. We saw this human in your cave and therefore thought he was going to steal your hoard." replied the older one while the other two stayed silent.

"He's not. Now I'd like you to leave." Elsa stiffened when she saw the little human prince, pushed like a bloody ragg doll against one of the cave's walls.

The dragon stiffened when her fellow sort began to laugh. "Try to play though all you like. You're a disgrace nonetheless, a toothless dragon unable to breath fire!"

This provoked a growl out of the blue dragon and she leaped upon them, only for her to be pushed down and have claws rip at her scales. When she was unconcious and purple from all the blood they had spilled, the dragons were satisfied enough and flew off, leaving both the human and the dragon badly battered.

It was Hans who firstly gained concious and saw his dragon-companion in just as badly state as her. His mouth felt dry, his muscles hurt and his head was pounding but the prince heaved himself up nonetheless.

He could leave, realized Hans as he heard Elsa's slow, uneven breathing. She was badly enough hurt for her to die by herself. But instead of running the hell away from her, the prince stayed were he was, staring down upon the creature.

"You're a disgrace nonetheless..." Slowly the prince placed a hand upon her snout, feeling her breathe in and out under his palm before running off to the river with a little ton (in which normally sat gold coins) to get some fresh water.

When he arrived, Hans' head began not only to pound but to spin as well. Seeking slightly support at the cold walls of the cave the prince pushed himself onward to slowly pour the water on the dragon to try and wake her up.

"hmmm..."

Content upon hearing her wake, Hans sighed and slumped down, his wounds getting too much at this point.

"Hans?" Upon realizing how the ton of water was brought to her (her fellow dragons had taken away her hunt too) the dragon turned to the barely awake human prince. "Hans, stay awake!"

Hans's eyes stood glassy wide and although he was looking at her, his eyes did not see.

With difficulty the dragon took what was left of the water and splashed it in his face - it had a tiny reaction from him and Elsa sighed relieved. "Hans?" he had a fever of some sort. She didn't know human anatomy well enough but she knew she had to bring his temperature somehow down.

Elsa swallowed but slowly as she did not want to bring the human body in shock from the sudden change in temperature, she breathed ice arround his skin. Every time his sweating skin vaporized the cold, the dragon reapplied a new layer, untill...

"I'm sorry for you" murmured Hans half-awake as he huddled closer against Elsa's scales. Unlike her breath, the scales gave off some pleasant warmth, keeping his body temperature in a well enough balance.

"For me?" asked Elsa softly.

"That they cast you out because you're not like others because you're breathing ice" Hans paused. "I got twelve brothers - upon hearing that you came, they... immediately chose me to be bait. Not the slightest hesitation from their part, as I'd expected from you as well. Instead, the monster turns out to be more merciful than family"

"Its not just from breathing ice." admitted Elsa.

"Really? Then what-wow." breathed Hans out as he now felt he had a woman in his arms instead of a hardly-scaled dragon holding him.

"Mother was a human mage, my father was a dragon" clarified Elsa.

"How did he... conceive I mean-" Hans became red when he blurted that line out.

Elsa smiled amused at him. "Magic off course."

"Ah." was all Hans could reply as they kept watching the outside rain, huddling close to one another for comfort. "You don't want that we, I mean..."

"Do you want to?" asked Elsa with a tiny smile.

"I hardly know you." muttered Hans with a raised eyebrow. "You dragons may be bed-crazy, we humans don't simply do it with a stranger because we want to satisfy our needs. We get to know each other first, and if there is a good fit then..." Hans stopped. Was he really now comparing intimate relationship differences between dragon-culture and that of a humans?!

"That's nice" hummed Elsa.

"Your mother never told you that?"

"She died in childbirth and my father took me in. He never cared much to tell about human culture. Probably because it pained him to be reminded of my mother"

"Would you like to know it?"

"What?"

"To know what its like to be human. I could show you."

"But what of your brothers? Your kingdom?"

"They think the big evil dragon ate him" waved Hans away. "They have already forgotten about me I'm sure. So what do you say?"

Elsa's mouth split into a smile with sharp fangs. "Gladly"

 **So... I wanted to write a "knight saves the princess from the dragon" story, but with a twist. XD again one of my utterly strange fics.**


	70. Descending down the mountain

After the loud crash, the silence felt unreal in the room. The prince was however taken out of his numb state when he felt something tug at the crossbow he still helt in his hands. With gritting teeth Hans snatched the crossbow out of the guard's hand and threw it several meters away so he couldn't reach it. "Get the axes." brought the prince out with disgust as he glared to the two men still trapped behind the queen's ice. As much as he wished to execute them right on the spot for disobeying his orders, as was in his right as regent, he would have to answer his actions to the Duke upon return. _Unless... something befell on them on the way back_ , thought Hans to himself.

"Your majesty?"

Hans glanced aside to see the men along with the objects he had asked for. He would think of their possible disposal later on. "Get them loose and bind them at their horses." commanded the prince as he walked to the unconcious queen. _For how long still_ , he wondered as he turned slowly the queen on her back to check for any head injuries or broken bones. _She seemed to be alright at first glance_. "Any sign of princess Anna here, captain?" asked Hans without glancing upwards.

"None, your majesty."

Hans chewed on his lip and glanced outside to see the last sunlight dying out. While the sun only stayed down for 4 hours, he didn't wish to risk his men get injured due to him wishing to make haste. He didn't know this area well enough and his men were deerly exhausted from the day. _Come to think of it, so was he_. "We make camp here." decided the prince as he put his arms under the queen's body to heave her up.

"And what of the queen, your majesty?"

Hans paused, as he had been thinking of this small yet such important factor as well. "We keep her under guard." the prince glanced arround to see the guards look down, as they did not wish to be picked out by him. "And I'll take the first 2 hours." added the prince. _It would aid the morale to show confidence in the situation and keep them calm, that is, if he didn't turn into a popsicle when they came to check on him._ The prince slowly began to walk out of the room, often shifting his fingers to keep a good grip upon the queen (the ice dress was making it very difficult to keep her steady in his arms) as he walked to the remaining free room left in the castle.

 _Well, that was neat_ , mused the prince when he saw a bed made in a mix of snow and ice. N _ow he didn't have to worry about letting her sleep upon the icy floor_. After tucking her in, the prince used the last remaining sunlight to make a fire in the still chilly room. _How the queen could walk in a slim dress made of pure ice was beyond him,_ thought Hans as he breathed into his hands and stretched his fingers closeby the flames. The warmth however made his adrenaline rush vanish and the events of the past few days hit him like Thor's hammer. _Stay awake..._ Hans shook his head and placed himself somewhat further away from the fire so he had the ticklish cold on his back to keep him alert.

His feet became stiff after a while despite him wiggling his toes in his boots in an attempt to keep the blood flowing. Leaning against the wall, Hans stumped with his feet several times upon the ground before walking arround in the room. Since he was now very well up... Hans looked with curiosity to the queen whom hadn't stirred yet from her sleep. Or rather seemed to fake her sleep, noticed Hans with slight amusement as he saw her tense body and heard her irregular breath. "There is no use in pretending to be asleep, your highness. No harm will come to you, as long as you don't bring harm upon us." said Hans soft but clear.

Her eyes slowly began to open, before blinking multiple times to get used to the increasing daylight that reflected off the ice. "I won't bring harm to you all, as long as you leave immediately."

"Is that a threat?" asked the prince slowly as his hand closed on his hilt.

"A warning." clarified Elsa as she sat up from her bed. The quick movement however, caused her head to spin and the queen sunk back upon her ice bed. "What are YOU even doing here?" glared the queen angrily at her sister's fiancé for being in her bedroom and provoking her privacy.

"Your sister's horse came back without rider, so I went out to search for her."

"And what gives you the right to use my guards for such a task?"

Hans' eyes narrowed. "With all due respect, they stopped being your guards the moment you traded willingly your country for this frozen wasteland. Anna left me in charge when she went after you - despite my begging to stay and govern, she still went." added Hans when he saw Elsa open her mouth. "So, as in-facto regent of Arendelle, you will answer to me."

Elsa couldn't speak due to her anger - he was right and he knew it. "And what," spat the queen practically out as the room began to twist into a reddish color, "what do you wish me to do?"

"I'm not going to ask your blessing for your sister's hand in marriage" guessed Hans' her train of thought. "Not yet anyway."

"Why?" asked Elsa with narrowing eyes. She hardly believed his good intentions the first time they met. With him as regent, the power was literally for him to take it.

"If you'd let me finish my objection during the coronation feast" reminded Hans her, "You would know I wished to put the marriage on hold and court her. The gates were only open for one day. Odin knows how long till it would open once more to establish an immediate strong alliance between our countries."

"If not my sister's hand in marriage, then what do you want?"

"You will come with me to Arendelle. The people need security of their true royal bloodline sitting on the throne."

"The people would not wish or cheer for a queen who has ravished their fertile lands."

"Yes, your first hours of rule were hardly pleasant rememberances." agreed Hans, causing Elsa to glare at him. "Its the ice cold truth, your highness" gave Hans a smirk in return as he gave a little bow to her. "But I digress... as regent I can only do so much to soothe their complaints - I hardly could temper their inpatience back when I left. If I return with you, that will shut them up to whine about my incompetence for a while longer while we focus on bringing Anna AND the summer back." Hans glanced to the queen, who'd averted her face and refused to look at him. _Was she contemplating on blackmailing him back?_

"Alright. I'll go with you", said the queen, deliberately keeping Hans in the dark about whether she would (but actually couldn't) bring the summer back. She wanted to contemplate whether or not to take confidence in the prince before telling him the truth.

Hans offered his hand, but as the seconds began to last longer, the prince akwardly let his hand fall at his side when the queen wouldn't accept it. _By Odin she was a tough one to get through.. but things that wouldn't bend to him, would break eventually. Besides, the road back to the castle was still long..._


	71. Descending down the mountain (2)

One would think that descending the mountain was easier than ascending it. It proved to slow their pace even further down, as the snow shifted underneath the horse's feet and the weight of the riders didn't aid in their balance.

"Hoo girl!" hushed Hans out as he bended his spine backwards to balance the sudden shift. When his horse could stand more or less easy on the ground the prince hissed when he felt the queen's ice penetrate his coat. "Your majesty, if you'd allow me?" asked Hans her to dismount Sitron.

Elsa was more than glad to get off the horse and quickly took a few steps back as Hans' feet hit the ground as well. "We go by foot!" yelled Hans with a hoarsh voice after which his feet sought to find the best way downwards.

A loud "oef!" made the prince glance behind to see the queen stumble against Sitron's flank. "Are you alright-" asked the prince as he offered once again his hand to her.

"I'm fine" shook Elsa her head as she quickly ushered away from the horse. "I just went too fast"

Hans' eyebrow went up when he saw how effortless the queen walked upon the snow. Compared to him and the men whom were pushing themselves through the knee-high snow, the queen seemed like a feather. "Do be careful though. There are a lot of hidden traps in here." warned Hans as he poked at the snow in front of him. As to prove his point, the snow vanished under his stick to reveal a gaping hole.

"Ah. Thank you for the warning."

"Your welcome." replied Hans automatically. The conversation went quiet for a while. But since a lot of energy and attention was focused on the road ahead, Hans didn't mind the silence at all.

"How are my people holding up in my absence?" asked the queen in a timid voice.

"They..." Hans went quiet for a second. "They are doing fine, considering the situation." decided Hans to take the neutral route.

"There is no need in sugarcoating it, Prince Hans."

"Alright", shrugged Hans his shoulders, "A woman's arm got pierced by one of your ice spikes at the courtyard." recited the prince in the same nonchalant voice. "2 fishermen died off hypothermia when they fell under the frozen lake. 19 beggars died over the course of three nights. 5 children are-"

"Stop, that's enough!"

"I do seem to recall you wished a non-sugarcoated situation." replied Hans as he stared back to an angry, shameful queen.

"Not... not like that." gave Elsa her weak excuse while her head spinned from the numbers.

"Not like what? the truth?"

"Do you take pleasure in waving my failures in my face?!" snapped the queen a question back.

Hans narrowed his eyes. "Try to divert the question all you like, but you'll have to answer it to your people quite soon enough. I suggest you cease your habit of running off and face the problems like the monarch you should be."

"You have NO IDEA how hard it was for me -"

"Oh yes, I bet it was horrible!" cut Hans her off. "Now are you done ranting like a child, or do I need to put you in a corner?"

"Now listen here, prince Hans." bit the queen as she pointed her finger to the prince. "The fiancé of my sister you may be, but don't take your position as prince-consort as granted yet."

"Your majesty-" The prince was used to the slightest of balance shifts due to his longetivity on sea - and the mountain should not be moving now, should it?

"Don't you-"

A gigantic CRACK seemed to split the sky and the rustling of what seemed like a million hooves followed shortly after. "AN AVALANCHE!" burst Hans out as he took the queen by the hand to force her to run.

"Wha-" Elsa turned her head arround and gasped when she saw the gigantic snow bank rolling down.

"Come on!" Once again she felt Hans tug at her and this time she didn't need any encouragement.

They weren't going to make it, realized the queen when she saw how difficult Hans moved forward in the snow. She on the other hand could easily run away and...

And leave these men to die? Whom believed she wasn't a monster?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hans fell down into the snow as he lost grip on Elsa's hand and turned arround to see the queen run BACK at the avalanche.

"I can't see any more people die by my hand" replied the queen, after which ice began to burst from her hands, battlling against the oncoming storm.

Hans could only watch and stare as the queen not only seemed to hold back, but divert the gigantic snow bank back to the north side of the mountain, where no people were residing upon. And when all was quiet and done, the prince slowly heaved himself up, still staring at the queen whom had saved their lives.

"Your majesty!" Hans ran just in time towards the exhausted queen to catch her.

"You're safe?" breathed the queen out.

"Yes, we all are." assured Hans immediately.

The tips of the queen's mouth went upwards, before her eyes closed down from exhaustion.

 **Aaand... the second part. Man, we could have had so many fantastic scenes with those two in the movie.**

 **A bit of explanation: In the Lego Frozen movie (yes, there is one, go check it out on Youtube!) Elsa could "overdramatically" decapitate a mountain and even protect herself, Anna, Sven, Kristoff and Olaf against an incoming avalanche! And even THEN Elsa said "her powers were too strong", upon saving them all.**

 **The reason why Elsa fell unconcious was not because her powers were too strong, but because she is still fearful of herself to hurt others. Yes she uses her magic to save Hans, but that also causes her stress level to sky-rocket. Because of that, Elsa is mentally and physically exhausted. Therefore, she's not reaching her full potential.**


	72. Descending down the mountain (3)

Elsa blinked to get her sight clear once more and slowly sat up. She had learned her lesson before by not sitting up too quickly and the queen pushed herself up with her arms. As her eyes travelled arround, her eyes settled on a familiar red-haired person.

"You're awake." acknowledged Hans with a nod while he kept on sharping his sword with a wetstone.

"I thought we'd have returned to Arendelle by now." stated the queen confused by the fact they were still on the mountain.

"We would." admitted the prince, before continuing in a more frustrated edge, "However the horses ran wild due to the avalanche and the men are still recovering them."

"Then why aren't you aiding them, if it frustrates you so much?"

"I couldn't exactly leave you unprotected." replied Hans as he put his sword back in his sheath.

"I can very well take care of myself as you have witnessed in my ice castle."

Hans' tired face hardened at her cold non existing "thank you". "Very well, _your majesty_ " retorted the prince with a stiff, restrained voice as he stood up to leave the queen alone. He had sacrificed previous sleep hours to watch over her - to think he could have very well have slept for an hour or two, piled on top of his frustrations about the missing horses, the delay that came with it and the escaped guards that the Duke had appointed to him. "Then I shall leave you alone with your thoughts."

Elsa turned her head away, only to see a little bowl of roasted meat next to the fire - still untouched. Had he done that for her? the queen returned her gaze to the prince's back, realizing just how tired he looked during their conversation. He wasn't obliged to watch over her yet he still did it anyway.

"Wait!"

Hans paused and glanced back to the queen.

'Im sorry for my rude behavior. We both have had a rough day and are therefore tired." said Elsa to try and make amends. "Please,.." Elsa nearly waved her hand to indicate he could sit at the fire and out of the wind instead of the open space, but refrained last minute, clasping her hands together. "Please, come and sit closer to the fire."

Hans stayed silent for a bit. He saw the queen wasn't used to people being so close to her as he approached, but she at least tried to make the situation not too uncomfortable with the anxiety that spiralled off her. "Thank you." gave Hans a small bow to her, sitting across the other side of the fire to put some more wood onto the flames. "Here" offered the prince her a small piece of meat.

"I can't-" began Elsa.

"you need to eat. Its best when its still warm" went Hans on without backing his hand away.

"I'm not hungry." said Elsa, after which her stomach growled rather loudly.

"When was the last time you ate? 4 days ago, at the coronation feast?" asked Hans with still the same calm commanding tone as earlier without treating Elsa as if she were a child. "You need to eat. If not for yourself out of guilt, do it for your sister and your people."

Slowly Elsa reached out, before snatching the meat out of Hans' palm like a snake to avoid any contact with his skin. At first, and to maintain some etiquette, the queen began to take slow little bites. However the hunger began to take over completely upon tasting the meat on her tongue. And her patience began to wear even thinner when the meat needed quite the strength to bite off.

"Your majesty, there is no need to keep yourself to etiquette." spoke Hans with slight amusement as he saw Elsa's impatient hungry face. "I won't judge your appetite." smiled the prince as he saw Elsa's hesitant face.

"You swear not to tell anyone about this, or I'll have you eat horseshit for a whole month."

Hans' green eyes sparkled and his chuckle echoed through the sheltered little camp. "On my honour" replied the prince with a serious voice.

A little pause was held between the two as Elsa sought if he were honest or not. After nodding and seeing he was truly honest about keeping his silence, the queen dug in the food like a starving man. "Its-" Elsa swallowed to speak more clearer now "Vhuery ghood!"

"Thank you." Upon seeing the queen eating, the appetite of the prince began to become apparent to him too. For a few minutes the two royals went on eating in silence to fill up their most primal need.

"So... how many horses have been retrieved thus far?" asked Elsa after swallowing the meat down her throat with some melted ice.

Hans swallowed his bite down before answering, "three out of six."

"Well, that's not so bad."

Hans, who'd just been in the middle of eating another piece, choked when the piece of meat got in the wrong pipeline. "Since when- cough, cough - is the queen of Arendelle so optimistic?"

"I just wanted to say something to keep the conversation going." murmured Elsa with a flushed cheeks, before returning to her distant cold self once more.

Hans noticed the effect of his slightly mocking answer to her. "That's good. Not my answer, that is." went the prince on when he saw Elsa's raised eyebrow, "I meant you wanting to..."

Elsa chuckled at his stammering answer. "I can see why my sister took such a liking to you."

Upon the mentionning of Anna, the prince's amiable relaxed face cracked and his eyes began to avoid hers. Stupid oaf! Look what you did! chided Hans to himself. You're becoming too close with the queen and forgetting your true goal. Keep your eyes on the price.

The warm conversation ceased, as the two were once more reminded of their duties and responsibillities. "I need to check on the horses to make sure they're ready for the ride." said Hans as he took the blankets to bind it back to the horses. "I'll return shortly."

Safe for the snow crushing under his feet, the wind in his ears and the horses, there was nothing else to be heard. Yet... Hans' ears picked up the snap of a branch and turned his head towards the sound. A little squirrel appeared and the prince followed the little animal with his eyes. It was probably -

No, thought Hans, stopping himself from dismissing his sixth sense. It told him something dangerous was watching him, not so very far away. Slowly the prince's hand went to his hilt as his eyes scanned the forrest line yet found nothing unsettling. Hans released the breath he had been holding and turned arround -

"GAAH!" A hoarsh gasp escaped Hans' mouth when he saw an axe appear before his eyes and without thinking he let himself fall upon the snow. As he did so, the prince could feel the singing air and see the axe pass mere centimeters past his face. The adrenaline shot through his body when the axe came down a second time, and the prince rolled away just in time to see the axe embed itself in the hardened snow bank.

Upon seeing his opponent struggle, the prince nearly went for his sword yet decided against it - the axe was massive. He could not hold that thing off, he'd break his arm! So instead, the prince found the horn at his belt and after sucking his lungs full with air the prince put it at his lips.

The horn was given to him by the captain, to warn should any danger befall him or the queen. One long blast was to say to return to camp, two long blasts to warn an enemy was approaching, and three quick ones to say you were in mortal danger.

Hans let the horn fall at his side - just in time he was done, as his opponent finally managed to get the axe out. One, two, three times Hans managed to evade the deadly swings, but he couldn't keep it up forever. And a second buddy already came by to help him.

 _"So what would you do should you face a man with an axe while only having a sword?"_

 _"I would never advise you to do that."_

 _"But suppose you have no choice and you're stuck on a cliff."_

 _"Much rather would jump off the cliff."_

 _"Jurgen..." whined 12-year old Hans irritated at his brother._

 _Jurgen sighed at his youngest brother. "Like I said. Don't ever provoke such a situation. But if you'd ever be in such a situation... An axe can have a further deadly range than a sword, but its advantage also causes its wielder to be inbalanced. Find out when he's not steady on the ground and break his circle off."_

Hans saw his opponent place his feet forward and the axe went up, up, up... A tiny shudder went through his opponent's limbs and Hans launched forward, kicking the man's knee with the iron pins attached to his boots.

"AAAAAH!" the man roared when he felt the iron pins sink into his flesh and he fell flat on the ground, next to Hans. The fight was not ever yet however. As he tried to stand up again, the prince saw his second opponent raise his hammer -

TUNK!

the man fell down unconcious next to Hans and the prince glanced up to see the captain where his opponent once stood. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." retorted the captain as he aided the redhaired prince up his feet.

"Hans! Oh thank goodness!"

the prince turned arround only to find a sudden crushing weight against him, causing him to take a few steps back.

"I'm so sorry I did not interfere when I saw you fight them! I was afraid that if I did I would hurt you and-" burst Elsa out.

"Its alright." hushed Hans her worries down as he closed the hug Elsa had started. "Its alright."

A cough from the captain made the two royals snap back into reality. The queen and prince quickly untangled themselves, their faces flushed and slightly embarrassed.

"What shall we do with them, your majesty?"

Hans stared down to the two men whom were being bound once more by the guards. "Get them on their knees." commanded the prince as he took his sword out. Not once, but twice they had tried to kill the queen - luck had been on their side, but there would be a time when it wasn't. Normally hanging was considered in Arendelle for regicide, but since they couldn't bind any ropes to tree branches strong enough to hold the weight of a full grown man, it would have to be by beheading. Hans shifted his sword underneath his fingers. His was hardly considered a broad sword to do an execution with one swoop. One wrong move, and the unlucky guy under his sword would choke on his own blood.

Hans slowly breathed in and out, feeling the weight of his sword, seeing the neck of his first execution. He had seen his father do it countless times, however seeing and doing are two different things. As he raised his sword a cry stopped him mid-swing.

"STOP!"

"Your majesty..." breathed Hans heavily out due to holding the sword back so suddenly. "These men wanted you dead. For regicide, their punishement-"

"Is still for me to decide." interrupted the queen. "I will not have my rule be lithered with blood - there is already enough needed to be saved. I will not give the duke any reason to provoke war upon Arendelle by not giving these men at least a trial"

"That's very noble of you, but they-"

"I will NOT have it and my decision is final." spoke the queen with blazing eyes.

"As her majesty commands" Hans gave in and sheathed his sword. "Have you found the remaining horses?" Hans turned his attention back to the captain, causing Elsa to be surprised by his sudden shift in conversation and go completely on ignoring her.

"Yes sire."

"Good. Then we move on." blaffed Hans out.

"You don't seem to agree with me." observed Elsa as Hans heaved himself up Sitron.

"Well spotted."

"Look, I don't trust them. But we just can't behead them either."

"Yes you can. You're the queen. Your word is law."

Elsa stared up to the prince's hard face. "My word still needs to answer to my councillors so no, my word is not literally the law."

"You could still make it so. Doesn't matter now, since you are showing yourself weak to your men by granting would be murderers mercy"

"Sometimes its better to answer with mercy then to take the obvious route."

"Obvious?!" Hans shook his head. "With all due respect, I don't understand how you and your people can be so... _naive._ "

"Whereas I can't get a grip on your uncaring hardened culture."

"We southerners may be hard like the rocks we live on, that does not make us uncaring." said Hans as he glanced to the queen. "Would I otherwise have given you a place to sleep? Given you food?"

"I misplaced my words." admitted Elsa. "I meant... unyielding in your judgement."

Hans hummed in agreement. "Yes," said the prince. "My country's history is lithered with conquerors who tried and succeeded on many occasions to pluck our islands away. Conquerors mind you, whom we saw as friends and allies. We don't have mountains as a natural barrier against foreign invaders like your country, so we had to master the sea as a result. There you have no time to negociate. We grew weary of any sign of ships coming near our borders..."

"Yet here you are as ambassador of your country." took Elsa the prince out of his ancestor's history. "Why choose Arendelle to approach firstly in so many decades?"

"You Ardellians have always kept to yourselves in the past wars and aren't known to be a dominating player - like we have always done. Our cultures are aligned enough in the strategic context, both our countries have still elligible bachelors for courtship..."

"I... never saw it that way." said Elsa, reflecting on what Hans said. "I just..."

"What?"

"You're the 13th heir in line, have no chance of ever having a crown and no person can fall in love in just one nightI Therefore I thought you... power mad at first glance."

"Everyone wants to have power, your highness and I'm afraid I'm not excluded. But to go as far as to literally walk on corpses to get it? No." shook Hans his head. "As 13th in line I had to learn to speak up for myself and take the chances I could grasp to get somewhere in life. If I hadn't, you would probably have had Franz or Lars taking you back and not me." said the prince before adding, " Its not easy being the spare."

Elsa chuckled at his remark. "Its not easy being the heir either. There is a reason the crown is so heavy."

"I'd like to differ." said Hans, "since-

 _I'm not part of the town, not born to rule_  
 _Just a hopelessly in-between tool_  
 _They're the scholar, athlete, poet_  
 _I'm the screw up, don't I know it_  
 _But then who could ever compare?_  
 _Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare_  
 _Well... its not like I care"_ blurted Hans out upon realizing that he had been pouring his heart out to her.

 _Yet I carry the extra burden off the men_  
 _In case a dispute goes totally loose_  
 _But if I have to be their guide_  
 _Who's gonna guide me and be off use?_  
 _I may have style and I may have grace_  
 _But even rulers fall on their face_  
 _How I wish to be in my palace underneath the sky_  
 _This girl wants to fly!"_

"People can't fly. That didn't make any sense." replied Hans with a little smile at her last verse.

 _" I'm like a rusty old sword hanging up_  
 _Over somebody's old barn door_  
 _And I'll be hanging there forever_  
 _Just wishing the sheath had one place more"_

 _To always be the perfect one_  
 _And to never be on the side of fun_  
 _If only I had the chance to run somewhere..._  
 _How I wish to be more than just the heir_

 _"Someday I'll find my thing"_

 _"To be all on my own"_

 _"That thing that makes me part of something"_

 _"To be completely alone"_

Hans shook his head at the queen in dissapproval.

 _If only all I knew, all I have in my heart_  
 _Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part!"_

 _I'm the golden first-born daughter_  
 _Whom most of the town adored!_

 _"Unlike brother or father,_

 _Go totally unignored!_

 _I may not have a magic touch..."_.

 _" Yet I may not have a talent as such"_

(BOTH) "Just this heart with much too much to care...  
So I may never be the Spare/heir  
But I'm more than just the heir/spare"

Their heads were so close he could almost - "We've arrived" whispered Hans as he backed away from Elsa's face.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and fear began to swell up again.

"Don't worry, I make sure they won't hurt you." said Hans when he saw her terrified face.

"Promise?" whispered the queen scared for her own people's reaction.

"I swear it."

 **So, that's the final three parter! Oh the irony. Hans indeed prevented the people from hurting Elsa - he did it himself.**


	73. Descending down the mountain (4)

Hans had let the soldiers ride both before and next to them out of precaution. There had to be just one hothead under the crowd to take action and they would all go and try to lynch the queen whom had hurt so many of their loved ones.

The queen sensed the tense situation. All the anger was directed towards her, and the queen tried to make herself small to vanish under their eyes out of shame and fear.

The prince forced himself to breathe as he rode through the pathway the horses provided while keeping the queen close to him. He didn't dare to speak any comfort to her as the courtyard was as silent as a grave. If they heard him speak with compassion to her, they'd think he was on "her side", encouraging whatever reason they thought she had for making this eternal winter. So, instead the prince shifted his fingers, circling on the queen's back to try and relieve the stress she was under.

"Prince Hans has returned!" cried a little girl happily out. Slow cheers began to erupt in response to the little girl, but quickly were smothered amidst the angry humming crowd.

"Along with the witch!" spat a farmer out. "All hail the queen, for making us starve to death!"

"Get her majesty in the castle" said the captain quickly without glancing to Hans.

"Captain, I-"

"Get her out of here, now!" Like Hans, the man could sense the hostility all arround them. His hand went to his hilt but didn't draw his weapon out... yet.

Hans ordered Sitron to make her go into a quick draf, before ticking another time against Sitron's flank to spur her on - the crowd began to move like the tides now, and if the guards weren't arround him and the queen, they most certainly would be caught in the middle of the protesting sides. Again, the prince dared to look behind him, to see the Captain bark orders to his men to try and hold the citizens back.

"SPEARS OUT!"

oh gods, this was going so wrong, wrong, so very WRONG! Hans' mouth went dry and his muscles tensed up as the hostility contamined the whole courtyard.

"Oh your majesty!" Seeing her as her own daughter, Gerda raised her hands to aid the queen off Hans' horse to usher her inside and out of danger.

"Get her to her room, under guard."

Hans' tone however made Gerda glance up to the prince whom had made no effort at all to dismount his horse. "Your majesty what are you- no don't!" cried the handmaiden out as she saw Hans return.

"Sheath your weapons! sheath them I say!" bellowed Hans at the top of his lungs. Few of his guards heard him and tried to obey his order, however with the hostile crowd it was hard to do so. "The queen is safe. Get back to the castle!"

"Your majesty, we can't just let these people-" tried the captain to make the prince understand. They were friends, people he daily met, laughed, and took a beer with! he couldn't just let them rip each other apart!

"Indeed we can't. We can't stop such a crowd by us alone." replied Hans across the screaming. Where WAS the reinforcement anyway? thought Hans to himself as he found him and only his volunteers desperately trying to fend off the citizens. "Hence why I order you to return to the castle and protect the queen instead. I won't see your lives taken by a losing battle".

Slowly the soldiers retreated and out of the clear - they didn't dare to turn their backs on them, so they had to shuffle backwards. Still, their weapons had not been sufficient to protect them from all the bruises and cuts, noticed the southern prince as the gates closed behind them. A tired sigh escaped his lips and the prince covered his eyes for a second, letting his composure slip for a second. He felt he could do that, at least, with these men. They had travelled throughout the mountains - in such harsh weather, it was only natural you relied on each other, no matter how high your social class were. It created a bond as strong as that of friends in such a short amount of time. A bond even the prince could not manage to resist, despite him trying so desperately to keep everyone at emotional distance.

"Kai, get the doctor to their baracks and get their wounds treated".

"Yes, your majesty."

"The queen-" stopped the prince the head of the castle from immediately running off.

"She's already in her chambers, your majesty."

"Good, good..." A little smile slipped through the prince's tired face. "That's all for now. Thank you." As he forced his feet to walk upon the stairs and into the halls, the man came at crossroads. Check first on the queen or go and take a bath and rest?

"Your majesty!"

Hans stopped mid-stairs and shut his eyes. Apparently, it would be neither, thought the prince as the screetching voice of the duke of weaselton caused him already a pounding headache. Still, it was the person he wished to talk to...

"Where the hell were the rest of the guards to take care of this?!" snapped Hans to the duke as he pointed to the still fighting citizens outside. "Me and my men barely escaped with our heads intact!"

"The council deemed it better to focus the guards on queen Elsa's... safety." spoke the duke the last word out with the greatest difficulty.

"The queen doesn't need protection - its the people whom need protection from her." replied Hans as they walked further onto the stairs. "She is terrified to hurt her subjects with her powers. Having her surrounded by dozens of guards is not going to aid her anxiety nor her willingness to thaw the winter."

"The dungeons are quite empty and lonely, compared to her own quarters."

"She's still the queen of this land. I won't have her locked up in the dungeons" waved Hans his proposal away as they came into the study room.

"It would make me and the council quite-"

"I'm NOT doing it." interrupted the prince as he began to scribble on a new paper. "Besides, I don't wish for her to be imprisoned so close with your men."

1...2...3... Hans slightly winced - not from the words, but from the high screetching voice that echoed arround the room and caused his head to explode from the pain. Hans waited for the duke to stop his tirade, but as the seconds began to grow into minutes about his so called "disastrous" decisions as regent, the prince had had enough.

"-you were chosen as regent, but you have no RIGHT to imprison-"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" He hadn't meant to shout across the entire room, but his lack of sleep, his concern about the people and the frustration of every single thing that had gone wrong, finally boiled over. Hans continued, unable to keep all his spend up emotions in check. "The next time you raise such a tone to me, I'll have your men hanged on the courtyard for attempted regicide on both me and the queen of Arendelle" When all his words and slipped out, the prince could cut his tongue off from speaking this, now, of all places and time to the duke. But it was too late now to take the words back and apologizing would seem weak. So instead, Hans kept his ground, staring back into the old man's eyes.

The duke became as red as Hans' hair. "Then Arendelle will lose its most important trade partner, boy. I doubt the people will admire your decision, especially in a situation such as this"

"Trade demand and offer are continiously changing, _my lord_ " added Hans deliberately to remind the duke of his place. The prince had all the while kept on writing, very deliberately so, to make the duke aware of what he was writing. "Nothing is irreplacable. Arendelle can get twice the lower price for Southern _leverpostej_ and _flaesk_ for the same amount than yours. in the best interests of the realm its best to reduce the expenses of the treasure and find the best way to provide food for the Ardellians."

"Nevertheless how low the cost, people will think twice to invest in a country with a turbulent seat of power" sneered the duke back.

Hans' eyes became slits at the duke's seemingly off-handed remark. "Think very hard on your next words, lord duke" growled the prince as his hands resisted the urge to squeeze the annoying man's throat shut.

"Oh I have a nack for chosing them." retorted the duke as they stared each other down. "Do as you see fit, your majesty. Have my men hanged, have me imprisoned... but when princess Anna returns, you will lose any power you hold over me or the council. You will have to answer to all your decisions you made during your regency - to Princess Anna, to your brothers... I doubt they will like their youngest brother causing a war with my country based off mere assumptions."

"The princess has not yet returned. Nor does Princess Anna have any power upon her return - her sister still is crowned queen."

"At the moment." added the duke to his words.

Hans gritted his teeth. He was getting himself cornered - and he would have to be very careful as for not to be crushed. "Indeed." Hans gave the duke a smile and slowly put the decree to cut Arendelle's and Weaselton's trade agreement aside. The problem was, the council could indeed appoint Anna queen upon return. He had a good grip upon the princess, but he doubted she would listen to him when so many supporters on the duke's side said the opposite. Anna was flexible - but still too flexible for him to mold to his design in such a short amount of time. He could not win this if he chose Anna.

However, he could flip this precarious situation arround. For the council to appoint Anna, they would need to convince the queen to abdicate. She would willingly do so... but not if he managed to get through her and convince her otherwise. Surprisingly it seemed he had more grip upon the queen than he had on Anna. Anna was both flightful in her decisions and emotions. Elsa on the other hand was stern in her decisions yet also still able to be mold. Her vulnerability and reliance on him had her convinced of his "prince charming" persona, even though she did not wish to admit it out loud. If he could convince the queen to stop the winter, that would stop the duke from butchering his career in this council.

 **I wanted to add some politics in this and to explain why Hans so suddenly flipped a coin:**

 **To stop the council from instating Anna as a puppet-queen to get Hans out of the way, the ruling monarch at the moment (being Elsa) must not be willing to abdicate. But since Elsa made it very clear she has no intention of ruling, Hans goes to persuade her otherwise in the dungeon scene, so his position is safe again. However, when realizing that Elsa can't thaw the winter, she becomes useless to him: he can't cement his position in Arendelle and be safe from the corrupt members of the council.**

 **With Anna returning to demand true love's kiss, Hans realizes that if he somehow saves her, the council would strip him off his title and gives the duke the freedom to blackmail him. In order to prevent that, Hans leaves Anna to die of her curse.** **He has already support of the people (they love and respect him), he has the favor of the church (in canon, the bishop at Elsa's coronation is a friend of Hans' father) and there are few non-corrupt councillors whom support him and chose him to be their monarch. Hence why Hans decides to go and persuade Elsa to abdicate him.**

 **However Elsa escapes, and the rest is history...**


	74. need your help

hello everyone! i need your aid or rather your reading skills and love to write reviews for a friend of mine called "Deliverer": he has now written 9 amazing stories about frozen yet he is struggling with a writers block and needs a push to continue. his frozen series is among the best on this site. not only are the characters as they should be, but minor characters as the duke as well as hans' brothers get all their unique amazing character developement throughout all the agonizing slow build helsa and kristanna. seriously you are quite in for a ride and you wont regret it once!

so please go and read his stories, pop a review, and tell I send you ;)


	75. ideas for fire hans

**as you all may know, I love fire!verse based hans with elsz. i just dont know what to write... any ideas? can be angsty, cute, funny.. you say, i write!**


	76. Fire and Ice in a cage

"You have to tell them to let me go."

"I can't. I could-" went the prince on when Elsa opened her mouth to protest, "But I simply can't. Anna is still missing. If something happens to her, you are the only heir left to the ardellian throne."

"And the same person who robbed them off their food and their loved ones." replied Elsa bitterly as she glanced to the outside world. "Now go and ORDER them to release me! I'll go as far as I can from Arendelle to take the storm with me-"  
"It won't work."

"I don't know it for certain, yes but there is the possibility-"

"It won't work" repeated Hans again, more pressing this time. "No matter where you go, the winter is here to stay."

"And how would you even know its outcome?" bit Elsa back in desperation. "How can you even assume you know me, what I need to bear every single minute of my life?!"Her questions echoed in the cell before a loud sigh escaped the prince's lips. Elsa expected a verbal answer. But to her surprise and confusion she saw the prince's left hand go for his right to take off one of his gloves. "What are you d-"

"Just watch." interrupted Hans her as he kept on clutching to his undone glove as if it were a lifeline.

For a moment, Elsa could only hear his irregular breath untill... the queen blinked when a light suddenly sprung alive before her eyes.

Hans read her reaction - so similar to how he had reacted when he first saw the queen reveal her magic to the world: terrified, shocked, overjoyed, relieved...

"Why... why didn't you use it to counter mine?" asked Elsa softly as her eyes kept themselves transfixed upon the flames that now burned through her shackles as if it were nothing.

"In here, I can." answered Hans her question and on cue, the cell's temperature increased to 25 degrees in just two seconds. "But on a country-sized scale? Add too much fuel to the flame and it controls me, instead of the other way arround." With a clunk, the shackles arround her hands broke and fell upon the floor.

Slowly Elsa's hand came closer and as if in reaction to the close heat, frost began to cover her hand.

"May I?" asked Hans her permission when Elsa's hand kept hovering above his.

Elsa swallowed but nodded at his request as her curiosity overcame for once the fear. The queen shuddered when their fingertips met - her flesh tickled and her magic hummed in response to his. As they stared, it suddenly occured to the queen it was for the first time in 13 years she could shake and take someone's hand. Tears began to swim in her eyes and a sob escaped her lips as Hans closed his fingers to grip her tighter.

Hans stared at their hands. The prince didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh. O god, he could actually FEEL! Hans' eyes travelled upwards to meet hers. She was so close...

"Your highness are you alright?!" called the guard them both back into reality.

"I'm fine!" answered Hans back. "I'm fine."

 **A little snippet and in my eyes how it should have been. I know I haven't been uploading as much lately: things have been very very busy and I've been in a very dark mentally depressing period.**


	77. Memories

He went arround the castle without any direction, hoping that it might somehow trigger his memories. But as he walked arround, none of the halls, the gardens or any of the chambers were considered familiar enough for him to call this castle his home.

"Goodday"

"Goodday to you" answered Hans absentmindedly, only to realize he wasn't answering in the same tongue as the handmaiden. "Excuse me. Goodday to you as well" repeated Hans once more in norwegian. Did he just.. speak Danish? Which meant he was not from Arendelle! Hans grinned at the new piece of his past, only for his smile to dwindle. Denmark was huge - his family could be anywhere, HE could be anything. A captain or a smuggler or... The prince groaned and rubbed his throbbing forehead to ease the pain. As he slowly massaged with slow movements, the prince absentmindedly watched the guards practice below. ha. Practice. More like amateurs, noted the prince as he watched them spar with each other. One of the guards was unbalanced on his feet. Jup, thought the prince with an eyeroll as the guard got floored by his comrade. Typical.  
... Typical?  
Slowly Hans walked arround the upper bridge without breaking eye contact with the guards below. As he watched on, the prince couldn't help but automatically search for the men's flaws and strengths. What did this mean to him? Was he a soldier like them? a mercenary? A robber? His feet went on their own as he descended from the bridge to find the armory storage. Slowly the prince took out a newly polished sword and felt its familiar weight in his hand. It was light and well-balanced, mused the prince. Well-polished too, noted the man as he inspected the reflection of the blade. Could he-? Hans tried a few movements - left parry, right parry, riposte, flick. The words and techniques came and went on instinct. Yes, he could handle a sword, knew the prince as he lowered the weapon.

"Be careful-"

Hans spun arround and held his sword at the throat of a young lad, arround 15 summers or so. "-You might hurt yourself" brought the young lad out as he held his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Forgive me, I didn't hear you come in." spoke Hans as he withdrew the sword and put it back into its original place.

"Thank you." grinned the boy. "I'm quite keen on keeping it that way."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I-"

"Agnarr!" called a third voice out, disrupting the conversation. "Oh Agnarr, come out come out where-ever you are!" Two, no three boys came in, arround 17 summers in age and twice the muscle as Agnarr. "Found a new pleb to hide your skirts behind?" grinned the tallest, clearly the leader of the group. "Move, pretty boy." bit the boy now with a sneer to Hans. "Or we'll give you the same treatment as him."

"He sure must be quite terrifying in combat indeed" noted the prince as he glanced to the nervous boy next to him. "For three grown men to take him down."

"Do you have any idea to whom you speak, filthy pleb? My father is the head councillor and can have your head the minute he opens his mouth to the queen!"

Hans paused and the boys smirked at their trump card. "You're right." admitted Hans and the lad next to him became white as a ghost. "But then again, the head councillor can't know what his son and friends can't tell him." went the prince on as he retook the sword he had in his hand earlier. A grin came on his face as he uttered those words, followed by a surge of adrenaline as the men in front drew their swords as well. Not only the sword but the words felt especially so right, so true to what he was, he could barely contain his excitement. He had done this before, realized the prince. He had threatened people, he had held their lives in his hand... which meant he had beaten them.

* * *

"The new recruits should not practice with real swords, they could severely hurt themselves and are a risk for the safety of-" Elsa paused mid-sentence in her discussion with the captain of the guards when she noticed a familiar red mob of hair in the midst of blonde ones. What was-  
"Your majesty, forgive me. Allow me to put these disobedient recruits into place-" spoke the captain appalled by the pestering displayed in front of them.  
"Not yet, captain." dismissed the queen with a wave of her hand as she kept her eyes upon the prince. He was.. good. He wasn't attacking but evading them like a dancer, using their majority against each other. The queen went into a trance as she saw the prince move with brutal efficiency only for her breath to stop when she saw the prince hold the last and third one standing at swordpoint.

* * *

"Stop this!"

Hans blinked only now realizing the full situation he was in. Or rather, his opponent was in. He had his sword pressed against his throat, just deep enough to draw blood, but just not enough to cut his artery. If he pressed just a little bit more, he would bleed to death. Hans'sword trembled at the uncaring thought that had come to mind and the earlier euphoria about puzzling his past together, now turned to disgust and fear for himself. He... had killed. Not out of self-defense, but because he wanted to. Because he thought it was right, HIS right.

"Stop this madness in the name of your queen!"The booming sound of the captain made the prince startle completely out of his mind and he lost strength to hold his sword.

"Hans..." Slowly the queen went to approach the prince, who looked on the verge of collapsing or panicking.

"Don't... don't come any closer." brought Hans out, feeling dizzy and utterly sick of himself and what he had almost done. "Just... please don't..."

 **I feel it would be an interesting fic if Hans completely lost his memories about his identity and what he did to Elsa and Anna. Not only would he have to rediscover himself and reflect on who he is as a person, but he would also be in the same situation as Elsa - he would be scared and have panic attacks, he would feel paranoia towards everyone and not know who to trust.**

 **Dunno if I'm going further on this. It was once again a small snippet I wrote. I also want to tell that I'm fine - Last weeks have been pretty though as I'm doing both my internship and my dissertation at the same time. I had a lot of stress and anxiety, even to the point of panic attacks. Luckily my parents and friends have aided in pulling me through.**

 **Both the internship report and the dissertation are due the 5th of June. I'm nearly on the brink of finishing it.. but not to the point yet that I can fully relax either. In fact I should be writing on my report at this very moment. *groans***

 **As for Sleeping Beauty!AU, I'm writing on it. don't worry.**

 **Now, I'll be crawling back into my bedroom and have no social life whatsoever for another two weeks.**


	78. Memories (2)

"Your majesty, you can't be serious!"

"Do you see me laughing, Head Councillor?" replied Elsa in the same calm voice as before. "I don't tolerate bullying by my recruits. The fact that he is your son doesn't change anything about the rules."

"I agree with you, your majesty, but the accusation is given by one boy according to my son. He spoke of how jealous Agnarr was of his position to me last night."

"There came more testimonies after your son had found its better. All comfirming the same accusations." said the queen as she shoved the papers from across the other side of the table to her councillor.

The head Councillor's face had become a mixture of shock and disgust as he read through the reports of the various bullied recruits. "I can't believe he'd..." whispered the man before turning his attention back to the queen. "Your majesty, I want to offer my condolences for my son's behavior. I make sure he's properly put into place again."

The queen nodded. "See to that." replied Elsa. "But should your message not ring through to him and I still get reports about him bullying his fellow collegues, I'll have to intervene. Not-" went Elsa on, "-that I think you are incapable of parenting him, sir. But in order to truly realize his faults, he would need to feel the consequences. So I would strip him temporarily off his rank as cadet without him knowing its temporarily, and let him work on the farms to teach him humility and respect for the common folk. But lets not hope it will come to that."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Is there anything else?" asked Elsa when she saw the hesitating face of her councillor.

"Yes, your majesty, I merely wished to know.. My son spoke of the man to your left threatening both his and his friends lives. Hence why he attacked him. Is this true or another one of his lies?"

Elsa frowned and turned to Hans, who looked visibly uncomfortable under her gaze. "Hans. Is that true?"

"Yes, your majesty." replied the prince with his head low.

The queen was startled at his response. She'd thought he'd lie and weasel himself out of the situation, but to actually admit his fault? "Even though your intentions were to defend Agnarr, you deliberately sought out a fight." spoke the queen out nonetheless. "I condone this as much as bullying. Captain, will you see to his punishement?"

"Immediately, your majesty." obliged the captain, before turning his attention back to Hans. "Come on boy." spoke the captain harshly.

"What punishement will I get?" whispered Hans out of freight.

The captain frowned at Hans' trembling shoulder under his hand. "You mistunderstand the gravity, it seems. You won't get your fingers ripped out or thrown into the dungeon, if that's what you thought you'd get. Your punishement is to clean the armory." spoke the man as he waved to the armory store they had arrived in.

Hans let out a sigh in relief at this task, though he kept himself from smiling fully when he saw the captain's serious face.

"We give punishement according to the gravity of the situation. But should you threaten someone again we won't be merciful a second time. Understood?"

Hans nodded and went to work. He soon realized it was going to be a very, very long night...

* * *

"I understand you don't expell him from the palace grounds as is normally the punishement for the crimes he commited" spoke the captain his frustration to the queen. "But cleaning the armory is hardly equal to what he did, your majesty, and not just for yesterday."

"Captain, I understand your frustration. But I am not going to put him on the whipping block either. The Southern Isles could use that as an excuse - they have already so much to chose from" replied Elsa referring to her magic and the winter she had caused. "Not only them, but Hans himself would not understand why he's been so severely punished, for he does not remember what he did. It would only add more to his hatred towards me and Anna when his amnesia is solved."

"You'd truly think he'll remember you being nice to him?" huffed Anna. "Mark my words, sister, the moment he remembers he'll lose this shy humble persona you're so fond off."

"I'm not fond of his shy humble persona!" replied Elsa appealed as she turned arround to face her sister. "I merely want to show him there is another way to get respect and admiration."

"You spelled "Crown" wrong." frowned Anna at her interpretation of Hans' motives.

"He's not some evil king out of some fairy tale, Anna. They'd let their people starve and and take all the gold and riches for themselves. But Hans helped because-"

"-I said so. He was just playing a game with us Elsa. Like he will do again, once he realizes how close you are identifying yourself with him. So please, take some distance from him." begged Anna as she took her sister's hand in hers. "I don't want to see you hurt like I was."

"I concur with the princess, your majesty. Let me report between you and Prince Hans. In that way, you'll stay objective to all parties till his trial comes." supported the captain Anna's council.

"Fine, Captain. Keep watch over him and report every detail to me" gave the queen her answer at last. Elsa gave a little smile when she saw Anna's relieved face. It was the best middle solution; Elsa knew the man to be honourable but firm - someone who would be a good influence to Hans without her actually being too close. "Now please, I have a lot more work to do. You are both dismissed."

The door fell shut with a clunk and the queen was once more left to her thoughts. She had never told Anna about what had transpired in the ice castle. The rage and the fear, that had guided her to kill those two men... the queen shuddered at the memory.

 _Don't be the monster they fear you are._ He could have so easily allowed or even fuelled the rage she had been in. But he hadn't. "Don't be a monster. Don't be a monster." She would not be, especially not to someone with crimes equal to hers. Had she not nearly commited regicide by striking her sister? "I won't be a monster"

 **And another snippet. Again, I'm making this up as I'm going. But, I want to go on with this story too as it is quite interesting to see how each and every character reacts to Hans' amnesia. I'm thinking of doing a Hans' POV once more about how the people react to him and how that affects him in return.**


	79. Sneak peek for Sleeping Beauty AU

**Since it has been so long... This is what I've momentarily written about Sleeping Beauty. Sorry its taking so long. I'm really hitting a wall to finish this story. Every aid is welcome with ideas on how you'd see the story end!**

It was Lars who found his father clutching their youngest brother. "I didn't mean to." sobbed the king as he held onto Hans for dear life. "I didn't mean to..."

"oh god.." the second eldest sunk to the ground next to the king. "Please don't tell me you-" Lars didn't finish his sentence due to his tightening throat. The prince began to cry in full when he dared to look at Hans' glassy eyes.

Soon, more and more people gathered arround - all but focusing their grief for the youngest prince. While they did try to emotionally distance themselves from him, the heart was not so easily fooled. So when the second eldest tried to heave his youngest sibling up in order to bring him to a proper funeral bed, the servants aided him to carry the weight.

None paid any heed to the devastated king. At least, none paid attention to him untill they heard he had followed his youngest son in death.

"Poor boy" sniffed Fauna as she tried to dip her tears away. "Poor, poor boy, to have lived such a short life"

"Not just him, my dear" replied Flora weakly as she nodded to the remaining twelve brothers. "They lost just a parent and a sibling in one day - and they'll have to live with that burden for the rest of their lives."

"They better be" huffed Merryweather in anger.

"Merryweather!" protested Flora in shock at her reaction.

"What?! I'm merely voicing what I'm thinking! They brought this upon themselves! If the king hadn't stopped Hans from seeing Elsa-"

"It wouldn't have changed a thing." cut Flora suddenly in. "Hans would still have died either way due to Sneadis' curse."

"Would Elsa though?" wondered Merryweather.

Flora paused at Merryweather's comment. "She... wouldn't." spoke the eldest softly as she glanced out the window only to startle when she saw little snow fairies appear in the view. "Oh dear..."

But the fairies didn't appear to mean harm to them, on the contrary. "He saved us." sang one of them out with a quivering voice. "He took arms against his own father for us..." Slowly the snow fairies flew above the 13th prince and where-ever they came into close proximity, ice and frost began to form arround the prince's body like a tomb. "Its all we can do for him."

"You could reverse the curse instead of decorating his tomb!" bit Merryweather back.

"I said, that's all we can do for HIM. As I speak my sisters are flying towards Sneadis' palace to try and convince to break Hans' curse. We can't do it on our own."


	80. Memories (3)

_Alright he was Danish. He could wield a sword._ repeated Hans to himself. _That still left a thousand possibilities about his profession._ Hans massaged his throbbing head again. _There was not one Danish man left who wasn't in the military and who couldn't handle a sword,_ as he had discovered in the library.

 _It would come back to him,_ assured Hans himself. _Over the past week, he had learned his name. He had learned his nationality. At least he still could have access to whatever memory he held. He would just have to keep trying to find some kind of trigger, iike when he had with the sword fighting._

Hans startled out of his thoughts when he heard noises coming from the stable grounds. Upon arriving, the prince saw 3 strong stable boys trying to tame a brown-yellow horse down. As the horse staggered and trampled with his hooves to get away from the men, the prince suddenly saw the vision change before his very eyes.

* * *

 _It was the same horse, only far younger and similarily restrained by the stable men._

 _"You are hurting him!"_

 _"Master Hans, he isn't tamed and trying to get away. Keep your distance, please." ushered the eldest as he tried to floor the young foal down._

 _"Off course he's trying to get away, you're hurting him!" spoke his younger self. "Cut him-"_

* * *

"- loose, now!" ordered Hans as he walked towards the horse. "You are straining his muscles."

"He's wild."

"Because you treat him like a wild animal!" bit Hans back as he shoved the boy so hard he fell down the ground.

Feeling a slither of freedom, the horse immediately took use of the opportunity - the other boys, who had no counter balance anymore, now fell to the ground.

"Ho girl! Hooo, easy" hushed Hans as the horse kept running arround. To his surprise, the horse's ears actually peaked up at his voice. Immediately the animal calmed down as she trotted towards the prince, nuzzling her head against his.

Stunned, Hans' hands went upwards to caress her strong neck and mane. As his hand glided across her warm flank, his hand suddenly became small again.

 _"Long and slow, Hans. Long and slow strokes, while you keep looking her in the eyes."_

That voice! Hans let out a shivering breath as he looked into the horse's eyes - Hazelnut eyes, as he already knew before searching for them.

 _This horse was his._

"I wish I knew your name, girl." muttered Hans under his breath all while caressing her.

Feeling the sadness radiating from her master, the horse nuzzled her head against his. "Yes, good girl you are." smiled Hans with a sad smile. "Go along with them will you? I'll be arround, so no more playing games with them." The prince let loose of the horse - HIS horse - and watched as the shocked stable boys put on the saddle and halter on her. "There." spoke Hans out with a slightly trembling voice from near crying. Oh how he wished he remembered her name! How he wished to know who that o so familiar voice was!

"We didn't ask for your help."

Hans frowned at hearing the biting whisper and as he subtly glanced arround, the prince noticed similar looks subtly directed to him. He had been so engrossed in searching who he was, he hadn't noticed right away the looks people were giving him whenever he came by. The moment he really began to pay attention to the glances, he also heard the whispers - at least, the emotion behind it.

 _It had to be because the queen was going arround with a commoner like him right?_ tried Hans to find motives behind their hostile looks and behavior as he began to walk to the castle market instead. _They are just worried about her reputation, that's all. I mean, look how people react to Princess Anna's beau._

 _Though they aren't as hostile or vile looking as they were with himself..._ whispered another more stubborn voice.

Hans shook his head. _It defenitely would be because she's their queen and future of this land_. tried Hans once more to get that nagging voice away. _Well, the least he could do was try to break the ice as it were, and simply be friendly to them._

 _"_ Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me something more about Arendelle and-" began the amnesiac prince to a young girl who was standing somewhat further away from the crowd. The moment the girl turned to face him, she gasped and shuffled away in fright.

"There is no need to be afraid, girl. I merely-"

"Mommy!"

"Helga!"

Startled, Hans' head turned towards the woman whom he presumed to be Helga's mother. "Goodday I wanted to-" The prince stopped talking when he saw the woman's blazing eyes upon him.

"Not a step closer." warned the woman as she ushered her child behind her back.

"I'm not going to hurt you" spoke Hans calmly, even though her hostility made his skin crawl. "nor was I going to hurt your daughter, m'am, I swear-"

"You swear?!" The woman let out a sarcastic laugh. "You swear?!" said the woman again as she advanced towards the prince. "On what, you traitorous snake? Your honour? You possess none. Your life? You'll soon lose it. I hope you burn in hell for what you did."

Hans stumbled backwards from her harsh words and upon feeling both Helga's and her mother's hatred and fright radiate from their eyes, he averted his. As his eyes travelled arround the castle market, the prince noticed everyone was staring at him with that same hostile look.

It became unbearable to feel their gaze upon him: it were as if a million needles were in his skin. "I didn't do-" brought Hans weakly out. Didn't do anything? Had he, truly? The prince's eyes searched arround the market place, searching for any friendly face so he knew the woman's words were wrong.

He found none.

"I-" Want to apologize? For what? How could he feel truly sorry if he didn't know what he was apologizing for?

And all the while the people were slowly closing in on him, like lions circling arround their prey to get the first bite. He had to go. Now. Hans forced his body to move, back into the castle grounds and shut the doors behind him. He heard gasping and cries echo in the hallway, only to realize it was him, nearly to the point of hypervilating.

I didn't do anything wrong. Hans kept repeating the same sentence over and over in his head all while his closed eyes saw the hostile faces of Arendelle.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

 _"You swear on what? Your honour? You have NONE!"_

"I didn't do anything wrong."

 _"Traitorous snake!"_

"I didn't do. Anything. Wrong." bit Hans out as he pulled at his hair.

 _"I hope you burn IN HELL-"_

"Hans."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" burst the prince out as his face shot up to face the captain of the guard.

"The queen wishes to see you regarding the incident yesterday." said the captain with the same emotionless voice as if nothing had happened.

"Ah." brought Hans out, still slightly catching his breath as he stood up from his sitting position against the door. As he did so, the prince saw the captain's hand curled arround the hilt of his sword and his muscles tensed up, ready for a fight. _Had the queen really asked to see him?_ flashed through Hans' mind. _What if he was also with them, what if he wanted to make him pay for whatever he had done wrong in their eyes?_ "Really? The queen asked for me?" repeated Hans the Captain's request.

"She did. Are you coming with me?"

Hans felt instinctively that sentence had one underlying word missing: A _re you coming with me... voluntarily?_"

"I will. If-" went Hans on as he skillfully evaded the captain's hand that was about to catch his wrist. "The queen is present to comfirm what you say"

"Her majesty has better things to do than running arround the castle at your request." spoke the captain of the guard with a biting tone. His patience was on thin ice right now. However, he had given his word to the queen he would only use violence against the prince for self-defense.

"So do I." retorted Hans before he could stop himself. "I'm not moving from this spot untill she comfirms your story. Oh, I believe she said it was "immediately" she wished to see me, yes?" went Hans on as the captain opened his mouth to retort. "We can't be late at her meeting can we? So lets quit chit chatting so you can go along and deliver the message. Go on. chop, chop."

The captain's hands were ticklish to close themselves arround the prince's neck but refrained his urge last minute and ran up the stairs to go and receive the queen.

As the captain's steps went away, the prince let out a sigh of relief. What had he just been saying?! If not the people, the queen sure would have him killed for speaking so boldly!

Bold...Hans stared without seeing to the stairs in front. Bold. Those words he had said to the captain... They had come out without even thinking. The way he talked was not the way a commoner would talk.

"You wished to see me?"

"Your majesty" Hans was startled out of his thoughts and once again without thinking, he showed his respect - not by bending the knee, but by bowing to her.

 _Such show of respect was only reserved of those of nobility..._

"I did, your majesty. Your captain said you wished to see me. I merely wanted to be certain of his story and let you comfirm what he said."

"He did receive his orders from me to bring you to our meeting. Now, are you willing to come with him?" spoke Elsa with quite a cold edge to her impatient voice.

"I am now, your majesty. And my sincere apologies for letting you run arround the castle."

"Keep your apologies when you don't mean them." The queen's flat reply stopped Hans' cheeky mood from then on.

 **Who knew that writing an amnesiac! Hans would be so adorable and endearing?! XD**


	81. Memories (4)

Hans' neck hurt from looking all the way up to the highest book shelf in the library. Well, it figures, thought Hans dryly to himself as he sought for the ladder. After hours of searching, it was the only place left where the books he wanted, could be.

Grumbling the prince began to climb upwards. "Those servants really need to put them by category" muttered Hans out loud as he reached for the book. It was a little bit out of his range, but if he stretched a bit, he could just-

"They do put them in order and category - only Anna is quicker at re-arranging them then they are."

Startled by the sudden voice, Hans lost his already delicate balance and lost grip upon the ladder from reaching so far away. The man screamed, bracing himself for the impact, only to fall with a suprised "oef!" upon something soft, cold and wet. Hans blinked several times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him: he was held aloft by a huge cloud of sturdy snow.

With his mouth agape, the prince could only stare at the queen who was responsible for bringing him slowly and safely back on the ground. "What they said is true..." breathed Hans out as he returned his gaze back to the snowback under his body, that spat into nothing by Elsa's command. "And here I thought they called you 'Snow Queen' in the figurative speech", went Hans on without thinking.

Elsa's eyebrow went up at his remark. "Really?" came the queen's stiff reply.

"Not that I would presume you are" spoke Hans immediately after as his cheeks became as red as his hair. "I merely thought that-"

"-You presume to know me by merely rumors?" interrupted Elsa in the same calm yet stiff voice as she reset the ladder and books with a wave of her hand.

"Its all I can rely on, when your majesty and I barely had any interaction these last few weeks." retorted Hans in the same manner. "And as for those books, I still have need of them - OEWH!" Hans groaned when the magical glow arround the books vanished, causing each one of them to fall upon his body.

"Never heard of the magical word "Thank you"?"

After a killer glare to the queen, Hans heaved himself upright. "Thank you" bit Hans before snatching several books in his hands to bring it to the huge oaken table.

"That's hardly an honest response."

Hans didn't look up as he kept searching among the books. "An honest response gets the same reaction, so why bother to be sincere?" spoke the prince bitterly as he began to turn the pages arround.

"Excuse me?"

"With all due respect, your majesty, but do you think me daft?" Hans now turned his eyes upon the queen. "I may have amnesia, but I can hear their whispers and comments. I can see the looks towards me. Not that many bother to do it so secretly" scoffed Hans as he recalled the situation at the castle market.

"And...you know why they react that way?" asked Elsa slowly as her mind reeled. How much did he realize of his past already? Did he know he desired a crown once? Does he recall how far he was able to go to acchieve that goal?

"That's the big question, is it?" Hans crooked his head to the queen, his mouth formed in a little smile. "Does Hans realize the crimes he committed?" The prince let out a chuckle at Elsa's stunned face. "Come now, your majesty. Don't try to pay me into thinking I'm a holy man."

"I'm not doing that." Elsa kept her gaze upon the prince, all trying to wrap her head around this conversation. She hadn't expected him to be so open and honest to her and her surprise once again showed before she could mask it.

"No, you aren't. Yet you aren't punishing my crimes." replied Hans in a soft whisper. "As queen, you but have to say the word and they'll do your bidding."

"I'm not passing judgement on your crimes... yet. You don't remember what you did, therefore, you can't defend nor feel an inkling of remorse for what you did."

Hans averted his eyes from hers, looking back to the book in front. "Its in this book, isn't it?" asked Hans out loud. "My name, my family..."

"Yes" breathed Elsa out as she looked at the book as well: In it, were the painted banners as well as the respective noble and royal families from Arendelle's neighbouring kingdoms. Hans would merely have to look at his family crest... "When did you find out you were of noble birth?" asked Elsa as Hans' hand closed arround the cover of the book to open it.

"At first I thought I was of higher class when I found out that I possessed a horse. Such a fine pure-blooded animal costs a fortune... But I was truly certain of me being of higher birth when I bowed instead of bending my knee to you, back at the great hall."

"Why are you even telling me this?" asked Elsa the question that was on her lips for so long.

Hans didn't answer right away as he searched for the right words. "Despite seeing the same hatred in your eyes, if not more, than your subjects... I see pity. Despite you having all that power at your fingertips, I see fear. I... can't grasp why you would put your hatred and power aside for me, but I want to say that I'm grateful. You try - its more than you should ever have done, for a monster like me."

"A monster would not admit he is one." said Elsa quietly as she put her hand upon his.

"For now, I am." said Hans with a sad smile as he returned his attention back to the book in front. The prince's hands clenched and let go of the book on repeat during their conversation. "What I've managed to gather about myself, what I feel towards others, is enough to know an inkling of the man I am. I'm arrogant, ruthless, cruel... and so, so full of anger and hatred" Hans swallowed to try and get the bile out of his throat. "If this is the man I was, I'm not sure I want to rediscover myself. What if, by remembering the past, I forget the present?" You want to take that chance?"

"I do."

Hans swallowed, unable to say anything at her simple answer. "Your majesty, I..." Overcome with emotion, the prince knelt down on his knee and kissed the hand Elsa had previously put on his. "Thank you. For so much." breathed Hans out.

 **This was by far the hardest chapter to write in this series: mainly, because I wanted to get Hans' emotional state as clear as possible to you all. Hans is literally going through an Identity crisis and doesn't know anymore who he wants to be. Put on top of that, that Hans has no shoulder to rely on - hence why he is now so open to Elsa. Because she's the only one who can put her hatred towards him aside (not all of it, but some of it).**

 **Take into account that it also confuses him WHY Elsa acts towards him that way.** **Its one big insecurity, atop another, atop another one, and Hans is close to losing his mind.**


	82. Memories (5)

"You don't need to kneel for me" Elsa said as she looked down to the kneeling prince in front of her. She let her hand slide out of his and clasped her hands back together. "What I ask in return, is that you make use of the chance I give you. And that once you remember again, to think of my generosity."

"I can't promise the latter." spoke Hans as he kept himself down on one knee. "But I'll try not to let you down."

"Good. Now, rise." Although he had nearly committed regicide and broken her sister's heart, to see people cower before her made her uncomfortable nonetheless. The queen turned her attention back on the books she had dropped earlier and after a wave of her hand, the books flew arround at her command. "No... no..." muttered the queen as she gestured her hand as if flipping a page, instead of a book with her magic. "Ah!" The queen sighed contently when she found the book she was looking for and let it fly into her hand while the others returned to their original place. As the queen now turned towards the oaken table to see better into the light, she suddenly noticed Hans' gaze. "What is it?"

"Its beautiful." smiled Hans to her.

"Beautiful yes, when it is under control." replied the queen as she opened her book.

"You speak as if it wasn't in control for a long time."

"And you speak as if there were no etiquette"

Hans swallowed. "Forgive me for my forwardness, your majesty. I meant no insult."

Elsa let out a frustrated sound. She... hated the way he so sincerely apologized for such little things as speaking out of turn, while he had done so much worse! "Yes, yes, apology accepted." waved the queen his answer away as she strode gracefully to the sofa chairs. "Do you play chess, Hans?"

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I thought you wanted me to uncover my past, before my trial was due?"

"Indeed. But I don't want you to force your hand either. You said so yourself, you aren't sure you wish to recover your memories. I'm afraid however, you have no choice in that regard, as they are returning to you nonetheless. Anna told me your childhood wasn't pretty either." went the queen on as she seated herself in the sofa chairs.

"That doesn't explain well enough for me why you won't force my hand?" asked Hans while seating himself in the chair across her.

"my apologies for my distraction." Elsa smiled and returned to the subject once more. "What I've learned, ever since I've controlled my powers, is how our emotions shape our memories. As a child, I struck Anna in the head while playing. Due to my parents chiding me for being so reckless with my magic, I began to see the accident in a far more negative light. It spiralled down so far, that I saw it as something truly monstrious and cruel. But now that I'm older, I see it as it was: just an accident. I was a child back then, and children make mistakes. Not that adults don't make any mistakes either." mused Elsa out loud as she thought about her parents. "Its what makes us human, in the end."

"And you think... with me slowly re-discovering myself that I might see things in a different light, as you did?" Elsa nodded at his question, leaving Hans quiet for a while.

"If I fail in letting you see things in another perspective, it was worth the try at least."

"Your subjects and particularly your sister don't share your opinion." retorted Hans back softly.

Elsa's mouth curled upwards. "You can't satisfy everyone. While some advice may be well-meant, there are always vipers in the grass to make you try and second-guess your decision. The moment you give in, its a matter of time before you start to second-guess yourself. And then you get bitten."

Hans' eyebrow went up at her reasoning. "Comparing your sister with a viper? Isn't that too harsh?"

"We are sisters indeed. And I'll always love her as one. But as a queen, the duty to my country comes first. Anna is far too emotional and therefore quickly swayed to the advice my councillors give to us."

"There is the saying to keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer. If I were your advisor, I would have expressed my concern as well. Anna wears her heart on her sleeve, yes. But from said weakness can also be learned. As a sister, you may have learned to be open in your emotions, but as a queen you are still too objective" remarked Hans before he could stop himself. "Forgive me." apologized the prince himself when he saw Elsa's piercing eyes upon him.

"I much rather have an honest criticising man than a lying agreeing puppet." Elsa smiled fully now. "So, what do you think I should do?"

Hans startled, his bisshop still mid-air as he just planned to make a move. "Your majesty, I don't think-"

"I'm asking you."

The prince' hand curled arround the bisshop and as soon as his piece was on the board, he began to answer: "You have learned in theory how to rule by your tutors and wish to practise said theory. However, your councillors have had the same education, so they make up their theoretical approach by experience. In order to stand your ground against them, you will not only use the rules, but twist them to your adventage."

"I know, but I can't-" the queen blurted by accident out. "I can't... do something like that. Playing the game, I mean." Elsa's shoulders sagged. Hans was right, in every aspect. She knew she was playing too nice, since she felt pity for her subjects who's food she destroyed during the big freeze. She knew she was playing too much by the books, as that was all she has ever known in her 3 years of preparation as Queen. These attitudes of hers caused now for a critical turning point - after a first month of rule, the queen felt how more and more of her influence at the council whined due to her lack of inexperience. She felt herself drawn to the propositions of her councillors, who had often come up with better statements then her. She would soon risk to become a puppet queen, rather than an authority on itself.

Hans' eyes softened at the young queen in front of him, who was hesitating on her next move on the chessboard. No, not just a queen. A young woman who had the weight of an entire country on her shoulders, as well as deadly ice powers to accompany her. "You'll grow into it." replied the prince to encourage. All the talking about politics and sheming, had brought something else on the surface.

 _"I can't be as cunning as you."_

 _"Oh, you can. It is very simple, Hans. When I try to understand one's motives, I play a little game. I assume the worst. What's the worst reason they could possibly have for saying what they say and doing what they do?"-_

"-Then I ask myself, "How well does that reason explain what they say and what they do?"" recited Hans from his newfound memory. "So, is there any way, the councillors have... gone along with your advise?"

"I... proposed for a new trade alliance with Germany. They all were quite enthousiastic about it."

"And why are they accepting this proposal?"

"Well, for the new trade relations."

"That is a good reason" replied Hans as he took her pawn away from the chess board. "But that is only when the trade negociations succeed. Is there any way, it can't happen?"

Elsa stayed quiet for a while. "My German is not very advanced, but we'll speak in English during the conversations-"

"And what if the ambassador is not pleased with a queen not taking the time to speak German to him or her?"

"He will not wish to trade. And I will seem incompetent to lead" realized the queen. "My councillor of Economy, he said he knew someone even closer to the Crown than Rapunzel did." The queen stood up and paced arround. "Gods I'm such a fool."

"There is no reason to panic yet, your majesty. When comes the ambassador?"

"In two days."

Hans went quiet. "Well, that is hardly enough to get the basics, let alone follow or argue in a conversation."

"Why thank you. Your words are truly inspiring me." replied the queen deadpanned.

"Why don't you take someone with you to translate whenever you have difficulty with speaking or understanding the words?" advised the prince.

"Very well. Can you speak German?"

"Fluently, your majesty."

"Then I take you as my translator."

"Pardon me, your majesty?"

"Sometimes, in order to quiet the vipers, you need a more menacing and poisonous one in the grass. I don't trust my councillors at the moment - if I ask to translate in my stead, they will realise and refuse to aid me in order to see me fail."

Hans inclined his head to her and his eyes sparkled at seeing her progress in playing the game. In the game of chess, however, it seemed she would lose this round. Hans put his tower forward. "Check and mate"

Elsa blinked, only to see he had indeed cornered her King. "Ah. It seems I still have much to learn."

"Care for another round?" offered Hans up.

"Certainly."

 **I want to make clear that Elsa is by no means a bad Queen. However, she is only 21 years old and had about 3 years to prepare herself. Theory alone however is not enough to go against her more experienced councillors, who see their opportunity to go and make her their puppet queen. Elsa realizes this risk and already manages to be stern in her decisions (like having Hans walking arround freely) but she does not know properly yet how to anticipate in the political game.**

 **Here is where our venomous snake of a prince comes in. :)**


	83. Gambling

"Have you seen Kristoff?"

Anna glanced at her sister. "I thought Kristoff was with you."

With thin lips, the queen dismounted her horse.

"Your majesty, an half an hour ago, I found him... gambling with Prince Hans."

"Gambling?!" echoed Elsa unamused as she strode behind the guard. "Since when?!"

The guard had difficulty to keep a passive face as he let her majesty see the scene. "Since first light, your majesty."

"Well?" asked Elsa irritated as she saw the two men keeping their body from the ground with their stretched arms. "What is the reason for this stupid contest?"

"To make out who of us has the best endurance, your majesty." breathed Kristoff out. "Which will be me."

"Hm. sure." smiled Hans back. "I see your arms shaking already."

 _Men..._ Elsa sighed and rubbed her eyes. "The last man holding himself up, can find another queen to serve." snapped the queen as she strode back to the horses.

Both Hans and Kristoff's faces snapped towards one another, and simultaniously the two let themselves drop upon the ground. Upon returning both men saw the dissapproving glares of the two sisters. "Seriously? An endurance contest? What are you, five?" scolded Elsa to Hans as he mounted his horse.

"He asked for it!" said Hans as he pointed his finger accusingly to the ice harvester. "He said I could not lift as many ice blocks as he could. Which I did. So, in order to make out which of us is the better man, we did an endurance contest."

"How many blocks could you each carry?"

"5"

With a simple gesture, the queen let the double amount of blocks appear on her hand.

"You are using magic!"

"That's not fair!"

"What?" said Elsa innocently as Anna doubled over from laughter at seeing both Kristoff's and Hans's faces. "The gamble was who could carry the most blocks, if I remember correctly. Now you both know who's the best." Now that those ego-contests were done, the queen went into conversation with her sister.

"Riding. Tomorrow." mouthed Hans to the ice harvester when the sisters weren't paying attention.

"Hans!"

The prince winced upon hearing her ice cold voice. "Yes, Elsa?"

"You sleep alone tonight."

"What?! Come on dear, you can't be serious!" whined Hans. "Really? Its just a friendly contest between me and Kristoff-"

"Two nights."

Hans shut his mouth immediately upon hearing the extension of his punishement.

Kristoff sniggered at Hans' situation, only to wince as well when he felt Anna's glare on him. "Likewise for you."

 **So... yeah, something short and funny. :)**


	84. Memories (6)

A sudden summer storm had delayed the arrival of the ambassador for a extra week, giving Hans and Elsa the much needed time to prepare herself thoroughly. And Elsa didn't let that go to waste at all.

Like a child during christmas, the queen received his gifts and she learned. Oh how she learned. Everything there was to know, he taught her. With all the hours they spend together discussing negociation tactics, language barriers and political differences, the memories returned more and more vividly - that is, the emotional colors of them. He remembers the fear of manouevring through the dangerous political maze, he remembers the disgust for the used methods to set the maze to one's hand...He remembers being all alone to figure it out by himself. When looking at the queen, he saw all those emotions reflected back at him.

 _She was like a clipped bird, eating from his hand._

 _You could keep it that way._

 _What? Why would I-_

 _You could make her your puppet, and succeed where all others failed in doing so. Control her, you control the kingdom, her subjects and her powers all in one package!_ roared the voice inside his head.

Hans opened his mouth to act upon his inner voice, only to clap it shut again.

No. That was not him. With a shudder, the prince realized it was another piece of whom he used to be - no, what he was. The amnesiac prince shut his eyes at the so sudden overwhelming ambition and lust for power that screamed in his head and his hands gripped the chair tighter.

"Hans?"

The queen, upon realizing that the prince was quiet for so long, had stopped talking in order to check on the prince. "Hans are you okay?" Elsa recoiled slightly when she saw the prince look at her - his eyes stood devoid of any warmth. _Did he remember?_ Due to slight panic at the sudden question popping in her head, the room became freezing in seconds. The queen let her magic build up at her fingertips to imprison him, but balted her hands to fists to make it retreat. _No. She vowed to him that she would give him a chance and let him choose whatever he saw fit with it. She would stick by her word._

Hans blinked - the dropping temperature in the room had caused the throbbing voice to shut up. As his body began to shiver and he instinctively began to clasp his hands together to preserve warmth, the prince now noticed the queen's expression. She already possessed great intuition even before his tutoring, but now she truly saw, instead of only looking. She knew what was going through his mind, yet despite this knowledge, she simply let him decide what to do.

The queen had given him one chance to show he changed for the better. A chance, none of her subjects or her sister would have ever given him. Instead of being spat at for every word he said, the queen listened, no even valuated his opinion.

The firey ambition sizzled out and Hans opened his lips to give his objective advice to her. For a long time, they just sat there staring at one another, with their eyes and mannerisms as their only communication.

"Thank you." nodded the queen with a tiny smile before continuing conversation as if nothing had happened at all - but they both felt something had shifted.

"Your majesty." called Hans out as Elsa stood up from her chair. "I... want to... I mean, what I want to say..."

"You may speak freely" gave Elsa her permission and encouragement as she saw the prince struggle with his words. The queen turned her body now completely to the prince, to show he had her full attention.

"You saw me - the other, earlier me appear again on the surface." said Hans slowly. "Despite your magic, you were frightened by me - him." Hans rubbed his head as he tried to keep his head from spunning. "I have hurt you and your sister with the very words I'm now teaching you, haven't I?" went the prince on.

"You have. You've had some of your memories returning?" asked Elsa with a calm voice.

"Yes and no. I've experienced... emotions originating from said memories. When we were talking I... I was thinking of manipulating you like your councillors are trying. I want to have a crown upon my head, I want to have the magic you possess, I want your blood on my hands." Hans' body was hypervilating and his hands had balted to fists as he spoke more hoarshly by the minute. "I just want it all and I.. I..." The prince's hands clutched his head as if to shut the voice out.

"They are memories and therefore in the past. I know the man I see before me." answered Elsa softly as she knelt by Hans' slumped body.

"And what kind of man do you see?"

"I see a compassionate honest man, who wishes to prove himself to everyone."

A little sad smile came upon the prince's face as reaction. "What good is proving myself, if people keep seeing me as the man I was?"

"You think they immediately acccepted me as their queen the moment I thawed the kingdom?" retorted Elsa with the same smile on her face. "They fear what they don't understand... But I promise you, that if you keep going on this path that they'll all lose that fear and see you for what you are."

"Thank you. I say those words too often these days, but I mean them truly."

"I know."

* * *

"You let him read the trade proposals?" asked Anna with disbelief and anger to her sister during breakfast.

"As my translator, its important for him to know the ins and outs of the documents as well as I do, Anna. If I were to verbally communicate the information to him, the interpretation that he makes can be completely different then what I intended. One wrongly translated word can flip the tables in their advantage" explained the queen to her sister before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I can tolerate that you wish to try and see the good in him. I've let you tolerate that he can freely roam the castle grounds. But this?" Anna waved her fork arround, causing her pancake to fly off and on the ground. "This is highly confidential information, Elsa! What if he does what you wish to prevent? What if he translates on purpose some words wrong, causing the other party to gain an advantage?!"

"He won't do that." answered the queen with thin lips.

"How do you know for certain? hm?"

"I trust him."

"I trusted him too. And look what that got me into."

"He is not that same man anymore, Anna! He's changed!"

"No, you THINK he has changed" bit the younger sister back. "You totally lost sight of the true purpose by spending time with him: make him remember before the trial is due. Which, I need to remind you, is in less than two weeks. Now, I wish to be excused from the table."

Elsa nodded to give her the permission and as the door slammed shut, the queen let her composure slip. With a sigh, the queen put her fork down and rubbed her forehead. It was true - she had indeed lost track of time. It was inevitable that Hans would have to remember at one point, knew the queen as she stood up from the table. But she had stalled the moment time and time again in doing so, because...

The queen didn't finish her thought when she watched from the window to the gardens below. Her heart leaped up when she saw the familiar mob of red hair only to be dissappointed when she saw it was one of her guards. "Your majesty?" Elsa was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Kai speak up. "The council is awaiting you."

"Yes, I'll be there shortly. Thank you, Kai."

* * *

Even from afar, Elsa could hear the bickering voices of her council members - as well as the more calm voice of Hans. What was going on? The queen increased her pacing as the voices grew louder and more hostile.

"-no right to look into them! As council members we overlook the proposals to give our final decision, not some dishonorous traitor-" Upon feeling the temperature in the halls drop, all of the men now turned their attention to the one responsible for it.

"What is the reason to converse so loudly? I believe the council room serves for that very purpose." said the queen calmly as she strode to them.

"Your majesty, this... man" spoke her minister of defence up as he points to Hans. "This man read your proposals and gave his objections to us to look into."

"That's highly appreciated. I still don't see the reason why you make such a scene in my halls?"

"Your majesty, you can't-"

"I can't what, minister? Last time I checked, I still wear the crown here. If I say he's allowed to look into them, he will do that. If I say you should all run naked arround the courtyard, you will do that." Out of the corner of her eye, the queen noticed see Hans' lips twitch upwards just for a second. "Now get inside." ordered the queen as she let Kai open the doors for them.

She caught on quickly, mused Hans as he watched her enter lastly in the room. She establishes her authority the moment they protest.. though, her way of words should differently. The prince made a nota in his head to remind the queen later on about this.

"You may seat."

In the next 4 hours, it became a tiredsome negociation about the trade proposals that the queen had written out. "We have thoroughly looked through your work, your majesty - there were still some grammatical errors left, so we give you a new version."

Hans' narrowed his eyes - he had looked into the queen's documents and reviewed on said grammatical errors. Before the queen could open her mouth, Hans answered in her stead. "That's very kind of you, m'lord, to look so thoroughly through the document alongside me. Surely there are no _errors left anymore."_

Elsa found Hans' eyes glance to her for just a second. "Well, I would love to reread it to improve my language errors" went the queen along with his masked hint. "My lord Minister, can you pass the proposals to me?"

"Your majesty I can assure you-"

"It was not a request." stated the queen coldly with her hand still reached out for the documents.

With thin lips, the minister did as he was told and the queen opened the proposals once more to go into detail if there were any changes done. Upon arriving at the 6th page, the queen fumed with rage when she saw the re-arrangements made in favor for the nobility and higher class. "Thank you so much for reviewing my work, m'lord minister." said the queen in the same tone as before. "Though I can't recall giving you any permission to change and add on the proposals yourself."

The minister swallowed thickly at seeing the hard cold eyes of the queen. "Forgive me, your majesty. I merely wished to help you carry the burden, as is our duty."

"Naturally." The queen smiled sweetly back, though her eyes didn't laugh along. "Now, is there anything else left to discuss?"

The council stayed dead quiet at her question.

"Then you are all dismissed." gave the queen their permission to leave. Luckily, they left far quicker than previous gatherings, as her magic build up in her throbbing arms. When the last footsteps were gone, the queen let her magic go, coating the entire table in jagged ice and frost. "Those sliming bastards!" fumed the queen as she paced arround the chamber. "If they weren't so damn experienced I'd have them fired on-"

"Your majesty?" Elsa blinked and turned arround to see Hans surrounded by icicles, with one of them very close to his neck. "Could you be so kind as to release me?" breathed Hans out as he was terrified to cut his artery on the spike.

"Forgive me." The queen calmed herself and waved her hands to erase her uncontrolled magic. "You should not have been the victim of my rage."

"You did well back then." smiled Hans as he walked towards her. "Though..."

"What?" pressed the queen on with a raised eyebrow.

"You should chose some of your words with more care. Not that I'm saying that you don't stand your ground nor that you have hardly improved on your people skills. On the contrary." explained the prince. "But the council notices that you.. get very tempered the moment they question you. They can manipulate that side of yours."

"Its hard not to get furious at them questioning your rule."

"I know. But take the way you spoke to the council in this room... now that was poised and calm. That is the way you should be all the time."

"Believe me I was not calm at all." replied the queen as she balted her fists to keep her magic from releasing once more. "If they had stayed any longer, they'd have very frostbitten and black hands."

Hans chuckled at the thought. "It looks like you need a break." offered the prince up as he pushed himself from the table he was sitting on.

"Hans, I can't just leave the paperwork and-"

"If you say the queen needs a break, she must do it" grinned the prince.

Elsa blinked, before laughing out loud. "Yes, yes she would." answered the queen with sparkling eyes.

* * *

"She's slipping out of our control." spoke the prime minister out loud what they all knew. A few of the council members had stayed behind, as others didn't wish to consider to stand against a queen who could freeze you within seconds.

Cowards. The queen may have all that power, she doesn't dare to use it on her own subjects. Not after what happened to her own sister.

"Well spotted. Now what are we going to do about it?" snapped another as they watched the queen walk alongside the prince in the gardens. Even from afar, they could hear the amiable tone of the conversation.

"Simple. We take away the pillar on which she relies on." nodded the minister to Hans.

"In.. what way?" asked the third confidant uncomfortably at the man's words.

"Leave that to me. As for now, make her think that she has won."

 **So.. yeah, it has been a while since I wrote. I can say that I graduated from university. But it also means that I'm now currently looking for a job, which causes me to have less time to write as I had previously. I'll keep trying to update, though It won't be as consistently anymore as before. Hope you all understand.**


	85. Memories (7)

Hans couldn't help but smile when he felt the cool sea breeze carrying over to the overhanging bridge they were standing on. He loved the sea...Hell, he even loved to sail on it, noted the prince as he saw the ships pass by. Immediately, his mind worked on top speed to rattle off every part of the ship. He knew how fast the ship could go, he automatically searched for the sun in order to calculate what hour and direction they were going...

"I wish I was as passionate as you about the sea."

Elsa's words startled Hans' out of his thoughts and the prince turned his head to her. "Your kingdom's second biggest export incomes result from fishing." remembered Hans out of her proposals. "Every Ardellian is practically born on a boat" went the prince on as he remembered how well at ease the people were on the northern seas. "Yet you don't like it?"

"Its unpredictable in its changes." The queen went quiet for a bit. "My parents, they... died because of that unpredictability."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you lost them that way." replied Hans with red cheeks of shame.

"Your apology is unneeded." Elsa swallowed to get her trembling voice under control, in which she barely succeeded.

 _Look...She's just as vulnerable as her sister was,_ whispered the voice. _Use it._

The prince tensed up and balted his hands as he struggled against his thoughts once more. "I shall take my leave then, your majesty." brought Hans out. Just in time, for the voice would have won a second later.

 _No, you fool! Turn back! You got where you want her._

 _No. It's what you want._ Hans bowed quickly and turned on his heel, feeling the voice scream louder every second.

"No, please stay. I... highly appreciate your company. And not only for the advice you've given me in the past two weeks."

 _Yes.. yesss!_

"Your majesty, don't.. don't voice such thoughts to me anymore." Hans winced when seeing Elsa's shocked face turn to dissappointement. It hurt to see her that way, even more than hearing that voice.

 _No! Stop it, stop RUINING EVERYTHING!_

"They aren't safe with me." breathed Hans out as he ignored his voice the best he could.

Realisation flashed across Elsa's face when she noted the same symptoms as Hans previously had. "You're having an emotional conflict again?" When Hans nodded, Elsa let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

Hans felt his heart skip a beat at seeing her smile to him. She still wasn't inprisoning him? It was the second resurface of his old self in less than two hours and she still...

"I trust you."

She did? Surely he had imagined her saying her that.

"Hans, I trust you."

If his heart was leaping before, now Hans thought it would burst. It was like a brick of ice that was getting broken just a bit more every time his heart thumped in his chest, till...

"I really do."

Hans gasped as he felt the ice fracture inside him and sought with his hand to where his heart was. Nothing, safe for a soft burning heat that spread across his whole blood system.

"Hans, are you alright?"

The prince blinked to focus on the queen, who had taken hold off his arms to keep him steady. "I'm fine, I... the voice, its gone." whispered Hans as he realized everything had gone quiet in his head. All he heard were his own thoughts. "Its gone..." The prince began to cry in earnest now, causing the queen to look a bit stunned at so radical change of emotions.

"Though I don't know what for you are thanking me, I'm glad to see you alright. Can you keep yourself up, or do you need assistance?"

"No.. thank you for the offer, I can walk on my own." His eyes fell to her lips and the urge to kiss them washed over him. His experience with his unstable emotions however, made him reign in said temptation.

Elsa blinked though soon began to blush severely at seeing him stare so warmly to her.

"Your majesty?" Startled, as if they were caught in something very inappropiate, the two royals turned their attention to Kai, who respectfully had waited till the conversation had reached a dead end. "According to your schedule, your afternoon courting with your subjects is about to begin."

"Oh goodness." She had completely forgotten the time! "I need to go." said Elsa uncomfortably to the prince. She felt awful to leave him so suddenly, just after he was going through such an emotional turmoil.

"Off course. Forgive me for keeping you." Hans bowed to her, which immediately gives Elsa the opening to go and leave for her people.

The queen herself however once more hesitated in going with Kai. "You... you are sure you'll be alright while I'm gone?"

"Absolutely." whispered Hans as he stared into her eyes.

"Alright.. good.. that's very good." stammered the queen - though it was not from discomfort that he was staring at her. "I'll see you then, afterwards to discuss about the-"

"Your majesty, forgive me for the intrusion but we should really go now if you wish to be on time" said Kai sternly.

"Off course. Yes." Elsa turned arround to hide her red cheeks and followed Kai out of the gardens.

Hans stayed behind under the shade of the tree and when he saw the queen vanish inside the castle, the prince let out a deep sigh. He honestly didn't know either what the queen had done to make the voice stop, but... Hans felt his cheeks go red as he focused on the warm glow that cursed through his veins.

What is this warmth and happiness I'm feeling?  
This type of dream is new  
And the fact that I can hardly breathe is now revealing  
How much I've changed 'cause of you

You see the best in me  
You look at me fearlessly  
Its more than any would ever do  
You trust, you hope, you dare  
You made me more than just a spare  
I thought that I was lost till I looked into you...

Hans closed his eyes and recalled how tempted he was to go and kiss her on the lips. He allowed himself to relish in those feelings for a little, but didn't allow to fully loose himself in it. In a mere minute, his feelings had changed from murderous to loving. This was hardly healthy for his mental state. His emotions were and are still very unstable. Hans shifted uncomfortably: he felt very much like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde now.

No. He would not act on what he felt. It didn't sit right, not when he had sorted this all thoroughly and controlled the ferocity of his emotions better. Hans nodded to himself after making the decision and focused his mind once more upon the passing ships and the sparkling sea. Soon, his mind calmed down, as he always knew it did, when he took in the view.

* * *

"Goodday to you, your highness."

"Hi me?" Anna stopped walking further on when the prime minister greeted her. Honestly, none of Elsa's councillors hardly looked at her, let alone greet her Her sister was the one who held the power after all. "Oh. Uhm... hi. I mean... goodday to you, m'lord." corrected the princess rapidly. Elsa would have scolded her for forgetting the protocol, thought the princess to herself as she made the move to walk further again.

"Your highness, may I request something of you?" stopped the prime minister's words her once more from stepping away.

"It depends on what you ask."

"It is concerning, not only to me, but to my fellow collegues as well, that her majesty works so closely with Prince Hans in the last few days. You have much more grip on your sister than we do - could you please plead to her to decrease her duties with him at his side?"

"I have voiced the same concerns to her, but she doesn't even wish to listen to me." answered Anna with thin lips. "I respect that my sister wishes to aid him in his amnesia, but he is still guilty for what he did. She seems to have completely forgotten that fact."

Inwardly the councillor smirked. Good. There were already enough cracks in their relationship. "I don't like to go against her majesty's wishes, but... perhaps we should hasten this process for your sister's own safety. The only problem is his memory is triggered by either you or your sister."

"I could go and spill the beans to him right now." said Anna.

"Your highness, if something were to happen to you, your sister wouldn't forgive herself." or us, thought the councillor with a little shudder.

"Well, we can't just... wait. The trolls." realized Anna with a grin.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The trolls! They used to wipe my memory when I was little about Elsa's magic. Maybe they can do the reverse and bring memories back to Hans?"

"I'm afraid I don't know if they could, your highness. I'm not an expert on these magical creatures." spoke the councillor a bit flustered.

"Oooh, that's it! That's it! I have to go immediately to the valley." Anna didn't pay any attention at all to him anymore, mumbling to herself what she needed for the trip.

The councillor watched the princess race off to get her winter gear and smirked as he crushed the location map to valley of the living rock in his hand. Never thought the princess would be so eager to help, so he'd been prepared to go himself. This would give the problem that the trolls would be less willing to aid him, but eh. The prime minister shrugged. He could wash his hands in innocence now and little Anna gets the blame when the truth gets out. Not only would Prince Hans be back to who he was, but the queen would also loose all support and trust in her sister. She would be alone once more and they would break whatever spirit the prince had given her. And this time, they would make sure her spirit stayed broken.

* * *

"Don't fiddle with your gloves." said Hans calmly as he saw Elsa twitch her fingers.

"Sorry, its just-"

"Don't be sorry." interrupted the prince as he took her gloved hands. "Just close your eyes and breathe. In.. and out. In.. and out. There. Better?"

"A bit." came the nervous reply. A few moments passed, till the queen couldn't hold herself still anymore and began to pace arround.

Hans frowned at seeing the stressed out queen. _Off all the days and time, now is the time for her sister to be absent?_ "Your sister will be fine, your majesty. Kristoff is with her. He knows those routes like the back of his hand. They'll be fine. As will this trade negociation."

"How can you be so calm like this?" muttered the queen with slight jealousy as she watched his relaxed face. After hearing that the ambassador was 2 hours away from their shores, she had completely freaked out and coated the whole room.

"Believe me, I'm nervous too."

"You are?"

Hans hummed. For a few seconds the room went quiet.

"So.. should I await them at the docks or here in the throne room?"

"It depends on how you wish to make your first impression. By greeting them at the docks, you will appear more willing and open for conversation. That also means however, the ambassador will have much more time to read your personality as you go back to the castle. Its vice versa if you decide to await them in your throne room: you will give the impression of being a though opponent, someone who asserts authority. The time spend with the ambassador is far shorter, which gives you less room for mistakes." gave Hans as advice. "Its important that, whatever you chose, you stay consistent in that role. If you decide to await them in the throne room yet you show yourself too willing, the façade is broken. You will appear weak in your rule." Hans paused. "So, what do you chose?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "The throne room."

 **So... yeah, next time, we'll have some tense negociations. A question to you all: do you find the conversations between Hans and Elsa too repetitive? I try to make every conversation a buildup for their growing relationship. I don't want them to fall in love immediately.**

 **And despite what you think, no Hans did not "magically" fall in love. At this point, both his persona's are struggling for dominance. Since Hans remembers more and more of himself and since habits are hard to die off, the old persona is trying to get the upper hand again. Last time, Hans could (on his own) barely stop his old persona from taking over. It would have succeeded in this chapter, had Elsa distrusted him.**

 **Due to Elsa saying that she trusts him however, Hans' new personality wins permanently over the old one. Hence why the ice arround his heart melts (representing his old life) and why he feels warm and peaceful (his new life in Arendelle). However, Hans' emotions are still unstable. Hence why he immediately has the feeling he wants to kiss her and thinks he's in love with her, while in reality his feelings for her are still in the first phase.**

 **I do hope I explained it well enough.**


	86. Announcement

**Hi everyone.**

 **For the past few chapter, I've been writing "Memories". What was meant to be a funny cute oneshot, grew out to a full story in my head. Therefore, "Memories" will be its own story under the name "Shattered Sight".**

 **The first 4 chapters are the chapters you've already read here. I have also tried to make the chapters transcend more smoothly from the previous one. Criticism is always appreciated so please, read the chapters again and give your opinion. I'm already busy writing the next chapter, which will be up very soon on "Shattered Sight". So don't miss it!**


	87. Frozen heart

"NO!" Before even overthinking his action, Hans shoved Anna out of the deadly range, staggering backwards when the bolt of ice hit his heart. Gasping, the prince's hand let go of his sword and went upwards to find where the ice had gone. It was as if a thousands knives were being put in his heart at the same time. How could he even stand, wondered Hans as he saw himself upright. But when he glanced downwards, the prince saw the answer: his feet all the way up his knees had already frozen solid and on the floor, making it impossible for him to bend or fall over. Hans glanced to his side, to see Anna recovering from her sudden fall. She was alright, noted the prince in relief. Good. At least, he had accomplished something.

"Hans! God Hans no please please NO!"

He felt Elsa's hands arround his arms and Hans frowned. She should feel cold to him. "oh look. We have the same temperature." muttered Hans in a distant voice.

Elsa burst into tears at his comment. "Really? That's what you have to say?" said the queen through her tears.

"Not everything. Not yet." Hans' voice became clear once more, a final flickering of light before the dark as more and more of his body turned to solid ice. "Elsa, I love y-" the final word died when the ice finally reached his head and before Elsa could process what had happened, the frozen prince shattered into a million pieces on the ground.

Elsa could only stare with a quivering lip at the small pieces, before slumping down and crying at the top of her lungs. God, no, he couldn't be dead, please he couldn't BE!

"You see, my dear, how far love has brought you? How much pain it causes?" said the Snow queen as she approached the grieving Ardellian queen and put a hand on her shoulder.

That one gesture was enough to send Elsa over the edge - So full of grief and anger, her magic reacted even without moving her hands and sent the Snow Queen flying against the walls. "You KILLED him!" spat Elsa out as icy spikes began to grow arround her, all pointing towards the icy sorceress and sent them flying towards her opponent. The Snow Queen averted them all, however she underestimated the anger of her opponent. The ice she used as a counterattack was stopped and turned against her, the winds were howling so hard it nearly knocked her down. Finally, the Snow Queen was held prisoner with ice spikes all surrounding her so tightly, it was impossible for her to move even a finger. The queen raised her hand to give the final blow, when she stopped mid-air. "No. I won't become you." bit Elsa, causing the satisfaction of the Snow Queen to vanish. "Get out. If I ever see you even close to my home, my family or friends, you wish you died today." With that, Elsa paid no more attention to her and instead knelt by the shattered prince. "Hans..." The queen slowly caressed the pieces, wishing she could touch his face again. "Oh god..." Again, the tears flowed and when she felt the arms of her sister, the queen buried herself in Anna's chest, crying her dress wet. How long they sat there, they did not know. Hours, yet it felt like eternity.

"Elsa, we need to go." whispered Anna hoarshly from crying as she pulled her sister upright to look her in the face. "Oh Elsa..." Again the sister took her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention, then... then Hans would still be..." choked the princess out.

"Its not your fault, its that of the Snow Queen." said Elsa sternly. "If you think that way, she has won. It is not your fault Anna."

"Okay.. Okay." shuddered the sister, still trying to keep her emotions under control. "Do.. do you need help with-?"

Elsa simply nodded, the lump in her throat becoming too thick. As she and Anna began to pick up the pieces, the queen gasped when she saw something flash before her mind. It was so sudden, she let the pieces drop. "Did you see that?"  
"See... what?" asked Anna concerned.

"I just.. saw something when I picked up the pieces. If I..." Elsa took a handful of them and this time kept holding on to it. Immediately, memories came to her - some were of her, of Anna... of 12 faces mostly. "Those pieces have Hans' memories." said the queen slowly as she stared to the pieces. Upon realizing this, the queen's teary eyes lit up. "His memories! Anna, this is it!" exclaimed the queen as she took her sister by the shoulder. "The pieces have his memories!"

"And-" asked Anna slowly.

"Think Anna! What did Gran Pabbie say about magic? Magic is emotion and emotion-"

"Is memory!" finished the princess with a gasp. "Elsa, you could-"

"I can try."

Slowly, the pieces began to fly up at Elsa's command - it was a gigantic complex puzzle, as each piece was individually and unique.

"Come on Elsa, you can do it!" encouraged Anna as she saw the pieces come together.

With a cry from exhaustion the final piece was placed by the queen. The moment it did, the fractures mended themselves and Hans, or rather, the frozen statue that was now Hans, jolted awake.

"Elsa?! Anna?!" gasped the prince as he became smothered by their hugs. "What-wow!" exclaimed Hans when he noticed his icy state. "What..." Slowly Hans flexed his fingers and turned his hand before turning to look at the rest of his frozen body. "I... I...I'm a ice statue?!"

"Elsa brought you back." said Anna as if it were nothing.

Hans' eyes settled on the queen, whom slowly reached out to touch his cheek. "You saved me." swallowed the prince as he took her hand that was on his cheek. overcome by emotion, the prince began to cry and laugh at the same time.

"So you could finish what you wanted to say to me." whispered the queen back as her other hand sought his frozen heart. There it was. Thumping, humming simultaniously with the flow of her magic.

Hans' breath hitched when he felt Elsa's hand upon his heart. "Elsa, I love you. God, I love you so much." whispered the prince as he felt the magical connection between them. He could literally feel the life she had given him. Slowly, the prince leaned in to kiss her lips - a kiss the queen eagerly returned.

 **A tiny snippet and something I hope that the sequel will do: namely give Hans a redemption arc and have him sacrifice his life for the two sisters. But since its disney and all that, well I can't keep Hans dead can I? And since Elsa is so powerful that she can make living beings out of ice, well...**


	88. Frozen heart (2)

It took time to get used to his new body - there was more mass to be carried arround, even though he had the same height and body as he had before, and he had become less fluid in movements. This however was countered by increased muscle strength.

Too much countered, actually. Giving a shoulder clap to Kristoff had broken his shoulder. Taking a spoon? yeah, that thing just crushed in his fingers, even if he held it as softly as he could.

"You'll get control over it." encouraged Elsa as she sat next to the prince to watch the boats.

Hans chuckled bitterly as he stared at his hands. "After I break your sister's hand? After I accidentally cleave your captain in two during a sparring session?" The prince swallowed and clenched his hands. "I _tried_ , Elsa. I really did. But I can't go a day without breaking of hurting someone." Hans stiffened when he felt Elsa's hand in his. "You are taking too much of a risk with me arround. Let me go to the ice castle, with Marshmallow and the snowgies." begged the prince as he slipped his hand away.

"No."

"What?! Elsa, I need to-"

"I know. But you are not going alone, Hans."

"And what of your kingdom? The people-"

"Anna can take over for a little while. Besides she should learn to handle a kingdom without my counsel"

Hans sighed. "There is really no changing your mind, is there?"

* * *

When they arrived with provisions and clothing to the ice palace two days later, Marshmallow was already outside to protect his little brothers. "BAD MAN!" growled the gigantic snow monster as he stormed towards Hans to pick him up and throw him down the abyss.

"Ho, Marshmallow wait, wait don't take him-" tried Elsa to stop her creation from gripping Hans. The queen squealed in horror when she saw Marshmallow's hand clamp itself arround the prince but instead of broken bones, there was a huge crack as if ice was colliding.

"I'm... not here... to hurt you." breathed Hans with difficulty out as he held the claws away from his body. God, his muscles screamed from the pressure, but... strangely it felt good not to hold back this very time.

"Its alright, Marshmallow. Let him go." affirmed Elsa when Marshmallow's eyes turned to slits.

"Hey! She said... to let me go!" screamed the prince when Marshmallow increased the pressure upon him. Finally, the prince had to give in and Marshmallow's claws surrounded him.

"BAD MAN STRONG. NOT AS STRONG AS ME."

Seriously?! He did this so he could prove he was the strongest out of the two? Hans stared incredulously to the snow monster. "Now that is just childish" barked the prince, feeling a tiny bit bruised in his ego. "Oef!" The prince was dropped on the snowy ground and scrambled upright once more. "I want a rematch tomorrow!" called Hans to the snowmonster's back.

"DONE."

A giggle made the prince turn to his left, to see Elsa cover her mouth. "What?" asked Hans, still trying to catch his breath.

"Just... you didn't think." smiled the snow queen as she let the packages float from the sled to the ground. "And you simply... you simply let go of what might go wrong."

Hans smiled back. "Yes, I did." nodded the prince as they walked up the stairs, feeling indeed somewhat lighter and less troubled. "Well, its not like I could hurt him - we have the same texture." went Hans on as he rubbed his neck. "Elsa, I..."

"What is it?"

"I appreciate your help. Immensely. And I don't wish to seem ungrateful but... why do you do this?" asked Hans softly as they reached the door. "I mean..." The prince swallowed as he tried to find the words. "I love you. But I don't want to deny you the chance of a family. Of having children. I.. I can't give that to you."

"I know. But I don't love you any less for it." said Elsa as she reached for his cheek.

Hans gently stopped her. "You say that now. But what, in about 5 or even 10 years?" The prince closed his eyes for a moment. "We should stop.. before it becomes too difficult to seperate from one another."

"I don't want to stop this." whispered the queen as her hands rested on his chest. "I want to be with you, Hans. Now. Today. And all the days to come." The queen reached upwards and kissed Hans on the lips - they were hard as ice to others, but to her they felt soft and flexible.

"Elsa.. you don't need to do this to make me feel better." Because he was reborn with her magic, he couldn't hurt what was a part of him.

"Hans..." sighed the queen at the prince's attempt to push her away. "I don't do this out of some sort of obligation to you. I want this - that is, if you want me too."

"I do." whispered Hans back as his resolve vanished. As they kissed, they vaguely sought their way inside, towards the stairs, all while still tangled together. The moment that he arrived at the stairs though, Hans sweeped the queen off her feet and ran upwards the stairs with her in bridal style. He hadn't broken a sweat - nor could he ever sweat again - and wasn't heavily breathing either when he put her down on the bed. He himself kelt before her. "I want to do this right." whispered the prince. "I.. I want to marry you first before we.." Hans coughed to get his nerves under control.

"You want to marry me?!"

"That is if you want!" said Hans quickly.

"I.. off course I do, its just... you don't have to ask me right now out of some sort of obligation."

Hans chuckled at her words. "No. Its not out of obligation." smiled the prince.

"Alright... but.. we don't have the ribbons to bind our hands." At seeing Hans' raised eybrow, the queen groaned for her own stupidity. "Off course." shaking her head, the queen waved her hands and two large ribbons appeared and wrapped themselves arround their tangled hands. The two stared each other in the eyes and began to speak the wedding vows simultaniously:

 _"I swear by peace and love to stand,_

 _Heart to heart and hand to hand,_

 _that I love the person you are today,_

 _and trust who you will become._

 _I pledge you the first cut of my meat,_ _the first sip of my wine_

 _and be your shield as you are for mine._

 _I pledge you my living and dying, each equally in your care_

 _and share you which is mine to share._

 _This is my marriage vow to you._

 _This is the marriage of equals."_

With their hands still interwined, the two leaned in to seal their marriage with a kiss. Soon, however, the kisses became less neat as the two crawled on the bed. "I am yours. I shall always be yours." whispered the queen inbetween the kisses and touching his body.

Hans took a shuddering breath as he stared to the queen under him. "God..." Words felt too short to tell how much he loved her, so instead the prince cradled her body against his, to simply feel she was real. There were no further words said, safe for each other's names as they lost themselves in each other.

When dawn began to peak through the window, the couple slowly woke up, still radiant in the after glow and enjoying each other's company. "You should keep your hair more loose." smiled Hans as he went through her hair.

Elsa hummed as she laid her head on his shoulder. Immediately she felt Hans' strong icy arm arround her waist. "I fear Anna is going to have to wait for a couple more days."

"She'll be fine."

"Really?"

"You said so yourself: she needs to learn when you are gone for a longer period of time." purred Hans as he turned his body to the side.

"That's right. I said that." Elsa smiled and kissed her husband. Soon they were once again amidst the stars.

 **So... yeah. I'm not good at writing anything... mature. I wanted to write something cute between those two during their honeymoon, but I wanted to focus more on their akwardness, their mutual consent and love towards each other, instead of just... well, pleasures of the flesh.**


	89. Getting anywhere with her

"Chocolate!" the sisters grinned and laughed to each other, before turning their attention once again to the party ahead. For a moment Anna let the silence linger, before finally finding the courage to ask her sister to let the gates open for just a little while longer, when-

"Your majesty! Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles." announced Kai as he made way for the prince.

"Hans!" blurted Anna out excited, before clapsing her mouth for ruining the protocol.

"You two know each other?" asked Elsa concerned as she glanced back and forth her sister and the prince. Just who was this man?! How did her sister know him? The gates were only open this day!

"We met in an unfortunate incident at the parlor, your majesty." replied Hans smoothly, though his cheeks were slightly flustered from his embarassement. "I knocked her down with my horse and I could barely prevent her from falling into the water."

"Ah. I see." Elsa relaxed at his explanation, though she frowned and glanced to her sister. "You went outside without any guards accompanying you?"

"I did, but they were all busy with your coronation and-"

"Anna, something far worse could have befallen you than just an incident with a horse and a prince." reprimanded Elsa as she raised her hand to stop the defensive tirade of her sister.

Hans sighed softly when the sisters' bickering continued. So quickly it was, how he was forgotten. Well, it seemed his cue to leave.

"-Look, I don't want to argue today." stopped Elsa herself from getting into a discussion with her own sister. "We will discuss this tomorrow right away." The queen turned her head once more to prince Hans, who was already leaving. "Prince Hans!" The queen descended down the stairs as she called him out.

Hans stiffened at hearing his name and turned incredulously arround. "Your majesty. Do forgive me for leaving, I merely thought..." The prince swallowed and cast his eyes down. "I thought you much rather preferred your sister's company than mine."

"Not at the moment, no." Elsa fiddled with her trembling fingers, as the discussion had fueled the magic in her hands. "Besides, she seems to have found a dancing partner already" nodded the queen as she saw Anna being whisked away by the Duke of Weaselton.

"I'm sorry. About... your strained relationship with your sister, that is. I know how it feels like, to have kin yet be without kinship."

"You have 12 brothers. Surely you can get along with one of them." Normally, Elsa wouldn't stand for such a personal question, but she needed to calm herself - to calm her magic. To focus on anything else but that, was something that aided in keeping the storm at bay.

Hans chuckled bitterly. "I _could_ with Lars. But that is a very long time ago."

"Ah." Elsa didn't know what to say to this and the silence grew between them. "So-" The queen saw the prince shift, making his move to go away once more from her. "Why have you come here?" blurted the queen out. "Not that I don't appreciate you being here, its just... Arendelle and the Southern Isles don't have that big a history together."

"I received the invitation - well, my brothers received the invitation from your council. None but me were interested in going."

"And what drew you so to visit my country?"

"A possible bachelorette to find for myself without my brothers taking the spotlight." said Hans without thinking.

"I see."

Upon hearing the queen's cold reply, Hans closed his eyes. Shit, he had not just- Hans surpressed a groan. No, he could still fix this. "Your majesty, I didn't mean to insinuate a possible marriage between us." stated the prince off-handedly. On the inside however, he was shaking - either he would be blowing his chance, or gain a huge step towards winning her heart. "I'm a realist: there are much better suitors for you to chose from. As for me, well..." Hans shrugged nonchalantly. "The best I could ever acchieve is to marry with a rich duchess" Hans pretended to look ahead, but from the corner of his eye, he noticed that the queen relaxed. Good. Hans laughed in himself. Oh god, girls were so predictable sometimes. Show yourself vulnerable, give a sob story and they practically fall at your feet to try and "heal" your broken soul. This girl, however, proved to be a far bigger challenge though. He needed to stay alert and keep this act up all the way through. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking the time to talk with me. I can count it on one hand how many women wished to have a conversation with me in the last 5 years." Hans glanced at the clock before turning his head back to the queen. "And it seems because of said lack of conversation, I now overindulge in your presence. You are probably needed somewhere else. Do forgive me." Hans bowed and turned on his heel, when Elsa called his name.

"Prince Hans?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"My sister seems to take a liking to you. I would like you to stay for a little while longer and invite you to dinner tomorrow night as a surprise for her."

"Your sister is lucky to have a sibling like yourself." smiled Hans back. "I gladly accept your offer." The prince turned his back to her and couldn't help but grin as wide as the cheshire cat. Man, he was glad he had gone with the older, more mature sister instead of that childish, naive little Anna. Sure, Queen Elsa was a challenge... but she was of the same mold as Anna underneath that cold exterior of hers.

* * *

The gates stayed open the entire evening, and it had gone without any accident whatsoever. Elsa sighed contently as she shut her chamber door and winced when she made her hair bun loose - the puns caused some pain for her head and the queen began to comb her hair, slowly humming to herself.

Everything had gone so well today...Elsa slowly removed one of her gloves to stretch her hand and counted the seconds. No. Nothing. Feeling a bit more bolder, the queen took off her other glove and carefully put her hands upon the wooden make up table.

Elsa began to giggle in relief when not one spec of frost appeared on the table. Perhaps, she could open up the door more, now that she had found some control. Her smile diminished a little, feeling her stomach clench and the familiar cold in her hands. No. Not yet. The queen took her gloves on once more and retired to bed with them.

* * *

"Sooo... when are you and Prince Hans going to marry?"

Both Elsa and Hans nearly choked on their food when Anna blurted out the question. "Anna, we aren't going to marry. Prince Hans and I, we are just acquitances." said Elsa in shock after making sure she had swallowed her food properly.

But the princess was having none of that, as she was so convinced in the fairy tales and love at first sight. "Come on Elsa, you can't be serious! You two met yesterday, it has to be true love!" exclaimed Anna as she waved her fork arround in an attempt to emphasize her point.

Hans stuffed another potato in his mouth to keep his composure. Really?! Oh good lord, she actually, truly believed that he and Elsa were each other's true love?! "It is as your sister explained, your highness." said Hans this time. "This is merely a propietary relation."

"But it can't be coincidence, it has to be-"

"Anna." interrupted Elsa sternly. "I much rather prefer if you don't embarass both me and our guest here anymore."

The princess' smile like the sun behind the clouds. "I see. Please excuse me."

Anna wasn't as good as concealing her emotions like Elsa did, but she did an admirable effort, thought Hans to himself as he saw the tears she was trying to hide from them. "She means well." said Hans softly to the silent queen, whom was staring at her plate. "You really didn't need to send her away."

Elsa sighed. "Anna... is in love with the idea of love, but I never thought she would show that so openly to me or you. She needs to learn discretion and discipline."

"You are her sister, not her mother. Go and tell her what you just told me."

"You truly don't mind-"

"No. Please, I'm full." Hans watched as the queen stood up and walked out of the dining hall.

"Prince Hans... thank you."

The prince couldn't help but feel warmth soar in his chest.

* * *

"Good bye, your majesty."

"Good bye."

Both stood still, neither wishing to leave the other already. "Hans, I-" began Elsa in a less formal manner, yet her lips couldn't speak anymore when she felt his lips meeting hers. She felt his hand upon her cheek and another arround her waist - it was strong, but not in a possessive way.

Instinctively, Elsa sought his chest and shoulders to support herself. They kept kissing for a while, till they were out of breath. "Stay here." whispered the queen with a shaky voice.

"As my queen commands."

* * *

In sickness and in health, in good and bad days, I shall be yours, and you shall be mine."

The crowd cheered when their queen and newly crowned king sealed their marriage. Amidst the cheers, Hans and Elsa saw Anna, hand in hand with the prince of the Northern Isles. "It looks like we soon might have another marriage to celebrate." grinned Hans to his wife.

* * *

"So that's why you wear gloves."

Elsa nodded nervously as she fiddled with her fingers. "Yes. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner, I just... I was scared."

"Its beautiful." muttered Hans as he gently took her hands. " _You_ are so beautiful. You are my wife and I promised for all to see to honor and respect you for who you are, and what you will be. So I will."

Elsa sobbed and curled in her husband's embrace, feeling at peace at last. "God, I love you."

"I love you too."

The gloves had vanished from that day on, and they saw each other bare and complete.

* * *

"A boy or a girl?"

"Girl" said Elsa to her sister as she stroked her round belly.

"Yes, please let it be a girl." came Hans' voice as he stopped their two children from running arround with real knives instead of their wooden swords. "Ivar, give that back to your brother!" said the king firm before turning his attention back to his sister in law. "I know what its like to a huge amount of brothers." Hans gently seated himself next to his wife. "And I don't want to see that same competition like in my own childhood."

"You aren't your father."

"I was still influenced to his image, though." sighed Hans to Elsa.

"Hans, look at them." whispered Elsa as she watched their children play. "They are safe, they are loved. As you are loved by me, my king." Elsa hummed when she felt Hans' lips against hers.

If she weren't so far into her 8th month, he would have taken her to their chambers and made love to her. Sadly, he would have to do with a kiss and some hugging inbetween watching the children. "Say it again?"

"Yes, my King?"

Hans chuckled and kissed her again all while their two children were digusted by their parents display. "eeew"

"Don't worry kids, you'll love it in a decade." smiled Anna to the two brothers.

Elsa and Hans chuckled and Hans smiled to his wife and family in front of him. He had it all: a crown, a wife, two beautiful children... he had won.


	90. A mortal's devotion (1)

Hans didn't know why he always returned to that place. Maybe it was because he was morbid, but.. okay, yeah, he was. I mean, why else would you visit the temple of the goddess of winter, mountains and death? Sure, every kingdom had build a temple in her honor (and to avoid her wrath upon them) but no one would pay tribute to her (safe for her appointed priests) like the goddess of the sun.

"Hi. Again." said Hans quietly as he stood before the entrance, hesitating to go inside like he always did. "I said last time I would enter your temple if you'd allow me." said the prince shuffling with his feet. The gods only knew how long the Goddess had been without any offerings: she wouldn't be kind to someone trespassing her domain so unanounced. "I now realized, I didn't explain you why. Its not to offend or to steal what is yours, I just... well, I kind of want to know how you look like. Not that I would ask to see you in person" added Hans when he noticed something cold and dark tickle his skin. "I merely want to see the statue that the priests made in your image and..well, tidy up the place a bit."

The cold dark presence slowly diminished arround him. Still, it hadn't vanished completely though, noted Hans as he mastered the courage to finally step over the treshold. Slowly the prince walked forward, not wishing to do anything rash and to offend the goddess in the process. It was clear there hadn't been any cleaning for a long time: already there were branches and weed crawling through the stones on the wall and on the statue.

It was a warm day - the stones kept the heat inside all the more and soon, the prince was sweating as he took out the branches and the weed. Slowly, more and more of the statue was revealed. Hans didn't know what to expect, but he had imagined her like an old hag and with a broom in the hand: a bit like his nanny. Instead, the prince saw a young beautiful woman in her 20's, her hair in a loose braid and dressed in furs of wolf and bear skin. Though when the prince looked closer, he saw that part of her body was disfigured by what seemed to be ice and bone instead of skin. "You're beautiful..."

The cold dark presence increased arround him and made Hans shudder for a bit. He quickly stopped to touch the statue, afraid the goddess would strike him dead.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here boy?!"

Hans turned arround and gulped when he saw the high priest storm towards him. "Do you have no respect for her? Do you want your entire kingdom to be doomed?" bit the man as he took Hans by the arm.

"No, off course not! I merely wanted to pay tribute to her!"

The man laughed "You?! pay tribute?! You caused your mother to be taken by her. Gah, we should have never let you live. 13th son.. it only causes trouble. The plague is all your fault!"

"We are doing what we can to keep it at bay" snapped Hans as he swapped the hand away. "Search along with us for a cure instead of searching for a black sheep to bla-" The man stiffened however when he saw a dagger flash in the priest's hand.

"We haven't offered anyone since your father abolished human sacrifice to the gods. Perhaps that is why the gods are giving us all this suffering. Its a test..."

"You are deluded. The gods never wished for human sacrifice, they-"

"And how would you know, hum? Have you spoken to them?" mocked the priest as he advanced upon the prince, whom had left his weapons outside of the temple. "I did." The gods had said that no weapons should be carried inside, nor be any sort of violence in their domain as it was a place of sanctuary.  
"You would spill blood in this place?" tried Hans to challenge him on his own religious ground.

"It is the temple of death... I'm sure the goddess will be pleased for a sacrifice, after so many decennia, to be made in her name." The priest launched at Hans, whom partially could avoid the dagger, only to hiss when his arm got cut. Soon, he felt the warm red liquid to drip from arm upon the floor. The priest lifted his dagger again to strike a second time, only to stiffen. Confused, Hans watched as the priest dropped his weapon. Perhaps it was some kind of trick? No, realized the prince as he saw frost beginning to cover the walls. To his horror and fear, the statue's eyes had begun to lit up in a blue-dark shimmer.

"No.. no... goddess, I have always served you." exclaimed the priest as he saw the frost climb towards him. It had averted Hans completely and came straight for him and... oh god, the pain it was excruciating!  
Hans couldn't avert his eyes as the priest's body began to freeze and turn black from the severe hypothermia

"Please... goddess, ple-" A coughing fit came over the priest - but instead of slime, there was blood in his hands.

"Stay upright!" said Hans as he knelt by the man, whom began to choke in his own blood. "Bend over!"  
The priest did as he were told, only for more blood to spill out from his mouth, but also his nose all while the frost began to eat away at his skin. Finally, when the man drew his final breath and all his skin was eaten away, the bones flew off in the wind, leaving nothing behind. Hans' eyes looked at the glowing statue, whom had her piercing blue eyes upon him now. "Forgive me." Hans quickly knelt on the ground, not daring to look up at the judging statue. "I should never have come here - I have only angered you even more by staining your temple." Hans swallowed as he saw the frost crawl towards him too. "But if you can't forgive me... I'll gladly get my punishement." The frost stopped inches from the fearful prince, whom had his eyes closed. Slowly, the frost retreated, all the way back into the statue.

"GO."

Hans blinked to get his sight clear and saw all the frost had vanished. Had he heard that right?

"GET OUT!"

Quickly Hans scrambled up and ran out of the door as for not to test her impatience. He was alive. He was ALIVE! Hans laughed in relief and nearly said to a passing farmer what he had experienced, but he refrained. It would be unwise to brag about the mercy or favor that was being given by the gods. Still... Hans allowed himself to look with new eyes to the world arround him, appreciating it all the more after being so close to death. Normally he would have returned to the castle, but now he decided to walk arround in the forrests, as it was more widespread and less claustrophobic than the temple he was in.

Soon, the forrest split to reveal a small river, though still very strong in current. Therefore a bridge was made in order to prevent accidents.  
Or at least, there used to be a bridge: a storm last night had washed the construction away.  
"Please... please... help me across!"  
Hans frowned at seeing the old woman at the side, begging for the people to take her along. When the prince moved towards the elderly woman, a merchant held the prince back. "Sir, she has the plague!" said the man fearful as he pointed to the black spots on her hands and face. "It would be best if you kept your distance and pretend as if you didn't hear her."  
Hans looked and indeed, he saw the big black spots upon her body.  
"Sir... please..." pleaded the woman as she saw the prince hesitating. "My child, her child and my great grand child is in the other village... I... I want to see them before I die."  
Hans swallowed to get the lump in his throat away. "Alright. I help you across."  
"Sir, she's infected!"  
"I know that!" bit Hans back. "But I'm still young and strong - and this plague has been going on for months. If I were infected too, I should be dead by now."  
"Alright, its your funeral, sir." The man, and everyone else whom saw the infected woman in the prince's arms, quickly made their distance as the prince began to walk across the river. She wasn't that heavy to carry - the plague had malnourished her body. But it seemed as if she became heavier and heavier with each step. Not only that, but the prince felt himself grow weaker too.

"Are you alright, young man?"

"I'm fine... just... searching the right place to set my feet." said Hans as he gave a smile to the woman. Hans looked down again, only to stiffen. On his hand a black spot began to appear.

"Oh my goodness. What have I done?!" wailed the woman when she saw the plague carry over on Hans.  
"It isn't your fault, ma'am."

"But you'll die too."

Hans kept walking against the current, not immediately answering her. "Well, we all die eventually. Its in the hands of the Gods not us. Besides, its not as if anyone would actually miss me."  
"But surely you have a family whom loves you?"

"I'm just another son to carry on the royal bloodline." said Hans bitterly. "And for the people, I'm only a burden to pay taxes to. I want to mean something... something to them." Hans blinked to get his sight clear and reshifted the woman in his arms. He was about 2/3th of the way now, but the woman had never felt so heavy as now. Hans bit back the pain, even though his feverish body was screaming to let her go - to have some sort of chance for survival.

At the end of this strength, the prince put the woman on the ground, only to sag exhausted next to her. "Go.. go to your family." breathed Hans unevenly out when the woman didn't bulge. "Go. Don't concern yourself about me."  
"Whom I concern myself about, is not up to you, Hans Westergard."  
Hans blinked. "Wait... how do you know my name?" rasped the prince out as the woman knelt besides him.  
"When people die, they show who they truly are." smiled the elderly woman back.

Elderly? Hans frowned and shook his head, thinking it a trick of the light, or his feverish mind that saw the elderly woman turn young and healthy. "Forgive me, I don't..." Hans groaned and tried to cover his face, but his body was weak... so weak. "What happened to..." slurred the prince further on. But then, in a flash, he saw who it was. "Elsa! I mean..." Had he really just called the goddess of death by her name?! Hans' eyes widened in fear, only to see the goddess smile to him.

"Yes, it is me. You are the first to ever bring me completely across. The few who do, flee when they notice they are infected." The goddess' hard face softened once more when she turned her attention back to Hans. "I've been waiting a long time, for someone like you."

"for me?"

"So surprised..." whispered the goddess as she undid the prince's shirt. "So humble...yet so unafraid to face death." her hands went across his chest, feeling his thumping, slowing heart under his skin.  
"I wouldn't say... unafraid... of death.." whispered Hans as his breathing became slower. His hand sought hers, and Elsa clasped her hand arround his.

"Good. Only a fool would ever be unafraid of me."

Hans gasped when Elsa's hand suddenly went through his chest to take hold of his heart. He felt her finger nails digging into his organ, he felt the blood spilling out of it - it was cold and excruciating, but it wasn't dying. "Fear yes... but such determination and will power." Elsa kept on digging her finger nails deeper into his heart. "So strong..." Still with his heart in her hand, the goddess of winter and death sought his lips, breathing her icy breath into his.  
Hans drunk himself in her lips - the excruciating pain of his heart slowly vanished to the background. The cold was like a layer of clothing that was wrapped arround him and he felt reborn a newer stronger person.  
"You will be my priest and champion."  
"I.. thank you. Thank you" heaved Hans to catch his breath as Elsa's lips and skin left him. The prince looked to his arms, to see all the sickness gone. Noting this, Elsa further explained. "You won't be bothered by the plague, let alone any other sickness from now on, let alone die unless I want it to."  
"Not die? What if I loose an arm? Do I keep that liability forever?"

The goddess chuckled. "You think so little of my love for my priests?"

"I saw you kill one today. Forgive me my doubt." said Hans as he stood up from his position.

"Anders disobeyed the rules we've given to you mortals. I'm a merciful goddess, but I don't reward such disobedience and hubris with a simple pat on the back." said the goddess coldly. "Which I hope, is a reminder for you not to break my trust and confidance as well."

"I won't, your ehm.."

"Don't begin to flatter me. Elsa will do." cut the goddess him off.

"Alright... Elsa."

"Good." the goddess' cold demeanour had vanished like snow in the sun once more and she took in Hans' physique with content. She hadn't just chosen a champion at random - the person needed to have some experience with weaponry and tactics as well. "You've noticed that my powers are whining - the people are giving less and less tributes to me, as they think the plague is caused by me."

"Its not?"

"No. I assume you are familiar with Pesta?"

Hans' eyebrows shot up. "Pesta? But she's just a story for children, to keep them inside."

"She's not I'm afraid and due an outburst of me at the wrong moment and time, she made use of that and set my followers against me."

"Alright, so how do we stop her?"

"You are going to kill her."

"Kill Pesta? Me?" Hans pointed incredulously to himself. "Elsa, I can't.. I'm just mortal, she'll slash me to bits!"

"Exactly. She'll think you mortal." emphasized Elsa on that fact. "She'll think you as vulnerable as anyone else. I told you before: you are immune to disease thanks to my protection."

"So are you, you are a goddess." retorted Hans as he nodded to her. "Why don't you deal with her yourself?"

"She senses me from ten miles away. And I'm hardly in my prime thanks to the followers she took from me. But you... you are so plain mortal, my protection is a drop of water in the bucket."

"Alright. Alright." sighed Hans. "I'll go."

Feeling that her champion was a bit weary, Elsa approached him and put her hand upon his chest. Immediately, Hans felt his heart respond, emitting cold of his own. "I will always be in there. I'm always listening and always with you." said the goddess as she stared in his eyes to make sure he saw the truth.

"You said... your amount of believers cause yourself to weaken or strengthen. Likewise with tributes."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Elsa with a frown.

"If Pesta were to get me... what will become of you?"

Elsa stayed quiet for a little while. "I've given you part of my strength - I have little left."

"So, if I were to pay tribute to you, as your follower... would that restore some of your godly powers?"

"It would. But you have nothing to give me." noted Elsa as she pointed to Hans' empty hands.

"If I were to give your own protection, your own powers back.. wouldn't that strengthen you?"

"It would." Elsa's eyes widened at the thought, though her eyes dimmed. "Still, how are you going to offer that to me?"

Hans' cheeks became red. "Well, I.. hm... The oldest and strongest way to pay tribute to the Gods was by..."

"Ah." Elsa was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh - the mortals were much more modest in this regard. In this forrest, for all to see wouldn't be comfortable. With a snap of her fingers, they were transported to her ice castle, high up north. This was however different: he was only just chosen as her priest and champion, not just a devoted chosen follower. "I trust you are discrete about this."

"I will, Elsa."

They shed their clothes - and Hans' devotion to her lasted the entire night.

 **Special thanks to Desteny star, who helped in giving me inspiration for the Deity/Human AU.**


	91. Making an heir (Mature)

**There are some maturely written parts in this chapter, so if you are younger than 14, don't read it. I don't want traumatized kids.**

"It is unacceptable that there has been no signs at all-"

Hans sighed. Again, it was the lack of pregnancy that was on the table. The council became concerned - more like agressive - that he provided an heir. Well, it wasn't as if they hadn't DONE it. They had. Several times, in the week.

"-The people need security, and that can only be acchieved if there is an heir-"

 _We can make an heir right now._

 _Seriously?_ After reading his letter, Elsa glanced to Hans whom kept his face completely innocent. _Alright, if you want to play it that way..._ Elsa scrabbled on the same paper, while seemingly interested in the trade propositions, and shoved it back to Hans. _Good, now try to outdo tha-_ Elsa felt her cheeks redden when Hans retaliated immediately after. She had to clap her mouth shut, otherwise she might have groaned out loud as she visualized what he had written.

 _You're adorable when you are all flustered._

Elsa's eyes bored into Hans' laughing eyes after reading his letter. Hans' laugh immediately vanished when Elsa stamped her foot on the floor.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" brought Hans out as he tried his best not to scream from the pain. Elsa had hit him with her ice right between his legs. "Just... cramps."

The meeting continued.

 _You want us to be childless, or what?_ came the next letter in angry, sharp writing.

 _You'll survive._ Hans narrowed his eyes after reading her answer. _Alright, you beg for it._ Hans' hand vanished under the table. About two minutes later or so, the meeting went quiet as the queen moaned.

 _Oeps._

"Your majesty?"

"Cramps" choked the queen out as she tried to get her breathing under control. Her eyes settled on Hans for just a second: they stood dark, wide and full of lust. "Gentlemen, i'm afraid me and my husband seem to be both... unwell. Must be the mussels from yesterday." The queen excused herself after which Hans quickly shot upright and nearly ran to the door at his wife's side.

"You are such a tease" growled Elsa. The moment they were out of sight, the two began to run to their chambers.

"I am a tease? You shot me between-" Hans didn't finish his sentence as a servant came by.

"Oh poor you."

All objection vanished as he felt Elsa's lips and hands on him. "Elsa... we're... we should go inside... our room... before they.. hear..." groaned Hans inbetween her kisses.

Elsa smirked. "Please. They aren't daft." The queen's cold hands went to his shirt to open up his buttons. "I'm tired of their whining." growled the queen as she began to undress the prince in the hallway. "I'm tired of hearing their complaints that we aren't doing enough to make an heir." Elsa's eyes met Hans's as she began to loosen up his pants. "Lets give them that certainty, shall we?"

Hans' eyes darkened. "God, I love you so much." murmured the prince as his hands went across her body - Elsa's dress began to melt wherever he touched at her command.

For the next 5 hours, the servants could hear sounds coming from the queen's chambers that made their cheeks grow red. As for the councillors who could pretty much hear it all, they never, ever pressed the queen again about when she would have an heir.


	92. halloween fic

Alright, if she could-

A click close to her head made Elsa stiffen up.

"Alright witch. Turn arround with your hands in the air. If I see but a spec of magic I blow your brains out."

Slowly, Elsa turned arround to stare into a man close to her age with auburn hair and green eyes. "I don't mean any harm."

"Sure, sure." said the man with dripping sarcasm. "And I'm the bloody pope. Now, let's see what your dear sisters are going to do once I have you under shot."

"They aren't my sisters. Not anymore." spat Elsa in disgust. "They cast me out because I didn't want to... oblige in their ways."

Hans narrowed his eyes at her. She seemed sincere, but that angelic face could easily be a façade. "I'm sorry but I can't take the chance." said the detective at last. "I've been screwed over too many times" The man's finger closed arround the pal-

"Hans, don't shoot her!"

"Christ, Anna!" Hans had immediately put his pistol on the girl and nearly fired too. The man took the time to stop his beating heart. "I could have killed yo-" began the man, only to realize how stupid it sounded. Anna was already dead, but she always was so lifelike in her appearances that he easily forgot that.

"You can see her?" Elsa went from the ghost back to the man. "How?" Only magical, or rather, supernatural beings could see ghosts, with the occassional sensitive human.

"Hans, you can trust her. She's my sister."

"And you couldn't have bothered to tell me this earlier? What, are you so desperate for a ghostly companion?"

The windows shook by Anna's anger. "Well, sorry if I'm coping with the fact that I'm stuck in the house of my murderer!"

Hans winced.

"You killed her?!"

"Unintentionally." added Hans quickly as he saw ice spikes rise up from the ground towards him. "I didn't mean to kill - Anna goddamnit, explain it to her!" shot Hans to the ghost as they rose even higher.

Anna however decided to wait a little longer to savour the moment. "Elsa, he's telling the truth. He didn't mean it."

"How can he NOT mean to kill you?!" shot Elsa back with anger in her eyes.

"Well, you did ask me why I could see your little sister. To give you another hint -" Hans pointed upwards.

Elsa followed his gaze, to see the moon shining above them. "You're a werewolf. For how long?"

"6 full moons now." replied Hans softly. "I.. killed your sister during my first turn. We were dating and afterwards dinner we went to my appartment where I..."

Elsa stared at him. It must have been horrible, to wake up in a pile of blood and realize what you were. "it is okay. I forgive you. Not knowing what happened to her is far more terrifying." Elsa's head went towards the moon again.

"Its not full yet." said Hans as if he could read her thoughts. "But close enough."

"Good." Elsa smiled when she saw Hans' shocked expression. "I'm going to need every man I can get."

"And woman"

"You are staying outside!" shot Hans and Elsa simultaniously towards the younger sister.

"Have you seen an entrance?" asked Hans this time to Elsa.

"Everything is locked with spells - i'm trying to get through to them, but I fear we might not make it in time."

Hans tapped his chin. "Is everything locked?"

"That's what I said."

"As well as the ceiling?" pointed Hans out.

"Ye-Not quite as strong." admitted Elsa.

"Alright, then that's where we are going." Hans raised his hand to her, only for Elsa to raise her eyebrows.

"I can get there myself." said the witch as she showed some snowflakes.

"I know that - but your ice will shine like the sun with such a luminous moon. The witches will see us in a minute and our surprise will be gone."

"Alright, fine." relented Elsa as she clasped her hands arround Hans' neck. Immediately the man began to climb upon the walls. With only 3 days before the full moon, heaving both him and Elsa upwards was a piece of cake. Being a werewolf had its advantages, especially for a detective like him. But then... there was also disadvantages like the hunger and insanity that came with the transformation. If he let the wolf too much out during his cycle, it was much harder to control him on the full moon. But he also couldn't surpress the wolf too much either, for it would have that same effect. It was a delicate balance that he had to maintain - and it seemed he was tipping over.

The power surged through his veins and Hans leaped onto the ceiling, landing on his feet with one jump. He quickly let go of Elsa and stumbled somewhat further to catch his breath and surpress the wolf.

"Hans, are you oka-"

She was so close. He had to have her. Hans spun arround, grabbed her arms and pulled her close, kissing her on the lips. He felt her strubble against him, but he could hold her easily into place.

"Hans, stop... I said STOP!"

The frost upon his cheek made the man wake up and he immediately released her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Hans swallowed and went through his hair.

"I know." Elsa saw his yellow eyes turn slowly to green again. "Am I that attractive to you?" teased the witch. It was meant to embarrass him a bit, but his reaction surprised her:

"Absolutely." grinned Hans, causing Elsa to grin. "Now, lets see how we can enter shall we?" His eyes immediately spotted a roof door and he went to test it out. It was locked, off course. Alright, no problem. Hans tugged at the door only to fall on his butt with the knob in his hand. God damnit. The man let some of his anger out and his hand turned into a claw.

"I wouldn't do that."

"We need to get in. I'm providing us a way in." said Hans as he wiggled his claw.

"Tell me how will your claw fare against a metal door? It would make a lot of noise and they would be alerted."

Hans slowly lowered his hand and pushed his anger away, causing the wolf to retreat. Surprisingly it became easier to make the wolf listen. Perhaps because the wolf liked her as much as he did. "Alright, what do you suggest?"

"Some ice." Elsa's hands began to turn blue and ice began to creap arround the door, causing it to creak from the cold. Soon, the door began to fall down, which was quickly caught by Hans to avoid a loud CLUNK.

"There."

"Ladies first." offered Hans as he walked behind her. As they went down, Hans could hear her heartbeat increase and her shuddering breath. "It is okay, I'm here to protect you."

"Thank you." It felt weird for Elsa to trust another, especially since she had always avoided any social contact. After breaking with her 'sisters', they had relentlessly hunted on her and had made her quite paranoid. But seeing how Anna vouched for him... Elsa's eyes widened when she saw who was laying on the offering table. "Oh god no!" Elsa quickly clasped a hand on her mouth to stop her from crying.

"You know her?"

"That's my cousin Rapunzel."

"Who are the other witches? Have they silver bullets with them? Anything I need to look out for?" whispered Hans rapidly.

"She can manipulate fire, she earth, she can run very fast-" pointed Elsa out.

"I take the fast one."

"I'll take the fire one. But what of the third?"

"We'll improvise when we get that far, Snow Queen. Seems your cousin is running out of time." said Hans before allowing the wolf to take over. The man then leaped off the first floor and onto the fast witch. She didn't have time to shout as his claws and teeth already cut through her throat. Immediately, Hans found the earth witch, only to gasp when an ice spike was embedded in his stomach. Any normal human would have died from it - for him, it hurt a damn lot. "E-Elsa?"

"You would really think I would forgive the murderer of my sister?" replied Elsa as she shot another icicle into Hans' body. "This offering was never for my cousin... it was for you. Get him loose."

Hans roared from the pain when they pulled the icicles out. But pain was good, because pain was power. Hans felt the wolf scratch at his sanity, begging to be released and this time he wouldn't hold back.

"Now, be a good dog."

His strength vanished when he felt silver on his hands, putting him tight upon the table. "I'll kill you - each and every one of you-aaaaah!" Hans' screamed when a silver dagger was put into his stomach by Rapunzel. Her tears fell on his face, but Hans paid no heed to it as he tried to snap and bite her head off. Rapunzel quickly evaded his attack and Hans could vaguely hear her sing something about a flower.

A chuckle made Hans snap his attention towards an approaching Elsa "You can try" smiled Elsa in his ear as she held his head into place with ice.

Hans suddenly felt his restrains loosen up - enough to move and free himself. He kept his eyes on Elsa, who subtly nodded.

"Now sister, I give you the honor of cutting him first."

Hans kept on 'struggling' and play the act, while in reality it was to cover up his healing body. The tears that had fallen on him, were overruling the pain that the silver caused. But it wouldn't be enough. Not completely. Hans began to dig deeper than he had ever gone, recalling all of the anger he had felt and focused it on those two witches that were about to hurt him.

One more footstep...

Hans' eyes flew open, which had nothing humane anymore and ripped the witch limb from limb. As for the last one, Elsa had taken her out with one swift ice spike to the heart. Well, it didn't matter. The wolf sprinted towards it and began to eat it too.

"Hans?"

Immediately, Elsa retreated her hand when Hans growled at her. He was eating and he didn't wish to be disturbed, but... The sun was rising up. If the people saw him like this...

"Hans, look what I got here!" Elsa took a dismembered arm off the ground, (while Rapunzel watched in disgust), and waved with it. "Do you want it? Yeah? Do you want it? Go on, fetch!"

The arm was thrown but Hans made no effort to run after it. "I'm not your puppy." came the growled response.

"You're there! I mean off course you're there, but Hans, you need to change back and-"

"I know, just give me a minute." A few grunts, screams and reshifting bones later, Hans was back into his human form - naked and full of dried blood.

"Come on" Rapunzel put a nufty robe arround him and combined with Elsa, the two helped the man out of the building.

* * *

He was still bleeding, but both his stamina and Rapunzel's tears caused him to heal after a good night sleep.

"Hi." smiled Hans when he was awake again, to a reading Elsa next to his bed. "Reading up about werewolves huh?" said Hans when he noticed the cover.

"hm-hm. It says that, in order to be free of it, you got to find your maker and kill him yourself."

"I know."

"Ah. So, you haven't found him yet?"

"Oh I found him - that weasel died in a car crash before I could do the job." growled Hans. "And now I'm stuck with this curse for the rest of my days."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to help."

Hans nodded. "It is alright." smiled the man back. His smile wavered however. "Look, Elsa about your sister, I am terribly sorry-"

"I'm not holding it against you. Truly." stopped Elsa him as she cupped his cheek. "I'm no saint either."

Hans chuckled. "The werewolf and the witch, well, isn't that a romantic story." He leaned in and began to kiss her.

"You're sure...mmh... you're alright?"

"Better." He felt like he could lift a mountain right now, though allowed Elsa to push him back onto the bed. Their hands searched and pulled each others clothes off. Just when they were about to take it to the next step-

"Hey, Elsa where is that dog is he- O MY GOD!" Anna quickly turned away when she saw her sister naked atop of Hans.

"Anna! We talked about this!" snapped Hans as he quickly pulled the covers over him and Elsa. "Don't just appear in my room! I know you can't knock but at least appear before the door and shout!"

"I swear mister, if you hurt my sister-" waggled Anna her finger to him before poofing away.

"Yeah, yeah." said Hans absentmindedly before turning his attention back to Elsa. "Stupid ghost." muttered the man in an afterthought

"I heard that!"


End file.
